Caught in the Flames
by tufano79
Summary: Isabella Swan, an up and coming graphic artist, lived in the heart of the Gold Coast in Chicago. Edward Cullen, a lieutenant in the Chicago Fire Department and the head of the rescue squad in Department 18. He was a hero,a man desperate to save the woman who was in danger from a serial arsonist. This monster was going to be the catalyst to start their fire, their fire of passion.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who wants to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**Thank you to Chandrakanta for the kick-ass banner and for creating the manip of my vision of Fireward. (Rob's head on Taylor Kinney's body…two beautiful men…I mean, nummy). **

**Without further ado…here's my latest story. I hope you all like it! **

_**Caught in the Flames**_

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

"Just sign here, Miss Swan, and everything is complete," said my grandmother's attorney, Jenks. "I'm sorry for your loss and I wish we were able to meet under better circumstances."

"Thank you, Mr. Jenks," I said, signing my name on the dotted line. "I appreciate everything you've done for my grandmother. She spoke highly of you when I talked with her prior to her death." I pushed the paperwork back to him.

"Well, she was an amazing lady. I'll miss her. She was a perpetual smart ass and kept me on my toes," Jenks snickered.

"That she was. It's why I got along so well with her. I get my snarky, no nonsense attitude from her," I chuckled. "We both had a very low tolerance for bullshit."

"Let me grab the keys for your new home, Miss Swan and the paperwork for the trust fund," Jenks said, getting up from behind his desk. He opened a safe, grabbing a huge envelope and a binder. He walked back, placing the envelope and binder in my hands. He went over everything that my grandmother left me in her will, which was her entire life and her life savings. I was shocked when I found out she died and was cremated, per her instructions. I was even more shocked that she had made me her sole benefactor for everything in her life.

Pissed my mom off something horrible.

We never even knew that Grandma was sick. When I got the phone call that she had died from a long battle with cancer, I was shocked. She hid it well, never even informing my mom or me about her diagnosis. I was incredibly sad that I never got to say goodbye to my grandmother, but she was never one to dwell on negative things. In her will, she left me a letter, explaining her reasoning behind her instructions upon her death. She didn't want people crying over her body or people circling like vultures, acting with insincerity. She wanted to celebrate her life and wanted us to keep living, not dwelling on the past. Live for today and focus on the future.

My mother, Renee, didn't get that, but I did. That was my guess as to why I got everything from my grandmother. I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. I loved my grandmother and I wanted to abide by her wishes. So, I packed up the meager belongings of my life in Jacksonville into my Ford Explorer and drove up to Chicago, ready to face a new challenge.

I flipped through the binder, shocked at how detailed my grandmother was with her finances. She had several various stock accounts and my eyes bugged out when I saw the amount invested. "That's a lot of zeros, Mr. Jenks," I squeaked.

"That's only the stock portfolio. She also has a specific trust fund for you; that only you can access. She mentioned that you and your mother were not on the best of terms at the moment and she would try to get to the money?" Jenks asked.

"Yeah. We had a falling out," I said coldly. "Difference of opinion on a relationship of mine that ended."

"I'm sorry," Jenks frowned.

"Don't be. My mother was never really a mother. I raised her," I shrugged. "My grandmother was my mother figure in my life…" I wiped an errant tear from my cheek. "I'll miss her very much." I continued flipping the pages.

"The trust fund information for you is in the final section," Jenks said, turning to the appropriate page. "This was the initial investment, when you were born and this is how much it's worth now. None of it's in stocks. It's all available cash for you. Your grandmother said that you'd probably want to redecorate her house."

"This is over seven million dollars, Mr. Jenks," I squeaked. "Was my grandmother involved in the mafia?"

"No, Miss Swan. She was a flipping savant in the stock market or something," he chuckled. "All of the information to access this account is here. Ask for Aro when you call this number. He'll complete the transfers and such for you. Now, do you need directions or to follow me to your grandmother's home? Or rather, your home?"

"I remember where it's at," I said, opening the envelope and pulling out my grandmother's keys on her Chicago Cubs keychain. "Thank you, Mr. Jenks for taking care of my grandmother during this final year of her life."

"I enjoyed it. She was a fun, hysterical woman and I will truly miss her," Jenks replied, holding out his hand to me. I closed the binder, shaking Jenks' hand. "I wish you the best of luck, Miss Swan."

"Thank you," I replied, taking my armload of items to my car. I sat in the driver's seat, twisting the keys to my new house in my fingers. I hated that my grandmother had died and that she was gone, but her death provided me with a chance.

A chance to heal.

A chance to start new.

A chance to live for today.

A chance to focus on the future.

"No turning back, Swan," I said, starting my car, driving to my new beginning of my new life.

**A/N: And there you have the first chapter. Pictures of Bella, her car and the keychain are all on my tumblr and blog (links for those are on my profile). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. As always, reviews are welcome…so, please leave me some! Thanks for reading! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who wants to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

I'd been living in Chicago for a month. Renovations to my grandmother's brownstone were nearly complete, for which I was grateful for. Living in an extended stay hotel was not my idea of starting a new life, but with the upgrades I wanted for the kitchen, bathrooms and bedrooms, I couldn't live there. My grandmother had even done the hard work for me, prior to her death, providing me with several names of reputable contractors and workmen. I hired the first contractor I met because he was within my budget and was willing to work to get it done as quickly as possible.

When I wasn't checking on my new house, I was working. My job was quite mobile. I was a graphic artist, photographer and web designer. I had several large clients and was highly sought after since my work was always professional, elegant and easy to navigate. I was also hired as the exclusive web designer for the Summit movie studio. Every new film they put out, I create.

Working was a bit of a challenge since I didn't have my computer set up. I had an awesome laptop, but I'm spoiled with my three screens, two desktop computers and a docking station for my laptop. I focused most of my attention the graphic design aspect of my job, contacting my web page clients that I was in the process of moving.

Two weeks later, my house was done and I was able to finally move in. My brownstone was located on the heart of the Gold Coast in Chicago. It was four stories with a garage located in the alley behind my yard. I could have rented out the bottom two floors, but I decided against it. I lived in apartments all of my life, without the ability to own something and call it mine. This was now my home and I was going to revel and relish it for as long as I could.

The first floor was my office, filled with my computers and a waiting area for any new local clients. I also put my grandmother's bedroom set in the basement in one of the empty rooms as a guest room. There was another room that was used for storage and laundry. The second floor was a bit of a rec room/entertainment room. I kept it open since I wanted to keep my options for the space. Right now, I had a television, some built in shelves and a camel colored sofa. There was also a half bath right by the stairs. On the third floor, that held the formal living room, dining room and completely renovated kitchen. The top floor was all dedicated to bedrooms and bathrooms. The master bedroom was gorgeous with an exposed brick wall and eclectic furnishings. It felt very bohemian. The master bath had a Tuscan feel to it with travertine tiles and large claw bathtub. The other bedroom was warm with shades of brown and tan with a bathroom across the hall in a light shade of green.

Two months after I had driven up to Chicago, I finally felt at home. My brownstone was decorated to my liking. My business was thriving and I was at peace with the passing of my grandmother. The other aspects of my life, not so much. That would take time. A lot of time.

Recurring nightmares and physical reminders did little to help me forget the reason why I left Florida. Plus, I'd lived as a hermit while I was waiting for my home to be finished. "Get back out there, Bella," I said after I finished my shower. "You can't hide in here for the rest of your life." I dried my hair and got dressed, deciding to actually join the land of the living. All of my new furniture had been bought and ordered online. Everything else I had in the back of my silver Ford Explorer, which was mainly my computer equipment. I dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, deciding that my first foray back into the real world would be shopping. I desperately needed clothes since most of everything I owned was still in my old apartment or I threw out because they didn't fit me anymore.

With a shuddering sigh, I looked at a photo of me and my grandmother. "Wish me luck, Grams. Your baby girl is going back out into the real world," I said, kissing the photo. Steeling myself, I walked out of my house and into the unknown.

_Okay, now you're being dramatic, Swan. Come on! The unknown? It's a street. _

Rolling my eyes at my inner musings, I decided to explore my neighborhood and perhaps, meet a new friend.

**A/N: Pictures of Bella's new digs are on my tumblr and blog (again links on my profile). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who wants to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Three**

**BPOV**

I wandered for a few hours, poking my head into different shops. Most of them had some very funky clothes. I liked eclectic things for my home, but the way I dressed was fairly classic. _Where could I find a pair of jeans? Some simple t-shirts? _I was about to walk back to my house when I noticed a small shop, _AliCe DeSigns. _I walked over to it and saw some cute clothes in the window. Opening the door, I began perusing the clothes, finding that I liked most of what I saw.

"Hi!" chirped a small woman. She had long brown hair with caramel highlights and slate grey eyes. "Welcome to AliCe DeSigns. I'm the owner, Alice. Can I help you find something?"

"I'm just looking," I answered.

"Anything in particular?" she asked, giving me a friendly smile.

"Well, I recently moved here and I'm starting from scratch, so to speak. A little bit of everything," I said, blushing slightly.

"Oooh, a makeover! I love those," she said. "You're what? A size six?"

I blushed. "More like a size eight," I murmured. I didn't want any clothes that were too tight on me. I was still self-conscious about…_ignore it, Bella. You don't want to lose it in front of a stranger. _

"Okay," she said, arching a brow. "What's your name?"

"Bella. Bella Swan," I answered. "It's nice to meet you, Alice." I held out my hand to shake it but she grabbed me, hugging me tightly. _Oh, boy! She's a friendly one. _

"I have feeling we're going to be great friends," she said, releasing me from strong hold. "Now, do you need things for work? Play? Dates?"

"Not dates," I said, my heart stammering. "Work and casual stuff."

"Why not dates?" Alice asked, looking down at my left hand. "You're not married."

"I'm, uh, taking a break from the whole dating scene," I said, jamming my hand into my pocket. _Permanently. _"So, just work clothes, some casual weekend wear and stuff to work out in."

"Alright," Alice said. "Let's start with the work clothes. What do you do?"

"I'm a graphic artist, photographer and web designer," I said. I pulled out my card, handing it to Alice. "I just relocated to Chicago after living in Jacksonville for the past ten years."

"Big change. Have you endured a Chicago winter?" Alice asked, her grey eyes twinkling.

"Not for very long. I inherited my grandmother's brownstone after she passed away. I visited her a lot and I've been witness to the brutality of the winters, but for only a couple of days at a time," I chuckled.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother. Did she live nearby?" Alice questioned.

"I'm about six blocks south of here. I live off of Astor and Division," I replied.

"Oooh, we're practically neighbors. I live in the condos off of Delaware. It's a newer building," Alice said. "We should get together for drinks. Welcome you to the neighborhood."

"I'd like that," I smiled. "My cell phone number is on the card."

"Awesome! Let's plan for Friday at six. There's this awesome bar called The Violet Hour. It's a prohibition era type of bar that's great for two friends getting to know each other," Alice said. "I know exactly what you should wear." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the back of the store. She handed me a pair of black pants and turquoise blouse. "Go try those on and I'll grab some other things for you try for work and relaxation."

"Sounds great," I said, walking into the dressing room. I put on the clothes, shocked at how well they fit me and how tailored they were.

"Bella?" called Alice. "You decent?"

"Yeah. You can come in," I said, pulling the curtain back.

"Wow! You look awesome, girl," Alice said. "My clothes were cut to fit your body. Damn!"

"Your clothes?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm the owner and designer of everything you see in the store. I like to pride myself on classic clothing but with an edge," she said, walking me to the large mirror. "Hmmm, hold on." She disappeared but quickly returned with a pair of black stilettos. "Put these on." I slipped on the shoes, growing another three inches. "Now, the blouse is cut differently. The ruffles accent but minimize the bust, which isn't an issue for you. You're a c-cup?"

"Roughly," I blushed.

"The pants have this stitching along the seams and the flare at the ankle gives it a little twist," she said, turning me to the side. "You look gorgeous in the ensemble, Bella. The color is beautiful against your alabaster skin and makes your brown eyes pop. All you need is a jacket to finish off the outfit." She picked up a black and white zebra print jacket. She slid it on my body. "Perfect. Some silver hoops and a chunky ring and you're set."

"Alice, you are very talented," I said, observing my new look in the mirror.

"Just you wait. I've got tons more for you," she smiled, latching her arm with mine. "You're going to be even more gorgeous than you already are when I'm done with you."

**A/N: Alice is not going to be an annoying little imp in this. Yes, she's a fashionista, but I'm attempting to write her mellower. Alice's outfit for Bella is on my tumblr and blog along with a pic of Alice as well. Leave me some! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who wants to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Four**

**BPOV**

Alice outfitted me with clothes that were cute, functional and reasonably priced. The most expensive item I purchased was a leather jacket, but I considered that a splurge since I didn't really have any form of coat. When I moved up here, it was beginning of May and the weather was quite warm. It was closing on July and now, it was toasty. However, the jacket spoke to me and I bought it.

Once I was done paying for my new wardrobe, Alice and I exchanged phone numbers and solidified our plans for Friday at The Violet Hour. Walking back to my house, I put my clothes into the closet and went to make something to eat. I didn't have much in the pantry or fridge so I knew I had to go grocery shopping tomorrow. I'd used PeaPod, a local grocery delivery service, while the brownstone was being renovated, but now I wanted to get out there and wander the aisles of the local grocery store. I added it to my mental things to do tomorrow.

After my meal, I went downstairs to do some work on my client's pages and designs. Working until nearly midnight, I dragged my body up the four flights of stairs before crashing in my king-sized bed. As per usual, I woke up several times during the night, thrashing and dripping with sweat. _Fucking nightmares_. I tried to go back to sleep but ended up watching some lame movie on the Lifetime Movie Network. I ended up sobbing like a baby at the end of it. The movie was cheesy and predictable but helped me fall back asleep, thanks to my crying jag.

The next morning, I woke up and went for a run along the lake. There was something about the lakeshore that made me feel at peace and very 'Zenned' out. Once I finished with my run, I was stretching out when I saw a man run past. He had on a hat, facing backwards and was shirtless. He was quite athletic looking with a muscular back, ripped abs and strong arms. Even though I wasn't not interested in dating, it didn't mean that I stopped looking. The man was hella sexy and very, very confident.

_Hmmm, masturbation fodder?_

If only I had seen more of his face. He had on sunglasses and other than a very prominent, angular jaw, I didn't see much else. Shaking it off, I finished my stretches and ran back to my brownstone so I could shower and go grocery shopping, filling my pantry with the necessary items of my survival. I dressed in one of the new outfits that Alice suggested. I wore a pair of mint green skinny jeans with a navy blue tank top. I put on some bangle bracelets and a pair of earrings before slipping on my flats. I stuffed my wallet, cell phone and some lip gloss into my new cross-body bag and drove to the nearby Mariano's. Parking my car, I walked inside and grabbed a cart.

_This store is awesome! _The amount of fresh produce astounded me. I skipped around the produce department, filling my cart with everything that I wanted, from fresh fruit, to veggies, to herbs and spices. I continued my exploration of this amazing store, giddy with anticipation of all of the delicious meals I could cook with the available ingredients. After I picked up some various cuts of meat, chicken, pork and ground beef and turkey, I idly wandered up and down the aisle. I'd randomly toss an item or two into my cart, thinking of what I could create with it.

In the world food aisle, I found a slew of cento tomatoes, which I knew were great for making pasta sauce. I wasn't ready for making that, but I did find some jarred cento sauce, but it was so high that I practically had to climb on the shelves. _I hate being short_.

"Here, let me help," said a smooth, baritone voice. It sounded like melted chocolate. A jacketed arm reached above me, grabbing two jars of the sauce.

"Wow. Thanks," I said, taking the proffered jars. "Could I also get a vodka sauce, too?"

"Gladly," he replied, handing me another jar. He turned to face me and he was _gorgeous_. I blinked up at him, trying to contain my drool. He was over six feet tall with the most unique colored hair. It wasn't brown but it wasn't red either. It was a unique tone of copper with blondish highlights mixed in. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of jade with flecks of blue. "I wouldn't want you falling," he chuckled.

"No, not really," I blushed. "Though, I'd be more likely to fall walking on a flat surface. I'm horribly clumsy."

"And yet you were trying to scale the grocery shelves to get a bottle tomato sauce," he teased.

"This stuff is good. My grandmother swears by it," I said, arching a brow. I looked at him again and saw that he was wearing a fireman's polo underneath his jacket with a pair of navy blue pants and some hefty boots. Underneath the embroidered logo of the fire department was his name, I presume. _Cullen_.

"Well, if your grandmother swears by it, then go for it," he laughed. Holding out his hand, he gave me a crooked grin. "I'm Edward. I'm a lieutenant at Fire Department Eighteen, just around the corner."

"I'm Bella. I live ten minutes from here and enjoy risking life and limb for the perfect jar of pasta sauce," I chuckled. "Nice to meet you." I shook his hand and an unnerving sense of warmth radiated up my arm. I felt comforted and at ease for the first time since…

_Stop it. Swan. _

"Cullen, come in," crackled a deep voice from the radio on Edward's shoulder.

"Go ahead, McCarty," Edward replied.

"Man, we need you back at the house. We've got a fire on Addison," McCarty said.

"On my way," Edward answered. He frowned at his cart and turned to me. "I've got to go. It was nice speaking with you, Bella. Perhaps, I'll see you around." He left the cart, turning on his heel and darting away. I noticed it was filled to the brim of food: meat, bread, butter, milk, eggs, chips, veggies…

_Do your good deed for the century, Bella. He's saving someone's life. The least you could do is buy the groceries. _With a firm nod, I pushed my cart, pulling his and went to the check out. I paid for all of the groceries, loading up my truck and driving home.

**A/N: I read an article of someone doing something similar to what Bella did. I loved it and would do it if presented the opportunity. Just sayin…leave me some! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who wants to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Five**

**BPOV**

Back at my house, I put my groceries away and loaded up the groceries for Edward and presumably the firehouse into some coolers. Once I was finished, I looked up the address for Firehouse Eighteen and discovered it was literally around the corner from me. Getting back into my car, along with the four coolers filled with the food, I drove to the firehouse and parked on the street. As I was getting out, two fire engines were pulling up, with a SUV just behind them. The man in the SUV got out and he ambled over to me. "Can I help you?" he asked. "I'm Chief Garrett Peterson."

"Um, yeah. I'm looking for Edward, um…starts with a 'C'?" I said, wrinkling my nose.

"CULLEN! You've got company," Garrett yelled.

"I don't want to disturb him if he's too busy," I rambled, nervous at what I was doing. _I should have left well enough alone._

"You bellowed, chief," Edward chuckled. He was just in his polo and a pair of the protective pants they wore inside of a fire. His suspenders were hanging around his legs. "Oh! Bella! What are you doing here?"

"You left the food," I blushed. "At the store."

"Necessary evil," he said, looking at the chief. "Fires don't really run on a schedule. I'll go back to the store and finish shopping after I clean up."

"You couldn't have finished it faster, Cullen? Jeez! We're running on air here," Garrett teased. He smacked Edward on the back and walked to the station.

"Well, I, um," I blew out a breath, toying with my hair. "Come with me." I gestured to my car and Edward followed me. Opening the back of my SUV, I showed him the coolers filled with the food.

"You bought all of the food?" he asked, his green eyes widening. "Bella, that is…wow! Amazing! This was easily a five hundred dollar bill…"

"It's my good deed for the year," I smiled.

"For the year? No, it's the good deed for the century! This is awesome. I don't know how to thank you," he beamed. "Well, how about you join us for lunch? McCarty makes some amazing chili."

"I'd love to, but I have to do some work this afternoon. I wanted to drop this off and make sure you all got your Cheetos and Slim Jims," I quipped.

"Let me grab some of the guys," he said, running back to the firehouse. He came out with three burly guys, one of which was Garrett. They took out the coolers and carried them into the firehouse. Edward gestured for me to join them. I followed them into the fire station. They worked quickly, emptying out the coolers into industrial refrigerators. The guys carried them back to my car and I twisted my keys. "Bella, you have definitely earned the respect of this house."

"Like I said, I wanted to do my good deed," I murmured, giving him a shy grin. "I do need to go. I hope you guys enjoy the food."

"There's got to be something we can do or I can do to thank you for what you did," Edward said, his brows furrowing. "Perhaps, dinner?"

_Red Alert! Red Alert! Abort! Abort! Danger! _The vision of the robot from that Robinson television show from sixties going bonkers invades my brain. It was a humorous representation of the panic that I was feeling inside of me. "Um, probably not," I rushed out. "I'll see you soon, Edward. Bye." I shuffled back to my car and got into the driver's seat. Pressing the button for the rear gate, I waited for it to close before I started the car and drove away from the firehouse and the sexy, but sweet firefighter who just asked me out on a date.

_Was it a date or appreciation for helping them with their food situation? _

Regardless, I wasn't ready. I don't think I could ever be ready. Nope. Permanent break from dating. Focus on me, my new beginning, making friends with Alice and moving on with my life. Pursing my lips and holding back tears, I parked my car. Wiping my face, I dragged my body into my home and went directly to my office. I needed to go back into the world of virtual reality.

There, the world made sense. There, I didn't feel empty. There, I didn't feel pain.

**A/N: What's Bella's deal? Leave me some! Oh, and we're switching to Edward next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who wants to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Six**

**EPOV**

"What did you do, Cullen? Scare her off?" Garrett laughed as he draped his arm over my shoulders. "She's cute in a lost, tragic pain sort of way."

"Not intentionally," I frowned. "And what would your wife think?"

"Eh," Garrett shrugged. "Come on. McCarty said that lunch is almost ready. Stop obsessing over your damsel in distress."

"Whatever, chief," I snorted. He patted my back and went inside. I was still flummoxed at Bella's quick departure. She seemed sweet and sexy at the store. When she dropped off the food, which shocked me, there was an anxiety about her, a nervous energy. Then, I asked her out to dinner, she looked almost panicked and flew away like a bat out of hell. Shrugging it off, I went inside and took off my bunker gear. I was sweating my balls off.

I took a quick shower, putting on another uniform before going to get some chow. Filling my bowl with chili and cheese and grabbing two pieces of cornbread, I sat down at the table. Emmett, my best friend in the house, plopped down next to me, with three bowls filled. Eyeing his lunch, I shook my head. "I'm so glad I'm not on your truck, McCarty. You are going to have a four alarm fire coming out of your ass," I laughed.

Emmett farted loudly. "Too late," he chuckled.

"Gross, Emmett," I deadpanned.

"Your girlfriend keeps calling here," he said, arching a brow. I groaned, throwing my head into my hands. "I thought you broke it off with her."

Scrubbing my face, I looked at Emmett. "Firstly, she's not my girlfriend. Secondly, I haven't broken it off because there's nothing _to break off_. We're just fucking around," I said, dunking the cornbread into the chili. "Tanya is well aware of my expectations for our relationship. No strings attached. Just release. I'm not ready for any sort of relationship."

"When are you going to actually get back in the saddle again, Cullen?" Emmett asked.

"Eventually. Just not yet. I was engaged to be married, Emmett. Then, I find Irina in _my bed_ fucking not one, not two, but THREE guys," I said. The vision was seared on my brain. I shuddered. "My engagement ring was still on her finger as she got plowed by two dicks while she had one in her mouth."

"I would have joined in," Garrett snorted from his spot on the couch. "She's got two hands."

"Again, what would your wife think?" I asked flatly. "How are you still married?"

"Kate knows that I'm a smart ass with a side of perv," Garrett shrugged. "It works for us."

"You keep telling yourself that, chief," Emmett laughed. "Look, Ed, I know that Irina hurt you." I gave him a glare. "Okay, hurt is a bit understating the facts. Tore out your heart and did a Mexican hat dance on your heart it is more accurate, but not all relationships suck."

"I know that. I'm just not quite ready. It's only been six months. Tanya is great for what I need, which is someone that I can bang to get my frustrations out," I said. Eating a couple of bites of the chili, I wrinkled my nose. "What is she saying when she calls here?"

"That she's looking for her boyfriend, Eddie," Emmett said, arching a brow.

"I hate it when she calls me Eddie," I grumbled. I scrubbed my face and walked over to the sink, cleaning my bowl. Everything was fine with Tanya. Or so I thought. _Not anymore, Cullen. _I stayed at her place last night, enjoying some amazing sex and two great blow jobs. Then, this morning, I went for a run to work off some physical energy and then came here. Tanya knew that I wasn't looking for a relationship. _But what were her motives?_

"I've got to make a phone call, Em," I sighed, walking to crew quarters. I had to get to the bottom of this. If she was trying to force me into a relationship, then I would have to break it off. I was not ready to have my heart hurt again. I slid onto my chair by my desk and found Tanya's number. Time to cut the reins.

**A/N: And so we've heard from Edward. What did he think of Bella? Also, what do you think is going to happen when he tries to end things with Tanya? Pictures of Edward, Emmett, Garrett and Tanya, along with the firehouse are on my blog and tumblr. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Leave me some! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who wants to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Seven**

**EPOV**

I dialed Tanya's number, tapping my fingers on my desk. She picked up after two rings. "Hey, Eddie," she purred. "I've been looking for you. I need you."

"Tanya," I said, pinching my nose. "I was on a call. You don't need to call the station to look for me. Also, you can't be calling me your boyfriend. We're not dating. You know what I want and if you can't handle that, then this arrangement needs to stop. And don't call me Eddie."

"I'm sorry, Eddie, um, Edward. I really like you. You're handsome, smart, sexy and fucking amazing in bed. I thought that perhaps your feelings for me would change," she said. "Why not try it? Go out? Have a few drinks? See a movie?"

"I can't, Tanya. I'm not ready for that. I like you, too, but for completely different reasons. I thought you understood that I'm not looking for a relationship. You're great girl and perhaps someday, you'll make some guy really happy. That guy, unfortunately, is not me," I sighed.

"So, that's it?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"You want more from me than I'm willing to give, Tanya. I can't be your boyfriend," I said. "I'm sorry." She sniffled over the phone. "Tanya, I didn't want to hurt you. I thought you…"

"I did understand, Edward. I just thought that if you were with me, you'd want more," she cried. "Good luck." Before I could respond, she hung up and I felt like an ass.

I pinched my nose again, feeling the beginnings of a stress headache. However, the alarm bell went off. My rescue squad was called to duty. In our house, we had three means of dealing with emergencies. We had the fire truck, which dealt with fire emergencies and some rescues, mainly in fire situations. Emmett was the lieutenant of that vehicle. Then, we had a rescue squad. That was my unit. We dealt with fires and knew how to put them out, but we had additional layer of training to get victims out of precarious situations like car accidents, water rescues and anything else that was out of the ordinary. The final team in our house were the paramedics and EMTs. They handled strictly medical emergencies and usually accompanied either the truck or the squad on various calls.

I went to the truck and pulled on my bunker gear, starting with my boots. I put on my coat and scrambled into the passenger seat. We listened to the dispatcher describe the nature of the emergency. It was a car crash where the driver was pinned inside. Driving behind us was the ambulance assigned to our house with the paramedic on duty, Angela, with a swing EMT, Seth from my unit, since the regular EMT was on vacation.

We arrived at the accident, which was on Lake Shore Drive. The police had already blocked off traffic and the obnoxious blaring of horns was filling our ears. I hopped out of the truck, walking to the accident. A smaller vehicle rear ended a SUV. The smaller car was jammed underneath the SUV. A man was wedged between the steering wheel and the seat. His head was laying at an awkward angle. A woman was crying hysterically on the side of the rode. "Angela, have Seth check the vic on the street. I need you with me," I said. Angela nodded, instructing Seth to help the sobbing woman.

I assessed the damage to the vehicle. Seeing the puddle of gas underneath, I knew we had to work quickly. "Angela, I need you to stabilize his head. Newton, get the Jaws of Life. Jacob, I need you to crack the windshield and get that other car off this one. We've got to move fast because we have a fuel leak. I want to get this guy out of here before it catches on fire," I barked authoritatively.

My crew began working on extracting the man from the car, starting with separating the two vehicles. Using the truck, we towed the SUV away from the smaller car, which allowed us more room. Angela climbed into the back and put a neck brace on the victim. She also inserted an IV and started administering pain meds. Jacob and I removed the windshield and together we worked on removing the roof of the car, to take the victim out. Using the Jaws of Life, we managed to move the front of the car so we could pull the man out of the wreckage of his vehicle and transport him to the ambulance. He was still unconscious with a pretty serious head laceration and some broken bones in his legs. Angela and Seth loaded up both victims and drove to nearby Northwestern Memorial Hospital. My guys and I worked on cleaning up the scene and filling out paperwork with the responding police officers.

We left an hour later, filling up the tank of the truck on the way back to the station. Emmett yelled that we were having a barbeque in honor of the brunette beauty who saved our chow. I laughed and went into my office to fill out my report on the car accident. Though, I struggled on focusing on the report.

I kept picturing that brunette beauty.

_Bella_.

**A/N: So, my knowledge of the firehouse comes from **_**Chicago Fire**_**. If you're familiar, Edward is 'Kelly Severide.' Emmett is 'Matt Casey.' Most of my ideas are coming from that show (I love me some Taylor Kinney). Also, the way the trucks are delineated, that's my imagination/**_**Chicago Fire**_**. I hope I'm accurate enough, but this is fiction and I'm taking some creative liberties with this. **

**Edward's Crew (Rescue Squad):**

**Jacob Black  
Mike Newton  
Ben Cheney  
Seth Clearwater (Trained EMT)**

**Emmett's crew (Fire Truck):**

**Tyler Crowley  
Quil Embry  
Paul Lahote  
Leah Clearwater (Trained EMT)**

**Paramedics:**

**Angela Weber  
Jessica Stanley**

**Battalion Chief:**

**Garrett Peterson**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who wants to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Eight**

**EPOV**

After my shift, I went home to my condo. I had two days to just relax and decompress. The rest of the shift was fairly quiet, only a minor medical emergency around six in the morning. I spent my time checking all of the equipment in the rig and taking inventory of the supplies we needed when I wasn't sleeping.

At home, I walked into my condo and saw my sister, Alice, drinking a cup of coffee and reading my newspaper. "You know, Little Bit, you have your own place," I teased. "It's just downstairs."

"But the coffee at your place is _soooooo_ much better," she giggled. "You get the best blends."

"That's because you don't pay for it, you snot," I said, taking the mug from her hands. I took a sip, wrinkling my nose. "Ugh, why don't you have a little coffee with our sugar, Alice? How have your teeth _not_ fallen out?"

"Because I use Splenda," she quipped, taking the mug back and sipping it. "So, how was work?"

"It was fine," I said, making my own coffee and grabbing a bagel. "Nobody died and Emmett made his chili for lunch yesterday."

"I bet he was noxious," Alice giggled.

"Just a little," I replied. "Oh, and some Good Samaritan bought all of the groceries for the station. I was out shopping, helping out this woman who was climbing the grocery shelves to get some pasta sauce. I got the sauce she needed and we got to chatting. Anyhow, I got called away on a house fire, which really was a grease fire and easily struck. I had to leave the cart of food at the grocery store. The woman bought all of it and delivered it to the station."

"Wow. That's awesome," Alice smiled. "Was she cute?

"She more than just cute. She was beautiful," I said without thinking. Shaking my head and blushing, I asked, "How are things at the shop?"

"They're good. I met someone, too. A woman," she smiled crookedly.

"Jasper must be thrilled. He's always hinted at having a threesome," I teased, talking about her boyfriend.

"Jackass, not that way," Alice snorted, smacking my arm. "Ever since Irina decided to go to the dark side, I've been missing that girly bond with someone. Rose, Emmett's girlfriend, doesn't seem to like me."

"Don't mention her name, Little Bit," I said, giving her a glare. "And Rose doesn't like anyone but Emmett."

"Sorry. I forgot," Alice said. "How about I call her your evil ex-fiancée Voldemort? She-who-shall-not-be-named…"

"Works for me. Anyhow, this woman you met. What's she like?" I asked.

"Sweet, funny, gorgeous, but guarded," Alice responded. "There's a story behind her wall and I want to find out what the hell it is."

"Maybe she doesn't want to share it, Alice," I said. "Not everyone wants to spill their darkest secrets to a random stranger that just met a couple of days ago. You remember how long it took me to tell you all about Voldemort?"

"A month," Alice said, making a face. "I was shocked when you did. She seemed so nice and fun and perfect for you, Edward. I never expected her to…"

"Alice, I'm trying to move on. Please don't bring it up. It doesn't help," I said, arching a brow.

"Right. Anyhow, I'm going out with this woman tonight. We're going to The Violet Hour," Alice smiled. "Keep your phone on in case I get too drunk."

"Gonna tie one on, Little Bit?" I asked, ruffling her hair.

"Hells yeah!" Alice snickered.

**A/N: Pictures of Edward's condo are on my tumblr and blog. Links for those are on my profile. I'll also post some pics on my Facebook page: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Pretty, please….leave me some? Hugs! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who wantsx to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Nine**

**EPOV**

Alice left my condo and I went to change into something to work out in. I had slept while I was on my shift, but it wasn't restful. Bella kept invading my dreams. The two brief conversations with her really seared her into my mind. _Or was it her blatant rejection?_ Pursing my lips, I changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, hoping that a great workout would exhaust me so I could sleep unhindered.

I ran five miles and then went to the workout room in my building, doing an hour's worth of strength training. When I was done, I was dripping in sweat. Going upstairs, I showered, changed into a pair of shorts and made myself an early dinner so I could just veg out in front of my flat screen. I was sitting, channel surfing when my buzzer went off by the door. "Nooooo!" I whined, dragging my body off the couch. Scowling at the buzzer, that was going off like crazy, I pressed the button to answer the obnoxious ringer. "Emmett, so help me God…"

"How did you know it was me?" he laughed.

"You were buzzing the rhythm of 'Who Let the Dogs Out,'" I replied flatly.

"It's a great song. Who let the dogs out? Who? Who? Who? Sooooo, You going to let me in? I've got Stella," he sang.

I was really looking forward to just hanging out, on my own. But, Stella sounded really good and I didn't have any in my fridge. "Come on up," I said, holding the button to open the front door. I cracked open my door and put on a shirt. When I was walking out from my bedroom, Emmett was in my place, opening up two beers. He held one out for me, which I gratefully took. "No date with your girl?" I asked.

"Nope. She's working the overnight shift at Northwestern," Emmett said, rummaging through my cabinets for something to eat. "Don't you have any guy food?"

"Guy food?" I snorted.

"Yeah, guy food. Chips, processed meats and cheeses, sweets?" Emmett grumbled, taking out a bag of trail mix. "My mom eats this shit."

"One of these days, Emmett, you are going to balloon to be three hundred pounds," I quipped.

"We work off some serious calories while we fight fires, Eddo," Emmett said, grabbing a bag of pita chips. "And the amount of working out we do? We're going to be ripped until we're like eighty."

"You are a moron," I snickered, walking back to the couch, plopping down.

"I am what I am," Emmett retorted, popping some chips into his mouth. "So, what did you think about the brunette hottie who bought our food? You must have made an impression for her to foot the bill for our hungry asses."

"I'm shocked beyond all recognition, Em," I said, sipping my beer. "I've read stories and seen newscasts of that type of thing, but never imagined it happening to us."

"Bullshit! It happened _to you_. That woman was sweet on you, Cullen. She was undressing you with her eyes," he said, laughing. "She wanted to ride your baloney pony."

"Emmett, I will throw you over the balcony," I said, tossing my bottle cap at him. "She did not think that. I asked if I could take her out for dinner as a thank you and she bolted out of there."

"You asked her out?" Emmett squeaked, some pita chips landing on his chest.

"Only to thank her for buying the house shit ton of food. It wasn't like a date. Buying her dinner was the least I could since she outfitted our house for a week, maybe more," I said.

"Edward, you like her," Emmett sang, waggling his fingers. "He wants to date her."

"What? No! She was pretty, but I don't know her well enough to like or dislike her," I said. "Besides, she freaked out. We probably won't see her again."

"I doubt it, Edward. Mark my words, we will see that brunette hottie again and you two will be bumping uglies," Emmett snickered. He thrust his hips, moaning like a porn star. "Bella…right there, baby. Ride my cock. Yes! Yes!"

I covered my face, groaning loudly. _I'm surrounded by idiots. _

**A/N: Emmett is an immature goofball. He's going to be our comic relief. You know? One more chapter with Edward and then back to Bella. Leave me some! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who wantsx to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Ten**

**EPOV**

Emmett ended up staying until after midnight. We watched the Cub's game, yelling at how bad the team was. After he left, I stripped out of my clothes and went to bedroom. And yes, I replaced the bed from that horrific night in case you're wondering. I read for a little bit and then snuggled in my king-sized bed to sleep. Just as I was about to slip into dreamland, my buzzer went off again.

"You've got to be kidding me," I grumbled, looking at the clock. It was just before two. I padded to the intercom. "Who is it?"

"It's meeeeee!" Alice sang drunkenly. "I forgot my keys at the shop and I can't get in."

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

"Never," Alice giggled. "Let me in, Eddie-kins!" I rolled my eyes and buzzed her up. Alice teetered off the elevator, stumbling over her feet. "Can I stay with you, Eddie?"

"No, Little Bit. You like to pee in the bed when you're drunk," I said, picking up her keys from my entryway.

"I do not," she argued, smacking at my arm blindly. She stumbled and rolled her ankle, slamming against the wall. "Ouch."

"Okay, drunkard," I said, swooping her in my arms. "I take it that you had fun with your new friend?"

"I did," Alice replied, kicking her feet as I carried her down to her condo, two floors beneath me. "She's funny and she's going to redesign my website for me! She's a graphic artist. She showed me some of her work and it's fucking cool."

"I'm sure it's great, Little Bit," I said, putting her down. She hopped on one foot, glowering at her swelling ankle. I unlocked her door and picked her back up, carrying her to the bedroom. "Put on some pajamas and I'll get stuff for your ankle. That's what you get when you walk around three sheets to the wind in those death traps." I pointed to her four inch heels which did not look even remotely comfortable.

I left my sister and went to grab some basic first aid supplies. In addition to being a fireman, I'm also a trained paramedic. I've worked with Angela and her partner, Jessica, several times, mainly if I'm injured. Two years ago, I had a support beam crash on me and caused me to crack my ribs. I was off duty for a month and a half, but Garrett wanted me off longer. However, I showed him my paramedic licensure and he put me on the schedule with Angela until I was medically cleared to work in the field.

With my hands filled with the necessary supplies, I checked on my sister. She was on her bed, snoring loudly. Rolling my eyes, I wrapped her foot with an ace bandage and stuffed a pillow underneath. Next to her bed, I left a bottle of water and some ibuprofen. Kissing her forehead, I left her condo and went back to bed.

The next day, after my workout, I checked on Alice, but she was still in a liquor coma. I decided to go grocery shopping for myself at the same store where I bumped into Bella. I was hoping that I would have good luck and see her again. Unfortunately, it didn't pan out. I just wanted to apologize for scaring her and to thank her again for the groceries. Frustrated, I went back home and again, found my sister drinking my coffee.

"We need to do a condo swap or something, Little Bit," I laughed, bringing in my groceries.

"Shhhh! Too loud," she said, drinking her coffee. "Use your inside voice."

"How much did you have to drink, Alice?" I asked, walking over to her.

"Not a lot, but it was strong," she said. "I was supposed to meet her to discuss the changes I wanted to do to my site, but I slept through it. I'm afraid that I may have fucked up my new friendship."

"She may be as hung over as you, Alice," I said, pouring some more coffee into her cup. "Have you called her?"

"I sent her a text, but she has yet to respond," Alice frowned.

"Call her, Alice. It won't hurt," I soothed, rubbing my sister's shoulders.

"I'll call her, but can you rewrap my foot?" she asked, holding up her swollen ankle. I nodded, fixing her up and actually icing it down. She finished her coffee, staring at her phone. With a sigh, she picked it up. Just as she did, it rang. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Hello? You got my text? Awesome! I'm so sorry, Bella. I must had more to drink than I realized…can we still meet?"

_Did she just say Bella?_

**A/N: Up next, we're switching back to Bella and going back in time. We're going to enjoy girl's night out at The Violet Hour and find out what happened between the two. Leave me some! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who wantsx to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**BPOV**

I worked nonstop until my eyes couldn't stay open anymore. My reaction to Edward's innocent invitation was insane. _Overreaction, really_. I couldn't stop thinking about him, even though I was exhausted and had a headache from working for nearly fourteen hours straight in front of a computer screen. Eventually, I crashed around four in the morning and slept until nearly two the next day.

I showered and decided to make a concerted effort to look nice. I was going out with my new friend, Alice. She had gifted me the outfit I had tried on in her store. I had to go out despite the fact that I was freaking out about going to bar. Okay, just going out in public freaks me out, but what can you do. I can't stay holed up in my house for the rest of my life. I had to live for today and focus on the future. _I'm trying, Grams. Give me some help, please?_

I ate an early dinner/late lunch so I wouldn't get hammered at the bar. I curled my hair and dressed in my new outfit. I put on some simple makeup, making my eyes a little smoky but everything else was just polished. Alice texted me, saying that she was on her way to the bar. With a flip of my hair, I walked out of my brownstone and to my car. I knew I wasn't going to get completely drunk. I didn't trust the cab drivers. Not yet.

However, driving to the bar wasn't as smart as I had hoped. I couldn't find a parking spot close to the bar. I ended up driving back home and hailing a cab, my fears be damned. I was wearing stilettos for the first time in nearly a year and I could already feel my feet barking. After a short cab ride, I arrive at the bar and went inside. It was dimly lit with curtains and very high backed chairs all around the club. The music playing was some jazz, reminiscent of the twenties.

"Bella!" Alice waved from her spot by a table. She had two martinis in front of her. "Have a seat!"

"This place is pretty cool," I said, teetering to her table.

Alice slid the other martini to me and held it up. "To new friendships," she beamed.

"New friendships," I replied, clinking my glass with hers.

"The outfit looks great on you, Bella," Alice smiled.

"Thanks. It's been awhile since I've dressed in something other than yoga pants or jeans," I blushed. "With my grandmother passing and my move? I've been living in clothes designed for comfort."

"Well, now you're a hot tamale," Alice giggled.

"You are, too," I said, gesturing to her outfit. "Is this an AliCe original?"

"The skirt, yes. The shirt? I got it on sale at Target," she snickered. "Oh, and the shoes. I don't do shoes. I splurge on shoes. These are new and I love them. They have the cuteness of a sandal, but the sex appeal of a bootie and the height of a stiletto."

"Ankle busters," I chuckled. "I've forgotten how to walk in heels. If I don't break anything, it'll be a miracle."

"You'll get used to it," Alice said, slamming back the rest of her martini. She beckoned to server, ordering another one. "So, tell me about yourself, Bella."

"Well, I was born in a small town called Forks, Washington. It's a tiny town about an hour away from Port Angeles and three hours from Seattle. My parents were never married, but tried to make it work because I was a bit of a surprise. After five years, my mom packed us up and we drove to Phoenix, leaving my father behind."

"Do you still talk to your dad?" Alice asked.

"Every couple of months. We're not close. He's a bitter man, upset that he didn't get a chance to fix whatever was wrong with the relationship with my mom and not having a say in what happened to me," I shrugged. "Charlie was content to stay in Forks and wouldn't change his life. He's my birth father. I bear his last name, Swan, but I don't really talk to him outside of my birthday or Christmas."

"When is your birthday?"

"September thirteenth. I'll be twenty-seven in a couple of months," I said, sipping my drink. "What about you? What's your deal?"

"Well, I've lived in Chicago all of my life. I've got an older brother who's a firefighter. My parents are still together. My dad is a doctor at Northwestern Memorial Hospital, the head of surgery, and my mom is an interior designer. I went to fashion design school here at the Art Institute of Chicago, opening up my shop nearly a year after I graduated. I'm dating an older man, Jasper, who's an ER physician at Northwestern Memorial, but he's working all of the time. I see him for fleeting moments and those moments are _hot,_" Alice said, waving her hand in front of her face. "Oh, and my birthday is in April. I just turned twenty-four."

"Happy belated birthday," I said, raising my glass.

"Thanks," she chirped. "Now, besides your grandmother's death, why did you move up to Chicago?"

I kept my face impassive. I wasn't about to divulge my true reason to this virtual stranger. Maybe over time, but not tonight. "Fresh start. Jacksonville was a bit stifling and my mom and I had a falling out. I packed my car and left when I got the phone call from Mr. Jenks, my grandmother's attorney." I slugged the rest of my martini, making a face.

"Why do I get the distinct impression that there's more to that story?" Alice questioned, arching a brow.

"Because there is but I'm not telling you. Not tonight," I sighed. "Now, tell me more about your Jasper?"

**A/N: So, Bella is still being elusive about her past. You will find out what happened, but it will take time. Alice's outfit is on my tumblr and on my Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Pictures of the bar, The Violet Hour**__**is also on my blog, too. It's a real bar on the near north in Chicago. I've never been, but it looks like fun. Leave me some! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**BPOV**

Somehow, by the grace of God, Alice didn't ask me more about my past. Or at least my reason for leaving Jacksonville. I did tell her about my schooling and what I did for a living. I pulled out my tablet, showing her some examples of my work before we were approached by the manager, pointing to the rules. _No cell phones. _I guess that pertains to tablets, too. I slipped it back into my bag as Alice was asking for our bill.

"I'm hungry and I need something to eat," she slurred. "I want to see more of those sites, Bella." She signed her name on a credit slip. "Come on, I know this great Italian place called Carmine's. I'm dying for some calamari."

"Okay," I said, "but dinner's on me since you paid for the drinks."

"Deal," Alice replied, walking out of the bar and hailing a cab expertly. We clambered inside and she gave the address of the restaurant. Fifteen minutes later, we were seated in a booth with a bottle of wine corked and a veritable array of appetizers ordered. "So…I want to improve my website, Bella. I've got a Facebook page and a website, hoping to encourage online sales, but sadly it's not as lucrative as I'd hoped. The online sales are barely covering the cost of the website."

"This may sound stupid, but have you put out ads online?" I asked.

"Not really. I've put ads in every single local magazine and newspaper," Alice replied. "I've got a ton of customers in the store that way, but I would like to expand to realm of the World Wide Web."

"What's your address?" I asked, pulling out my tablet. She gives me the URL and I pull up her site. It's pretty basic with nothing standing out. "Alice, I can definitely improve on this. You've got amazing clothing and a great store, but your website does not reflect that."

"You'd do that?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. I'd have to come up with some ideas, but I'd love to help you out," I smiled. "We can meet up tomorrow and go over what you want on the site and give me administrative access to the site to make our proposed changes."

"That's so fucking awesome!" she breathed. "My assistant is running the store for me. I'm available all day. We could meet for breakfast?"

"You could come over to my house and I can make the changes in my office," I said. "Want to shoot for ten?"

"Perfect! I'll bring the breakfast nosh!" Alice said, rubbing her flat tummy. We spent the rest of the time talking about her boyfriend and family. She had some evil things to say about her brother's ex-fiancée. She had cheated on him with three guys in his bed. Alice kept referring to her as Voldemort, saying that she was the she-beast from hell, breaking her brother's heart. She managed to polish off the entire bottle of wine, save for the glass that I was sipping. She also ordered something called limoncello, downing two shots of that. She was lit by the time I paid for our meal. I helped her into the cab, riding with her to her condo.

"Fuck," she grumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"I left my keys at work," she pouted. "My work keys and my house keys. Damn it. I guess I'll have to call my brother to let me in." She leaned her head on my shoulder. "I had fun tonight, Bella. I don't have many girlfriends and I think that we're going to be really close."

"Me, too, Alice," I said, leaning my head against hers. A short cab ride later, Alice stumbles out and thrusts a twenty into my hand. "Will you be alright? I can help you…"

"I'm good. See you tomorrow, Bella," she said, hiccupping as she shut the door. I whipped out my phone, texting her to call me when she got settled. I doubted she got it, but at least I tried. I gave the cabbie my address and I was surprised at how close I was to Alice's condo. I paid my cab fare, walking up the stairs to the front door. Once inside, I slipped off my own ankle busters and walked to the kitchen, opening a bottle of water and downing a few ibuprofen to prevent any hangovers I may have. Taking off my clothes, I went downstairs to do some work for Alice's web design, create a mockup. Just as I was getting ready to go to bed, I decided to check my email. One unread message from an unknown sender.

_To: Isabella Swan_

_From: *PRIVATE*_

_Re: ?_

_Where are you?_ _We have unfinished business…_

**A/N: A clue…who do you think sent the email? Leave me a guess! And some loving! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**BPOV**

Sleep did not come. I sat, still as a statue, staring at that one email. I knew who sent that. The one person who I hated more than anyone on the planet. Time ticked by and I hadn't moved. My stomach was in knots. My head ached. My body was filled with nervous energy, but I was too afraid to move. I jumped when I heard my cell phone chirp on the desk. I looked at the time, seeing it was well after two in the afternoon.

_Alice never came. _

But on the screen was an apologetic text message. _I'm so sorry. I was soooo hung over. I think my brother did the mirror test on me, I was so boozed up. Can we still meet? ~ A_

I didn't want to see her. I didn't want to see anybody. I wanted to pack up my belongings and fly to Antarctica. Hang out with the penguins. With a shuddering sigh, I heaved my body out of the computer chair and went upstairs. Maybe if I showered, I'd feel better. I'll make a decision after that.

After a long, hot shower and several cups of coffee, I called Alice. She apologized profusely about blowing me off. I wanted to tell her to forget it, but she was really anxious to get together. I needed something to distract me. Making arrangements, Alice said that she would be over after she swung by her store to pick up her keys and laptop. I slumped on the stool in the kitchen once I hung up, feeling all out of sorts. I took a few deep breaths and pulled out some snacks along with some iced tea, lemonade and a few bottles of water. As I was setting up my MacBook, my doorbell rang and I walked to open the door. Alice is standing on my doorstep, wearing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, her hair pulled in a ponytail and a pair of glasses. She was carrying a bag from the diner down the street along with a sleek laptop case. "I brought hangover food."

"Come on in," I said, taking the bag from her. She hobbled inside. "You look…"

"Like shit," she snorted. "I know. Drinking four cosmos, a bottle of wine and two limoncellos…not my wisest moment. You look as good as me. You didn't drink as much."

"Rough night sleeping," I lied. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water, please," Alice pleaded. I handed her a bottle and grabbed some plates.

"Okay, I have to ask. Why are you limping?" I questioned, digging out the greasy hamburgers and fries. "You were fine when you got back to your apartment building."

"Oh, funny story. I rang my brother and he let me in. I went up to his place and busted my ankle. Your apt description of my shoes was appropriate," she chuckled. "I'm all wrapped up under my chucks. My brother made sure it was all properly supported. I'll have Jasper take a look at it tonight when he gets home."

"You'll be wearing flats for the foreseeable future, I take it?" I smirked.

"Yeah. My foot is multicolored. It's not pretty," she said, her eyes widening. "Okay, it's pretty, but not. I'm not making any sense." She grabbed her plate and stuffed a few fries in her mouth.

"We're all allowed," I said, sitting down next to her. "This is good."

"This place, Augustino's, has the best hangover food. My brother and his best friend swear by it. Then again, Emmett is perpetually hung over. The man can drink more than you could ever imagine. He's built like a brick shithouse."

"Is he a firefighter, too?" I asked.

"Yep. Both he and my brother are lieutenants at a local fire station. Emmett is the man in charge of the fire truck and Edward is in charge of the rescue squad."

_Gulp…Edward? Nah, it can't be. There's a million men in the world named Edward._

"Alice, what's your last name?" I asked, arching a brow.

"Oh, Cullen," she said, taking a huge bite of her hamburger. "Alice Cullen. Actually, it's _Mary_, blech, Alice Cullen. Mary is a family name and I hate it. So, I go by Alice."

"Okay," I said, blinking a few times. "Just curious. I wanted to add you as a friend on Facebook. Let me get my computer." Alice nodded, finishing up her meal. I swiped my laptop and opened up Facebook, searching for Alice. I found her almost immediately, adding her to my list of friends, which was pretty small. I had deleted my original Facebook account and created a new one.

We worked on her website for a couple of hours until my eyes started to glaze over. I was exhausted. My lack of sleep was catching up with me and I was just done. "Bella?"

"Hmmmm," I said, saving the work we did on her site.

"I don't know what your story is, but if you want to talk. I'm here for you," she said, rubbing her hand on my back. "I know that there's something going besides a bad night's sleep. You seem almost haunted."

"Thanks, Alice. I'll keep you in mind," I said, shooting her a nervous smile. "I'm just dealing with a lot and…I'm not ready to talk about it. Not yet."

"I won't push, but I want you to know that I'm a good listener and a hell of a great problem solver," she quipped. "But, most importantly, I want to be your friend." My eyes closed and tears spilled over my cheeks. Her tiny arms wrapped around my shoulders and I just let myself be comforted by this perfect stranger. Someone that I trusted more than my family at this point.

She was right, though. I was haunted. I didn't know how to shake it, though.

**A/N: Leave me some…Bella needs some loving! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**BPOV**

Alice left around nine. She hugged me again, reiterating her promise to be a good listener. I nodded and said that I just needed time. Once she left, I locked up my house and dragged my body up to my room. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep and slept for the entire day, waking up early on Monday morning. Dressing in a pair of shorts and a tank top, I went back to the lakefront to do my morning run. I needed to work out some of the bullshit that I was feeling and reeling from that email.

Running was my catharsis.

Pounding the pavement and listening to some angry rock, I ran up and down the lakeshore. As I was running, I got a stitch in my leg, causing me to tumble to the ground. "Fuck!" I barked, sitting up and massaging my calf.

"Hey!" I heard. Turning my head, I saw Edward, Alice's brother, running toward me. He was shirtless and covered in sweat. "I saw you tumble…Bella?"

"Yep," I said, giving him a grimace. "How are you, Edward?"

"Better than you. What happened?" he asked, crouching down and straightening my leg.

"Running too hard without stretching out," I said, trying to get up.

"Sit down, Bella. Let me help you. Where does it hurt?" he questioned, running his large hand along my calf. He was gently prodding my leg. I yelped when he hit the knot. "Damn, woman."

"I'll be fine," I said stubbornly.

"Relax. If you don't let this relax, you can cause some pretty substantial tissue damage to your calf muscle," he said, massaging my leg. I whimpered as he prodded and poked my calf. Fifteen minutes of his hands massaging me, Edward looked up at me. "How does it feel?"

"Okay, I guess," I replied, pointing and flexing my foot.

He stood up, holding out his hands. "Come on, let me help you up," he said. Tentatively, I placed my hands in his and he easily pulled me to my feet. "Walk a little bit, alright?" I nodded, taking a step with my good leg but hissing when I stepped with my bad one. It was still tight. His arm shot around my waist when I wobbled. His chest was warm and glistening with sweat. "Careful…"

"I'm good, Edward. Thank you," I said, trying to wriggle out of his hold.

"I beg to differ, Bella. I know you don't have a pulled muscle but you've got a pretty serious knot in your calf. How far is it to you where you live? A mile? Two? Let me drive you home," he said. "I'm parked just over there."

I furrowed my brow. I knew that walking on whatever I had going on was not a wise decision, but I didn't want to put myself in a situation where I wasn't comfortable. _Too late, Swan. You're already uncomfortable. Your leg is throbbing. Take the ride_. _He's a firefighter. Trained to save people. Maybe he can save your ass…_

"Come on, Bella. I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to make sure that you're home safe and that you don't injure yourself further. You know my sister. I can call her…get her to vouch for me," he said, reaching into the pocket of his shorts.

"No! That won't be necessary. I'm sorry. I'm just hesitant to trust people," I said, blushing furiously. "I know you're a good guy. Hell, you got me my pasta sauce."

"That's because you're fun-sized," he chuckled, patting my head. I giggled, rolling my eyes. "I just want to get you home and get that wrapped up with some warm compresses. It'll relax the muscle further. I would also suggest getting a massage. It'll sooth the knot, but make sure you go to spa thing that specializes in sports massages, for athletes. Your run of the mill masseuse or masseur may cause more damage than anything. Now, do you think you can walk or do you want me to carry you?"

"I'll try to walk," I said, gritting my teeth for the five hundred foot stroll to his car. It took us ten minutes to walk five steps before Edward swept me in his arms. "Obviously patience is not one of your strong suits."

"Oh, it is, but I have to get to work, Bella," he snorted. "My ninety-five year old grandmother who is a corpse walks faster than that."

"Don't disparage the deceased, Cullen," I said, arching a brow as he easily carried me to a silver Ford Mustang with black rims and yellow accents. "Nice ride."

"Thanks," he smirked, putting me on my feet and clicking it open. "She's my baby."

"A very fast looking baby," I chuckled as I got into the passenger seat that he opened for me. He closed the door gently before running around to the other side. He slipped on a tight t-shirt before getting into the driver's side. "Where to, Miss Bella?"

**A/N: And they meet again…Picture of Edward's 'baby' is on my blog, tumblr, Facebook and twitter. My blog and tumblr, the links are in my profile. For Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and my twitter: tufano79. Leave me some! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**BPOV**

I gave Edward directions to my place. He helped me out of the car. He managed, somehow, to find a parking spot right in front of my home, which was great for me. I wanted to get inside of my house under my own power. Hobbling, I walked to the stairs and grimaced. _How am I going to get up these?_

"Come on, Hop-Along," Edward said, gently picking me up. "Don't do stairs yet."

"My entire house is stairs," I grumbled, looking at the four-story building.

"You own all of this?" he asked as he put me on my feet on the landing.

"My grams left it to me when she passed away right after the first of the year," I said, unlocking the door. Pushing it open, I gimped inside and tossed my keys on the entry table. Edward followed behind me. "Do you want anything to drink? Water? Gatorade?"

"I want you to sit down," Edward said, guiding me to the living room.

"You're awfully bossy," I snorted, plopping down on the oversized chair in there. I shifted uncomfortably, trying to take off my shoes and socks. I hadn't noticed it at the time, but I was covered in scrapes from my fall. I groaned, looking at my torn up legs.

"Sorry. Comes with the job. I'm in charge of four hooligans who wouldn't know what to do if I didn't tell them," Edward chuckled. "Now, first aid kit?"

"Upstairs. In my bedroom, it's in the bathroom attached to that, underneath the sink. There's also a heating pad, too. My room is the one with exposed brick wall," I said, hating that I was sending a stranger up to my bedroom. I couldn't do it. My leg was throbbing and _oozing_. Edward came back down with my first aid kit, heating pad and several washcloths. He set everything up, sitting down on the ottoman opposite of me.

"Leg up, Bella," he said gently. I raised my leg, propping it on his knee. Carefully, he began wiping down my leg with one of the washcloths that he had dampened prior to coming downstairs. He got all of the crud out of the scrapes and then he put some hydrogen peroxide on them. "This might sting," he whispered. I nodded, not really feeling anything he was doing. Compared to the pain I'd felt before, this was nothing. Just a nuisance, really. "Okay?"

"Um, yeah," I said stoically. "Thank you for doing this, Edward."

"It's the least I could do for the woman who outfitted our house for a week with food," he said, wrapping my leg with a loose bandage before getting up and placing it on top of the heating pad. Edward went over some basic stretches to loosen up the muscle as he cleaned up the mess. He also said that once I was done with the heating pad, to let the scrapes breathe. I nodded, giving him an appreciative smile. "I have to work, but I can swing by with the truck to check on you?"

"I'll be fine, Edward. This is nothing," I said, waving at my leg. "I can already feel my leg relaxing."

"Well, I grabbed your phone from the charger upstairs. I've plugged my cell phone number in there along with the number of the firehouse. If you need anything, please call?" he asked, his brows furrowed.

"I'll keep it in mind, but I'm okay. I promise," I said, arching a brow.

"Look, Bella, I want to apologize for making you feel uncomfortable that day when you dropped off the food," Edward began, sitting back down on the ottoman. "I just wanted to take you out as a thank you for doing such a selfless thing. The offer still stands, as does the barbeque. The guys want to thank you, too." He had put his hand on my knee and I blushed, feeling the warmth of his palm on my skin. "They're a bunch of knuckleheads, but great guys."

"I'll come by at some point," I said, looking up at him shyly.

"Good," he smiled crookedly. "Now, call me or Alice if you need anything. We're right around the corner. I hope to see you again, soon, Bella." I nodded again and he got up, grabbing his keys and darting out of the door. I collapsed against the chair, letting the tension leave my body once he left. Something about Edward Cullen made me nervous, but the fact that I allowed him to help me and even enter my house shocked me to the core. He made me feel safe, as weird as it sounded. The way he cared for me, a nobody, a stranger, made me feel protected. Plus, the fact that he was easy on the eyes was a bonus, too. Perhaps, _perhaps_, I could open myself up to be friends with Edward.

_See, Grams? I'm trying. Aren't you proud?_

**A/N: Up next will be Edward…his take on what happened and I promise that you'll get some answers about Bella's past. And they will be spending more and more time together. Scouts honor. Leave me some! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**EPOV**

I left Bella's brownstone, wanting to immediately go back in. Her brown eyes held so much sadness. I never noticed it before in our brief meetings. At the store, she was all snarky and fun. Then, at the firehouse, she was panicked. Now? I saw sadness and pain in her eyes. She was still gorgeous and light as feather, but something was dimming her light. It seemed more pronounced today. When I helped her, she was almost afraid of me, like I was going to hurt her.

I would never raise my hand to a woman, though I wanted to with Voldemort. Instead, I calmly packed up her shit, left it on the sidewalk and changed the locks, informing the building manager that my roommate was evicted.

She was shocked, to say the least.

Shaking my head, I dressed in my uniform and sent a text to my sister. I asked her to give Bella a call later, saying that she took a tumble during a run. Alice said that she'd do one better and do a random stopover. Hopping into my car, I was assaulted with the sweet scent of Bella's perfume. It was subtle. I liked it. It was a combination of vanilla, sandalwood and cherry blossoms. It was sweet but still sophisticated.

Arriving at the firehouse, I parked outside and went in to relieve my counterpart on the other shift. He told me what had happened and then left to be with his family. I checked in with Garrett, who was talking dirty to his wife in his office. Rather than listen to him describe in graphic detail what he wanted to do with her, I just gave him a salute, going to the rig. I checked the gauges, equipment and tire pressure before going back inside. It was my turn to cook. I loved cooking for my family or for a date, for nine surly men and two cranky women, it wasn't as pleasant. You had to appease all of their wants and needs. Checking the calendar on the fridge, I saw that it was chicken salad for lunch and barbeque ribs for dinner. I got started on the meals, starting with the barbeque ribs and marinating them in the sauce. I was working on the chicken salad when my sister walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, big brother," she chirped. She was still hobbling from her run in with my wall. "I just came from Bella's. I helped her up to her bedroom to shower and then set her up in the bed with her laptop. She was walking better, but still limping slightly. When I came over, she was on the phone and was not happy with the caller."

"Do you know who it was?" I asked, chopping up the leftovers from rotisserie chicken for the chicken salad.

"No, but Bella hung up when she answered the door. She looked pissed," Alice said, stepping behind the counter and sitting next to me. "I was thinking of inviting her for dinner this Friday. Introduce her to Jasper, have you and Em come over along with Rosalie?"

"Are you trying to set me up with Bella?" I asked my sister.

"Maybe," Alice said, swiping a piece of chicken and popping it in her mouth. "She's cute, funny, sexy and you're her knight in shining armor."

"Under Armour," I snorted. "Alice, Bella just seems sad. Maybe she's not looking for a relationship. I think she's been hurt and hurt badly by a man. When I went to help her on the running path, she flinched when I checked her leg. Did she mention it when you went out?"

"No, but when I went over after my booze fest, she looked like she had seen a ghost. I asked if she wanted to talk, but she didn't," Alice frowned. "There's something about her that I really like. She's feisty and snarky when her wall comes down. But, it doesn't stay down for long."

"Alice, don't force anything on Bella. If I had to guess, she's probably not ready for anything. You know how I was after Irina," I deadpanned, tossing the chicken into the bowl.

"If anything, just be her friend, Edward," Alice said, squeezing my bicep.

"I can do that. I want to see her smile," I replied wistfully. Alice leaned her head on my shoulder. I could feel her smiling against my arm. She was probably brainstorming how to get me together with Bella, but for now, I'll be her friend. Will I discount a possible relationship? That remains to be seen. But, I can handle friendship.

Can she?

**A/N: So…? What do you think? Leave me some! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**EPOV**

On Friday, I got home from working a double and crashed. Alice texted me, saying that dinner was going to start at six at her place. Dress nicely and bring beer were her instructions. I fell into bed for a nap so I could be somewhat functional at this dinner party that Alice was hosting. The other lieutenant on squad had a family emergency. Garrett asked me to stay and to say that the house was hopping was an understatement. My body was sore and even though I'd taken numerous showers, I still felt like I smelled like smoke and death.

After a three hour snooze and forty-five minute soak in my Jacuzzi tub, I felt somewhat human. I dressed in a pair of jeans, a gray chambray shirt and a pair of beige sneaker things. Alice said that they would be versatile. I had to agree. They were my go-to shoes when I wasn't wearing my boots for work or running shoes if I was working out. I grabbed my keys and went to a nearby liquor store to pick up several different beers, included 312, Stella and Blue Moon. Driving back to the condo, I parked my baby and went up to Alice's place. She opened the door, wearing a summer dress and a pair of flats. "I told you to dress up," she snipped.

"This is dressing up, Alice," I said, handing her the bags with the beer. "I look nice. I even put that shit in my hair."

"Okay, okay," she conceded. "Jasper is on his way. Can you let him in when he buzzes?"

"Sure. I thought he had a key?"

"He did but he's worse than me when it comes to losing things," Alice snorted. "I'm shocked he made it through med school without losing his mind."

"True," I chuckled. "Do you need me to help?"

"Nope! I'm good. I went the lazy route and had everything prepared for me. That's why Jasper isn't here. He's picking up dinner from Greek Islands. I got us gyros, Greek salad, and baklava," she replied, rubbing her belly. My sister's appetite rivaled mine and she was barely five foot.

"You don't have appetizers?" I asked.

"I do, but I'm putting the finishing touches on the veggie platter and antipasto plate," she said, walking into the kitchen, putting the beer into the fridge. "If you want to put this onto the table that would be great." She handed me a large bowl of pita chips along with some tzatziki sauce. I did as she asked, helping out in the kitchen until the doorbell buzzed. It was Emmett, entertaining us with another rendition of 'Who Let the Dogs Out.' I let him up and propped open the door.

A few moments later, Emmett burst through the door. "Opa!" he bellowed. "Can I break some plates, Ali?"

"No, Emmett. And just for that comment, you're using paper," Alice giggled, waving her knife at my best friend.

"Hey, Em," I said, giving him a man-hug. I turned to his long-time girlfriend, Rosalie, and kissed her on the cheek. "How are you doing, Rose?" She didn't respond, just narrowed her eyes and handed me a bottle of wine. Yeah, ice queen. She and Irina were close friends and she hated me when I broke it off with Irina. _Do you know what she did? Really? _I ignored her frosty behavior and put the bottle of wine into the fridge. Emmett sat down on the couch, his arm slung over Rose's shoulder. I brought them both a bottle of beer and went to open the door again since the doorbell was buzzing.

"Food's here!" Jasper bellowed, balancing a box. "Oh, and I found a stray."

"She's not a stray," Alice hissed, smacking Jasper's arm. Behind him was Bella. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a red checked blouse and a tan jacket. She held an armful goodies, from what I smelled, baked goods. "Ignore my boyfriend. He's an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot. She followed me after I introduced myself as your boyfriend," Jasper snickered.

"I opened the door for you," Bella said, arching a brow, "and, yes, I followed you because I'm going to the same condo."

"Ooooh, a smart ass," Emmett laughed from the couch. "Edward, watch out. Your throne may be up for grabs."

"I'd rather be a smart ass than a dumb ass," I said, but I had a female echo. I looked at Bella, who was blushing as red as her checked top.

"It's true," Bella shrugged, putting her loot on the counter. "And you're a smart ass?"

"Try to be," I laughed. "When I'm surrounded by the Fart Monster at work and Little Bit at home, I've got to do something to keep myself entertained."

"You could have been married," Rose said under her breath.

"Rose, you know what Irina did to him," Emmett hissed. "Lay off!" They huddled together and I could hear them fighting. Rose was calling me a dead fish in bed, making Irina need to go to other men to get her jollies off. Emmett was whispering that I was his best friend and that what Irina did was wrong. Rolling my eyes, I checked on Jasper, Alice and Bella.

**A/N: Alice's condo pictures on my tumblr and blog. Rose is a problem, as of now. Will she stay that way? I don't know. Leave me some! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**EPOV**

"What did you bring?" I asked, sitting down on the stool nearest to Bella.

"Oh, I brought some French Apple Pie. It's got a cheese cake on the bottom," she said, pointing to the pie tin. "I also brought some Greek Lemon Cake and Greek Butter Cookies."

"When did you sleep, Bella?" Alice asked, looking at the display of baking prowess. "Some of these recipes are quite difficult!"

"I had a bout of insomnia," she shrugged. "My lack of sleep is your gain."

Jasper reached for a cookie, but Alice smacked his arm away. "After dinner, Tex," she admonished lightly. "Help me put this on the dining room table, Jas." She picked up the salad and nodded to the dining room opposite of the living room.

"She's subtle," Bella said, arranging the onions and tomatoes onto a plate. "She kept bringing up your name when she came to visit me after my fall on Monday."

"Subtly is not Alice's strong suits," I snorted. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Hmmm, wine would be nice," she answered.

"White or red?"

"White, please. Red gives me a hangover as I drink it," Bella chuckled. I grabbed a bottle of white wine, Chardonnay, from Alice's refrigerator. I opened it up, pouring both Bella and me a glass. "Thank you."

"How's your leg?" I questioned.

"Better. I think because I wore heels for the first time in forever on Friday when I was out with your sister, I got that stitch. I found these at a thrift shop down the street and they are quite comfy," she said, holding out her leg. She had on some red oxford shoes with white stitching and laces. "Anyhow, I went to a massage parlor and got my legs worked on, like you suggested. My masseuse was a former athletic trainer and she gave me some stretches to do if it happened again."

"That's great," I smiled, clinking my glass with hers. "Now, I want to apologize for Alice. She's got some convoluted notion that we'd be cute together."

"She hinted to that as well," Bella giggled. "Edward, you're a nice guy and handsome and smart and…" She huffed out a breath. "As I said on Monday, I'm hesitant to trust people, especially men. It's a long story. Something that I'm not comfortable sharing. Not yet. No one besides my mother knows what happened, but I don't think that I can…" She trailed off, blushing slightly.

"It's okay, Bella," I said, giving her a warm smile.

"Friends. I can offer my friendship. I'm just not sure if my heart is willing to give out more," she whispered.

I put my hand over hers, feeling a zing of something when our skin touched. I shuddered briefly but stared into her eyes. "Bella, I'd like it, very much, if I was your friend. You seem like an amazing woman and us smart asses, we need to stick together," I smirked.

"That's for sure. My Grams was the one who told me the smart ass versus dumb ass statement. And it's so true," Bella smiled, her entire face lighting up. I squeezed her hand, not wanting to let it go because her tiny hand in mine felt right. _God, Edward, you just said you'd be friends with this girl…_She pulled her had back. "Um, I made you something as a thank you for carrying my fat ass from the running path."

"You are not fat," I admonished. She blushed, shrugging slightly before she dipped into her bag of goodies.

"Well, not all of us can be made of muscle, Lieutenant Cullen," she said, placing a Tupperware of cookies in front of me. "These are gold, Edward. My grandmother's secret recipe. Only to be given to the most worthy of friends. They're her Rocky Road Death by Chocolate Cookies. She left it to me in her safety deposit box along with her jewelry and some old coins. Not everyone is worthy of these. However, you helped me when needed it and well, you are getting my first batch that were edible."

"Can I try one?" I asked, reaching for the plastic container. "I'm a sucker for chocolate. Seriously, I'd eat it all day, every day if I could. But, I'd be a fat firefighter."

"I'm not going to take them away. They're yours, Edward," Bella said, smiling gently.

I tugged open the lid and inhaled the baked goodness of these cookies. I moaned…eh, who am I kidding, I whimpered. Swiping a cookie from the top, I took a bite, my eyes rolling back in my head as I tasted a cookie that was honestly better than sex. "Fuck me," I groaned.

"That good?" Bella laughed.

"Better than good. Great! Phenomenal! Fantastic! Orgasmic!" I said, grabbing two more cookies. "I think that you should hand these out to people as a prescription for awesomeness."

"I'm glad you liked them. I'll make sure that I keep you fully stocked with these," Bella said, reaching into the container.

"Mine," I growled. She giggled, grabbing one and playfully nibbling on the cookie before she walked away.

"I'll leave you to your cookies. I think you need a moment alone," she snickered in my ear, patting my back. She slid away, her hand running along my shoulders. The heat of her palm scorching my back. I closed my eyes and wanted a moment alone with her, not her cookies.

**A/N: Edward, oh Edward…you've got it bad for our Bella, hmmmmmmmmmmm? Up next, some drama…and the recipe for TWO different Rocky Road cookies are on my tumblr and blog. I'm a giver…gotta feed the addiction for sugar! Leave me some! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**EPOV**

"Come and get it!" Alice shouted. Begrudgingly, I covered the cookies and walked to the dining room, my glass of wine in hand. Alice had given us place cards and I was seated next to Bella. I was kind of happy about that because the brief conversation I'd had with her over the cookies was probably the best I'd had in ages with another woman, my mom and sister notwithstanding.

We all took our seats. I could feel Bella's warmth as she sat next to me, giving me a shy smile. Alice beamed, holding up her own wine glass. "I'd like to propose a toast," she chirped. "To new friends and cherishing relationships." Alice winked at Bella, who ducked behind her wild curls. Rose scoffed, but held up her glass. Emmett was not happy with her at all, based on the distance between him and his girlfriend.

"To new friends," I said, clinking my glass with Bella's. She blushed and nodded. We finished our toast and began filling our plates.

"So, Bella, what do you do?" Emmett asked as he made himself three huge gyros.

"I'm a graphic designer, photographer and web designer," Bella answered, nibbling on her salad. "I do a lot of work for various companies, maintaining their websites. My biggest client is Summit movie studio. Every new movie they create, I make the site."

"Wow, that's awesome," Jasper breathed. "Have you met anyone famous?"

"I did meet up with the werewolf guy from that vampire movie. He was flirting with me, but I politely declined his advances. He was like six years younger than me and couldn't buy alcohol," Bella chuckled. "I really don't interact with the talent, just the publicity crew. They give me the photos they want on the sites and I build it up."

"You're also a photographer?" I asked.

"Yep. When I got started with my business, I had to make some supplemental income. I made a killing as a wedding photographer. I still do it on occasion, or a photo shoot for a family, but it's rare. I just do the photography as a hobby, something to decorate my home with," she answered. "What about all of you? I know about Alice…"

"Well, I'm the hottest lieutenant at Firehouse Eighteen," Emmett beamed, puffing out his chest. "I also do some contracting work on the side. Edward helps me, but he's been slacking."

"Eh," I shrugged. "I've been working my ass off at the station."

"Didn't you work a double, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. I'm cool with it. I got to work with someone other than this knucklehead," I snickered, tossing an olive at Emmett's head. He caught it, giving me a thumbs up. "I'm shocked that you're off, Jas."

"Me, too. Ever since I became an attending, I've been working _insane_ hours," he grumbled. "I love my job and the challenges of being an ER doc, but damn it, I want to spend time with my girl." He leaned over and kissed Alice sweetly on the lips. "It should improve in the fall, when we get a new round of med students and residents, but for now, it's a time of transition."

"What about you, Rosalie?" Bella asked politely, sipping her wine.

"I'm a nurse."

_Chirp…chirp. Chirp…chirp…_

Well…okay, then.

Bella blushed and she looked at her meal, feeling admonished. Emmett's face was red with anger as he glared at Rose. From Bella's pocket, her phone rang. She jumped, her fork clattering onto the table. Pulling her cell phone out, she looked at the caller ID and she frowned. "Excuse me," she whispered. She got up and walked to the patio, slipping outside.

"Can you be more of a bitch, Rose?" Alice snapped.

"What? I don't like her," Rosalie answered. "She's flirting with Edward."

"So?" I growled. "In case you forgot, your slut best friend was fucking three guys in my bed. I'm single."

"Well, maybe if you knew how to please a woman, she wouldn't have fucked three guys," Rosalie snapped back.

"Rose, we've talked about this," Emmett said calmly. "If you can't get over the fact that your friend hurt mine, then I don't know what future we have."

"You're going to choose him over me?" Rose asked, her voice hysterical.

"Yeah. Because he's rational. His decision to end things with Irina…" Emmett began.

"Voldemort," Alice and I chimed in.

"Voldemort," Emmett chuckled, "was what I would have done. Hell, based off your actions, I'm not sure if you're being faithful. If you think that what Voldemort did is appropriate…"

"Fine, Emmett," Rosalie snarled. "You choose your loser boyfriend over me. You people are the most boring lot I've ever met. Perhaps, I'll give _Irina_ a call." She shot up and stomped out of the dining room and out of the condo, slamming the door shut.

"So, can I have seconds?" Emmett asked, reaching for some more gyro meat.

"You're not upset about what happened with Rosalie?" Jasper asked.

"It was a long time coming. Ever since Irina decided to be a hoebag, she turned into that," Emmett replied, taking a huge bite of his fourth gyro.

"Emmett, I hate to burst your bubble, Rosalie was always that," Alice spat, sipping her wine. "Irina at least put on a façade of being friendly. We were pretty close until she…"

"Still don't need a reminder," I grumbled, downing the rest of my wine. I went to get more when I heard a shriek on the balcony of the condo. Something flew across the patio and shattered against the wall. Running outside, I found Bella curled up in a ball, sobbing uncontrollably.

_What happened?_

**A/N: Hopefully, you're still with me. Rose…she's a piece of work…she'll be back eventually. And we will be finding out something about Bella's past. Leave me some! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Twenty**

**EPOV**

"Bella?" I asked, walking out onto the balcony. She fell further into herself, still sobbing brokenly. I got to my knees and crawled to her. Her back was pressed up against the wall. Her brown eyes were darting around, looking for an escape. She looked like a trapped animal. "Sweet girl, talk to me."

"He's going to find me," she hissed, looking panicked and terrified. "She's going to make sure of it."

"He won't find you, Bella," I said quietly, moving closer. Tentatively, I reached for her hand. She jumped away, curling into a tighter ball. "Sweetie, please listen to my voice. I'm not going to hurt you." She whimpered, tears tracking down her face. Seeing her so afraid shattered me. Who was this 'he'? "I'll never hurt you, sweet girl."

Alice, Emmett and Jasper must have heard her shriek. They were all standing at the door. I shooed them away. Bella was obviously in the middle of a very scary and real panic attack. She needed to get out of it. Jasper came back. He had a syringe. "A sedative," he whispered. "Just in case. I don't know what happened, but she may need it."

I took the syringe, placing it next to me and Jasper walked back inside. "Bella, please, let me help you," I whispered, moving closer to her. She was crying quietly, her face buried in her hands. "What happened? Who was on the phone?"

"My mom," she cried, wiping her face. "She…she is determined to get me back together with _him_."

"If you don't want to, then it's your right to say no," I said, moving closer to her. I could have, if I wanted to, gathered her in my arms, but I wanted her to come to me.

"She hates me and wants me to get together with _him_ even though he killed me inside," she said, banging her head against the wall. _What happened to you, sweet girl?_ I wanted so badly to crush her to my chest and make all of her pain go away.

"Bella, listen to me. I want to help you. Whatever this is, it's shattering you," I murmured, reaching my hand to hers. "Not everybody is going to hurt you. I promise you, as a friend, that I'll do everything I can to protect you. Just, take my hand, sweet girl." She eyed me dubiously, tears still streaking down her beautiful face. "Please?"

She sniffled, her body shuddering uncontrollably. When her hand twitched, I could see the tremors. Slowly, she placed her tiny hand in mine and I pulled her from the corner and into my lap. She gripped my shirt, her body molding to me and she sobbed. I held her, rocking her and whispering words of comfort. Her tears eventually tapered off and her body grew heavy in my lap. Looking down, I saw that she had passed out from exhaustion. Her face was still pained, even in slumber. I placed the syringe on the table next to me and I picked her up from the ground. Carrying her inside, Alice led me to her guest room. I put Bella on the bed, prying her fingers from my shirt. Her eyes flew open when I covered her with a blanket. They were panicked, terrified. I did the only thing I could think of. I slipped off my shoes and climbed into the bed with her. "Listen to my heart, Bella," I said, enfolding her in my arms. "Smooth and steady. You're safe here."

She whimpered but pressed her ear to my chest, listening to my heart. I stayed with her in my arms. Jasper came and did a cursory examination, shaking his head at her panic attack. Alice wanted to search through her purse for any sort of medication, but I gave her the look. Emmett was sad that this sweet woman was so upset and he wanted to do something to assuage her fears. She eventually drifted off, her ear still pressed to my chest and her fingers clinging to my shirt. I stayed in the bed with her, rocking her tenderly and listening to her ramblings.

"No…not tonight," she hissed in her sleep. "Hurts…I said NO!" She wriggled and her hand moved to her flat stomach. "You'll hurt the baby…"

I looked down at her, seeing that she was crying in her sleep, trying to curl into a fetal position to protect her belly. My heart broke for her. I held her tightly, kissing her forehead. "What happened to you, sweet girl?" I whispered into the darkness.

**A/N: What do you think? Please leave me some lovin…Thanks! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**BPOV**

I woke up and I felt like I had been run over by a Mack truck. My head was pounding, body aching and I was feeling all out of sorts. Looking around the room I was in, I didn't recognize it. I also felt a heaviness over my middle. Glancing down, I saw a muscular forearm, holding me close. Turning my head, I saw Edward behind me, snoring quietly.

Panic set in quickly.

_What happened? _

_Why am I in bed with the sexy fireman? _

Gulping, I remembered what happened. The nightmare of my past and the cruel reminder with that phone call. It all came tumbling back. Ripping his arm away, I ran out of the room, in search of a bathroom. Thankfully, there was one just across the hall. Slamming the door, I fell to the ground and threw up everything until I couldn't throw up anymore. Tears were mixed in with the vomit. I fell back on my ass, leaning against the bathtub, trying to keep my sobs quiet, but I knew I was failing. Edward had slipped into the bathroom, holding a bottle of water. He gracefully sat down on the ground, holding it out for me. "Thanks," I croaked, wiping my face and trying to calm down.

"What do you remember from last night?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"Everything, unfortunately," I said, sipping the water to soothe my burning throat. "I'll understand if you don't want to hang out with crazy. I'll get my shit and you won't hear from me again." I tried to get up, but I was weak.

"Bella, no," Edward said as he reached for my hand. His large warm hand wrapped around mine and my stammering heart calmed. "Obviously something happened and it is _still_ bothering you."

"Forever it will bother me," I muttered, staring at the pattern on the rug on the floor. Tears fell down my cheeks and I hastily wiped them away.

"Not if you have help, Bella," Edward murmured, moving so he could sit next to me. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I jumped when I felt him, but then the same calming effect fell over me. Tentatively, I leaned my head on his shoulder, remembering how calm he was when I was having my freak out. Maneuvering slightly, I pressed my ear against his chest. The steady thrum of his heart relaxed me further. "What happened?" he asked.

"I should tell Alice, too," I said, my voice cracking. "She saw me in full zombie mode. It's only fair."

"Well, Alice is up. Jasper is awake, too. Emmett, though, is dealing with some drama at his apartment. Apparently Rosalie and Irina decided to have a little too much fun with the bleach. Everything is ruined," Edward grimaced.

"Wow…the next thing you know, she'll be boiling bunnies," I shuddered.

"I wouldn't put it past her. She was pissed when Emmett chose me over her," Edward said, his arm sliding down my side to rest on my waist. I looked up at him, confused. "You were on the phone. Rosalie had a bitch fit because she accused you of flirting with me. I challenged her, reminding her that I was single and not with her best friend, Irina, because she cheated on me in the worst way."

"What happened?" I asked. "Never mind. You don't have to tell me." And I kind of already knew…I think?

"No, I do. I came home from a shift and I heard some moaning. I thought that Irina was watching porn. She was a bit of a freak like that and instead, she was recreating porn. In our bedroom, in my condo, she was getting fucked by three guys. Three! To make matters worse, we were engaged to be married. She still had on the ring as she was being double penetrated and sucking the third guy off. I turned around, came down here and slept in the guest room until Irina left for work. I calmly packed up her shit in plastic garbage bags, dumping them on the street and changed the locks, along with my phone number. She was pissed and went straight to Rosalie, who had set us up in the first place."

"Wow," I breathed. Alice had really glossed over Edward's story. I felt for the poor guy.

"Yep. It's only fair that I share my sordid story," he chuckled, holding me closer to his body. "Now, do want to freshen up?"

"I would kill for a toothbrush," I said, my face heating up. Edward gave me a crooked smile before getting up and grabbing one from the medicine cabinet. He handed it to me and left me in the bathroom. Heaving my body off the ground, I quickly brushed my teeth and steeled myself for telling my story. My own personal nightmare.

**A/N: Up next will be Bella's story. She needs to share it to explain her reaction to her mother's phone call. It will be a longer chapter. There will be some descriptions of violence that some readers may find disturbing. So, yeah…leave me some. Reviews are better than being held by a sexy Fireward. Okay, not really, but they do make me happy! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Just warning you…this is Bella's story. It's not pretty. You've been warned. **

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**BPOV**

Once I brushed my teeth, I tossed my hair into a messy bun. Padding out of the bathroom, I wanted nothing more than to leave Alice's house and never show my face to her again. I hated what _he_ had done to me, what _he_ took away, what my _mother_ wants me to go back to…

_Assholes. The lot of them…ugh! _

I grabbed my shoes from the bedroom that I slept in and went out into the living room. Alice was sitting on the couch, wearing some comfortable clothing and a worried expression. Jasper was in the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee and Edward was sitting on a chair, holding what appeared to be what was left of my phone. Alice gestured for me to sit next to her and I did, feeling confused and worried that my new friends would want to run away after what I had to say.

"Do you want some coffee, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I just brushed my teeth. No, thank you," I answered, sitting next to Alice. She threw her arms around me and held me tightly. My eyes clamped shut and a few stray tears fell down my cheeks. "I'm okay, Alice."

"I beg to differ," she said, tucking a hair behind my ear. "Bella, no matter what you say, we already love you and you're stuck with us. We're like a fungus."

"It's true," Jasper snickered. "I went home with my boss one night, celebrating Christmas with his family since I couldn't afford to fly home to see mine. I had an Alice shaped object attached to my ass. Best holiday ever. And you're the cutest fungus."

"I try," Alice snickered.

I giggled, smiling at my friend. "You'll see that you won't want to keep me," I said, my smile falling from my face.

"Bella, you owe us nothing. If you don't want to say anything, it's okay," Jasper said, sitting next to Edward. "However, I'm speaking strictly as a physician. I'm concerned for your mental health. That was a very powerful anxiety attack. You're lucky that Edward got through to you. I was ready to sedate you."

"He gave me a syringe," Edward said, giving me a concerned look.

"It wouldn't have been the first time," I said, grimacing. "I understand your concerns, Jasper. Normally, I can keep my emotions in check, but that phone call rattled me. It was my mother and suffice it to say, we do not get along." I closed my eyes and took a shuddering breath. Opening my eyes, I looked at my new friends and began my story. "I guess I should start from the beginning, right?"

"You don't have to," Edward whispered, staring directly at me.

"No, I do. I haven't told this story to anyone. The one person who knows is my mother and she, well, wants me to continue living in the nightmare," I spat. "So, prior to living in Chicago, I was based down in Jacksonville, Florida. I lived there with my mother. I had gotten my degree in graphic and web design with a minor in photography at the University of South Florida. I was starting to build my clientele for my web design company but also working as a wedding photographer on the side to make money to live on. Now, I have a very comfortable life, but when I graduated from college at twenty-two, I was barely scraping by."

"I think most of us do. Well, except the Cullens," Jasper teased. Edward rolled his eyes, cuffing Jasper upside his head.

"Ignore him," Alice said, flipping off her boyfriend. "He has a big mouth."

"We'll explain later. Please, go on," Edward urged. "I know this has to be hard."

I nodded and blew out another breath. "I was hired to photograph a high-end, over-the-top wedding. I think it was a daughter of one the state senators or something. Anyway, one of the groomsmen was very flirty with me and I was quite taken with him as well. He was tall, handsome, striking blue eyes, thick blonde hair and a body that was amazing. I didn't know it at the time, but he was kind of a big deal in Florida. Have you heard of James Dasher?"

"Isn't he a venture capitalist or something?" Jasper asked.

"Self-made millionaire by the time he was twenty-three or something," Edward said. "Was he the groomsman?"

"Yep. We exchanged phone numbers and we got to talking. At first, I thought he was hoping to get into my business, provide start-up capital, but his interests were far more, um, personal." I curled up on the couch, hugging my legs. "He pursued me, quite relentlessly. He was several years older than me and quite well-known as a playboy when we had met. Anyhow, I eventually went out with him for a few drinks. He was actually quite charming, sweet and doting. He even set me up with another firm to get the capital for my company started. He said that it was a conflict of interest if he did it because he found me to be enchanting." I snorted derisively at my naiveté over his bullshit. I was such an idiot. "I started working with Phil Dwyer, who eventually married my mother, to build my career. James and I, we built a relationship."

"Let me guess, he wasn't all he was cracked up to be?" Alice asked, her nose wrinkling.

"Nope. The first year or so of our relationship was amazing. He took me to expensive restaurants, lavished me with gorgeous gifts and took me on extravagant vacations. I was living every girl's dream. On top of that, my business was booming and I was able to separate from Phil's company, pay him back and go out on my own. As I grew more and more independent in my graphic and web design company, James grew more and more leery of my behavior. He's very controlling, which you'd expect from someone who has millions of dollars in the bank and who can either crush someone's dreams or make them come true. He hated that I had to fly out to various meetings to discuss things with clients. At this point, we'd been together for a couple of years. He never hurt me or hit me, but always questioned where I was going, who I was with and what I was doing."

"Were you living together?" Edward asked, his eyes filled with worry.

"Not yet, but we were talking about it," I said. "There was something about James that kind of freaked me out. He was very controlling in all aspects of our relationship, from what I wore to what we did in the bedroom…"

"Did he…force you?" Alice squeaked.

"Not really, but he had very odd proclivities and he was very frustrated when I didn't share them. It took me awhile, but eventually, I caught up with him and our sexual relationship was quite…intense. James had me do stuff that I never want to do again," I sniffled, drawing closer to my body. Edward moved and he brought a Kleenex box, handing me a few tissues. I took them, wiping my face. "Thank you," I whispered. He smiled softly, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"One day, in January, I had to meet a client in Phoenix. James was doing his thing, meeting and schmoozing with potential clients, and so I just booked a flight, preparing for this meeting. I met with my prospective client at a restaurant in Phoenix, going over specs and needs for their web site and graphic design ideas. It was company that took clothing of deceased family members and created stuffed animals for their loved ones. It was an amazing company. I wanted this job. I was about to land the account when James stormed in, tugging me out of the chair and accusing this elderly man for cheating on his girlfriend. James threw a punch at my client, sending him sprawling onto the floor. He had a tracking chip put into my phone. He followed me once he got the alert that I had left the state. James grabbed me by the hair and dragged me out of the restaurant and to his hotel room.

"James continued his accusations of my cheating all while he beat the shit out of my face. Just prior to my departure, we had decided to move in together. I had finally relented, but I was not going to share my life with that monster after what he did. I kicked him in the stomach, ending things with him and leaving Phoenix. I flew home and went to my mom, sobbing at what James did to me and her response was, 'What did you do for him to lose control?'"

"She didn't," Jasper growled.

"She did. She pinned my beating on me and not on James' irrational behavior and crazy accusations of me cheating. I would never cheat," I said, my own anger coming through. "I left her house that she now shared with Phil and went back to my apartment, diving headlong into my work. I was never more grateful that I didn't terminate my lease after James and I decided to move in together."

"Let me guess, there's more?" Alice asked in a tiny voice.

"Even worse," I whispered.

I put my hand on my belly, rubbing it slowly. _Mommy's sorry, little one. I didn't fight hard enough. _

"I was starting to feel sick and nauseous. I thought it was due to my anxiety. I was a nervous wreck after what James had done. My mother tried to make amends with me, but she was still blaming me for throwing away such a 'catch.' Phil also gave me shit, too. I just ignored them.

"Regardless, I was working on a website for a new bride when I got really sick. She held my hair back as I puked up everything and my stomach churned. She asked me if I was pregnant. Mentally, I worked backwards and it was plausible. I was on the pill but I had taken antibiotics a couple months back due to an infected tooth or something. I forgot to tell James to wrap it up, not that he would have anyway. He _hated_ condoms. This bride, a complete stranger, went and bought a pregnancy test. She held my hand as we waited and saw that it was positive. She took me to a clinic so I could get checked out since I was a zombie."

"How far along were you?" Jasper asked.

"I had just passed into my second trimester. Thirteen weeks, roughly," I said. "I never really got super sick with the throwing up. I was tired, but I thought that was due to being stressed out. Also, certain smells would get me, like coffee or perfumes. The bride was drinking coffee when I got sick.

"I was terrified but so ecstatic. I was going to be a mom." I put my hand on my flat belly, feeling the emptiness surround me. _My baby…my sweet, sweet baby…_ "Once I wrapped my head around it, I went to my mom to tell her that she was going to be a grandmother. The first thing she asked was if I was going to have James be involved with the baby. I adamantly said no. I could not, in my right mind, go back to a man who hit me. But my mom couldn't leave well enough alone," I grumbled.

"She called James," Edward frowned, moving closer to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. He hugged me gently. Like a moth to a flame, I cuddled to his side, allowing his presence to soothe me. I nodded. "What happened, sweet girl?"

"He showed up, on my doorstep, with a beautiful bouquet of roses and begged for forgiveness," I sniffled. "I wanted to kill my mother. I wanted to deck James. I wanted to slam the door in his face. Against my better judgment, I let him in and he apologized for his behavior. He said that he was going to therapy for his anger management issues and he wanted to be a part of our baby's life. He asked for another chance. I told him he had to prove it. I didn't want to take his choice away in not seeing his child like my mom did with my dad. The next month, James did everything to try and get back into my good graces. He'd buy random gifts for the baby, jewelry for me and was being so sweet again. I should have known better, though. He's like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

Edward hugged me closer to his body and I just melted against him. I don't know why I was so comfortable with him, but I wasn't about to let it go. Not now. The worst part of my nightmare was coming up.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked, taking my hand.

"No," I replied. "I've never told anyone this part and it's the worst…worst thing that has ever happened to me."

"We're here for you, Bella," Edward murmured, kissing my forehead.

Huffing out a breath, I placed my hands back on my stomach. "James, whenever he brought things for the baby, he'd bring stuff for a boy. He had a name picked out, James Jr., and he was certain that our child was going to a boy. He had redecorated one of his rooms in his mansion as a boy's nursery, filled with trains.

"Since I was in my second trimester, I was in that horny phase and eventually James and I started sleeping together again. He wasn't gentler at all and I asked him to not be so hard, in fear of him doing something to jostle the baby. He said that I was his whore since I was carrying his child and that if he wanted to fuck me, he would. And he did. He was starting to act more like the asshole that had used my face as a punching bag. I was scared and frustrated. I wanted to tell him to fuck off, but in some strange way, I wanted my child to know their daddy since mine was absent from my life.

"I scheduled my twenty-week ultrasound. James was going to be there and he was so sure that our baby was a boy. We watched the grainy image and I was happy to know that my baby was healthy and growing perfectly. When the technician asked if we wanted to know the sex, we both nodded yes and with a few swipes of the transducer, she said that our daughter was perfect. I was having a girl.

"James, he looked at me and kissed my forehead, but his eyes were like ice. The drive home was dead silent. I held the printouts of my baby girl, staring at them happily. Once we got to my apartment, James shoved me against the wall and glared at me heatedly. He blamed me for taking his son away. He punched my baby bump. He hated that I couldn't get anything right. He threw me down and kicked my stomach. He screamed and beat me within an inch of my life, causing me to lose my daughter," I sobbed, rubbing my belly. "He left me to die on the floor of my apartment. Somehow, I managed to call 911 and was rushed to the hospital. I was admitted and stayed there for nearly two weeks."

"You lost your baby?" Alice asked, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"And the possibility of me conceiving another is very slim," I said. "There was a lot of damage to my uterus from James' blows. If I get pregnant, which would be a miracle since I don't think I could even be with a man, I'd be very high risk." I sat forward, grabbing some more Kleenexes and wiping my face. "What's worse is that my mother blamed me for what happened. I pressed charges against James but she gave him an alibi, saying he was out to eat with her and Phil. She said that I was attacked by a random home intruder or that I beat myself up, trying to spontaneously abort the baby."

"Why would she say that? Does your mother hate you?" Alice squeaked. "Ooooh, I want to kick her ass and castrate James with a dull, rusty knife."

"My mom and I never really got along. I raised her, really. My mother figure was my Grams, Renee's mother. They didn't get along either. My mother was an odd duck, obviously and I think she was bitter that I took away her youth, her freedom and the man she loved, Charlie, my father," I frowned. "She saw my relationship with James as a means to an end for her. She didn't have to 'support me.' Though, I was the one who paid the bills, got a job at fourteen so we could have food on the table and managed to get straight A's, ensuring I got a full-ride scholarship to college. James was…is…a monster. A monster that my mom is vouching for…"

"When did this happen?" Edward asked, pulling me back to his side.

"I lost my baby a little over a year ago. Once I was able, I moved out of my apartment and to another smaller place in Jacksonville. I couldn't leave due to outstanding commitments with work. The only thing that kept me going was my work. It kept me sane," I laughed humorlessly. "When I got the phone call about my Grams, I was heartbroken, but happy that I could just leave. I packed up my car with as much clothes as I could and my computer equipment and left, never looking back and only stopping to meet with Jenks about my grandmother's estate. And that brings us to now."

"What happened last night, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Well, when I moved up here, I changed my cell phone number and carrier. I did, however, have a Google generated phone number which I have listed on my business cards. That hasn't changed since I moved, though it will be," I frowned. "Anyhow, my mother must have found my website, which is shocking since she's techno-illiterate. She called me, using the Google number. She went off on me, saying that James was being harassed by the police because of my false claims of his attack on me. Then, she said that I brainwashed my grandmother, tricking her into leaving me her estate."

"Your mom didn't get anything?" Alice questioned.

"She got my grandmother's condo in Boca," I said. "But, I got the brownstone and all of her estate, including a shit ton of money and such. My grandmother was the only one who took care of me. She flew down to Florida when I was recuperating, trying to get me to relax, but I couldn't. She knew I was brutally attacked but didn't know about the baby. I was a bundle of nervous energy, broken because of what had happened to me and anxious that James was going to come after me again. Grams left after a month because she wasn't feeling well. She chocked it up to old age, but my guess she was beginning her battle with cancer. We stayed in contact until Jenks called me, informing me of her death."

"What did your mom say that caused you to fly into a panic?" Edward whispered, holding me ever closer.

"That James was out to get me. We had unfinished business and he was going to find me. Renee said that she knew where I was," I replied, sounding dead and hollow. "That's when I shrieked and my phone met its demise against your patio wall." Foggy memories of my panic attack filled my brain. I cringed, wanting to run out of the condo. "So, that's my story. I'm a fucked up individual and I'll completely understand if you want wash your hands of me." I got up and started to walk away. I was jittery, anxious and wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for days. Alice popped in front of me, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Bella, we are not going to wash your hands of you," she said, holding me tightly. Pulling back, she rubbed my arms. "I can't even imagine what you've been through…"

"I can't either and I lived it," I quipped sadly. "Look, I'm going to be honest. Telling that has worn me out. I just want to go home, shower and sleep. I'm sorry I ruined your dinner party."

"You didn't ruin it. Rose did," Jasper snorted.

"She didn't help," Edward snarled. He walked over to me and gave me a smile. "Are you okay to drive?"

"I can catch a cab. That's what I did to get here," I murmured.

"Edward, drive her home. You're off today," Alice suggested. "I've got to get ready since my assistant worked last Saturday. I've got to go in today. Jas, you're working, too?"

"Heading there in an hour," he said, smoothing down his scrub top.

"Bella, I can take you home. After the night you had last night and what you just shared with us today, I would feel better if I personally drove you home," Edward said, picking up his keys from the entry table.

Alice handed me my purse and a bag. "Leftovers. I ordered too much. There's a salad and enough to make six or seven gyros. Oh, and I made you an array of dessert goodies, too."

"Thank you," I said, clutching the bag to my chest. Alice hugged me, kissing me on the cheek before leading me out the door with her older brother. We road down the elevator and walked in silence to his 'baby.' He opened the car door, helping me inside and tossed my food into the trunk. The short drive back to my house was quiet, save for the jazz music playing on the radio. Edward managed to find a parking spot in front of my house. I took out my keys though I was shaking uncontrollably. Remembering the pain of the last few years had rattled me.

Edward took my hand, staring into my eyes. "Are you okay, sweet girl?" he asked.

"No," I whispered. "I'm terrified…" My eyes clamped shut and tears washed down my cheeks. Stammering against my ribs, my heart was about to beat out of my chest. "Can you stay? I don't want to be alone. I know that I'm all sorts of crazy and you probably don't want to deal…"

"Bella," he said, cupping my chin. "I'll stay. I was going to offer anyway. You need a friend. Preferably one that is ripped and that can kick your ex-boyfriend's ass."

"I can't believe you said that," I laughed, tears falling down my face.

"It's the truth," he said, turning off the car. He took my keys and grabbed my food from the trunk. I got out, unsteady on my feet. He was by my side in an instant, his arm around my waist. "Easy, Hop-Along." We walked up the stairs and unlocked the door. Edward put the food in the fridge.

"I'm going upstairs to change. If you want, down a level, there's a family room with a brand new flat screen. I'll meet you down there?" I said. Edward nodded, removing his shoes and going downstairs. I quickly changed into a pair of yoga pants and a huge hoodie. Down in my family room, I found Edward sprawled out on the sectional. He was flipping the channels. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"I'm good," he said, patting the spot next to him. I crawled next to him, curling up next to his warm body.

"Thank you for staying," I whispered, toying with a string on my hoodie. "I know that we just met, but I feel comfortable around you. Well, Alice, you, Jasper and Emmett."

"Really?" he asked.

"Mainly you and Alice," I murmured. I yawned, dropping my head on his shoulder.

"Go to sleep, Bella. I'll protect you," he said, tucking a random hair behind my ear.

"You can't save me from my dreams and nightmares," I muttered.

"I can sure as hell try," he said, guiding me down so my head was cradled in his lap. "Close your eyes. Sleep…" He quietly hummed and I felt my eyes droop. Within moments, I felt his hand in my hair, gently caressing my scalp. "I'll watch over you, sweet girl. I promise…"

_I'll hold you to that. _

**A/N: And so, we now know Bella's story. James is a monster. Renee is an epic bitch. Phil…is probably in the same boat as James…a monster. Bella trusts Alice and Edward and to some extent, Jasper and Emmett. Up next will be some lighter times. I promise. Leave me some…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**BPOV**

When I woke up, it was dark out. I looked around and saw that I was alone in the family room, covered in a blanket, but I heard puttering upstairs. I felt rested and somewhat lighter, but my heart was still empty. I stretched, walking to the half bathroom and answering the call of nature. I washed my face before padding upstairs. Edward was working in the kitchen, creating a tray of some sort. "Hey," I croaked.

"Holy crap," he barked, holding his hand to his chest. "You're so quiet. You need a bell around your neck."

"Sorry," I snickered. "I woke up and you were gone."

"I was starving so I figured you had to be, too. I was going to bring down leftovers and have a couch picnic," he said, gesturing to the tray with a plate of gyro meat, several pitas and a bowl with the leftover Greek salad.

"I like the idea of sitting at a table better," I said, gesturing behind me. Edward nodded and carried the plates to the table. He helped me sit and grabbed me a water bottle along with one for himself. "Thank you for staying, Edward. I bet you probably had better things to do than watch me sleep."

"Nah. I was good. I caught up on _Graceland_. Great show," he said, popping an olive in his mouth. "Besides, I really didn't want to leave you alone. After hearing your story, I'm anxious about this guy, James."

"Me, too, but I can't live my life in fear," I shrugged. "My Grams was all about living for the moment and focusing on the future. I'm trying to put what happened to me in Jacksonville behind me. Failing miserably, but trying nonetheless." I sighed, looking up at him. "Can we not talk about that?"

"Of course," Edward replied, nodding. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, you know my deepest, darkest secret and I know yours, but I don't much else about you," I said, arching my brow. "Tell me about Lieutenant Edward Cullen."

"Well, I grew up in Chicago. I lived here all my life. I'm fairly certain Alice told you about our parents. My mom, Esme, is an interior designer and my dad, Carlisle, is a doctor. Originally, I was going to follow in his footsteps. I was attending University of Illinois down in Champaign, pre-med. I decided to get a job as an EMT since it kind of correlated with my chosen field. I was hooked on the adrenaline of being out on a call and everything. I finished my schooling, getting a degree in biology instead but came up here to become a firefighter. I worked quickly through the ranks, joining the rescue squad with the help of my good friend, Kelly and soon I transferred to Department Eighteen when I passed my lieutenant's exam," he shrugged. "I've been there for the past three years."

"Do you have another job besides being a firefighter?" I asked. "Emmett said he's a contractor."

"I'm very fortunate that I don't have to work two or three jobs like some of the other guys," Edward explained. "My family is fairly well-off. I don't like to flaunt it, really. I've worked most of my life because it's the right thing to do. I'm really lucky that I can do a job that I love every day. Now, on occasion, I help out Emmett. Leah, Seth and Jacob, they own a bar and I've stepped in to be a bartender or server over there."

"What's their bar called?" I asked.

"Clear Waters," Edward answered. "Leah and Seth's last name is Clearwater, so they thought it would be appropriate for a bar. A lot of the local firemen go there. You should come!"

"Maybe," I shrugged. "I'm not a fireman."

"Neither is Alice and she's there all of the time. So is Jasper," Edward said, putting his hand on my arm. "And you have to come to the house for that barbeque. The guys are begging to know who you are since you bought all that food."

"It wasn't that big a deal, Edward. I just wanted to do something nice since I had such a shitty year. I found that if I put myself before others, I feel somewhat normal," I said, looking up at him shyly. "I like taking care of people. I've been doing it since I was able."

"But, who takes care of you?" he whispered.

"Nobody," I muttered. "Except my Grams, but she's gone."

"Well, that's got to change, Bella. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have to get a new cell phone and do some work on my own website, changing phone numbers and such," I said.

"Let me take you," he said, smiling crookedly. "I'm off until Thursday since I worked a double shift. I would like to hang out with you and _take care_ of you, if you're amenable to it." I felt my heart sputter in my chest. "Besides that night out with Alice, have you been around the city? Come on! You've got a native Chicagoan willing to give you the grand tour!" He reached and took my hand, staring into my eyes. "Not all of us are monsters like James."

"I know," I said, my voice cracking. "I just…"

"Friends, Bella. We can hang out as friends. I'm not proposing marriage," he quipped lightly. I shot him a look. "You hung out with Alice. Tomorrow, you're hanging out with me."

"I have to get some work done since today I was worthless," I mumbled. "I'd say call me, but my phone is broken and I don't have a landline."

He reached into his pocket, handing me his cell phone. "I've got a landline. It's a necessity in our building for the security system. I'll call you on my cell phone early afternoon? We can get you hooked up with a new phone and number and have some good old Chicago fun. Okay?"

"Yeah," I said, taking his phone.

**A/N: You know the drill…please leave me some lovin! It's better than getting sexy Fireward's cell phone as a loaner. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**BPOV**

Edward stayed, watching a movie with me, after we ate dinner. He had a different energy than Alice. He was much relaxed, but still commanded attention. And he worked hard to make sure that I was taken care of, as opposed to me waiting on him. When he left, around ten, he pointed at his cell phone and reminded me that he'd be calling it sometime in the early afternoon. Tentatively, he held his arms like he was going to hug me. I'd slept with the guy and cuddled against him while I told my secret, I could at least give him a hug.

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I hugged him closely. His strong arms enfolded me in a warm embrace and for the first time since I'd met James, I felt safe and protected. His large hands rubbed my back and his cheek rested on the crown of my head. I knew that I was being stupid in trusting him, but something about his demeanor and caring manner made me comfortable with him. I bit back a sob.

"Don't cry, sweet girl," he whispered against my hair, tightening his hold on me. My hands gripped his shirt and I tried to keep it together. I failed. _God, I'm such a fucking mess. I need to be institutionalized. _Edward let go of me and he took my face in his hands. "I can't even fathom what you've been through, Bella. You're such an incredibly strong and amazing woman. We all care about you. As Alice said, we're a fungus. We latch on and don't let go. If you need anything…call me. It's 'home' on the cell phone. Alice is in there, too."

"It's been so long since I've felt safe," I sniffled.

"What made you feel safe?" he asked.

"The hug," I murmured, glancing down at his shoes. "It's stupid." I wriggled out of his hold and tried to back up. Edward gently grabbed my wrist and he hugged me again. I just melted.

"It's not stupid. Alice teases me that I give the best hugs. It's because I'm so tall," he chuckled, swaying us back and forth. "I'll gladly give you hugs to make you feel safe, Bella."

"Thank you," I said against his warm chest. He kissed my head and left me go. "I promise to keep the crazy under wraps tomorrow."

"I'll keep you so occupied that you won't even worry about the crazy," he chuckled. "Seriously, though. Call me if you need anything. Okay?"

"I will. Thank you for what you did last night, this morning and today," I blushed.

"I'm glad that I was able to provide you some sort of comfort," Edward said, giving me a sad smile. "Thank you for trusting me, to an extent." He grabbed his keys and hugged me once more. "See you tomorrow, Bella." With a wave, he slipped out the door and I locked it behind him. I went downstairs to the first floor, knowing that I would not be able to sleep tonight since I slept most of the day away. I kept Edward's cell phone nearby as I began working on removing information from my website. The only way to contact me would be email. On my business cards and on my email signature, I'd include my new phone number, once I set it up. I would not have my number for anyone to see. Only my clients or potential clients.

An hour later, Edward's phone chirped. I picked it up, seeing a text from Alice.

_Hey, it's me. Edward. I'm using Alice's phone since you have mine. I hope you sleep well and I really mean it if you want to talk, you can call me. How does one sound for tomorrow? ~ E_

_That should be fine. I can't really do all that I want to do without a new phone. Thank you for staying and for the hug. It means more than you could possibly ever understand ~ B_

_I've got another one for you tomorrow, but for now, here's a text hug ::HUGS:: ~ E_

_Thanks…I'm feeling the hugs from here. I'll see you tomorrow, Edward ~ B _

_*Hugs back* ~ B_

He sent me a winky face, bidding me good night. I turned back to the computer, working on Alice's website along with a few others before my body began to fade. Saving all of my work, I went upstairs to shower, read and relax. Before I went to sleep, I picked up the small frame I had next to my bed. It was the last ultrasound of my daughter. "Momma told her story, little one. For the first time since…people know and they don't look at me like I'm stupid or crazy. I wasn't, baby girl. Your sperm donor was. My incubator was. One thing that will never change…I love you, always." I kissed the frame, hugging it to my body before putting it back on the nightstand. Caressing the outline of her sweet face, I flipped off the lights and went to sleep.

**A/N: Up next will be the first part of Edward's grand tour of Chicago. We'll start it in Bella's POV and end with his. Leave me some! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling oddly refreshed. My normal nightmares didn't assault my subconscious. Instead, I had some fairly romantic dreams of the man who spent the day with me yesterday. I looked at the clock, seeing that it was after eleven. I got up and showered again, wanting to make sure my hair wasn't a complete rat's nest. Deciding to let my hair dry naturally, I went downstairs to eat some breakfast. Eating some yogurt and cereal, I checked the weather and it was going to be brutally hot today. I wrinkled my nose, knowing I'd have to wear shorts. The world would be exposed to my pasty white skin.

Searching through my closet, I found something that was comfortable, but still cool. I put on my white Bermuda shorts along with a teal, white and grayish navy ruffled tank top. Pulling my hair up into a loose bun, I slipped on some dangly earrings along with the same chunky bracelet I wore when I was out with Alice. In the bathroom, I attempted to make my puffy eyes and blotchy face look normal. When all was said and done, I looked fairly decent. _Who are you trying to impress? Edward's your friend. He probably does not want to deal with your special brand of lunacy. Why are you making an effort? _

God, my inner voice was such a snarky bitch. Shut. Up.

Puttering around the house, I cleaned up the kitchen and such, waiting for Edward to arrive. Shortly after one, my doorbell rang. I scampered to open it, seeing a freshly shaven, shorts-wearing Edward. "Hey," I smiled. "Wow…I thought I was white."

"Shut it," he grumbled. "The hair tends to camouflage the pastiness. I wear, for the most part, jeans or khakis. It's only when it gets above ninety that I break out the shorts. Or when I run during the summer."

"Well, us ghost-like people need to stick together," I said, handing him back his phone. "At least your forearms are tan. I'm just ghastly."

"I beg to differ," Edward said, enfolding me into a hug. I sighed contentedly. "I think you look lovely." I blushed and let out a nervous giggle. "First stop, cell phone, okay?"

"Kay," I said, slipping on my white crocheted Toms and my purse. He offered me his arm as we walked out of the house, waiting patiently while I locked the door. Gallantly, Edward helped me into his car. "How do you manage to get such awesome parking spots? Whenever I drive through here, there's never any parking!"

"I've got good parking karma," he snickered, closing the door. He jogged around the front of the car and slid into the driver's seat. "Now, where are you getting a new phone?"

"AT&T," I answered. "I'm getting a new number, new plan and everything. Out with the old and in with the new."

Edward nodded, pulling away from the curb and navigating the streets expertly. Ten minutes away, he parked in front of an AT&T store. We went inside and I went through the process of setting up a new phone number, a pretty detailed plan and even getting a landline for my house. I walked out of the store with a brand new iPhone 5S and all of the fixings for it. In his car, he let me charge it as we began our tour of Chicago. "So, Miss Swan, I think we need to start small. Are you hungry?"

"A little. I ate something for breakfast," I answered, arching a brow.

"I'm starving. I went for a run this morning and I could eat a cow. Or a goat. Have you ever heard of the Billy Goat Tavern?" he asked, his brow arching over his wayfarers.

"Isn't that the place where they yell, 'Cheeseburger, cheeseburger'?" I responded, doing the silly accent.

"A girl after my own heart. If you looked at me like I was nuts, I would have driven you back home," Edward snorted. "I need me a 'Cheeseborger, cheeseborger.' He started the car and we drove to downtown Chicago. He parked the Mustang in a parking garage, helping me out of the car. He held my hand as we walked the short distance to Billy Goat Tavern near the Tribune Tower and Wrigley Building. Holding the door open for me, we walked inside. It was busy and looked like a cafeteria. "What do you want?"

"It's probably sacrilegious to order anything but a cheeseburger," I said, looking up at the menu. He laughed, wrapping his arm around me as some people pushed towards the front. "I'll go with that and a side of chips. If they have Diet Coke, I'll drink that, but if not then lemonade."

He nodded. "Can I get a cheeseburger with a side of chips with a diet and a triple cheeseburger and a polish with chips and a coke?"

The guy rang him up and I held out my money. Edward gave me a stern look, passing over some cash to the cashier. I bit my lip putting my money back into my purse. He received a receipt and went to sit down with our drinks. Our meals were delivered and Edward was practically salivating over his meal. "Come to papa!" he sang gleefully, picking up his hamburger.

"Do you need a moment alone?" I asked, laughing quietly.

"I haven't had one of these in forever," he retorted. "I love to eat. Adore it. I'm all about food. If I'm hungry, I'm bitchy. It's not pretty. BUT, I can't eat like this all of the time. That's why I work out like crazy. Since we're on a whirlwind tour of Chicago, I figured it would be okay if I splurged. Up next is Garrett's Popcorn."

"Is everything that we're doing today related to your stomach?" I teased.

"No," he said, rolling his eyes. "There's more to Chicago than just food. But, right now, my Cheeseborger, Cheeseborger is calling to me. 'Edward! Eat me!'" he squeaked, making the bun move.

"Then, go right ahead," I said, taking a bite of the most delicious, but fattening burger I've eaten in my life. But it was soooooooooo good. I moaned, sounding like a two-bit whore, but oh my God, I'd died and gone to burger heaven.

"Will you deny my awesomeness?" Edward smirked, wiping his face. "This place is the fucking bomb!"

"I think I'm in love," I cooed at my burger, kissing it.

"I'm wounded, Swan," he pouted. I laughed, tossing a chip at him but seriously, I was in love with my hamburger. Nummy!

**A/N: Pictures of the Billy Goat are on my tumblr and blog. Links for both of those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook, too: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. We're switching over to Edward to finish out their tour of Chicago. Leave me some! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**EPOV**

Bella and I finished our cheeseborgers and walked around downtown Chicago. I pointed out some architectural things and history. Bella was really interested in the fragments of various historical buildings on the Tribune Tower. She took pictures with her brand new phone, asking a million questions. I answered as best I could, but was just thrilled to see her smiling.

She was so beautiful when she smiled.

And yes, before you all get all pissy, I have feelings for this beautiful girl. Something about her makes me want to protect her. Her story broke my heart. Seeing her fall apart shattered me. Knowing what she went through, it definitely caused my 'superhero' complex to kick into high gear. Yes, I had just broke it off with Tanya, but we weren't doing anything but fucking around. Tanya wanted a relationship but I definitely didn't want one with her. Now, Bella? I want it. I want it bad. I want it so badly, that I can taste it.

I knew I had to tread lightly. Bella trusted Alice, Jasper and me with her story. I couldn't force her into something she wasn't ready for. James had been brutal with her, leaving her to die and causing her to lose her child. I had to prove to her that not all men were evil monsters like her ex. In her mind, she was resigned to be alone. I knew, deep down, she didn't want that. If she wanted her solitude, she wouldn't have bought those groceries or made friends with my sister.

"Edward?" Bella called to me, her voice sounding sweet but confused. "You okay? You were spacing out."

"I'm fine," I smiled. "Just thinking."

"Good things?" she asked, her espresso colored eyes twinkling.

_I think so. I'm imagining kissing you_. "Definitely. Do you want to go an architectural tour? I know a lot, but these boat tours are so much more interesting," I suggested.

"Actually, could we go to Millennium Park? The couple next to me said that there's a free concert at the…crap…what's the name of the music thing?" she asked.

"Pritzker Pavilion," I chuckled.

"That's it. It's all movie themes and television themes. It's supposed to start in an hour," Bella blushed. "I'm a sucker for movie themes. Most of the music I listen to is movie soundtracks."

"Well, let's go," I said, offering her my hand. She tentatively reached for it. Once her tiny hand was in mine, I threaded my fingers with hers, squeezing her hand gently. Not wanting to bring further attention to it, I led her toward Millennium Park. We talked a bit about her work. I had googled Bella's name and found a lot of articles about her stellar portfolio. She was a big deal in the graphic design world, a pioneer and revolutionary artist. She had been honored with several awards and had a lot of big-name clients, including Summit movie studios, several big name gaming sites and online stores like Etsy, Ulta and Sephora. Her photography portfolio was gorgeous as well. I perused her website, shocked at how elegant she made everything look for the wedding photography and her artistic work was beautiful, but you could see the sadness pushing through.

We made it to the Pritzker Pavilion just in time to see the orchestra start. We sat down on the grass, sipping some water that Bella had bought us. "I wonder what they're going to play?" she asked, smiling widely.

"I think they're doing an homage to sci-fi movies," I said, looking around and seeing the posters.

"Oh, cool," she said, clapping her hands. We sat and listened to the music. Bella was enthralled with the musicians, watching them with rapt attention. I was trying to watch Bella without getting my balls cut off. An hour later, the concert was over and the crowd started to disband. "That was awesome."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I said, standing up. I offered her my hand to help her up. Easily tugging her off the ground, she stumbled and crashed against my chest. Her hands braced themselves on my abdomen.

"Sorry," she said, blushing and stepping back. "I'm a habitual klutz."

"No big deal," I smiled. "Do you want to wander around the park?"

"I have to make a pit stop, then yes," she said, adjusting her purse. "Be right back." She strode away. I tried to keep my eyes on the lake, but her ass was just calling for me. Like a perv, I looked. I bit back a groan. I was such as an ass man. Eh, who was I kidding? I was a woman man. Anything about women made me horny, from their soft bodies, to their long hair, to their sweet scents, to their delectable flavor…

_Down, boy. _

My phone rang from my pocket. I picked it up, seeing Garrett's name and groaning. "What's up, Chief?"

"Can you come in tomorrow? I know you were supposed to be off until Thursday, but we're down a man," Garrett said. "Seth's girlfriend is in labor."

"Yeah, I'll be in," I said. "Tell Seth congratulations."

"Leah may be calling you, too. Since Seth is at the hospital, they're down a bartender at Clear Waters," Garrett snorted. Just as he said that, my phone beeped. I looked at the screen, chuckling. "What?"

"Leah's on the other line. I'll see you tomorrow, Chief," I snickered. Flipping over the call, I laughed, "What time do you need me?"

"Um, now?" she whimpered.

"Leah, I'm kind of out right now. I have to go home, shower, change and then drive over to the bar," I said. "I'll be there at six. Can you last for that long?"

"Yeah, we'll make do," she sighed. "See you at six."

Bella was walking back as I put my cell phone back into my pocket. "You ready?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, there's been a change in plans. One of my guys, Seth, his girlfriend is in labor. I was called in to work tomorrow and Leah, his sister and fellow firefighter, called me. She asked me to take Seth's shift at their bar," I cringed. Bella frowned slightly, nodding. "Why don't I drive us back to my condo? I have to change into a pair of jeans and my Clear Waters shirt. You can hang out with Alice and we'll all go to Clear Waters together?"

"You sure Alice is available?" Bella asked, her eyes filled with fear.

"The shop is closed on Sundays. Come on, sweet girl. It'll be fun," I said, offering my hand to her. _I need to stop calling her that. She's going to freak out. _But, she didn't. She eagerly took my hand and we walked back to the parking garage. Not the way I had envisioned the day to end, but the bright side was that she was willing to come.

**A/N: Pictures of the fragments and Pritzker Pavilion are on my blog and tumblr. Links for those are on my profile. You can also find some photos on my Facebook page: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I'm also on twitter: tufano79. Up next will be some bar fun and by the end of Edward's bank of chapters, there will be some drama. Please, leave me some! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**EPOV**

I dropped Bella off at Alice's condo. My sister was happy to see our new friend out and about. I told my sister that I was working at Clear Waters, inviting them to come along to the bar. Alice nodded excitedly, saying that they would be ready to go once I showered and came back down. I quickly hosed off, washing off the sweat from the day. I put some gel in my hair and tried to make myself look decent. Once I was dressed in my clothes for Clear Waters, a pair of jeans and a tight black t-shirt, I sprayed some cologne on and went back downstairs.

Knocking on the door, I poked my head inside. I didn't want to see my sister half naked. She's been known to walk around her place in the nude, but with Bella around, I doubt she'd do that. "You ladies ready?" I called out.

"Just about," Alice called back. "I'm just finishing getting dressed."

"And curling my hair," Bella deadpanned.

"Alice, put down the curling iron," I snorted.

"I'm not attacking her entire head. Just smoothing some tendrils. Thirty seconds," Alice giggled. A minute later, Alice came out, wearing a pair of hot pink lacy shorts with a white tunic, draped over one shoulder. She had a pink tank top underneath and her hair was braided, hanging down her bare shoulder. "The humidity is awful. I was just giving some of Bella's curls a little bounce."

"Thanks, Alice. I was going for the drowned rat look," Bella teased, putting her purse back over her body.

"Well, you both look great. You ready?" I asked.

"Yep. I called Emmett and Jasper. They'll meet us there later on tonight," Alice said.

"Was anything salvageable from his apartment?" I asked.

"Nope. He's suing Rose for destruction of property, getting her to pay to replace all of his clothes, furniture and the security deposit on his apartment," Alice smirked. "He's filing the paperwork on Tuesday, after his shift. Jenks, Jasper's old roommate from college is a lawyer and is representing him."

"Why would Rose ruin all his furniture?" Bella asked.

"Because she's a bitch. Apparently, she and Voldemort are like two peas in a pod," Alice snorted. "I want some beer and greasy food. We have my brother who will wait on us hand and foot."

I hunched over, limping over to my sister. "Whatever you want, mistress," I hissed, sounding like Igor from _Young Frankenstein_. Alice patted my head. I chuckled, standing up and picking up my keys. Alice looped her arm with Bella, leading her to the elevator. Alice walked towards her Porsche Cayenne, taking Bella with her. "I was going to drive you…"

"You have to stay until they close, which is after midnight," Alice said. "We're not going to be there for six hours. I love you, brother mine, but that's a bit too much."

"Fine," I huffed, kind of miffed that I wasn't going to have Bella in my car. I waved as I pulled out, driving to Clear Waters. I parked in the back, walking in through the kitchen. I barked my hello to Jose and Felipe, the two cooks who worked in the kitchen. Mason, the dish washer, complained that I was ignoring him. I gave him a high five before I snuck into the bar.

"Oh my God, Edward, thank the lord you're here," Leah breathed, throwing her arms around my neck. "Seth called and said that Claire went into labor. I'm excited that I'm going to meet my new niece, but not tonight. The Cubs are playing the Yankees and it's going to be packed."

"Is Jacob going to be here?" I asked.

"He's on his way. He was out with his flavor of the minute," she snorted derisively. "I think I called him when they were doing the nasty."

"When are you and Jake ever going to realize that you're perfect for each other?" I teased.

"Uhhh, never. I love Jacob like a brother. Just like I love you and Emmett. I hate to burst your bubble, Cullen, but you know my feelings about men," she said, tossing a towel at me. "I like pussy just as much as you do."

"Probably more," I chuckled.

"That's for damn sure," she smiled. "I'm just waiting for the perfect woman. Someone soft, petite, legs for days and pretty pink lips." She licked her mouth, swiveling her hips.

"You are a trip, Leah," I said, stepping behind the bar.

"Come on, I give some good advice about going down on a woman," she laughed, punching my arm. "I just need to find the perfect beauty that I can put the money where my mouth is." She looked over at the door where Alice and Bella walked in. "Like her…holy hell…"

"My sister?" I asked.

"No, the hottie next to her," she whimpered. "Please tell me she's a lesbian."

"Sorry, Leah. She's not," I purred. "I'd like her to be mine."

"Fuck my life. All of the cute ones are straight," she huffed. Throwing her arms up, she stomped back into the kitchen. I just snickered as I watched Bella and Alice get comfortable in one of the booths. Bella was beautiful and I prayed that one day, she'd let me in. Fully.

**A/N: Pictures of Clear Waters is up on my tumblr and blog. Links for those are up on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Please, leave me some! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**EPOV**

I personally took care of Alice and Bella. The bar filled up pretty quickly after I had arrived. Most of them were neighborhood guys or other firefighters, wanting to watch the game on the huge flat screen in the bar. Leah and Jacob were behind the bar while I acted as a waiter.

Around eight, Emmett and Jasper came in. Emmett looked so downtrodden. Jasper clapped him on his back, finding Alice and Bella. I walked over to my best friend, worried about him. "What happened?"

"Nothing was…my entire apartment was covered in bleach or paint," he spat. "I'm so pissed."

"I wouldn't blame you. Alice said that you're suing her?"

"Yep. I can't afford to replace everything in my apartment, let alone the security deposit. My landlord is giving me a week to pack up and move out," Emmett said, scrubbing his face. "She doesn't want a tenant like me. I don't know where I'm going to go."

"Em, you know you can stay with me," I said. "It's not like I don't have the room."

"You wouldn't mind?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, you're my best friend. I'm not going to let you live on the fucking streets," I growled. "What Rosalie did was…there aren't even words, man. You can stay as long as you want. I'll get you a key tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah. Ed, I don't know what I'd do without you," Emmett said, hugging me close.

"Sleep on a bleach-stained couch," I snickered. "I'll try and help you with the packing, but I'm on tomorrow. Seth's girl is pushing out a baby tonight."

"I know. I heard. Leah may be questionable for tomorrow. She wants to see her new niece," Emmett smiled, smacking my back and pulling back. "Just let me know about rent and shit…"

"Don't worry about it. Just pay for groceries every so often and we're good," I said. "If the damage is as bad as you say it is, you may have to start from scratch. Did you file a police report?" Emmett nodded. "Good. I'm glad you're rid of that dead weight. I hated being so nice to her."

"You deserve fucking sainthood. First, dealing with Voldemort and her need to get all of her holes filled and then dealing with her psycho best friend, my ex." He shuddered.

"What can I get you?" I asked.

"Blue Moon, tall," Emmett smiled.

"Got it," I replied, heading behind the bar to get Emmett his drink. Carrying it to the booth, I checked on everyone else. Bella was looking around furtively, but seemed okay. Alice ordered the appetizer sampler for the table. I put it in, making another circle around the bar. When I delivered the appetizer sampler, I noticed Bella was gone. "Where did she go?" I asked.

"Bathroom, but she left a while ago," Alice answered. I arched a brow, walking towards the bathroom. Pinned near the ladies room was Bella. A guy, who was clearly drunk, was trying to get her to 'give it up to him.'

"Hey, asshole," I snarled. "Back away from her."

"She's been eying me all night. I'm just trying to show her how good it can be," he slurred. His hand wrapped around her waist and she whimpered. "Come on, doll face. I'm going to rock your world."

"Fucktard," I sneered, pulling him away from her and slamming him against the wall. "Obviously you don't understand. She's. Not. Fucking. Interested." I loosened my hold on him and he drunkenly took a swing at me. I twisted him easily, pushing him to the floor. He fell with an 'oomph.' "JAKE! I need you!"

Jacob Black ran over and saw me pinning the drunken asshole down with my knee. He was squirming, but he wasn't going anywhere. "What happened?" he asked.

"He wouldn't take no for an answer," I sneered, looking back at Bella. She was still pinned against the wall, barely breathing. "Throw him out." Jake smiled evilly, picking up the waste of skin and dragging him through the bar. I turned to Bella. "Sweet girl…" I reached for her, but she pushed against the wall, her eyes glazed over. _God. Damn. It! _Using the same approach from when she was in panic mode at Alice's, I moved closer with my hand held out. "Bella, sweet Bella, you're safe. He's gone. Please come here, baby…" With a trembling hand, she gripped mine and I swept her into my arms. The dam broke and she sobbed against my chest. I picked her up, carrying her into the small office near the bathrooms. Sitting down on the ratty couch in the office, I just caressed her back and murmured words of comfort.

The door opened and Leah walked in with my sister. "He's gone, Edward. Frank was completely shitfaced. I called his wife, told her what he did and he's in a world of trouble, not to mention banned from the bar," Leah said.

"Thanks," I said, cupping Bella's head and nuzzling her hair. Alice bit her lip, looking guilty. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Can you take her home? Do _not_ leave until I get there, Alice."

"Yeah," she said. "Jasper's getting the car. We're all going to her house."

"Bella," I cooed, kissing her forehead. "Alice and the guys are taking you home, sweet girl. Are you okay to walk?"

"I t-t-t-think s-s-s-so," she stuttered. I held her tightly, not wanting to let her go, but having to since I was needed to finish my shift. "I'm s-s-s-sorry…"

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong," I soothed. She stood up. I wrapped my arm around her. "Leah, I'm going to make sure she's okay and then I'll be back."

"Yeah, okay," Leah said, her eyes filled with concern for the tiny woman that clung to me.

Bella managed to put on an impassive mask, standing tall. I still kept my arm around her as we walked through the bar and out to Alice's waiting car. I hugged her, relishing in the fact that she just melted against me. I helped Bella into the backseat, where Alice had clambered into the other side. "I'll see you later, sweet girl." She looked at me, but her eyes were not focused. She nodded, collapsing against the chair and I closed the door. In the matter of ten minutes, the vibrant, smiling woman had shattered all because of one asshole.

_No, genius, it was three assholes. Remember James? Bella's mom? He shattered her and her mother encouraged it. _

Closing my hand into a fist, I walked back into the bar, wishing the night was over so I could be with her. I wanted to see my Bella smile again.

**A/N: Nope, that's not the drama I was talking about. It's kind of setting things up for the drama. Leave me some! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

By the time I came over to Bella's, it was well after midnight. I saw Alice's car still parked on the street. Finding parking around the corner, I jogged to Bella's home. _My parking karma doesn't work at midnight, sweet girl._ Knocking on the door, Jasper opened it up. He looked very concerned. "What's wrong?"

"She's been somewhat catatonic ever since we got back here. Alice is laying with her on her bed, but it's like she's not all there," he said. "I'm worried for her. She needs help. Obviously what happened to her is haunting her and she keeps slipping further into this depression. Did you ever talk about it today? Has she seen somebody?"

"We didn't talk today about what happened. So, I don't know," I shrugged.

"Alice said that you can go right up, per Bella's request. You really reached her. Perhaps you can convince to get her the help that she needs. I've got some grief counselors and therapists, if she's interested," Jasper said. "I've got to go. Emmett is crashing with me tonight since I assume you're probably going to stay here, right?"

"Yep. Where is Emmett?"

"Standing guard. You know how he is when women are brutalized," Jasper said, giving me a grimace. "It goes back to his sister…He wants to save them all because he couldn't save Felicity."

Emmett's sister went away to college. She was a beautiful, vivacious, female version of my best friend. One night, she was walking home from a study group when she was brutally attacked by a group of freshman, rushing to get into a fraternity. They had to gang rape a girl. They took it too far and Felicity, Emmett's once bubbly sister is now a permanent resident of a nursing home because she was beaten nearly to death and sustained substantial brain trauma. He visited her as often as he could, but the facility that she's in was closer to his parents in southern Illinois, just outside of Edwardsville.

Walking up the stairs, I saw my best friend, standing like a sentry at Bella's door. He looked as haunted as Bella did. "You okay, Em?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Edward. I hope that you can make her better," he chuckled sadly.

"No pressure," I snorted. Emmett rolled his eyes before he crushed me to his chest. With a hard smack to my back, Emmett darted down the stairs. I walked into Bella's room. Alice was laying in the bed, holding our new friend, running her fingers through her long hair. Bella was holding a picture frame, sleeping fitfully. "Is she okay?"

"She's a zombie," Alice murmured. "In this hollow voice, Bella said that she'd be fine by tomorrow. She's been dealing with all of this, essentially, on her own. Bella needs help, but I'm afraid that if we suggest it, she'll bolt."

"Little Bit, the help you're proposing isn't going to work if she doesn't want it. Now, I feel a little weird talking about Bella like she's not here, when she's using your boobs as pillow," I teased.

"I know she wanted you, Edward. I'm just a substitute," she said, getting up, causing the frame to fall out of Bella's arms. I picked it up, seeing a sonogram. "Oh, I was wondering that was. Bella was cooing at the picture. I thought it was she was talking to her Grams."

"Her baby," I frowned, caressing the glass. Alice kissed my cheek and left. I tucked the picture frame back into Bella's arms, locking up her house. I went back upstairs. Bella was awake, rubbing her eyes. "Hi…"

"Edward, you don't have to stay," she said, her voice raspy and hollow. "I'll be fine. I just need to…shower a hundred times."

"I don't have to stay, but I want to," I replied, crawling on her bed and sitting on it. "I feel like it's my fault."

"What happened tonight was not your fault. I'm just a magnet for douchebags," she quipped, holding her frame close to her body. "Present company excluded, of course. You're not a douche, are you?"

"I can be, but only to people who are douchebags to me," I snickered.

"That's perfectly logical," Bella said. She plucked at her bedspread. "I kind of heard you and Alice."

"Crap."

"No, crap. You both are right. I've been dealing with all of this heartache on my own. I know I'm not healthy, emotionally. Physically, I'm as good as I can get, but seeing a therapist doesn't appeal to me. I don't want to get in touch with my feelings. It sucks. What happened to me sucks and I have to deal with it," she said bitterly.

"Bella, I know it's different from what you're dealing with, but if we lose someone, either a victim or a coworker, on the job, we are not allowed back until we see a PTSD counselor, even just to process what had happened. I've been on the therapist's couch more times than I can remember, even with cases where we didn't lose someone. It's tough to try and process such a traumatic event without someone giving you and objective opinion," I explained. "Speaking someone will not bring back your baby girl, it can help you get over it. It can help you to move on from the hellish relationship you had with James."

"Maybe," she shrugged. "I just don't…I don't know. I've never told my story, not even to my Grams. The one person who should have had my back, my mother, wants me to go back into that toxic environment."

"Bella, you don't have to make a decision right now. What you were dealt obviously is impacting you still," I said, putting my hand on her leg. She flinched. "Sorry…"

"Don't apologize. I'm just a little raw," she said, placing her tiny hand on mine.

"Understandable so. Do you want me to stay?" I asked. She bit her lip, looking up at me.

"You don't have to," she murmured, but her movements indicated she wanted me to stay. Despite the situation with Bella and her panic attack, the night I spent with her in my arms was the best night's sleep I'd had. Ever.

"I really don't mind," I smiled crookedly.

"I'll be fine, Edward. You don't have to stay," she said, giving me smile. It didn't reach her eyes. She was throwing up her walls. "You have to go to work tomorrow."

"It's not a big deal," I pressed.

She blushed and twisted her hands. "I would really, um, just like to be alone. I don't want to keep you up," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

I could feel my heart shatter slightly at her dismissal. I wasn't about to force myself to stay. "Okay, Bella. You have my number, right?"

"Alice gave it to me," she said, smiling but her eyes were glazed with tears. "I have hers, too. Along with Jasper and Emmett's. I'll be fine. I just need to…I'm fine."

I nodded. She got up and led me to the main floor. She was jittery and jumpy, obviously still upset. I stopped at the door, looking at her with concern. "Sleep well, Bella," I whispered.

"Unlikely, but thank you," she giggled anxiously. "I did have fun earlier today. Really, I did. You're an awesome guy and…" She wrapped her arms around her slender waist, as if she was trying to hold herself together. I held out my arms, wanting to hug her. She shook her head, opening the door. Her walls were up in full force. _Don't take it personally, Cullen. She's been hurt. Maybe you should just walk away. _

I can't. I won't. I refuse to…

"You have my number," I murmured, dropping my hands and slipping out the door. It shut behind me.

I could hear her sobs as I walked away.

**A/N: Before you all get all upset at me. Bella's effed up. Like royally. Obviously, there's a connection between her and Edward. She needs to get some help. Will this episode be the impetus? You'll have to wait and see. Leave me some…Bella needs the positive reinforcement. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Thirty**

**EPOV**

It had been roughly a month since that night at Clear Waters. Bella didn't call any of us. Okay, let me rephrase. She called Alice, only to discuss the changes to her new, updated website. The rest of us didn't hear from her. I was pissed, to say the least. I knew she was hurt and was trying to make heads or tails of it all, but _I _wanted to be the one who helped her.

_With what psychiatric degree, genius? You wear that under your bunker gear?_

Even if she did get help, Jasper couldn't tell us since it would violate HIPAA laws.

Every night, though. I dreamt of Bella. I dreamt of her smiling and happy, holding my hand and sharing greasy, fast food with me. I dreamt of me actually kissing her while we watched that concert. I dreamt about making love to her. But, it wasn't going to happen. Not anytime soon.

_Or ever!_

I was working, checking some of the equipment on the rig. Jacob was with me, taking inventory. Seth and Mike were playing cards at the table in the garage while Ben was trying to be slick and making out with his girlfriend, Angela. The alarms went off and my squad and the fire truck were called into action. It was late, just after nine. We'd just had some nasty storms and were waiting for the phone calls about down tree limbs or power lines. The dispatcher barked out the address. It sounded familiar.

We drove the ten blocks to a familiar street. We were going on a call at Bella's home. _Crap! I hope she's okay!_ We stopped in front of her house. She was standing on the sidewalk, dressed in workout gear. Emmett approached her, as did I.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Emmett asked, his voice oddly cold.

"I came home from a run and there was a fire in my garage," she said, looking upset and admonished.

I elbowed my friend. "Is there anything in there that's flammable?" I asked.

"My car," she said, biting her lip.

"Let's go," I said. "Stay out front, okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, watching as we walked between the two brownstones, carrying hoses and our gear. Shattering the windows, we doused the detached garage. We had to get it out before it reached the gas tank of Bella's SUV. It took most of the night to strike the fire. We did manage to tow out Bella's now completely totaled vehicle, but kept the garage structure intact. As dawn was about to break, Emmett and I were searching for the cause of the fire. It obviously wasn't the car.

"Ed, look at this," Emmett said, calling me over to a corner. "Does this look like accelerant trails?"

"Yeah," I said. "It must been really hot to burn the concrete like this."

"Damn, I was hoping that this was just a random garbage fire, but it's a lot more than that. Someone purposefully lit Bella's garage on fire," Emmett growled. "Not that I'd blame them. She is kind of a bitch."

I slammed him against the wall. "Watch it, McCarty," I snarled.

"What? You can't deny it. She loses it, tells us her deep dark story, loses it again and then shuts us all out. That's a bitch move," Emmett snapped.

"I don't think you understand how deep her wounds go, Emmett. What happened to that guy who was watching over her after that situation at Clear Waters?"

"You're pissed at her, too," Emmett said, shrugging my hand off.

"Be that as it may, I would never call her a bitch. Now, I'm going to tell her what happened. You best keep your fucking attitude in line if you come and talk to her again. Regardless of how you feel, she's the fucking victim in this arson. She just lost her car," I fumed. I smacked Emmett upside the head and stomped towards the front of her property. She was sitting on the Squad truck, talking with Jacob. He had given her his jacket since it had gotten cold and she was wearing some lightweight running clothes. "Go help McCarty," I told Jacob.

"Got it, boss," Jacob said, walking the same I came.

"So, what's the news?" she asked, staring at the crack in the sidewalk.

"Well, we managed to save the garage, but everything inside of it is ashes, including your car," I frowned, sitting next to her. "We also discovered that this was deliberately set."

"How?" she asked, looking over at me and then dropping her gaze back to her feet.

"It looks like there was an accelerant poured on the floor of your garage. It was still visible even after being covered with water. The accelerant was burned into the concrete," I explained. "Could this be…?"

"I don't know. Possibly," she said, tugging Jacob's coat tighter around her body. "James never had any fascination with fire as far as I know. My mom? She could burn things really well, but that wasn't intentional. More like stupidity." She picked at the reflective material on the sleeve of the jacket. "You must hate me."

"Hate's a strong word. Confused is more like it," I sighed, running my hand through my sweaty hair. "Look, I don't want to get into this now…"

"Understandable," she chuckled humorlessly. "I would like to talk…meet for coffee or something?"

"You have my number," I said quietly. "I'm going to check on the guys. The main house was not affected by the fire, just the garage. We've called the police regarding the possible arson. They'll be here soon. Insurance should be able to cover the cost to repair…"

"I know, Edward," she said, covering my blabbering mouth. "Jacob told me everything." I looked at her and her eyes were not as haunted. Exhausted, yes, but no longer empty. "Thank you for coming out."

"It's my job," I smirked.

"CULLEN! We've got an apartment fire on Diversey! Four alarm! We need to go!" shouted Seth. I noticed that the guys had mostly cleaned up. I was lost in that Bella bubble. "Come on, Boss!"

"Call me," I said.

"I will," she smiled, handing me Jacob's coat. I clambered onto the truck, watching as a police officer approached her. Emmett caught my eye, nodding in apology before he climbed onto his truck. With a blare of the horn, we pulled away and drove to Diversey.

"Boss, your phone is vibrating…" Ben said, handing it to me.

_Whispers Coffee and Tea at six tonight?~ B_

_I'll be there ~ E_

**A/N: What do you think happened to Bella in that month? And who do you think set fire to her garage? Leave me some…oh, and we're switching to Bella's POV next chapter. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

I sat anxiously at a table at the Whispers Café. I had spent all morning dealing with the police and answering questions regarding who could have set fire to my garage. I knew it was James. It was a given. He was number one on my list of possible suspects. After the cops left, I took a shower and had my SUV towed, sold for scrap metal. I also contacted the contractor who had upgraded my brownstone, asking him to rebuild my garage. He assessed the damage, working with my home owner's insurance rep, cutting a deal to fix it. I tried to take a nap, but it was fruitless.

I was more anxious about seeing Edward. When I saw him pull up in the fire truck, my heart stammered against my chest. The same feeling of protection and warmth washed over me. I knew he was pissed. He had every right to be. But, after that night at Clear Waters, I knew that I needed help. The bullshit excuses I was giving them were reverberating in my brain. I dialed Jasper, finding his name on the roster of Northwestern Memorial. I asked him for a name but wanted it kept quiet. He said that he couldn't say anything even if he wanted to. I dialed the number, getting into to see someone on the Tuesday following that disastrous night at Clear Waters.

I spoke with my therapist, Pam, about everything and anything. I saw her three times a week. During that second week, I finally told her my story. We'd been working on my grief, my inability to trust and my anxiety ever since. I'm not cured by any stretch of the imagination, but I'm finally working through the hell that I lived through for the three and half years I was with James. I'm coming to terms that my mother is a selfish, self-serving bitch who doesn't care about me.

I'm living for today and focusing on the future.

All throughout the month that I was incommunicado with Edward, I did stay in touch with Alice. We got together for lunch a few times. I told her that I was seeking professional help. She asked why I hadn't called Edward. My response was that I didn't want to rely on him. She was confused by that.

I needed to tell Edward why I ignored him before I spilled the beans to his sister. She'd been great, even coming to a few sessions with me with Pam. I was slowly opening myself up to Alice. She was becoming one of my closest friends. I could tell that she was also fiercely loyal. I could trust her. I wanted to trust her. After living most of my life, not trusting people, it was a weird feeling. The only person I trusted was Grams. Not my mom. Definitely not James or Phil. I didn't have much a relationship with my father to trust him.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a velvety voice.

"By you," I said, gesturing to it. Edward gracefully sat down. He had cleaned up significantly since I saw him this morning. His hair was shorter, but disheveled. His face was clean shaven and he still wore his wayfarers. "I got you some coffee. I didn't know what you liked…"

"Plain black," he said, taking the cup from me. He took a sip. "This is definitely better than the mud they try to pass off as coffee at the house."

"I like it. I come here to work when the weather's nice," I said. Blowing out a breath, I leaned forward. "First off, I want to apologize…"

"You have nothing to apologize for," he said.

"No, I do. I have two mental breakdowns in the course of three days. That wasn't normal," I sighed. "I wasn't normal. Despite what I told you that night, I needed help. I called Jasper the next day, asking for the name of a therapist. I've been seeing Pam three days a week since that day."

"Has it helped?" Edward asked.

"Somewhat. Will I ever be normal? Probably not, but I'm trying," I quipped sadly. "For most of my life, I've taken care of people and I do not trust anyone. At all. My mom was a mess, relying on me to manage everything in our shithole apartment. Grams tried to help us, but whatever money she gave my mom, Renee gambled away so she just stopped sending money. I'd visit Grams as much as I could, but the responsible adult in me couldn't abandon my mother. Then, couple that with my toxic relationship with James? I'm a fucking mess."

"I wouldn't go that far," Edward smirked.

"Oh, I would. I was fucked up. I'm still fucked up," I shrugged. "Then, you walked in."

"Me?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "When I was with you, I felt normal. I felt happy. I felt like I did before I went through this nightmare. You know the butterflies?" He nodded, smiling crookedly. "They erupted in my belly around you. That terrified me. You made me feel something that I wasn't expecting. Ever."

"What's that?"

"You made me feel safe, protected, secure, as weird as it sounds, loved," I snorted. "I didn't want to rely on it. I didn't want to use you as a crutch."

"That's why you pushed me away?" he asked.

"Pushed is putting it lightly," I deadpanned. "I kicked your ass out the door and I hated myself for it. The one person to make me feel _whole _again and I locked you out of my life." I looked up at him. He was staring at me, his glasses off his face and his verdant eyes piercing through mine. "I can understand if you don't want anything to do with me. I just…I wanted to get better before we continued whatever it was we were starting."

"A friendship…"

"Edward, do you look at Emmett the way you're looking at me?" I asked, arching a brow. He blushed, shaking his head no. "You and I both know that what we're both feeling is a lot more than friendship."

"You feel the same way?" he asked.

"Yeah, and that's what scares me."

**A/N: More of this conversation is coming up next chapter. Pictures of Whispers Café are up on my blog. Please don't hate Bella. Please? Pretty please? With an Edward on top? **


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved ****_Twilight _****characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**BPOV**

"Why does that scare you?" Edward asked.

"After I got out of the hospital, I made a vow to myself that I wouldn't get involved with another guy. The idea of being hurt as badly as I was before made me sick. If I led a quiet, celibate existence, I'd be safer," I whispered. "Then, I met your sister and you. Alice, I love her to pieces. She makes me laugh."

"What about me?"

"You make me feel whole. The emptiness inside goes away and I just want to crawl in your arms, never to leave," I blushed. "I was close to moving again. Selling my grandmother's home and never coming back. I couldn't though because I owed it to myself, to you and Alice, to stay. I can't keep running from my problems." I sighed, leaning back against the chair. "I know that you're pissed off at me and you have every right to be. I just had to get my head on straight."

"I understand what you needed to do, I just wish you could have talked to me before…" Edward frowned.

"You're right, but I wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind," I said. "Keep in mind that I've never had anyone care for me like you and your sister. My Grams was amazing, but I only saw her briefly. She didn't get along with her own daughter, but Grams loved me enough to spend time with me. Her life was up here while my mom felt the need to drag her daughter all over the continental United States."

"Why didn't your Grams sue for custody?" Edward asked.

"She tried, but the social worker didn't seen anything wrong with our apartment or Renee's behavior," I snorted humorlessly. "The sad thing was that I managed to clean the house and it was my paycheck as a fourteen year old that was paying our rent." I looked back up at him. "I hated being away from you and everyone. I just felt like I was draining you."

"Bella, we want you to be happy. I know I do. That day, I had the most amazing time with you," he smiled. "I wanted to take you out again…like a date…"

"If you had asked me, I would have said no or freaked out like when I dropped off the groceries," I said, hating my fucked up mind. "I also know that time has passed. I know that you probably don't want to deal…"

"The thing is that I do. I haven't stopped thinking about you, Bella. Alice teases me and says that it's my superhero complex. Emmett thinks I'm horny," he quipped. "I'm not going to lie and say that everything is hunky dory between us. It's not."

"Did you just say hunky dory?" I asked.

"Shut it. I barely had enough time to go home and shower before coming here. I'm working on next to no sleep," he said, smirking at me. "Based on the circles under your eyes, I'm guessing you're experiencing the same exhaustion."

"I am, but I had to talk to you. Seeing you last night…I missed you," I whispered, picking at the wrap around my cup.

"I missed you, too," Edward whispered back, taking my hand in his. "I was freaking out every time the ambulance went on a run; that it was you…that you couldn't handle…"

"Suicide?" I asked. Edward blushed and nodded. "I thought about it. I almost tried it, but I didn't want to give up. I had to prove to James, to myself, that I was stronger than that. My suicidal thoughts happened right after my Grams left and I was alone in my shithole apartment. Work kept me focused. It still does." Edward kept his hand in mine, caressing my knuckles. With each innocent brush of his thumb, I bit back shudders. "I want to…to open my heart again, Edward. You showed me so much kindness. If you don't, I'll maintain my distance, but I wanted to try. I wanted to…"

"I want to, too," he murmured. "Slowly, right?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry," I sniffled. "So sorry. I didn't want to…"

"But you had to," Edward finished for me, wiping an errant tear from my cheek. "I would rather be with you, smiling and happy. I never want you to cry or feel pain again." I chuckled sadly, nodding against his warm palm. "Have you eaten today?"

"Some granola and this cup of coffee," I answered. "I was too busy dealing with the cops, insurance adjusters and contractors."

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" he asked, standing up and taking my hand. I smirked. "No time like the present, sweet girl. I want to take you out. On a date. For dinner. Will you join me, Miss Swan?"

"That sounds really good," I beamed. Standing up, I tossed my coffee into the garbage, walking with Edward to his car. _See Grams, I'm finally doing what you said. Living for today…ain't he cute?_

**A/N: Up next will be the rest of their date. Leave me some! **


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**BPOV**

Edward drove us to Frontera Grill. Parking nearby, we walked to the restaurant and were immediately seated. He ordered a beer while I stuck with water. In addition to seeing Pam, I'd been prescribed anti-depressants and anti-anxiety pills by my psychiatrist, Dr. Nyma. Alcohol didn't mix well with my medications. Once we ordered our food, Edward blushed. "I want to apologize for Emmett," he muttered. "He was a bit cold towards you."

"Yeah," I said, sipping my water. "I don't blame him, though. I kind of fell off the face of the planet."

"Regardless, his behavior was unprofessional on a call. Regardless of our personal relationship, it's our job to put out the fire, not chastise the homeowner. It was your prerogative to not call me. He's just struggling with everything that happened between he and Rose. It's messy, honestly and Emmett is against all women," Edward said. "He isn't mad at you. He's mad at women. Make sense?"

"I get it," I chuckled. "In his eyes, I hurt you and because I have a set of boobs, I'm the enemy."

"I ripped him a new one once we got back to the station. He felt badly for acting like a douche, but it will probably be awhile before he warms up to you," Edward admitted quietly. "He's been staying with me since his landlord evicted him. He saw how I was broken up about your lack of communication."

"And yet you're here," I said, arching a brow. "Either you're a masochist or you really like me."

"It's definitely the latter. I can't stop thinking about you and knowing that James got close, supposedly, to light a fire in your garage, it scares me," he said, reaching across the table and picking up my hand. "Maybe it is my weird superhero complex, but the idea of you being hurt makes me sick."

"Enough about this. I want to move forward and so do you, right?" I asked.

"I do, Bella. Very much," he said, kissing my knuckles. I closed my eyes, shuddering slightly at the feeling of his lips on my hand. "Now, what did the police say regarding your garage?"

"I gave them a list of names of people who could do this. It was weird, giving my mother's name as possible suspect," I said. "I also got a restraining order against James. I already had one from down in Florida, but I worked with the cops and Jenks, my attorney, to add Illinois up to it. I just don't know what to do. I don't want to hide in my home anymore. I want to live my life."

"I don't blame you," Edward said, smiling crookedly.

"How is Emmett as a roommate?" I asked.

"Messy," Edward replied, wrinkling his nose. "I love the guy, consider him to be a brother, but would it kill him to not leave his socks in the middle of the living room. Oh, and he also hates wearing clothes. I've seen Emmett's dick more times than I care to admit."

"Wow," I snorted.

"How are things going for you? Well, besides the garage?" Edward chuckled.

"Work's great. Alice's new website is now live and already she's doubled her profits," I said. "It was my pet project while I was trying on not losing my mind. Alice tried to pay me, but I wouldn't accept anything, really. Then, I get this box delivered to my door with all of the new fall pieces from her collection. Apparently, she's paying me in clothes."

"That's Alice for you," Edward replied, sipping his beer. "My sister has a heart of gold and loves her friends fiercely."

"I love her, too. She's helped a lot. She's actually come to a few of my therapy sessions and was there when I met with my psychiatrist," I blushed. "I'm very blessed to have her in my life and blessed that she didn't smack me stupid when I stopped talking to you."

"Alice has a weird sixth sense about her family," Edward explained as our meals were delivered. "She knew that we were meant to be, but that you needed time."

"Alice told you that?" I questioned.

"I knew that you were still talking to her. We spoke briefly about you, but Alice never really said much. She didn't want to betray your confidence. She only told me that you were still working on her site and hanging out. Nothing about going to therapy with you or whatnot," Edward said.

We ate in relative quiet, mentioning how good the food was. He did tell me about Seth's little girl, Alanna and the quick wedding to Claire at the courthouse a couple weeks after she was born. I just listened and slowly ate my meal. We wrapped our dinners. Edward paid the bill, much to my chagrin. I had invited him out, but he said that this was a date and the guy should pay. However, we were both yawning, the exhaustion of our crazy day catching up. After his fifth yawn, he chuckled. "I'm sorry, sweet girl."

"I'm with you," I giggled. "I should go home and go to bed. I just don't want this to end."

"Me neither," he smiled. We walked back to his car, hand in hand. "Would you like to come back to my place for some dessert?"

"Tempting," I said, arching a brow. "I was going to offer you the same since I made my rocky road cookies."

"Oooh, can I come over?" he asked, his brows waggling.

"Good lord, the way to your heart is through your stomach," I laughed, poking his belly. "Come on. I'll make us some coffee and you can enjoy my cookies." He smiled widely, hugging me to his body and kissing my cheek.

**A/N: Up next will be the rest of their date. Will they kiss? Let me know what you think! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**BPOV**

Edward drove me back to my house, parking on the street. We walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand. We didn't talk. Just walked. The silence, though, wasn't tense. It was more content than anything. Arriving back at my place, I let us in and led Edward back to the kitchen. "Do you want some coffee?"

"If I have to drive home, yes," he said. "I may just stay for a cup of coffee and some cookies. I'm fading fast, Miss Swan."

"I hear you. I think I'll no problem falling asleep tonight," I snorted humorlessly.

"Are you still having nightmares?" Edward asked.

"Sometimes, but Pam told me to journal about them. She is big into dream imagery and stuff. If I can face my demons in the real world, they won't attack in my sleep?" I shrugged, making the coffee and swiping the cookies along with a tub of ice cream. "Homemade ice cream sandwiches?"

"Can I move in?" he asked, licking his lips.

"Emmett that bad?" I giggled.

"He sure as hell doesn't cook as well as you," he said, swiping a cookie from the plastic container, stuffing it into his mouth. "We all kind of pick at our food when it's Emmett's turn to cook at the house. He can grill like nobody's business, but anything that can't be cooked over charcoal briquettes, it's usually not edible."

"How often does he cook?"

"We have a chore wheel at the station for each shift. It usually works out to being once a month or so. Sometimes guys trade if they don't like a job, but we follow it mostly. It's a lot more diplomatic than other houses who make their candidates or new firefighters do the grunt work. We all take turns cleaning the shitter, washing the rigs and doing the laundry," Edward said. "Speaking of the house, we're having a barbeque on our next shift. We have a monthly celebration for all of the birthdays during each month. We've had a lot of birthdays, namely baby Alanna and Jacob. You should come. Alice and Jasper are coming. Jasper did a few ride-alongs with Jessica and Angela."

"When is it?" I asked.

"On Thursday," Edward smiled. "You can come with my sister after she's done with the shop. Jasper will already be at the house since he's scheduled to help out that day, regardless."

"I'd like that," I answered. "Perhaps I'll bring dessert. Some of my cookies?"

"Not these. They're mine," he growled, arching a brow at me.

"Got it," I laughed. "I will bring something. How many should I account for?"

"Roughly thirty. We've got about eleven that are actively on the rigs and such, plus other people who help out. We've also invited friends and families of our crews as well," Edward answered. I poured us both a cup of coffee and then began dishing out our homemade ice cream sandwiches. Placing Edward's on a plate, I handed it to him. I was going to try and be a bit daintier, eating mine with a spoon. I just knew that I'd get a glob of ice cream on my chest if I ate it like a sandwich. "Seriously, when can I move in?" he asked, his mouth full of cookies, ice cream and coffee.

"Edward, when was the last time you had a good meal?"

"An hour ago," he laughed. "Today has been a clusterfuck. It started with your garage fire and ended with that apartment fire on Diversey."

"No wonder you can what you want. With all of that, you probably lost a ton of calories," I said, making him another ice cream sandwich. "Eat!" He eagerly enjoyed the second sandwich until he started barking that his head was hurting.

"Shit! Brain freeze," he said, dancing around in my kitchen.

"Drink some coffee. Slowly," I said, pushing his mug closer to his hand. He swiped it, taking a few tentative sips. His furrowed brows relaxed and he drank some more. "Better?"

"Yeah," he replied, his eyes opening and he smiled. Moving around my kitchen island, he put the ice cream back into the freezer and covered my cookies in their plastic container. He placed his dirty dish in the sink, rinsing it off before he shuffled closer to me. I felt him behind me. My hair stood on end, but not in a bad way. I wanted him there. "Bella?"

I turned and saw him right behind me. I felt so small compared to him. "This won't do," he chuckled, lifting me easily so I was sitting on the counter. I was now nose to nose to Edward. "Much better. I like that you're tiny, but I wanted to look into your beautiful eyes." I blushed, looking down at his polo shirt. "Hey, I want to see you." His hand cupped my chin. "Bella…you're an amazingly strong woman. It takes courage to rebuild your life after what you've been through. Now, I'm not going to lie and say that everything is okay between us. It's not, but I want it to be. I think part of it may be my fault."

"Edward, it was all me," I muttered. "I'm the fuck up, really. I needed help. Telling you, Alice and Jasper was the catalyst to get me the help that I needed but how I handled our relationship; it was wrong. I just hope that I didn't ruin it before it even had a chance to blossom."

"Does this answer your question?" Edward asked, his mouth softly covering mine. His hands moved to caress my cheeks before his arms wrapped around my waist. His lips were tender, gentle and moving slowly over mine. My palms glided up his arms until I reached his neck. Twining my fingers in his silky hair, I sighed. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue between my lips. He tasted like coffee, ice cream and cookies. With a sweet brush of his lips, he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. "I want you, Bella. You're beautiful, brave, strong and…so many other things. I know that you are healing. I want to be there for you, obviously as a friend but, in time, as something more. I'm willing to wait."

"I want you, too. I'm just so scared," I murmured, my fingers massaging his scalp. "I'm scare of what I'm feeling. I'm scared of what I'm running from. I'm scared…" I trailed off. "But, I'm not scared of you. I know you are not _him_. You've proven that to me during our time together. I just wasn't prepared for it. You know?"

"Me neither. You know my history. It's nowhere as damaged as yours, but I've been hesitant to trust women, for some pretty obvious reasons," he chuckled darkly. "Do you want this?"

"Yes," I said, more confident in anything else.

"Good. So do I. We'll travel this path together, Bella," he replied, taking my face in his hands. "Because I want this more than anything in the world." And he kissed me again.

**A/N: WOOT WOOT! They kissed! Edward wants her. She wants him! Can I get a 'holla'? Now does this mean that they're going to jump right into bed and fuck like bunnies? Um, no. It will be a slow burn, times of exploration, roaming fingers, longing kisses and everything but the deed for a while. How long? I have no clue. Now up next is the birthday barbeque at the house. Bella is going to chat with Emmett. He doesn't know her story, remember? He doesn't understand why she pulled away and Edward, being the classy guy he is, didn't tell her story to his best friend. Leave me some! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight _characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in Alice's car, holding a large tub of chocolate chip brownies. We were driving over to the firehouse for their birthday barbeque. Edward and I spent nearly an hour making out before he almost crashed while we were kissing on our impromptu date. I sent him home with a travel mug of coffee and the rest of the cookies. He kissed me, dragging his ass to his car. We hadn't seen each other since then, but had spoken on the phone frequently, getting to know each other. Or rather, getting to know the new and improved Bella.

I was a work in progress, that's for sure, but I was getting better. Pam and Dr. Nyma definitely helped me out with that. My depression and anxiety would always be a part of my life, but I needed to learn to cope with them. Dr. Nyma said that the anti-depressants were only temporary. He wanted to stabilize my mood and then wean me off them. I'd continue working with Pam to keep things at the status quo.

"You okay, Bells?" Alice asked.

I snorted at her nickname for me. "Bells?"

"What? I'm just trying it on for size," she giggled. I arched a brow at her. "Are you excited about the barbeque?"

"I'm excited, yes. Nervous, too," I shrugged. "I know that Emmett's not my biggest fan right now."

"He doesn't know your story. He knew you were hurt, but not the extent. Plus, he's dealing with some shit, too. Not that it's an excuse for acting unprofessionally while on a call," Alice argued. "Are you going to talk to him?"

"I'm going to try. Edward did say that he reamed him out after the call to my house," I said. "We'll see." Alice parked the car and we walked to the rear of the firehouse where you could hear the tell-tale signs of a party: laughter, music and the scent of grilled meat. Walking through the garage, we found everyone sitting around various picnic tables in the back. There were a couple of games set up, bean bags, rings and some ladder contraption. Jasper was sitting on a chaise lounge while Emmett and Edward were manning the grill.

"Hey, Ali," came a rough, female voice.

"Leah, what's up?" Alice smiled. "I have food. Something healthy. Heaven knows that these guys wouldn't know a veggie if it hit them in the nose."

"True," she laughed.

"Leah, this is my best friend, Bella. She's also dating Edward, kind of," Alice smirked, bumping me with her hip.

"I remember you," Leah said. "You were at the bar when Frank decided to be a douche. Are you okay?"

"Better now," I shrugged. "Unlike Alice, I brought chocolate chip brownies."

"Edward mentioned that you're a phenomenal baker," Leah beamed, cracking open the lid. "They smell decadent. I'll put this stuff inside. Help yourself to some soda or water. They're in the coolers inside the garage."

I swiped a water bottle while Alice got a diet coke. She skipped over to Jasper, sitting on his lap. I wandered over to the grill where Edward was babysitting the hot dogs and Emmett was grilling up burgers. "Hey," I said, giving Edward a warm smile. He put his tongs down, hugging me close. "Smells good. We could smell it down the street."

"It's because Emmett uses this special seasoning on his burgers. They are to die for," Edward said. Emmett harrumphed next to him, glaring at his burgers. Edward glared at his friend.

"Do you think you could watch the burgers while I talk to Emmett?" I asked, my heart stammering.

"I'm fine," Emmett said coldly.

"No. You're not. Go talk," Edward said, swiping the spatula from his friend. He pushed Emmett away. "I don't want to go to the chief about your sucky behavior, McCarty." Emmett glowered at Edward but he walked away from the grill. We wandered over to a quiet corner, near the coolers.

"What you did to him was a dick move," Emmett said harshly.

"What you're doing now is a dick move," I spat. Emmett shot me a look. "I know you don't know me or what happened to me, but I have my reasons for pulling away."

"A phone call wouldn't have hurt you," Emmett snarled. "A text?"

I scrubbed my face and stared at Emmett. "Prior to a year ago, I was in a highly abusive relationship. I lost my friends, my family…everything. My ex-boyfriend, who I suspect burnt down my garage, beat me up when I was pregnant because I was having a baby girl, not the boy he desired. I lost my child and the possibility of having any children at all because of what he did. My mother alibied my ex when I went to the police and she wants me to stay with him. Edward, Alice and Jasper were the first people I've told since it happened. I do not trust anyone, Emmett, but for some strange reason, I trust them. Edward probably the most.

"That night, at Clear Waters, I had a hell of a panic attack, remembering moments of my hellish relationship. I also overheard Alice and Edward discussing me getting help. I adamantly denied it for a year, but I wasn't getting better. Edward made me feel safe, but I refused to use him as a crutch. Yes, the way I cut off all communication was harsh, but it was what I had to do for me in order to start to get my head on straight. If I called him, I'd beg him to come over and keep me safe, but it wasn't solving the fucking problem only masking it.

"Now, you don't have to like me. I don't care if you do. All that I ask is that you treat me respectfully. I never did anything wrong to you. I'm fucked up in the head," I snarled. "I needed to fix me before I could even begin to…" Tears splashed down my cheeks and I wiped the away hastily.

"Bella, stop," Emmett said. He moved closer, but I was pretty raw. I jumped back. I moved so I was closer to Edward and in the yard. "Shit, I'm sorry. I just saw him all broken up…I didn't know."

"I know you didn't," I sniffled, holding myself together. "You can't tell a book by its cover. I had my reasons." Edward came up behind me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I wanted to collapse against him but I held strong. "You can hate me, just don't make this any more difficult than it already is." Looking up at Edward, I blinked a few times. "Is there a bathroom I can use to clean up?"

"Sure," Edward said, guiding me into the firehouse. Once inside, I asked for a few moments. I went to the bathroom, washed my face and took one of my anti-anxiety pills. That was tougher than I anticipated. I just wanted a day where my life was easier, where I wasn't scared or upset or mad.

Will it ever come?

**A/N: Up next will be Edward's POV of the BBQ. How will he react to seeing Bella cry and Emmett's reaction? Leave me some! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella and Emmett walked towards the firehouse. Bella had told me that she wanted to share her story with Emmett, hopefully helping him understand why she was as jumpy as she was. "Cullen! You're burning the burgers. Get out of the way," Garrett said, pushing me away from the grill. He looked over where Bella and Emmett were talking. "Isn't that our Good Samaritan?"

"Yeah. We're together, sort of," I blushed. "However, Emmett isn't a fan."

"Emmett isn't a fan of anything with tits," Garrett snorted, putting the burgers onto a clean tray. "I think he's going to turn gay because of what the ice-cold bitch did to him. He still living with you?"

"In all his messy glory," I deadpanned. "He said that he's going to look for a place once he gets paid by Rosalie. She has to fork over nearly fifty thousand bucks for all of the destruction she caused."

"How did he win that?" Garrett snorted.

"Jasper's old college roommate, Jenks, represented him and he never loses," I smirked. "I'm glad that she was held accountable for her actions. It was either fork over the money or face jail time for felony vandalism and destruction of property. Rosalie would lose her job if she had a felony charge on her record. So, she's scrambling to…" Over by Emmett and Bella, she was moving away from him. Her eyes were filled with tears. She was holding her stomach, obviously very upset. "Sorry, Chief. I've got to go. Watch the grill?"

I darted across the yard, reaching Emmett and Bella. I reached them, putting my arm around my girl. She stood a little taller, looking directly into Emmett's eyes. "You can hate me, just don't make this any more difficult than it already is." She turned to me, her molten chocolate eyes were brimming with tears. "Is there a bathroom I can use to clean up?"

"Sure," I murmured, wanting to provide her with more comfort. Taking her hand, I led her into the locker room. She hugged me before asking for some time alone. I nodded and went back outside. Emmett was sitting on one of the coolers. I smacked him. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! She told me her story and I felt like a colossal ass," he mumbled miserably. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't my story to tell," I said. "She's obviously still struggling and you acting like a douchebag is not helping the situation, Emmett. You liked her before…"

"I still do. She reminds me a lot of Felicity," Emmett frowned. "Well, pre-attack Felicity."

"She had her reasons. I understand them and we're moving past it. If I can forgive her, then I don't see why you can't," I growled.

"I've forgiven her. There was nothing to forgive, really. When she told me…God, I'm fucktard."

"Yep," I said. "Now, treat her right, Em. None of this bullshit glaring, glowering crap. She's got enough on her plate. She doesn't need you taking out her frustrations and hatred of women out on her. She's special to me…"

"I can see that. You've got the vein popping," Emmett said, pointing to my forehead. "That only comes out when you're really emotional."

I scrubbed my forehead and calmed myself down. "Sorry for smacking you, it's just…I like her. A lot. That's why I was Emo Edward the past month. I thought we had something special and we do, but she needed to be in the right frame of mind before we dove into whatever it is we are."

"Obviously more than friends," Emmett said, waggling his brows.

"Obviously," I smiled. "But, we're taking it _slow._" I blew out a breath, staring at my best friend. "Are you cool with her? Or do I need to kick your ass?"

"I can be cool with her. I just hate the fact that you were hurting and she didn't care about you," Emmett shrugged.

"She does care. Right now, she's entitled to be a little selfish, Em. She needs help and she got it; she's continuing to get it but her nightmare is nowhere near over," I muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"That fire in her garage? I think it was started by her ex-boyfriend," I growled.

**A/N: Sooooo? What do you think? Will Emmett join Team Bella? Leave me some! **


	37. Chapter 37

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**EPOV**

"Bella mentioned that," Emmett said, his brows furrowing. "Why isn't he in jail for murder?"

"For some strange reason, Bella's mother wants her back together with that monster. I don't know if her mom told him where she lived or something, but I think he's connected."

"So, he's still out. Roaming free to make her life hell?" Emmett snarled. I nodded. "What are we going to do?"

"Be there for her," I said. "Without stifling her. She trusts us, Em. We look out for her, which is a first since her grandmother. Look, I'm not going to say anymore. From the length of time that Bella was talking to you, she gave the Cliff's Notes version of her story. When she talked to us the day after Rosalie broke up with you, it took her over two hours to get through her story. Don't…just don't lump her with Irina and Rosalie."

"I won't," Emmett said as he looked over my shoulder. Bella was walking out of the firehouse. She looked a little unsteady, but still with us.

I clapped Emmett on his arm before walking to her. She gave me a tight smile. "Are you okay?" I asked, enfolding her in my arms. She gripped my polo, melting against me. She didn't respond, just breathing deeply. "Bella?"

"Just hold me," she whispered. "Your sister helped me when we were not talking, but your hugs are infinitely better." I led her to the garage, sitting down on one of the chairs and holding her in my lap. Her nose buried itself in my neck and she shuddered. I rubbed my hands along her back. "You'd think each time I told that fucking story, it would get easier. It doesn't."

"I can't imagine, baby," I said. "Something like that…there are no words on how you can cope with it."

Bella pulled back and she gave me a watery grin. "There are ways and I'm trying, but it's still tough. I just needed Emmett to know, though. I don't want you fighting with him. I'm not worth it."

"Bullshit," I snapped. "Bella, you are worth it. Just let me show you."

"Sorry," she sighed. "The self-esteem takes a header after I share my story. I am worth it. I'm worth a lot of things. I just need to start believing it." She flipped her hair and looked at me. "God, you're pretty."

"Most guys like to hear that they're handsome. Not pretty," I laughed, kissing her cheek.

"It's your eyes. They are the most unique shade of green," she said, tracing underneath my eyes. "It's a combination of jade and turquoise with golden flecks and your left eye has some brown mixed in, too." She bit her lip, running her lips above my brows. "And don't get me started on your lashes."

I barked out a laugh before I cupped her cheek. "I'm glad you think my eyes are pretty," I murmured, staring at her. "They're nothing compared to yours…such a deep shade of brown with soft flecks of gold and hazel. They truly show me inside of your soul, Bella." Leaning forward, I brushed my lips with hers. She sighed, her hands moving to my hair and tangling in my messy tresses. Our kiss was chaste, but it lit something inside of me. Bella was a beautiful, but broken woman. She was intelligent, driven and so incredibly strong. The need to protect her consumed me. The desire to love her drove to the point of madness. I'd never taken as many showers as I had during that month when she was trying to get better. Each fantasy featured her. I couldn't wait until that fantasy became a reality. But, she was in control. She was the one who would dictate our physical relationship. Her wounds outweighed my insatiable need to make love to her. I did not want to break that trust that she placed in me. But, when I did, I'd cherish her like the goddess she is.

Pulling back, I cupped her cheek. "I'm glad you came, sweet girl," I smiled.

"Me, too," she said, her voice raspy and husky. "But, I want to have fun. No more drama for today. Let's gorge ourselves on those hamburgers and potato salad and my chocolate chip brownies."

I leaned in to kiss her again but was interrupted by the obnoxious bell, alerting us to a call. The entire house was called to a house fire in Boy's Town. "Don't go anywhere," I commanded quietly.

"I'm staying right here," she smiled. "Go fight some fires, baby. Kick some ass." She kissed me sweetly before getting off my lap. I groaned as I felt my hardness rub against my boxer briefs. Alice walked over to my girl, threading her arm with Bella's. I darted to my turnout gear, pulling up my pants and tossing the suspenders over my shoulders. Jake handed me my coat and I clambered into the passenger seat of the rig. I watched Bella from the mirror as we drove out of the house.

**A/N: Leave me some…please? **


	38. Chapter 38

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**EPOV**

"Are people getting dumber?" Jacob asked as he drove us back to the station. "Lighting off fireworks inside their apartment? Really?"

"They looked a little lit themselves. Obviously our victims were not firing on all cylinders," I snorted. "Too bad their stupidity displaced nearly twenty residents of that brownstone apartment building."

"I hope they all have renter's insurance," Mike said from the back.

"That'll make a dent, but not cover the cost to replace all of their belongings. Whatever the case may be, it's not our problem anymore," I said.

"Do you think that one guy is going to lose his hand?" Ben asked, his nose wrinkled.

We were driving back from that house fire. A couple of the guys were completely wasted and were shooting off fireworks from their apartment window. One guy was holding a mortar when it went off and his hand was gruesome. "I think Jess found all of the fingers, but I don't know."

We backed the rig into the garage after we filled up the gas tank. I was sweaty and gross, wanting nothing more than to soak in the shower. I hoped that Bella had stayed. The call took four hours to completely strike. The building was a total loss, now a smoldering pile of ash. On top of that, the skies opened up while we were working on the fire and it had been raining ever since. Dragging our soaked, ash-covered bodies out of the rigs, we removed our turnout gear. Seth looked in the yard, seeing all of the food had been brought in. "It looks like everyone left," he frowned.

"It was probably for the best," I shrugged, clapping my hand on his shoulder. He'd been struggling with being newly married and bonding with his newborn baby girl. We got inside and the barbeque had been moved indoors. The dining room table held all of the food. Bella, along with Claire and Alice were working on warming up the meat. Alanna, Seth's baby girl, was cuddled in the arms of Carole, the assistant for Garrett.

"Food!" Emmett bellowed. He went to make a plate when Claire put her hand on his chest. "What?"

"Emmett, guys, I'm saying this out of love and respect. Shower and then eat," Claire snorted. "You smell like something that came out of my baby's ass."

"That would be, Em," Jacob laughed. "He's pungent."

"You all suck," Emmett growled, stomping toward the showers. We all followed suit. I let the water cascade down my body. Making quick work of scrubbing my body of the sweat, grime and ash from the fire, I dressed in a fresh uniform. Putting on some deodorant and cologne, I went back to the dining room. Seth and Jacob were almost sitting on Emmett, trying to keep him from inhaling each plate that Alice, Bella and Claire put out on the table. Just as the final plates were set out, Jasper, Jess and Angela walked in.

"Just in time, baby," Alice squealed, running over to Jasper and hugging him closely. "Dinner's ready."

"You cooked?" I asked, rubbing my stomach. Alice could order out with the best of them. But, she was not a cook. At. All. I did not want to spend the rest of my shift hovering over a toilet, suffering from food poisoning.

"No. Claire and Bella did. They just finished what you guys started. I was merely the grunt who carried everything inside. I'm glad I wore my comfy shoes," she said, pointing her toes, wearing some weird contraptions on her feet. They did not look comfortable.

"You keep telling yourself that, Little Bit," I snickered. Alice smacked me and got in line with Jasper. Bella was still in the kitchen, mixing something. "Hey sweet girl. You didn't have to cook for us."

"It wasn't cooking as so much as reheating. Dry, cold hamburgers are not good," she said, mixing up some pasta salad. "Try this." She speared me a few noodles and veggies. I moaned in appreciation. "Does it need anything?"

"I need a big heaping pile of this on a plate," I said, grabbing a bowl and digging in. Bella giggled, handing me the fork she used for me taste her pasta salad. "How did you get to be so good at this cooking thing?"

"Necessity. If I hadn't learned to cook, my mom and I would have starved. Regardless, I find cooking to be relaxing," she said, eating a small plate of her pasta salad as well. "If I'm not working at the computer, I'm usually cooking or doing something related to food."

"Well, I'll eat it. I'll eat anything except calamari. Tastes like rubber bands," I shuddered.

"Not the way I cook 'em," Bella sang.

"You can try, but it's going to take a miracle for me to enjoy calamari," I snorted. "Now, this is where I'm trying to being all smooth and shit, but I'm a little out of practice with the dating thing, if you know what I mean."

"Me, too. Though our first date was pretty nice," she blushed.

"It was, but I want to do better. Would you join me for a date tomorrow evening?" I asked, blushing slightly. "A night out on the town, as it were."

"Do I need to dress up?" she asked.

"Yes," I smirked. "We've done the casual thing, but tomorrow I want to treat you to the best that Chicago has to offer, sweet girl. Will you join me?"

"Yes," she giggled, throwing her arms around my neck. I smiled down at her before kissing her softly.

**A/N: Up next will be the beginning of their date. Where should they do? What should they do? Leave me some! **


	39. Chapter 39

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**EPOV**

"Edward, you should wear a tie," Alice said as she held up a coordinating tie to my suit. "I mean, come on!"

"I'm not wearing a tie, Mary Alice Cullen," I grumbled. "Do you know how hot it is outside? A sauna would be frigid compared to the gajillion degree heat we've got going on."

"You're a firefighter. The heat should not bother you," Alice chided.

"I'm a pussy when it comes to hot weather. Bite me," I said, adjusting my suit coat.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Alice asked me, guiding me into the bathroom. She sat me on the toilet, attacking my head with her fingers and some stuff in my hair. "You're getting her flowers, right?"

"I've got a bouquet on order at your favorite floral shop," I said.

"It's not roses," she deadpanned.

"I got Bella purple roses. Not red. That would be too forward. Purple means enchantment and I _am_ enchanted by her," I smirked. "In regards to the date, we're starting at Spiaggia for dinner. I have reservations for six. Then, I want to take her to the Sears Tower."

"Willis Tower," she corrected.

"Fuck that shit. That building has been the Sears Tower for as long as I've been alive. It will always be the Sears Tower. Willis is a douchebag for making them change it," I huffed. Alice laughed hysterically, as per usual. I always defended the Sears Tower despite its new name. She just got me riled up. "Brat."

"You love me," she said as she sobered. "Now, continue…Willis Tower?"

"You suck," I grumbled. "I'm taking her up to the observatory, look out over the city at night. The last thing will be a horse-drawn carriage ride. I paid for a private ride that will end at Buckingham Fountain."

"Sounds very romantic. Give my Jazzy some tips, will ya? His idea of romance is making love with candles," Alice snorted.

"I don't need to know that, Mary Alice. In my eyes, you're still a virgin," I said flatly. Alice guffawed again. I poked her in the stomach as I got up and sprayed on my expensive cologne. "Do I look all right?"

"You'd look better with a tie," she snarked, stuffing it into my pocket. I rolled my eyes. "But, you'll do. Now, make sure you treat her like a lady. Open her doors, hold her hand and be all gentlemanly. Pay for her meal and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Say goodbye, Mary Alice," I said, pushing her out of my condo. "Thanks for your help."

"WEAR THE TIE!" she laughed as she walked to the elevator. I flipped her off, closing the door. I grabbed my wallet, cell phone and car keys. Making sure I had the receipt for the carriage ride in my wallet, I darted out of my condo and down to the street. I hailed a cab, not wanting to deal with parking. I asked him to stop at the florist's shop so I could pick up the flowers. Paying for my dozen purple roses, I clambered into the cab and gave Bella's address. Ten minutes later, I arrived at Bella's brownstone. Paying him, I walked up the steps to her place. Ringing the doorbell, I waited for Bella to open the door. A few moments passed and the door opened it up. My mouth watered when I saw her. She was an absolute vision.

"Wow! You in a suit…that's hot," she breathed, eyeing me in my light gray suit. "Seriously, you've got to be sweating. Come in, come in!"

"I obviously wasn't planning this right," I chuckled, handing her the roses. She took them from me, cradling them in her arms. As she buried her nose in the bouquet, I looked at her. She was beautiful with her chestnut tresses curled and hanging down her shoulders. Her makeup was soft and simple, enhancing her already gorgeous features. She wore a long, black and white striped dress that was tied around her neck. It accented her petite frame, making her look so elegant, but summery and fun. She turned and her entire back was on display. I wanted to touch her silky skin.

"Let me put these gorgeous flowers into a vase," she said as she glided into the kitchen. Her feet were bare and I smiled at her pedicure on her toes, matching her dress. I followed her. She struggled to reach a vase. Placing my hand on her bare back, I reached above her and handed it to her. "Thank you," she blushed. I caressed her soft skin. Bella shuddered.

"You look exquisite, Bella," I said, smiling down at her.

"Thank your sister. She came over, at six in the morning mind you, to drop this off. She even had it hemmed so it wouldn't dwarf me," Bella said, hiking up the skirt over her knees. "It's quite comfortable, though. And cool. Perfect for a night like tonight." She walked to the sink, filling the vase with water and arranging the flowers. "Thank you for the flowers. The last time I got flowers was when I graduated from college from Grams. She couldn't make the ceremony, but she sent me a huge arrangement in my school colors. It stayed alive for nearly two weeks! This green and gold monstrosity, but I loved it. Grams remembered that I graduated as opposed to my mom who was too busy gambling away her paycheck at some casino. Grams also gave me a hefty check, too. I used it for my first apartment away from my mom."

"Your Grams sounds like an amazing lady," I said.

"She was. I miss her every day," Bella sighed, placing the flowers on the kitchen table. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. We have reservations in a half hour," I replied. "I hope you like Italian food?"

"I love it!"

**A/N: Their outfits will be on my tumblr (link is on my profile). Pictures from the date will be up once it's done. Leave me some! **


	40. Chapter 40

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Forty**

**EPOV**

We arrived at Spiaggia and were seated right away. I stayed close to Bella, my hand on the small of her back. Helping her into the booth, I sat across from her, but secretly, I wanted to be next to her. That would have looked weird, so I settled at looking at her for dinner. I could touch her and hold her hand afterward while we were at the Sears Tower and on the carriage ride.

"Have you ever been here?" Bella asked, looking at the menu.

"I've been here once. My parents celebrated their thirty-fifth wedding anniversary here. We were in a private room for our friends and family, not in the main restaurant," I said.

"When was that?" Bella questioned.

"In February," I replied. "My parents were true romantics and got married on Valentine's Day."

"Awww, how cute," Bella cooed.

"It was more of a necessity than cute. My dad was working as a resident and got very little time off. Somehow he managed to get Valentine's Day off and they got married in city hall, with their best friends as their witnesses. My mom's parents were pissed since Esme Platt was high society and should never have gotten married in such a way. My parents were in love and didn't want to wait," I chuckled. "They eventually did have the society wedding, nearly two years after their initial one. My grandmother insisted on it. It was either have this huge wedding or be disowned. Mom went with it, even though she'd been my father's wife for two years. However, my grandmother got her society wedding and my mom was not disowned."

"Wow," Bella said. "I bet your grandmother didn't expect them to last this long?"

"Uh, no. Grandma Platt was sitting in a corner, scowling as my parents danced on the dance floor at their anniversary, still very much in love," I said, shrugging slightly.

The waiter arrived, asking for our drink orders. I ordered a bottle of wine. Bella said she could have one glass, but didn't want to risk having anymore due to her antidepressants. The waiter left and we looked over our menu, choosing an appetizer to share and some delicious Italian cuisine. Once the appetizer arrived, along with our wine, I asked a question that had been bugging me for a while. "Bella, don't take this wrong way, but you've mentioned a lot about your mom and Grams. What about your dad?"

"We talk occasionally. He's a police chief in some bumfuck town in Washington. Whenever we do chat, I'm always under the impression that he doesn't care about me so I muscle through it and then move on," Bella shrugged. "Would I like to have a relationship with my father? Sure! But, he's never given me any indication that he wants one."

"Does he have your new number?" I asked.

"No, he doesn't. I probably should let him know," Bella said. "I'll do it later. Right now, I just want to enjoy tonight with you. My psycho mother and my absentee father are not on my mind right now. What happened on that call you went on yesterday?"

"Just proof that humanity needs a swift kick in the ass," I deadpanned. "Some drunken, just out of college kids decided it would be fun to shoot off fireworks from their apartment. One exploded in their living room, another in a kid's hand and the third shot through the floor of the apartment above them. It spread too quickly and the building was completely lost."

Bella blinked a few times. "Seriously?"

"Yep," I said, sipping my wine. "I fear for our future."

"In so many ways, we're moving ahead, creating new inventions and whatnot. In others, you have to ask, what crack were these parents smoking?" Bella giggled.

"Obviously the discount weed from Walmart," I laughed.

"Fifty percent off," Bella snickered. We clinked our glasses. I was happy that I was with someone who got my humor. Irina used to just think that I was too hard on the morons that I tried to save. Hell, she had a few moments were I questioned her sanity. Wait, she clearly was insane.

We sobered and I stared at Bella. She was flushed. Her eyes were twinkling and in the candlelight of the restaurant, she looked almost ethereal. She sipped her wine, looking at me. "What? Did I spill?"

"No. You're so beautiful," I smiled.

Her blush deepened and she dropped her gaze to the table. Her eyelashes were so long, they were nearly brushing her cheeks. I reached across the table, taking her delicate hand in mine. She looked up at me, biting her lip as she gave me a tentative smile. "You are," I urged. "I'm so lucky to have you with me tonight, sweet girl."

"I'm starting to realize that I'm the lucky one," she beamed.

**A/N: Up next will be more of the date, in Bella's point of view. Pictures of the flowers and Spiaggia are on my tumblr and blog. Links for both are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some! **


	41. Chapter 41

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Forty-One**

**BPOV**

Dinner was amazing but the conversation with Edward was even better. He was smart, well-spoken and funny. From his looks, he'd appear to be a brooding, moody man but he had this dry wit that made me laugh more times than not. He was also snarky and sarcastic, matching my demeanor well. We talked about his family, Alice's shop, my business and my search for a new car. I wanted another SUV, but I couldn't even rationalize having a car that cost nearly a hundred bucks to fill up. The gas prices up here were ridiculously expensive. It made want to buy one of those little mini Smart cars.

We finished our meal and sipped some coffee, debating on getting dessert. "All of this looks great, but I think you've spoiled me for life with your amazing baking," Edward said, wrinkling his nose.

"I do have some cheesecake back at my house," I giggled.

"Cheesecake?" he asked, his brows shooting to his hairline. My giggles increased at his reaction. "What kind of cheesecake?"

"White chocolate raspberry," I smirked. "I was experimenting last night when I was having a bout of insomnia. It turned out pretty good."

"Ooooh, after our date, can we go back to your place and have some cheesecake?" he asked, almost bouncing in his seat.

"You really have a sweet tooth," I remarked.

"You have no idea," Edward beamed, waving down our waiter. He asked for our check, sliding his credit card to the waiter. "I was quite the portly kid when I was younger. When I went to high school and started playing football, I lost all of my baby fat, plus I was able to eat whatever the hell I wanted. I definitely found my love for working out and able to keep eating all of those goodies." The waiter brought back Edward's card and the receipt. He added the tip, signing it with a flourish. "Now, do you want to walk to our next location or take a cab?"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Sears Tower," he answered.

"Oh, the _Willis_ Tower," I smiled. Edward gave me a pointed look. "What? It's been renamed."

"Don't get me started," he muttered. "It was a travesty that they renamed it. It's been the Sears Tower for as long as I can remember. It's crap that the douche who bought it renamed it."

"Such fire over a building, Mr. Cullen," I laughed.

"I don't handle change well," he shrugged. "So? Walk or cab?"

"How far is it from here?"

"About two miles," Edward shrugged.

"Hmmm, since it's hot out. Let's cab it," I said, wrinkling my nose. He nodded, threading his fingers with mine and leading us out to the curb. He hailed a cab, helping me into the backseat. He gave the driver the address and ten minutes later, we pulled up to the Willis Tower. Edward was scowling at the sign. "Come on Mr. Grumperson. It's just a name."

"It's sacrilege," he grumbled, tossing the cabbie his fare.

"Regardless of its name, we're still going up, right?" I asked.

"Yep. I hope you have a camera," Edward said, leading me to the visitor's center. "The city is beautiful as it becomes twilight and you see all of the twinkling lights."

"I should have brought my beastly camera, taking some panoramic shots," I said. "But, that would be a huge bag and it doesn't match my outfit. Alice would not approve."

"What kind of camera do you have? The beastly one?" Edward asked, paying the fee to go up to the observatory. We waited in line for the elevator and shuffled on board when it arrived.

"I have a couple. For weddings and such, I use my Nikon D800. I also use that for professional shoots and whatnot. For my artistic stuff, I have a Nikon D300S and a D3300. My point and shoot is a Nikon CoolPix," I said, reaching into my purse and handing him my small camera.

"Nikon girl," Edward chuckled, turning on the camera and pulling me into his arms. We were one of two couples in the car. His chin was on my shoulder. "Smile pretty." I laughed as he clicked a selfie of us. His lips were on my temple. Flipping the camera, he pulled me flush to his body, looking at the photo. "Hmmm, that is a gorgeous couple."

"You're obviously quite humble, Mr. Cullen," I snorted, poking him in the stomach. He laughed. The doors opened and we walked out. Due to its late hour, the observatory was not as crowded. Edward kept his arm around my waist. The warmth of his hand spread through the thin fabric of my dress. I liked it. A lot. I was also in awe of how beautiful the city looked. "Wow…" I plucked the camera from his hand and began snapping photos. "This is amazing…"

"Imagine it in daylight," Edward said as he stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. We were standing on one of the clear windows that hung over the edge of the building. Edward's body was warm against me, his lips were pressed to my hair. "This is nice, but being here with you? That's what's amazing. Thank you for saying yes, Bella."

I turned in his arms, my fingers finding his hair. "Thank you for being understanding," I murmured. His arms tightened around me and his eyes darkened. Leaning down, his lips gently caressed mine. My stomach erupted in butterflies, itching to get out. His kisses were soft and tender, unlike what I experienced with James, who just took. Edward's hands moved up and they slid along the bare skin of my back. I shuddered, stepping closer to him. His fingers tangled into my loose curls, angling my head slightly so he could deepen the kiss. I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to glide between my lips. We kissed for a few moments until I pulled back, panting slightly. _Damn that need to breathe. _"Hmmmm."

"I've rendered you speechless?" Edward quipped, his fingers lightly running along my spine. I nodded. His lips found my forehead and he kept tickling my back. Tipping my chin back, he stared into my eyes. "There are moments when I'm speechless around you, too, Miss Swan. Where your beauty and strength floor me." His thumb idly traced the apple of my cheek. "Like now…" His mouth covered mine and we lost each other in another sweet, tender embrace.

**A/N: Pictures of the Sears Tower (Willis Tower, pffft…I think not. I'm with Edward on this one. Sacrilege, I tell you!) and Bella's cameras are on my tumblr and blog. Links for both of those are on my profile. If you can't find them, type in 'Caught in the Flames' in the search bar and only the posts with that tag (which I'm meticulous on doing) will pop up. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Up next will be the rest of their date, the horse-drawn carriage and going back to Bella's place. What will happen there? **


	42. Chapter 42

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**BPOV**

Edward and I wandered around the top of the Willis Tower for nearly an hour. I took a lot of photos of both the skyline and of the two of us, with the help of some very helpful tourists. Edward led us back down and parked outside of the building was a beautiful horse-drawn carriage. "Wow," I breathed.

"We are having a private tour, Miss Swan," he said, helping me into the back of the carriage. He handed the driver a slip, who nodded and once we got settled started our journey. Edward's fingers were twined with mine and he pointed out several things as we rode past them. I took photos with my little camera. Edward also used his long monkey arms to take photos of the two of us. In each photo, his lips were on my skin or my hair or my mouth. He obviously loved kissing me. I know I loved kissing him. His tenderness made me feel like a princess and his soft-spoken demeanor made me trust him, probably more than I should at this point.

Our carriage ride was over an hour and we stopped outside of Grant Park, near Buckingham Fountain. Edward gave our driver a tip and he pulled away. I was taking photos of the beautiful lights of Buckingham Fountain and smiling giddily. "This is awesome, Edward. You should have told me to bring my good camera," I laughed.

"We can come back, sweet girl," Edward chuckled. "Remember, you live here."

"Right," I said, bumping my hip against his. "I had forgotten." He pressed a kiss to my temple as I continued to take pictures. I put my camera away, sitting down on the edge of the fountain. Edward sat down next to me. "This was an amazing first date, Edward." I flicked the water under my fingertips.

"Technically, it's our second date," he quipped, tossing a few pennies into the fountain. "Our first date was after Whispers."

"Potato, potahto," I sang. "Regardless, tonight was…thank you. Thank you for getting me back out into the real world."

"I didn't do anything. I just picked you up," he replied.

"No, you've done more than you realized, Edward. With you and Alice, both of you made reevaluate what I was doing and how I was living my life," I murmured. "I was terrified of…of everything, Edward. Every sound, every email, every phone call…it all sent me into a panic. Coupled that with the notification that my grandmother died. The one person who had my back was gone without anyone knowing and I was sent into a tailspin. I am grateful for Alice and her patience."

"Alice? Patient? Are we talking about the same person?" Edward joked.

"Yes and she has been very patient with me," I smiled. "She could have just walked away after I cut off all communication with you, since she is your sister. But, she didn't. She helped me more than you can imagine. I am also grateful for your willingness to give me another chance. Most guys would see me as damaged goods, turn and walk away. Hell, I see me as damaged goods but I'm working on that." I stared at the fountain, the white noise of the water soothing and calming.

"Bella, you are not damaged," Edward said, moving closer to me. "I've said this time and time again; you are so strong. I'm with you, baby, for as long as you'll have me. I don't want to give up your sweets."

I snorted out a laugh. "Always thinking with your stomach."

"I'm like a lost puppy dog. You feed me one morsel and I'm attached at the hip," Edward snickered. "Now, I know that I want this. I want us. I don't want anyone else, Bella. I never felt this way about my ex-fiancée. Not even a fraction."

"Is this your convoluted way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" I teased.

"Kind of, yeah," he shrugged. "Would you?"

"I'd like that a lot," I murmured. "Can we…go slow? In regards to the physical stuff?"

"Bella, baby, you're in charge," Edward said, cupping my face. "I can't even fathom what you must be feeling."

"I just need to get used to soft caresses and not harsh blows," I said bitterly.

"I would never hurt you, Bella," Edward said softly, his thumbs moving along my jaw. "I want to kill James for what he did to you and your mother? Don't get me started."

"How she is related to the sweetest woman in the world, my Grams, is beyond me," I deadpanned. "I think she smoked too much weed or got tangled with the wrong crowd? I don't know. Regardless, she's not here. You are. We are."

"Damn right," Edward said, leaning forward and gently kissing me. With every touch I felt from him, I just melted. My body lost its rigid stature and I wanted to get as close as possible to him. Pulling back, Edward stared into my eyes. "Just for clarification, because I don't want to jump to conclusions. You're my girlfriend, right?"

"Yes," I laughed.

"And I'm your boyfriend," he beamed goofily. I nodded. "Well, your boyfriend desperately wants some cheesecake."

"God, Cullen, you are a bottomless pit!" I laughed.

"So?" he quipped, tugging on my hand so we could catch a cab back to my place. "Wasn't your Grams Italian? Food is love and all that shit?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well, obviously you're baking for me because you love me. You just don't know it yet," Edward smirked, flagging down a cab. The funny thing was, he was right.

**A/N: Up next will be the conclusion of their date, possibly some making out? Pictures of the horse-drawn carriage and Buckingham Fountain are on my blog. Leave me some! **


	43. Chapter 43

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

**BPOV**

We arrived back at my brownstone shortly before midnight. Edward was extremely affectionate the entire cab ride home. His hands never left my skin and he was constantly kissing and nuzzling me. It was different than I was used to, but I adored it all the same. Inside of my home, I made some decaf coffee. Edward removed his suit coat, laying it on one of the chairs in my kitchen. While I was cutting the cheesecake, Edward was watching me with rapt attention. He was probably drooling with his eyes trained on the damn cake.

"You are too much, Edward," I giggled, giving him a big piece. "And you're taking the rest home."

"Fine by me. Breakfast, lunch and dinner tomorrow," he said gleefully, inhaling a large bite. "Speaking of which...every Sunday, my family has dinner together. When I'm not working, I go over there. If you'd like, would you like to join me?"

"You're not working on Sunday?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm on Monday and Thursday this week, plus an evening shift at Clear Waters on Wednesday," he replied. "Seth had cut back on his hours due to the new baby."

"She's adorable," I smiled. "All chubby and sweet."

"So, being around babies doesn't bother you?" Edward asked, his face flushing.

"Not as much as you think," I shrugged, sitting down next to him. "I may never be a mother in the traditional sense, giving birth and such, but if I'm blessed to have a child, I will love them all of the same, just like my sweet baby girl."

"You can't ever get pregnant?" Edward questioned.

"I don't know. I never thought about it. The doctors said that my body was battered so badly that I may never be able to carry a baby to term, if I got pregnant. Ever since the attack, my periods have been non-existent. If I do have one, it's spotty. They almost had to perform a hysterectomy, but didn't once they got the bleeding under control," I sighed.

"I'm so sorry that you had to endure that," Edward said, pushing his half-eaten cake away. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my neck. I snuggled against him, closing my eyes for a few moments. Edward got up from his seat and led me toward the living room. Sitting down on my couch, he pulled me onto his lap. He held me tightly, his hands gliding along my back and through my hair. "When the time comes, you will be an amazing mom."

"Thank you," I murmured against his shoulder. "And I'd love to come over for dinner. Is it not too soon? I mean, we just decided to be 'exclusive.'"

"I wanted to drag you to my parent's house the day we went to the Billy Goat," Edward smirked. "We probably would have had a better time than at Clear Waters." He grimaced. "Fucking Frank."

"Well, fucking Frank got me to realize that I need help," I said, brushing his soft hair away from his eyes. "I was existing and living in fear. Now? I'm living. I've got a ways to go, but I'm getting better."

"I'm glad you're getting better. I'm seeing it every day that I'm with you. You smile more. You laugh. You aren't as guarded. There's a twinkle in your eyes," Edward said, kissing my lips softly. "You're so beautiful, baby." I whimpered as he deepened our kiss, pulling me fully over his lap. My skirt was hiked up so I could straddle his legs. His hands were on my back, caressing my bare skin. My fingers threaded into his hair, tugging on the strands and rolling my hips over his growing erection. I could feel my panties become wet from my own arousal. I moaned against his mouth, rocking over him. "Fuck, Bella," Edward whispered, his hands moving from my back to my ass.

"Not tonight," I giggled, my lips moving down his jaw. I continued moving over him, growing wetter with each pass. He was definitely a big guy and feeling him grow this hard made me feel sexy and powerful. I captured his earlobe between my teeth, sucking on it lightly. Edward's hands were gripping my ass, guiding my movement over his cock. "Yes," I breathed as the tingles began to spread all over me.

"I want to see you come," Edward growled against my cheek, kissing my skin. His husky tone made me even wetter; it was spilling onto the tops of my thighs. My panties did nothing to stop it from pouring out. I gripped his face, kissing his soft, sweet mouth. One of his hands tangled into my curls while he rocked against me. "That's it, baby. I can feel how close you are. So wet…"

"Edward," I whimpered. "Please?" My body was undulating, feeling things that I had never truly experienced. Yes, I had orgasms with James and with my two previous lovers, but this…this was _more_. "Oh, God!" I gasped as the feelings of euphoria began to pulsate from my belly and between my legs.

"Don't hold back, baby," Edward groaned. "I'm with you. B-B-Bella…oh, yes, sweet girl." We both moved together. Edward's hands were roaming over my back, my ass and my face. I was tugging on his hair, kissing him feverishly. I started to tremble, my body falling over the edge. I gasped against his mouth, still rocking over him. "So beautiful, Bella. My Bella," he chanted as his own hips slow. "Yesssss!" He thrust hard against me and it was what I needed to completely shatter in his arms.

Our bodies slowed down and our kisses grew more languid. Edward held me close while he brushed his fingertips along my spine. With a soft, precious kiss to my lips, he cupped my chin. "I should go," he whispered. I nodded, not wanting him to but knowing that if we wanted to take this slow, he had to leave. "I'll pick you up on Sunday?"

"Yeah," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thank you for tonight. There are no words to describe how awesome our date was and good you made me feel."

"If it's a fraction of the happiness I'm feeling now, I say it's pretty damn good," he chuckled, holding me close to his hard body. "But, sweet girl, in order for me to go, you need to get up."

"Mmmhmm," I replied sleepily, putting my head on his shoulder. He chuckled. "You're comfy."

"Never been called that before," he said, kissing my shoulder. "I love cuddling with you, baby, but I've got a boxer full of jizz. It's kind of gross."

"Take 'em off. Go commando," I giggled.

"Again, you need to move," he laughed.

"Kay," I replied, making myself more comfortable on his lap. Barking out a guffaw, he cupped my ass and stood up, with me wrapped around him like an octopus. He latched my legs around his waist, smirking like a goofball. I gave him the stink eye.

"What? You wouldn't move, spider monkey," he said, kissing my lips. "But, I have to leave, baby."

"I know," I said, unraveling my legs from his body. "Let me wrap up your cheesecake." I walked to the kitchen, going to wrap the cake. Edward followed me, grabbing his suit coat.

"Keep it and bring it on Sunday. My father's sweet tooth rivals mine," he snickered, dipping me into a swoon-worthy kiss. Righting me, Edward caressed my back once more with his fingers. "Sleep well, sweet girl. I'll call you tomorrow?" I nodded. He kissed me once more before he turned to walk out the door.

**A/N: We got some 'dry humping' action. Nice, huh? We will be working up to the full lemons, I promise. But these two need to take it slowly. You know? Up next will be dinner at the Cullens and we finally meet Carlisle and Esme. Please, leave me some? Thanks! **


	44. Chapter 44

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**BPOV**

On Saturday, I went car shopping with Alice. I still couldn't decide on what I wanted to get. I loved the security of a SUV but the cost of a smaller, more fuel efficient car seemed more reasonable. Alice was the little devil in my ear, trying to convince me that I needed something fun and sporty and expensive. So, we went to a nearby luxury dealership, looking at various sports cars and sporty sedans. But, I was drawn to the beastly behemoths of the SUVS.

"So, are you going to make me wait all day or are you going to spill about your date with my twitterpated brother?" she shuckled, looking at a Porsche 911 Turbo.

"It was amazing," I replied, wandering around the showroom, literally smacking off sales people. I was looking. What part do they not understand? If I saw something I liked, I'd find someone. "He took me this Italian restaurant, Spiaggia."

"Ooooh, that place is good. Jasper's taken me there a couple of times. In fact, I was the one who suggested it for my parent's anniversary party," Alice said proudly. "What did you eat?"

"Linguine and clam sauce, which was delicious. Edward had some fish dish that was equally as good," I chuckled, eyeing a Range Rover. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw how expensive it was, but I remembered the amount of money I had in my bank account. "Afterward, we went to the Sears/Willis Tower to explore the observatory. Edward and I took some great photos." I showed Alice some of the photos that I had uploaded to my phone.

"You guys are such a beautiful couple!" Alice cooed. "These photos are amazing, Bella."

"Thank you," I blushed, tucking my phone back into my purse. "After that, we went on a carriage ride, ending at Buckingham Fountain. It was a wonderful date and for the first time in what seems like forever, I'm content and happy."

"I also hear that you're joining us for dinner tomorrow?" she said, waggling her brows.

I nodded, getting into the Range Rover I was looking at. Alice got into the passenger seat. "Is that a big deal? I mean, I'm meeting your parents. You know?"

"It is a big deal. Huge, really. Edward didn't bring Irina until they were almost engaged, if that explains it," Alice said, running her hand along the dashboard of the car. "This is nice." She inhaled deeply. "I love that new car smell."

"Random," I snickered.

"Duh," she sang. "So, is it safe to assume that you and Edward are _official?_"

"You are a dork, but yes. We are," I replied, hopping out of the car and walking over to one of the sales people. He grinned, giving me the once over. Putting on the bitch face, I pointed the car. "I want that one."

"Of course," he purred. "Perhaps we could go out afterward to celebrate your new car?"

"No. I want the car and not to be hit on. Do I need to find someone else? I'm certain that guy over there with the pink shoes would love the commission," I said, starting to walk to the other sales guy.

"Wait! I'm sorry," he said. "Which one did you want?" I smirked, walking to the guy I pointed to. The sales guy looked defeated as I completed the transaction with a very gay, but adorable sales person named Felix. I ordered it in silver with all of the bells and whistles. I used my credit card to put down the deposit. The remainder of the amount would be paid once I took ownership in about a week. Alice was in stitches as I signed the paperwork. The original sales guy was pouting and giving Felix the death glare.

"Is this how you were before you met James?" Alice asked.

"Pretty much, yeah. I was a sarcastic bitch," I chuckled. "I had to be tough as nails because of my mother. I lost that edge when James decided to use me as his punching bag."

"Edward mentioned that you think that James torched your garage?"

"I don't know. James wouldn't want to get his hands dirty with shit like that. Would he send someone? I wouldn't doubt it," I said, shrugging slightly. "I know that my garage fire wasn't a random act of violence, that's for sure. It was deliberate."

Felix came back with the order slip for my car. He said that it would be ready in a week. I thanked him, shaking his hand and walking out of the dealership with Alice. "Do you have something to wear for tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Clothes," I responded, arching my brow as I clambered into her Cayenne.

"Nonsense!" Alice giggled. "Let's get you something new from my shop!"

"Alice, I just spent nearly ninety thousand dollars on a car," I deadpanned.

"What's a few hundred more?" she quipped.

**A/N: Okay, now the next chapter will be dinner at the Cullens. Alice wanted to hear about the date and she did. Kind of. O.o. Picture of Bella's new Range Rover Sport is on my blog and tumblr. Links for both of those are on my profile. Leave me some! **


	45. Chapter 45

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in Edward's car, fidgeting. I couldn't sleep last night and had backed a ton of cookies and new white chocolate raspberry cheesecake. They were sitting in the backseat of Edward's car. I twisted my bracelet on my wrist, nervous, anxious and almost sick to my stomach. James never introduced me to his parents. They were always _out of town_. It was probably a good thing. I assumed they were just as sadistic as he was.

_Fucker._

"Sweet girl, calm down," Edward soothed, threading his fingers with mine. "My parents are going to love you."

"You think?" I squeaked, my low self-esteem pouring off of me in waves.

"Baby," Edward cooed, pulling over and parking his car in a church parking lot. "We don't have to do this."

"I'm just…I'm afraid that your family will think that I'm not good for you," I whispered, a lone tear streaking down my cheek. Edward's thumb caresses my skin and he gently moves my face so I am looking at him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Bella," Edward murmured. "You're working on a lot of things, one of which is rebuilding your feeling of self-worth and self-esteem. I get it. Are you seeing your therapist person?"

"Yeah, tomorrow," I said. "Therapist person? She has a name," I giggled quietly.

"I'm having a brain fart," he retorted, kissing my lips. "Sue? Rebecca?"

"Pam," I smiled against his mouth. I kissed him again, sitting back in the warm, black leather seats. He pulled our joined hands up to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to my fingers before turning back onto the streets. His parents lived closed to the Northwestern campus. In addition to his doctor duties, Carlisle also taught at Northwestern University Medical School, gross anatomy or something like that. Twenty minutes after my mini-breakdown, Edward pulled up to a larger home. It was gorgeous but understated. It reminded me a lot of my brownstone, but on a much grander scale. "Whoa…"

"Don't pay attention to the house. My parents have it as a show place due to their respective positions, but they're simply Carl and Essie to everyone that they love," Edward smiled, giving me a wink. "Or Mom and Dad." He parked the car on the driveway. He leaned across the console, kissing my lips gently before getting out of the car. I did the same, grabbing my dessert for dinner. Edward took the bags, wrapping his large hand around my waist. He gently squeezed my hip. "You look beautiful. I'm so happy you're here with me."

"Despite my freak out, so am I," I blushed, leaning against him. He was dressed somewhat casually with a pair of khakis and a plaid button down with a coordinating shirt underneath. We walked up the steps and he let himself in. He called out and within seconds, the most attractive couple appeared from the back of the building.

"Mom, Dad? This is my girlfriend, Bella Swan," Edward said softly, nuzzling my cheek. "Bella, these are my parents, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you," I said, holding out my hand, balancing the desserts in my other hand. Edward took the food as his mother danced over to me, wrapping me in a hug. She was tiny, like Alice, and incredibly strong. "Oh!"

"I've heard so much about you," Esme gushed, rubbing her hands on my back. "From both Alice and Edward." Pulling back, she took my hands. Her eyes were a pale green, very similar to Edward's. Her hair was a honeyed caramel, framing her heart-shaped face in soft waves. She looked very young and ethereal, but still exuded the warmth of a mom. "You're absolutely lovely."

I blushed. "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Pssh, don't call me that. Call me Essie or Mom," she tittered, hugging me again.

"Stop hogging her, Es," said Edward's father. He was tall like my boyfriend, with dark blonde hair, with gray mixed in. Framing his eyes, were a pair of sleek glasses. Edward looked like his father with a sharp jaw and keen eyes, but had his mother's coloring. "I'm Carl. We're so happy you're here, Bella."

"I appreciate it," I blushed, taking his hand. Carl gave me a brief hug, his eyes crinkling at the edges from his smile, which was deliciously crooked, like Edward's. "I brought some dessert."

"Dessert?" Carl asked, his steel colored eyes twinkling.

"I told you he had a bigger sweet tooth than mine," Edward chortled. Carl nodded, taking the desserts from his son. "Where is everyone?"

"Alice and Jasper were running late and Emmett is on his way," Essie replied. "You're the first to make it." She looped her arm with mine, smiling brightly. "Let me give you the tour."

"Have fun," Edward chuckled.

**A/N: Pictures of Carl and Essie's place are on my blog and tumblr. Links for both are on my profile. It's an older home with modern touches inside. We're switching gears to Edward's POV next chapter. We'll probably have two chapters with the Cullens and then another fire moment or two. Leave me some! **


	46. Chapter 46

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**EPOV**

"Dad, stop trying to sneak a cookie," I chided, taking the bags away from him. I was too late. His shirt was covered with crumbs. Chocolate crumbs. I opened the container, seeing _my _rocky road cookies. I pursed my lips. Swiping one for myself, I put the cookies into the locked pantry to keep my father out and the cheesecake into the fridge.

"These are so good," Dad swooned, his mouth full of chocolate.

"You're lucky. She only makes these for people she really cares about. You're eating my cookies," I grumped, breaking my cookie in half, eating it slowly to enjoy the flavor. "They're mine and Bella and I will be having words."

"Awfully possessive of a cookie, Edward," Dad chuckled. "Or is the cookie a metaphor for the lovely Bella?"

"Don't be all smart, old man," I deadpanned. "The cookies are not a metaphor for Bella…"

"Whatever, son," Dad smirked. "I haven't seen you like this, well, ever! Not even with Irina."

"Ugh, don't say her name. Alice and I call her Voldemort," I said, finishing my cookie. "She is inherently evil and skanky and…" I shuddered. "What did I see in her?"

"I don't know, Edward. I remember her coming in for breast implants with Dr. Denali. When she woke up, she was already talking to him about her next surgery. She was as fake as a three dollar bill," Dad cringed. "She was beautiful without all of that plastic nonsense."

"No, not really," I replied blandly. "I was only seeing her with my eyes. Outwardly, yes, she was attractive, but Irina was dark and ugly on the inside."

"Not like Bella?" Dad asked softly. I shook my head, looking up at him. "Do you love her?"

"It's too soon to say anything. I could see myself falling very hard for her, Dad. She's everything I've ever looked for in a woman…smart, funny, ambitious, sexy, strong, loving…but she's been hurt. Badly."

"How badly?" he questioned.

"It's not my story, Dad. She'll tell you if she feels comfortable, but what she's been through, I'm shocked that she's up and walking around, trusting anybody," I muttered.

"You do love her," Dad mused, his face lighting up. I rolled my eyes. I cared about her, yes. Could I love her? With time, definitely but not yet. "Denial at a river in Egypt, Edward."

"Keep telling yourself that, old man," I snorted. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Roasted chicken with asparagus, ranch roasted potatoes and Greek salad," Dad said, showing me everything in the fridge. "Mom will put the food in once everyone arrives. Do you want a beer?"

"That would be great!" I smiled. Dad handed me a Stella and we went into the family room, watching a baseball game. Ten minutes later, Alice and Jasper arrived with Emmett in tow.

"Emmett's here! The party can finally start!" Emmett boomed as he walked into foyer. I snorted, looking at my best friend. He bounded into the house, hugging my father. We had adopted Emmett since his family was tied to Edwardsville because of Felicity. "What's up, Doc?" Emmett quipped.

"Same old, same old, Emmett," Dad said. "Beer?" He nodded. Dad pointed to Jasper who gave him a thumbs up. Alice kissed Dad's cheek and scampered upstairs to hang out with Mom and Bella.

"So, did you bring your girlfriend?" Emmett asked, waggling his brows.

"She's getting the tour with Mom," I answered, sipping my beer.

"How was the date?" Jasper questioned, sitting down on the sofa and swiping some nuts from the bowl on the coffee table. "Did you…?" He thrust his hips.

"Even if I did, I'm not telling you two pervs," I replied, shocked at Jasper's brazen behavior. He knew Bella's story. "We're taking things slowly. She's in control."

"Good answer. If you had jumped into bed right away, I would have kicked your ass," Jasper snorted.

**A/N: Shorter, filler chapter. Sorry about that. Up next will be the dinner and some excitement. :-) Leave me some! **


	47. Chapter 47

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**EPOV**

Alice, Bella and Mom came down just as the White Sox game was starting. I would have rather watched the Cubs, but they were off, traveling to Arizona for a two week trip. Mom and Bella started working on dinner while Alice was given the dubious honor of chopping everything for the salad. We all knew that we needed to stay out of the kitchen while dinner was being made. Mom was a bit neurotic about her kitchen. However, the fact that she had invited my girlfriend to help her? It spoke to Bella's character and to how much my mom already loved her.

"Edward? Sweetie?" Mom called. "I need your help!"

"Coming," I said as I finished my second beer and walked into the kitchen. "What's up?" I tossed my bottle into the recycling bin.

"Can you go to the store?" Mom asked. "I need more potatoes. I thought I had a full bag but I've only got a half a bag. Emmett can eat all of these in one sitting."

"Right," I chuckled. "So, potatoes…what else?"

"Some more ranch dressing packets. I need at least two more," Mom said, stuffing a twenty dollar bill in my pocket. "And what was it that you needed, Bella?"

"Honey Dijon mustard and mayonnaise. You've got Miracle Whip and regular mustard. It doesn't work," Bella replied, working over the chicken with some lemon and butter.

"Bag of potatoes, two ranch packets, Honey Dijon mustard and mayo. Got it," I said. I grabbed my keys and drove to a nearby grocery store. I quickly made my way through the aisles, picking up what I needed for Bella and my mom. I was walking to the front of the store, my items in tow when I heard a voice I hoped I'd never hear again.

"Eddie!" squealed my former fuck buddy, Tanya.

"For fuck's sake, it's Edward," I snapped. I glared at her. "What?"

She furrowed her brows, going to hug me. "I've missed you…"

"Can't say that the feeling's mutual," I deadpanned. "If you excuse me, I have to get back to my parent's house. I'm having dinner with my family and my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Tanya spat. "You said you weren't ready for a girlfriend. What the hell?"

"I didn't want you to be my girlfriend, Tanya. You were pushing me into something that I didn't want with you," I sighed, trying to walk to the cash registers.

"So, I was good for sex," she said loudly. "All you wanted was my pussy."

"Tanya, quiet down," I hissed. "You just wanted my cock. How is that any different? We went into our arrangement with our eyes open, Tanya. It was you who tried turn me into something that I didn't want to be. You are a great girl but not the right one for me. Now, I need to go." Without waiting for her to answer, I strode to the self-pay check out and scanned my items. Using my credit card to pay for everything, I darted out of the grocery store. Tanya was rooted in her spot, glaring at me. I shook my head as I got into my car and drove back to my parent's home. I needed to calm down, though. I was pissed off at Tanya's temper tantrum and my carnal need to get off, using _her_ after I ended my engagement with Irina.

I managed to pull it together, dropping off the needed groceries in the kitchen for Mom and Bella. My girlfriend immediately knew that something was wrong. I grabbed another beer, walking outside in the small backyard my parents had. Emmett followed me. "Dude, you look like you want to punch someone's lights out. What's up?"

"You'll never believe who I ran into at the store," I growled.

"Voldemort?" Emmett snorted. I shook my head. "Tanya?"

"Yep. She was all touchy-feely, wanting probably to get into my pants," I snapped. "I'm such a fucking idiot!"

"For sleeping with her?" Emmett asked, guiding me away from the door. I dropped my head in shame. "Edward, you can't feel badly over every previous relationship you had."

"This was not a relationship, Em," I hissed. "This was fucking. Plain and simple. Bella will probably dump my ass because of…"

"No, she won't," Emmett soothed. "Ed, you were single. She can't fault you for wanting to have a little fun."

"She trusts me, Emmett. If she knew…" I whispered sullenly. As we were standing out there, both of our phones blared. It was the station. "Shit."

"It's obviously bad if they're calling us on our day off. Are you sober?" Emmett asked.

"I am now," I said, tossing the nearly full bottle of beer into the trash. We ran inside. We noticed that Dad and Jasper were also grabbing keys. "What is it?"

"Train derailment," Dad supplied. "Brown line. I'm assuming you guys have been called in?" Emmett and I both nodded. "Be safe, boys." Jasper and Dad ran out, taking Jasper's truck. I looked over to Bella and Alice. They were clinging to each other.

"It'll be okay, Bella," I said, hugging her to my body. She nodded, burrowing closer to my chest. I kissed her forehead before cupping her chin to kiss her lips. "I'll be fine."

"Kay," she sniffled. "I'm probably going to stay with Alice after we eat dinner with your mom. Get me there?"

"I will," I said, kissing her soft, pillow lips again. Emmett dragged me away from my girl and for the first time in my life, I hated my job.

**A/N: Cliffie, kind of…what will Edward say about Tanya when he sees Bella again? What about the train derailment? Leave me some! **


	48. Chapter 48

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**EPOV**

Emmett and I arrived at the station. We ran to put on our spare uniforms we kept in our lockers before changing into our turnout gear. _Everyone_ was called in. Before we got onto our respective rigs, Garrett and his partner, Chief Wilson Bodine, gave us a heads up to what we're dealing with.

"We have a train derailment in the loop. Due to the heat, some of the mechanisms were not functioning properly. On top of that, the train engineer fell asleep since he had been on for over thirty-six hours. A brown line train rear ended a purple line train. Casualties are unknown at this time, but it's the infrastructure of the el platform that we're worried about," Garrett explained. "The police are working on evacuating businesses and cars, but it's slow going. We've been assigned to the brown line train. Be on the lookout for survivors…let's do this!"

We all nodded and clambered onto our respective fire trucks. Jake drove us to the location, in the heart of the loop. He parked the truck and we gathered our gear, running up the steps to see the carnage of the derailment. "Holy shit," Seth squeaked behind me. "How can there be survivors?"

I shook my head. The last two cars of the purple line train were crushed and the brown line train was on its side, splayed across the two tracks. Looking further up the tracks, the front of the purple train was dangling dangerously on the edge of the fence. With the slightest blow of wind, it could tumble onto the streets below. "Okay," I began. "Ben and Seth, work from the back of the brown train. I want you to help any passengers who are mobile to get off the train. Anyone else, call down to Angela or Jessica. If it's an extrication situation, radio me or Jacob. Mike and Jake, you're with me. We're going to work from the front of the train."

"It's probably going to be a lot of…" Mike cringed.

"I hope you didn't eat a lot today," I said flatly. "Let's go."

Before we crossed the tracks, we made sure that the third, electrical track was turned off. I didn't want one of my guys to have their heart stop because they were electrocuted. Thankfully, it was disabled and we crawled into the car. The front portion of it was completely crushed. Nearly twenty feet of the train was smashed together. Whoever was sitting in that front car probably…

I shook my head, opening the door to the second car. The smell of metal, blood and tears filled our noses. The air was murky but we couldn't detect a fire. We walked towards the front, checking on the victims. Most were dead or very close to it. I radioed for paramedics and EMTs. We needed more of them and less of us. This was more of a medical situation than anything.

"Do you think that there is going to be any survivors up here?" Jake asked.

"We have to hope," I said, making my way to the first car. Forcing the door open, this car was a jumbled piece of metal. A few crackles of electricity filled the air and the sounds of moaning assaulted our ears. We slowly worked from the front of the car, checking on the passengers.

"Help…" came a weak voice near back of the car. Mike and Jake were working on extricating a woman who was pinned between a set of chairs. I walked to the back, searching for the weak voice.

"Call out," I commanded. A bloodied hand reached up and I scrambled to it. Taking it, I saw a young woman. "We're here to help you," I said calmly. "I'm Edward."

"I need you to find my baby," she panted. "I'm already gone." Looking down, there was a metal bar protruding from her stomach and she was bleeding heavily. "My daughter was in a car seat next to me…please!"

"Okay," I said. She nodded, swallowing deeply. Her eyes drifted closed. I began searching for the car seat. Crawling around, I found it nestled behind a mess of seats. A soft baby's cry was muffled by the plastic. "JAKE, MIKE! I need you!" I barked. They stopped what they were doing and walked over to me. "We have to get these chairs away. There's a baby trapped beneath them." Working quickly, we tore at the metal bars and plastic chairs. The baby's cries were growing louder. The noise was scaring her. Ten minutes later, the chairs were away and I carefully pulled the car seat out of the rubble. "Hey, baby girl," I cooed, looking at her. She was a screaming by this point. Her face was red and covered with some scratches. "It's okay, sweetie."

I carried the car seat to where the mother was pinned. I crouched down. "We found her," I said to the panting mother.

"Is she okay?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"We'll have get her checked out. What's her name?" I asked.

"Melanie," her mother replied. Her eyes were glassy and she was slipping away. "Tell her that mommy loves her and that I'll always watch over her."

"What's your name, ma'am?" I asked.

"Lydia," she breathed. "Lydia Snyder. Please, make sure she gets the help that she needs. Please…" Lydia gasped and the light in her eyes flicked away.

"Lydia? Lydia?" I shouted, shaking her. I pressed my fingers to her neck and she was gone. I looked down at the screaming baby girl. My heart broke for her. This little girl, if she didn't have a father, was now an orphan. Mike and Jake nodded somberly. I clutched the car seat and went back down to the street level. Handing the baby to Angela, I gazed at the baby's scrunched up face. Sadness washed over me.

"Edward, is the baby alright?" Angela asked.

"The car seat was trapped behind some seats. She's got some facial scrapes but I don't know otherwise. Mom is dead, though," I said quietly. "Baby is called Melanie, Melanie Snyder and Mom was Lydia."

"We'll take good care of her, Edward," Angela murmured, patting my shoulder. I nodded, caressing the baby's cheek before turning to go back to the wreckage.

**A/N: Too bad for Lydia, but at least her baby is safe. Leave me some! **


	49. Chapter 49

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

**EPOV**

By one in the morning, the wreckage was cleared and the infrastructure reinforced by the city. There were thirty-seven casualties, including Lydia Snyder. Fifty-eight people were brought to nearby hospitals, twenty-three of them were critical. Melanie Snyder was admitted to Northwestern Memorial's pediatric ICU with contusions along her body and some internal bleeding. She was listed in critical condition. Injuries ranged from minor sprains to lost limbs. It was a horrible day for Chicago. The last train derailment of this magnitude happened in February of 1977. It happened in almost the exact same spot, too.

When I got back to the station, I stripped out of my clothes and showered, scouring the smell of death, sweat and pain from my skin. Emmett and I drove back to my condo. I hated that my dinner with my parents had been interrupted. I hated that I was away from Bella, but I had to guess that she went home. Emmett continued up to my apartment. He was moving next weekend into a smaller condo in the same building as Alice and me. I went to my sister's place, hoping that Bella was still there.

Letting myself into Alice's condo, I saw my sister on the couch, watching television. "Hey," I said, my voice gravely from being around such toxic air.

"What are you doing down here? Go upstairs," she smirked.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because, I sent you a text saying that Bella was going to be up in your place. Didn't you get it?" Alice asked, arching a brow. I pulled out my phone, which had died. I showed it to her, giving my sister a look. "Well, I sent it to you. Go upstairs, Edward."

"Kay," I said tiredly, dragging my body up the three flights of stairs to my own floor.

I walked into the condo and Emmett was quietly moving around. Bella was curled up on my leather sofa, holding a pillow. I pushed Emmett to his room while I walked over to the sleeping beauty on my couch. Crouching down, I brushed her tendrils of curls from her face. She was a vision of beauty and innocence. Her alabaster skin was glowing against the dark leather. Trailing my fingers down the soft curve of her cheek, she stirred. Blinking sleepily, she smiled. "Hey," she said roughly. "How are you?"

"Sore. Tired. Hungry. Sad," I answered honestly. She sat up, yawning and stretching her arms above her head. Then, she wrapped me in a hug, her fingers twining in my still-damp hair. The weight of the day came crashing down on me and I fell on my butt, bringing Bella with me. I clung to her, trying not to cry. My nose was buried in her sweet smelling hair as she held me tightly, rubbing her hands over my back and shoulders.

"I'm sorry, baby," she whispered in my ear. "I'm here for you…" I couldn't respond. Instead, I just crashed my lips against hers. She moaned, her fingers gripping my plaid shirt. Hungrily, I kissed her until we were on the floor, Bella splayed on the carpet while I hovered over her. I stopped my relentless assault, feeling like an ass. I pulled back, burying my hands in my hair as I leaned against the chair. Bella crawled to me. "Edward, talk to me. What is it?"

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice sounding broken. "I shouldn't have done that." My guilt for just _taking_ what I needed from Bella was poisoning me. I felt sick. I was no better than her ex-boyfriend…

_I wouldn't go that far, Edward. You just saved a baby, not killed one._

"Edward, I wasn't complaining," she said, gently guiding my legs down and settling on my lap. She cupped my chin, looking into my eyes. "Why would you think that?"

"I wasn't gentle or tender…I just _took_," I growled.

"Baby, you may have just taken, but you were still gentle. You weren't hurting me. I'm fine, but obviously you're not," she whispered. "What happened? Please, talk to me."

I pulled her closer, so I could hold her in my arms. She put her head on my shoulder and I idly played with her long, curly hair while I told her about Lydia and her baby girl. I described how I kept pulling body after body out of the wreckage and how it absolutely traumatized Mike Newton. When we got to the engineer, it was even worse. He wasn't even recognizable. He was a pile of mutilated bones, blood and flesh.

"It sounds like you need to see your counselor," Bella said softly, brushing my hair from my face.

"All of us are required to see the shrink tomorrow before we can go out on a call. It was so bad, Bella. I've been on this job for nearly six years and this…this was awful. The stuff of nightmares," I whispered, feeling so shaken. "I am so happy you're here, though. Just holding you…knowing that you're safe?"

"I was worried about you," she smiled, kissing my mouth sweetly. "I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"I will be," I said, hugging her close. "Will you stay?"

"Ummm…" she sputtered.

"No hanky panky," I clarified.

"Did you just say hanky panky?" Bella giggled.

"Shut it. I'm tired and sore beyond reason. Work with me," I deadpanned, cupping her cheeks. "I want to hold you. Please, Bella? I need you, baby. Besides, it's not the first time we shared a bed…"

"Right," she blushed. "That night at Alice's." She kept brushing her fingers through my hair. The steady rhythm was lulling me to sleep. "I'll stay, Edward. I do need something to sleep in, though."

I nodded, my exhaustion superseding my need to eat. Bella got off my lap and I led her to my bedroom. It was a large room that I had completely renovated after Irina screwed me over. It was distinctively male, not frilly like Irina preferred. The walls were painted a deep, sable brown. My bed sheets were a light blue and it coordinated with the light blue black-out drapery. On the wall opposite my bed, I had a large print of one of my favorite Beatles' album covers. I loved the Beatles and felt like their music spoke to me.

Walking into my large, walk-in closet, I pulled out a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt for Bella. Pointing her to the bathroom, she padded inside and closed the door. I stripped out of my clothing and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and a loose t-shirt.

Ambling into my bedroom, my body tired and so very sore, I slipped between the sheets of my king-sized bed. Bella walked out of the bathroom. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a messy bun and I bit back a growl when I saw what shirt I had handed her. It was my old academy shirt with my name on the back of it. The shirt was entirely too big and I could see the faint outline of her bare breasts underneath the fabric. Dropping her clothes from earlier on the chair, she crawled into bed. Pulling back the sheets, I enfolded her in my arms. "Thank you for staying," I whispered after I turned off the lights.

"You were there for me when I needed you," she murmured against my chest. "It's my turn now. Get some rest, Edward. Everything will be clearer with a good night's sleep." I nodded, tilting her head up and kissing her soft, pink lips. She snuggled against my chest, sighing contentedly. I followed her soon after.

**A/N: Will he bring up Tanya? Will she understand if he does? Leave me some! **


	50. Chapter 50

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Fifty**

**EPOV**

The next morning, I woke up to my house phone ringing. Blindly, I picked it up. "Hello?" I mumbled into the receiver.

"You sound like shit, Cullen," came the gruff voice of Garrett. "Like the rest of your crew, really."

"Do you blame us?" I asked, trying to stay quiet. Bella was curled with her back pressed against me. She was hugging my arm and snoring adorably. "What's up, Chief?"

"Just calling to let you know that the swing shift is covering for you guys today. Come in tomorrow. Counselors and therapists will be here if you need it," Garrett explained quietly. "That was a tough one. A lot of people died yesterday and a lot of you were affected by it. I think we lost Newton because of it."

"He died?" I asked.

"No. He came in this morning and handed me his resignation letter. He didn't say why he was leaving, just that he was," Garrett said. "Now, enjoy your extra day off. Sleep. Veg. Jerk off…"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going back to sleep. See you tomorrow, Chief, though you are a dirty old man."

"Old? I'm only thirty-five. Seven years older than you," he scoffed. I hung up before he could go into how he was still in the best shape of his life. I tossed the phone on the nightstand, curling around Bella and holding her tightly. I fell back asleep quickly.

When I woke up again, my bed was empty. Looking at the clock, it was after eleven. I wrinkled my nose. I hated sleeping that late. Dragging my sore body out of bed, I found Bella in the kitchen. She was still wearing my shirt and chatting with Emmett while he was eating a massive omelet. My best friend smirked at me. "Morning, sleeping beauty," he chuckled. "Nice hair. Did you stick your fingers in the electric socket?"

I ran my fingers through my hair and it was a mess. I blushed. "Like you're picture perfect when you wake up," I grumped, sitting down at the island. Bella handed me a cup of coffee, smiling softly. "Thanks, sweet girl."

"Thanks for the omelet, Bella. I've got to use this extra day off to go furniture shopping. I'm moving on Friday," Emmett smiled. "I'll see you later. Bye, Electricward." I flipped him off, scowling as he bounded out of the condo.

"How are you?" Bella asked, making another omelet. "You were tossing and turning all night."

"I'll be fine," I said, shrugging lightly. "I'm grateful for the extra day. I am so sore. That was a physically taxing call." I rolled my head, my neck cracking.

"Oh, I plugged in your cell phone. Alice had tried calling you again and she came over at like nine. She dragged me out of the bedroom. Alice told me to tell you that you have to tell me something," Bella said, arching a brow. "She insisted."

"Fucking Alice," I grumbled. "I love my sister, but she's a nosy, busy body."

"Why don't you eat first and then you can tell me," Bella suggested, her voice taking on a hard edge. _God damn it!_ She put a large omelet in front of me, stuffed to the gills with sausage, bacon, cheese and peppers.

"Are you going to eat?" I asked, my voice quiet.

"I ate with Emmett," she replied, turning to do the dishes. I frowned, eating my massive breakfast while Bella washed the dishes. Her back was to me and I could tell that she was pissed off. Finishing my meal, she took my plate and rinsed it off before putting it into the dishwasher. Turning around, she gave me a stern look and the 'bitch brow.'

"Why don't we sit down?" I hemmed.

"I'd rather stand."

_Fuck_. "Okay, you know I was engaged. My ex was a skanky bitch who liked to fuck around with other guys. After being with her for so long, I got lonely. One night, after a particularly bad day at the station, a bunch of us went out to a club on in Bucktown. While I was there, I met up with this girl, Tanya. She was pretty and we had some chemistry. One thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together at her place. I wasn't looking for a relationship. I was burned by Irina and I wasn't ready to put my heart back out there. It was still in the process of healing. With Tanya, what we had was purely physical. It didn't last long, really. A couple of months at most. It was when she started trying to make me into something that I wasn't ready for that I ended it with her."

"Okay," Bella said quietly. "I'm not going to fault you for what you did to Tanya. Or with Tanya. You're a guy. An attractive one, at that."

"The thing is that I ran into Tanya at the grocery store when I was getting the stuff for dinner yesterday. She started having this temper tantrum because I mentioned that I had a girlfriend," I mumbled. I scrubbed my scruffy face. "I should have told you about her before…"

"Like I said, Edward, I'm not going to fault you for being single. We have our pasts. I get that," she said.

"I'm just afraid that this chick is going to go all _Fatal Attraction_ on me and start boiling bunnies," I said wryly.

"Irina may do that. You did kick her out," Bella smirked.

"Do you blame me?" I asked.

"No. Not really. And this situation with Tanya, we'll deal with it," Bella said. "Unfortunately, I do have to go. I have a Skype meeting with one the executives from Summit regarding their new movie at three. I have to go home, shower and look somewhat presentable. I also have to call my father, inform him of my new phone number."

"You're not upset with me?"

"It would be like you being upset with me for sleeping with James," Bella explained, walking towards me. "While, yes, it was a mistake, but it was a part of my past."

"Exactly. Tanya, Irina…they are in my past. You are my future, Bella," I murmured, pulling her between my legs. "You are who I see when I close my eyes and you are all that I want." She gave me a smile, but it was guarded. "Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"I have to get some work done. I've been slacking," she murmured, in a futile effort trying to tame my insane bedhead. "Maybe on Wednesday? I should have my new car by then. I can pick _you _up."

"Do you want me to drive you home?" I asked.

"Alice is on her way. She's on her lunch hour," Bella explained. As she said that, my sister waltzed in the door. "Oops, I better change." She kissed me softly before scampering to my bedroom. Alice walked toward the kitchen, giving me a questioning look.

"I told her," I said. "She took it…well?" Glaring at my sister, I huffed. "I would have rather told in my own way as opposed to having you kind of spill the beans, Little Bit."

"Sorry," Alice said. "I overheard you talking to Emmett and Tanya swung by the condo as we were coming back from Mom and Dad's. She didn't look happy."

"Fuck," I groaned. Bella walked out, dressed in her clothes from yesterday. She gave me a chaste kiss before rooting around in her purse. I shot Alice a look.

_I'll talk to her. Get some more rest_, Alice mouthed, guiding my girlfriend out of my condo. Sadly, sleep was the last thing on my mind.

**A/N: What do you think is going through Bella's head? Was she too calm and collected? Did you expect her to fly off the handle? Leave me your thoughts. We're back to Bella and her conversation with Alice in the next chapter. I'd appreciate some loving! Hugs! **


	51. Chapter 51

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Fifty-One**

**BPOV**

"Bella, I want to apologize. I was out of line this morning," Alice said as I got into her Cayenne. "I put Edward into a sticky situation with my spilling the beans about Tanya. He would have told you but it was my interference that caused…"

"Are you going to apologize to your brother?" I asked, arching a brow at my friend. "If it was his business, why didn't you let it alone?"

"I did apologize to Edward and I don't know," Alice shrugged. "I mean, I didn't agree with his 'relationship' with Tanya in the first place because I knew it was going to bite him the ass. But, it wasn't my place to step into your relationship. I'm sorry. Please don't be upset with him because of what I did."

"Your heart was in the right place, but you did stick your nose into our relationship," I chided. "I know that Edward has been in relationships before. I mean, look at him. He's the epitome of gorgeousness and I'm the poster child for 'Plain Janes.'"

"What crack are you smoking? Bella, you're exquisite!" Alice said as she turned onto my street. "Clearly you do not see yourself in the same light that my perfectly smitten brother does. He thinks the sun shines out of your ass."

I lifted my right butt cheek. "It doesn't," I snorted. "That would be weird, too."

"It's a…ugh, never mind. Seriously, though. I know that your ex-douchebag cut you down, but don't you see how beautiful you are?" Alice asked.

"Ali," I sighed, wrinkling my nose. "I just…"

"Okay, I'll back off. I'm really sorry, Bella," she said quietly, almost inaudibly. She stopped in front of my home. "Call me if you want to talk but don't take it out on Edward."

"I just need some time to myself. I have to meet with the Summit executives and call my dad today. I'll talk to you later, Alice," I said, giving her a tight grin before getting out of the car. I waved before I ducked into the door and closed it. Leaning against the door jamb, I pinched my nose. I wasn't upset with Edward. Not in the least. I was upset, a little bit, with Alice for being so pushy. She was trying to protect me but my relationship with Edward is between the two of us. Not Alice. Not his parents. Not my parents. _What parents? Renee is a bitch and Charlie…he barely acknowledges your existence. _Shaking my head, I put my purse on the table and then I went up to shower. Once I was clean, I put on a pair of jeans and a comfortable shirt.

Padding downstairs, I picked up my cell phone and curled up on my couch. I had a couple of hours before I had to call Tom from Summit. My dad's schedule was erratic and he worked all hours of the day. If he was available, he'd pick up. If not, it would go to voicemail. Regardless, Charlie would have my new phone number. I dialed his cell phone number, which I had saved on my computer since my original cell phone met its untimely demise against a brick wall. The phone rang three times before I heard the gruff voice of my sperm donor.

"Chief Swan," he said, his voice deep and scratchy.

"Um, hi, Charlie. It's Bella?" I squeaked.

"Bella! What a surprise! Did I miss your birthday?" he asked.

"No. I'm just calling to let you know that I had to change my phone number and I wanted to give it to you," I mumbled. "So, you should have it on your phone and if you need to call me, use this number. I won't bother you…"

"Bella, wait," Charlie said over the line. "You sound upset or stressed out. What's wrong? And you are certainly not bothering me. I'm sitting along the 101, trying to catch speeders. Quite boring, I assure you. Bella, despite what your mother told me…"

"Wait, what did my mother tell you?" I seethed.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but the next chapter will hopefully be longer. What did Renee tell Charlie? Leave me some! **


	52. Chapter 52

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

**BPOV**

"Charlie, what did Mom say?" I snarled.

"Haven't you spoken with her?" he asked, his voice sounding small.

"Not really. We had a falling out. Spill it," I said coldly.

"Your mother alluded to the fact that you didn't want anything to do with me. She said that I needed to make my child support payments until you were eighteen but that the court restricted our contact. I wanted to fight it because you are my daughter, but Renee started raising holy hell and was threatening to call my boss about the one time I smoked weed," Charlie grumbled. "I couldn't lose my job so despite my gut telling me that Renee was wrong, I abided by her stupid rules. I paid her child support…"

"How much was that a month?" I asked, tears pricking my eyes.

"Twenty percent of my paycheck. It was automatically deducted and sent to Renee's account," Charlie answered. "Roughly four hundred dollars each paycheck, eight hundred a month?"

"And Mom said that I didn't want anything to do with you," I spat.

"Yes," Charlie said sadly. "I hated not talking to you. I wanted more from you, but Renee threatened lawsuits and terminating my parental rights. I told her if she terminated my rights that she wouldn't able to get my child support payments. That changed her tune really quickly." He was quiet for a few moments. "How long have you been out of touch with your mother?"

"Since January," I mumbled. "Grams died. She left me the house in Chicago and I moved up here. Mom…Renee has changed, Charlie." Tears that I didn't want to fall started traveling down my cheeks. "And I always wondered why you never called more often. I thought you didn't want me."

"Bella," he breathed. "No…I always wanted you. Ever since I found out I was going to be a dad, I was over the moon. I wanted to show you the world and give you everything, but when Renee left, she made that impossible. She must have been screwing the attorney because the custody agreement was awful. I tried to get it overturned so that you could stay with me, but Renee wouldn't budge. Eventually, the judge said that I could have visitation. That's when she moved."

"And thus began our nomadic existence," I spat bitterly.

"Was it awful? Should I have fought harder?" Charlie asked, his voice wavering.

"I wished you would have," I sniffled. "The only person who truly cared about me was Grams. Not my mom. Not her litany of boyfriend. Not my classmates. Just Grams. Mom held down a job, but she just gambled it away, along with your child support money. I had to get a job at fourteen so we wouldn't lose our apartment. This dingy, smelly loft apartment that was no bigger than a public bathroom. I had to go to school on work study because every penny went to pay our rent or the car payments."

"Work study? Bella, I had a college fund set up for you. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough so that you didn't have to work while in school," Charlie murmured.

"Well, perhaps Mom gambled through that, too," I said. "Was it in her name?"

"No. It's in a bank account here in Washington. I never understood why money was never removed from there. I told your mom about it and she said that she'd pass along the information. Only you could access that account. Or me."

"Is there a way to for you to check if someone tried to gain access?" I asked. "Someone other than me or you?"

"I'll head over there now," Charlie said as I heard his car turn over. "Bella, why aren't you talking to your mom, though? She always made it sound like you two were the best of friends."

"Did Mom ever tell you about a guy I was seeing? James?" I shuddered when I said his name.

"She said that you were going to get married and that he was the one," Charlie snorted.

"The one, my ass. The one who almost fucking killed me," I snarled.

"WHAT?! Tell me everything, Isabella."

I spent nearly an hour, describing to my father what I had endured during my relationship with James. I told him about his unborn, dead granddaughter and my substantial injuries. I told him about how Renee wanted me to go back with James. My father exploded in a fit of rage. He used language that I never thought I'd hear out of his mouth. I was almost afraid until I heard him sobbing on the phone line. "Dad?" I whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I should have fought harder," he cried. "I knew Renee was a manipulator and a fake, but to put you back into harm's way? I'm so sorry. So, so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Dad," I said quietly.

"Not directly, but I still feel responsible," he said, his voice sounding calmer. "I still can't believe that Renee alibied him and wants you to go back to that!"

"She really must hate me," I frowned, emptiness filling my soul. "The only person who ever loved me unconditionally was Grams. Renee had stipulations and James had fists and anger."

"Bella, even though I never saw you, I love you, baby girl," he whispered. "I wanted more. You have to understand that, but Renee, she was only using you and me for the money." My fists clenched. "I would like to see you, Bella. I have to know that you're okay. I want to make it up to you…"

"I don't know," I sniffled, unsure if I wanted to open this door.

_You don't have any other family. Renee you can write off because she's gone to the dark side. _

"Bella, please?" Charlie wheedled. "I need to make sure my baby girl is okay. I wasn't there for you before, but I want to be here for you now."

Wiping my face, I gritted my teeth. "Okay. I'd like that. I'm just so hesitant to trust anyone. You know?"

"Understandably so. I get it. It took me a long time before I could even look at a woman without feeling bitter and wounded. Now, I'm indifferent," Charlie snorted. "Bella, I have a lot of vacation time accrued. I would like to fly out and see you. I could get a hotel…"

"Dad, you're staying with me. I have _more_ than enough room," I said. "When can I expect you?"

"I have to check flights and availability for vacation, but I'll call you when I get everything squared away," he said, the excitement evident in his voice.

I nodded, biting my lip. _He can't see you, stupid._ "That sounds awesome, Dad. I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm looking forward to it, too. I've got a lot of making up to do, baby girl," Charlie said. "I love you and I'm so proud of you."

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Do NOT cry!_ "I love you, too, Dad," I said, my voice cracking. "Unfortunately, I've got to go. I've got a business meeting in an hour. I have to make sure I have everything I need for it."

"Can I call you later? Tomorrow or something?" Charlie asked.

"I'd like that," I smiled. "Talk to you soon." I hung up and curled up in a ball on my couch. Anger was coursing through my veins. I _hated_ my mother. Abhorred her. She kept my father away and stolen my money. I knew she was awful, but this took the cake.

She would pay.

**A/N: So, now we know about Charlie and some more tidbits about the epic bitch that is Renee Dwyer. Was there more that Charlie could have done? Yes, but from Renee's descriptions, she made it sound like Bella didn't want anything to do with him so he didn't fight it. Instead, he did what he was supposed to and provided for his daughter, though she never received it because of Renee. **

**Leave me some! **


	53. Chapter 53

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

**BPOV**

I was a distracted mess when I was talking with Tom, the representative from Summit. Thankfully, he was understanding. He knew that I would get the job done. I had two more websites to design and a deadline by the end of September to make them live. I started working on the websites until I received a phone call from the car dealership, informing me that my car was ready for pick up. I made arrangements for Wednesday since I had to work tomorrow, plus I needed to transfer the balance of the car into my checking account.

Time flew once I lost myself in the web design and I jumped when my cell phone rang on the desk. It was nearly nine at night. I had worked through dinner. Picking up the cell phone, I saw Edward's number. "Hey," I smiled, leaning back on my chair. "I'm glad you called."

"I'm glad I called too," he chuckled, his velvety voice washing over me. It was so deep and soothing. "Did you get everything done today, sweet girl?"

"Yeah. I've been working so hard that I forgot to eat dinner," I said, getting up from my desk. "I have to scrounge for food since I desperately need to go grocery shopping. I haven't gone since I have no car."

"I have leftovers from dinner last night in my fridge. I can bring them over?" he asked, his voice eager. "I don't want my girlfriend starving." I checked my fridge and the frozen pizza option was not looking like a viable option and my fridge was empty save for bottles of water and a nearly empty carton of milk. Let's not forget the expired carton of Greek yogurt.

"You won't mind?" I replied. "Milk and spoiled Greek yogurt doesn't sound very appetizing."

"I'll be over in fifteen minutes," he said, his smile audible. We hung up and I went to change into something comfortable. With Edward's restless sleeping last night and the emotional day today, I was going to crash as soon as Edward left.

After a little making out, of course.

Dressed in a camisole and a pair of yoga pants, I swiped a bottle of water, checking my email and paying some bills. A few moments later, my doorbell rang. Walking to the door, I smiled when I saw Edward on my doorstep. He was looking very scruffy and sexy with a backwards baseball cap, a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Comfort over style?" I quipped.

"I'm still rocking the bedhead from when you left," he snorted. "I crashed again in front of the television and woke up when Emmett came home." He handed me a large grocery bag. I smiled, leading him into the kitchen so I could make my dinner. He was moving stiffly.

"You okay?"

"I tweaked my back yesterday. Part of the reason why I fell asleep is because I had to take a muscle relaxer," he grimaced. "I'll probably will be riding a desk for at least two shifts. My dad checked me out, as did Jasper and they put me on restricted duty. I can't lift anything over fifty pounds."

"It sounds like you need a massage," I said.

"I need that, but not tonight or any time soon. I was a jumpy mess when Jasper examined me," Edward replied, sitting down on the stool in my kitchen.

"You don't need to stay," I frowned. "I can only imagine how you're feeling. I bet all you want is a heating pad, more of those pills and your bed."

"No, I need you," he retorted, gently pulling on my hand. He frowned slightly, his fingers gliding over my arms. "I need to know that I didn't fuck up."

"You didn't fuck up," I murmured, my skin erupting in goose bumps. My nipples puckered, becoming blatantly obvious beneath the thin fabric of my camisole. Edward's irises darkened as he licked his lips. My panties flooded with my need. He looked dangerous and sexy but vulnerable and pained. I ran my hands up his arms before finding the soft hair at the nape of his neck. "You didn't. If anyone did, it was this psycho Tanya chick."

Edward's hands moved from my shoulders and eased down my back, resting just above my behind. "I am still sorry for not telling you sooner, beautiful," he said, his eyes meeting mine. "You're who I want." He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing deeply. "Can I kiss you?"

"Edward, baby, you don't have to ask," I whispered, stepping closer to his body. His hands moved to cup my ass. I felt a rumbling purr from deep within his body. Gently, his lips brushed mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening our kiss. Edward sighed, tightening his arms around me. I used his open mouth to tentatively slide my tongue inside. Moving my hands further into his hair, his hat fell onto the floor. His mouth was tender, massaging my lips carefully. However, our make out session was interrupted by my loudly growling stomach.

Pulling back, Edward put his hand on my belly. "Are you harboring grizzlies in there?" he laughed.

"Nah, mountain lions," I quipped, nipping at his mouth. "You're my prey, Mr. Cullen."

"I wouldn't put up much of a fight, beautiful," he said, his face quirking up into a crooked grin. My stomach snarled again. "Now, we can kiss later. You need to eat, Bella. I don't want my girl wasting away."

**A/N: Up next will be the conversation with Edward and Bella regarding Charlie and some make out action. Leave me some. **


	54. Chapter 54

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

**BPOV**

Edward made my plate and hand fed me my dinner. We were sitting on at the kitchen table, with me balanced on his knee. His rationale was that he wanted to ensure my health and well-being. His right hand fed me while the left was squeezing my ass. I never knew my butt was directly correlated to my health. He wasn't letting me go and I was honestly okay with it. After I ate, we went down to my media room. I tossed in a movie while Edward got comfortable. He was still moving stiffly.

"Stay there," I said, kissing his nose. Darting up the stairs, I grabbed my handy heating pad. It was rare that I got a period, but when I did, I got horrible cramps. I lived with my heating pad when I got those. Back in the media room, I straddled Edward's waist as I plugged in the heating pad.

"Are you going to stay there, beautiful?" he asked.

"You're injured, Edward. I don't want to further your injury. I just didn't want you to move while I plugged this in," I said, giving him an impish grin.

"It's my back that hurts. Not my…" he trailed off, his lips finding the sensitive skin behind my ear while he pulled my body flush to his manhood. I melted against him. _You're not ready for sex. And he IS injured. _

"Lean forward," I replied breathily. He did, his lips moving down my neck. I stuffed the heating pad behind him, focusing on his lower back which was where his injury was located. "Good?"

"Perfect," he breathed. His palms slid up my back and he caressed my skin. I shuddered. "Your skin is so soft, Bella. I love touching you."

"You have no idea what it feels with you touching me," I breathed, taking his face in my hands and kissing him deeply. Our tongues tangled languidly as his hands continued their sensual trek along my back, shoulders and arms. My fingers were twined in his soft but very messy hair. We were losing ourselves to the kiss when my cell phone rang from the cocktail table. I reluctantly pulled away, picking it up. "It's my dad."

"You called him?" Edward asked.

I nodded, curling to Edward's side. "Let me just take this and I'll tell you," I said, putting my head on Edward's shoulder. I swiped my finger across the screen. "Hey, Charlie."

"Did I wake you? Shit, I did. I forgot about the time difference. It's only eight here," Charlie rambled.

"Dad, I wasn't asleep. Getting ready, but not asleep," I chuckled. "What's up?"

"I checked my schedule and I can fly out to visit you for your birthday, Bella," Charlie said.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah," he answered. "I'm planning on taking a week off. I don't have to stay with you the entire time, but…"

"Dad, you can stay," I said, threading my fingers with Edward's. He kissed my forehead, smiling crookedly. "Just send me your itinerary and I'll pick you up. I'm looking forward to it. Really."

"Me, too, Bella," he breathed. "I'll let you go to sleep. I'll keep the time difference in mind when I talk to you tomorrow. I love you, baby girl."

"Love you, too, Dad." Hanging up the phone, I snuggled further into Edward's embrace.

"What happened?" he asked after a few moments of quiet.

"My mom told him that I didn't want anything to do with him and she spent his child support money on her gambling habit," I explained. "It's a lot more detailed but I don't want to really get into it. Not today. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. You know?"

"I'm sorry that your mom hurt you again," Edward said, cupping my chin. "If I ever see her or this James douche, I will be hard-pressed to not kick their asses."

"Get in line," I snorted derisively. "I get first dibs at causing both of them major bodily harm. No jury would ever convict me."

"They'd probably applaud you," he said, kissing me sweetly. "I'm happy that you reconnected with your father, beautiful and I can't wait to meet him. Parents _love_ me."

"We'll just have to wait and see, Lieutenant," I quipped, wrapping my arms around his waist.

**A/N: Leave me some! I'd appreciate it greatly! **


	55. Chapter 55

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it! **

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

**BPOV**

"Thanks," I said to the cabbie. I paid him his fare and got out of the taxi. I was picking up my brand new, pretty Range Rover Sport. I was anxious to get a new car since I hated using cabs or relying on Alice or Edward. I was also completely out of food. I had stretched the leftovers from the dinner with Edward's parents through lunch on Tuesday. Not wanting to eat out alone, I ordered something at Chipotle and brought it to the fire station to share with my boyfriend. The guys were jealous because it was Emmett's turn to cook and it was raining.

No grilling.

My first stop after signing the paperwork, taking ownership of my new wheels, was to go grocery shopping and pick up food. I hated eating fast food or even restaurant food. We lived on it in Florida. Mom couldn't cook and when I was working forty hour weeks plus going to school, the last thing I wanted to do was cook.

Handing over the check, I walked out and was given the brief tutorial about my new car. Felix also had one of his coworkers set up my hands-free Bluetooth device for the car along with my GPS. Taking my keys, I drove off the lot. I went directly to Mariano's. My grocery bill was almost as expensive as the time I bought all of the food for the fire station.

Okay, that was an exaggeration. Not that expensive, but pretty damn close.

On Wednesday night, I went out with Edward, picking him up in my car. We drove out to the suburbs for dinner at a restaurant in Burr Ridge. I was excited because I got to try out my new wheels on the highway and Edward was able to pick up a shit-ton of wine from the restaurant. He and Irina had apparently joined this restaurant and winery's wine of the month club. He had two cases of wine waiting for him that he _had _to purchase due to the agreement of the club. He canceled his membership while we were there, but I told him that he would have a lot Christmas presents. No one could drink all of that wine and not become an alcoholic.

Over dessert, I was talking about my job. Edward was shocked at how much I knew about computers, code and all things technical. "I barely know how to turn the damn thing on," Edward snorted. "I only have a Facebook page because Alice helped me set it up. And those other forms of social media? Boggles my mind. But, why do you work out of your house? I'm just curious."

"I've always worked that way once I got started in the field I'm in. I have all of my equipment where I need it and I really love the commute," I quipped. "I've thought about getting a small storefront. There is a place next to Alice's that was a travel agent and perfect for what I want, but trying to lug all of my crap into this office? Too much of a hassle."

"I know that you're good at what you do, but if you move into a space, you could hire a staff," Edward said. "Expand your vision."

"I do have the startup capital," I mused quietly. "I'd have to purchase more computers and software, but that's nothing, really. My worry is the interview process in finding my staff. You see how long it took me to trust you."

"I'm still trying," Edward winked. "But, I'll keep doing whatever you want me to do so that you know that you can trust me."

"Edward, you and Alice are probably the only people I trust implicitly," I said, reaching across the table to take his hand. "Despite my issues, you've been amazing…friendly, kind and patient."

"And I'll keep doing it," Edward murmured, flipping my hand over and kissing my wrist.

"Perhaps I will look at the travel office. I like your idea, Cullen," I snickered. He smiled crookedly, his tongue tracing my veins on my wrist. I shuddered, pulling my hand back and chiding him gently. "Now, I want to stop at Yankee Candle before we go. I'm an addict and I'm dying for a fix."

"What's your favorite scent?" he asked.

"A couple, really. I love Paradise Spice. I use that in my kitchen. But, any sort of clean scent, like Clean Cotton, Fluffy Towels, those I love. I think that's why I like smelling you. Your cologne is a combination of Fluffy Towels and sandalwood," I said, sipping my wine.

"Well, it's Gucci Envy," Edward chuckled. "Alice got it for me Christmas last year. I needed a new scent since I'd worn Tuscany or Acqua di Gio for Irina."

"Both of those are good, too," I pouted.

"I won't wear them. Bad memories," he cringed.

"I hear you. I used to love this strawberry shampoo from Philosophy. I used it all of the time, but I can't use it anymore because the scent made my stomach turn when I was pregnant…" I trailed off, sighing sadly. "James made me use it because he _liked_ it and my needs were not as important as _his_."

"Bella," he frowned.

"Sorry," I sniffled. "I'm going to the bathroom. Can you get the check?"

"Sure, love," he said. I got up, kissing Edward's cheek and walked unsteadily to the bathroom. Pam said that I'd have moments where I would feel sad or pissed off. This was more. I was almost physically sick. As soon as I got into the bathroom, I ran to the last stall, falling to my knees and throwing up my dinner. I hated James. I hated Renee. I hated this feeling of emptiness that came out of nowhere.

Will I ever feel normal again?

Fucking James…

**A/N: Bella is improving but every so often, she'll have setbacks. What started as innocent conversation morphed into something painful for her…What will Edward do? We're flipping to his POV next chapter. Leave me some! **


	56. Chapter 56

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight _characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

**EPOV**

I watched her as she stumbled to the bathroom. I wanted to hold her in my arms. I felt for her but anger coursed through me. James was so hateful that he made her use something that made her sick. He didn't care about her. Or her baby.

"Anything else, sir?" asked the server.

"Just the check, please," I replied, trying to keep my face calm though I wanted to fly down to Florida and set James on fire. I paid for our dinner, signing the receipt and waited for Bella to come back out of the bathroom. When she did, my girlfriend looked pale and drawn. "Are you okay?"

She sat down heavily. She nodded, tears filling her eyes. "I'm…fine."

"Why don't we go back to the city, love?" I suggested, cupping her cheek. "Do you still want to go to Yankee Candle?"

She shook her head, handing me her keys. We got up and I practically had to hold her up as we walked out of the restaurant. Helping her into the passenger seat, I kissed her forehead. Bella popped an anti-anxiety pill, giving me a small grin. I caressed her soft cheek before closing the door and jogging to the driver's side. Once I backed out of the parking spot, I threaded my fingers with Bella's. She sighed, her breath shaky. I drove us back to the city, parking on the street. Bella's garage was still in the process of being rebuilt. Her neighbors offered their garage since they sold their car, but she had yet to pick up the garage door opener from them. Bella was sleeping, her face was in pain and her skin was incredibly pale. I woke her up, helping her into the house.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean to…tonight was a lot of fun and I go ahead and ruin it."

"Bella, don't blame yourself," I chided, taking her hands in mine. "You're moving past this and taking steps to move on with your life. I would be remiss if I expected you to be happy and smiley all of the time. You're healing." She bit her lip, nodding slightly. "Seriously, though. Do you want me to stay? Or go? I don't want to foist myself on you if you want to be alone."

"No, you can stay," she said, blushing slightly. "I don't want to be alone."

I ended up staying the night with Bella. She crashed on my chest during the movie that she had chosen. I wanted to carry her up to her bed, but I couldn't due to my back injury. What I thought was routine soreness from that call turned out to be a torn muscle in lower back. I was helping out at the station but unable to go out on calls for at least a month. Garrett had me deal with paperwork and it was driving me batty. One day of doing it and I wanted to stick my head down the toilet. Plus, I couldn't take care of my girl. She should be sleeping in her bed, not on my chest.

I loved feeling her on my body and she held me so tightly. This poor woman was starved for love and affection. The person who should have given it to her was a callous, calculating bitch. The man she chose to love was a monster, killing his baby because 'she' wasn't a 'he'. Her father was absent from her life because of lies her mother told him and undoubtedly to Bella. Her Grams loved her obviously, but distance made it truly difficult. Her grandmother tried to make things right by leaving her the house and whatever inheritance, but wealth does not equate love. And money cannot bring back her Grams.

I made a vow as Bella was curled on my body, crying in her sleep. I vowed that I would do everything to protect her. To earn her trust. I would be her friend, her boyfriend and if she'd let me, her lover. Kissing her soft hair, I held her tighter against my body. Whispering in the darkness, I sighed. "I promise to love you."

I already did…I loved her and I wasn't letting her go.

Ever.

**A/N: So, Edward has come to the realization that he loves her. What about Bella? When will she know? Up next will be Emmett's moving day and Bella checking out the travel agency for purchase. Leave me some! **


	57. Chapter 57

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight _characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

**EPOV**

Early the next morning, Bella apologized for falling asleep on me. I was uncomfortable, but I was glad that I was able to provide her with some support. However, she was going to see Pam for an emergency session. We kissed and I took a cab back home.

Back at my condo, Emmett was talking with his movers. Because of the train derailment, our schedule was all screwed up. Originally, we were due to work on Monday and Thursday. Now, it was Tuesday and Friday. Emmett couldn't get anyone to cover for him and now he was scrambling to move in on Saturday.

Based on his growling, it wasn't going very well. Slamming down his phone, Emmett let out a yell. Padding to his room, I leaned against the door. "You know, these walls are thin," I quipped.

"Fucking movers can't reschedule," he spat. "Plus, I'm losing my deposit. I may not have a lot of stuff, but it's shit that I can't move on my own."

"Why don't you rent a truck and we get the guys to help us?" I suggested.

"My furniture is being delivered tomorrow, along with cable and internet," he said, arching a brow.

"My mom can be here to sign for the deliveries," I said.

"Why not you? Garrett is talking about benching you until you get medically cleared," Emmett said.

"I'm his bitch," I deadpanned. "It's boring as fuck. I'd rather be here, signing for your deliveries than being Garrett's errand boy." Turning, I went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Popping a bagel into the toaster, I poured myself some coffee. Emmett was on my heels.

"How was your date last night?" Emmett asked, waggling his brows. "You're doing the walk of shame, so it had to be good."

"Even if I could perform, it hurts like a mofo to do anything other than sit, walk or lay down," I said, grabbing one of my muscle relaxers from the kitchen. "Bella ended up crashing on the couch. I was pinned underneath her. I couldn't physically move her, so hence the walk of shame."

"Is everything alright?" Emmett asked.

"It was fine but she had a rough night. Her ex was a first class douche. He never cared about her," I sighed.

"Um, duh," Emmett said flatly. I smacked his arm. "Look, I'm going to call the guys and rent a truck. I know your scrawny ass can't do much, but can you at least help?"

"I'll be more than happy, but it'll be more along the lines of organizing and not lifting," I smirked. "Doctor's orders and all."

"Fucking Jasper. You're such a pussy," Emmett laughed.

"Tell that to my MRI," I quipped, walking to my room. Stripping out of my clothes, I took a long shower. The hot water was streaming down my back and it felt so good since my muscles were in knots. I lay down, using the heating pad and reading a book. Eventually, I drifted off, but was woken up by my cell phone ringing on the nightstand. Fumbling, I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Edward, did I wake you?" asked Bella.

"I must have dozed off. I'm up now," I replied. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. I had a nearly two hour session with Pam. That woman is going to save my fragile psyche," Bella snorted. "Anyway, I met up with Alice for lunch and she convinced me to call the realtor of the travel agency. I was wondering if you could come down and walk through it with me?"

"Sure, love," I beamed. "Are you there now?"

"No, I'm at Alice's shop, waiting for the realtor. She should be here in about an hour," Bella said.

"I'll be right down, Bella. See you in a bit." Hanging up the phone, I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a button down. With Emmett's help, I wrapped a therma-care wrap around my back and went down to my car, driving to Alice's store. Though, I couldn't get the distinct feeling that I was being followed out of my head. Looking around, I didn't see anyone or recognized anyone. I ignored it, focusing on getting to Bella and Alice, and being there for my girl as she took another step in rebuilding her life.

**A/N: Is someone following Edward? Who do you think it is? Leave me some! **


	58. Chapter 58

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight _characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

**EPOV**

I parked on the street near my sister's shop. Walking the short distance to her shop, I slipped inside of AliCe Designs. Bella was thumbing through some of my sister's newest designs while Alice chattered like a monkey in a tree. One of Alice's assistants ambled over to me. "Welcome to AliCe Designs. I'm Yvette. Can I help you?" she batted her eyelashes and pressed her hand to my bicep.

"I'm good," I smirked, walking past her and to Bella, wrapping my arms around her waist. She jumped slightly but relaxed in my arms. "Buying some new clothes, baby? Something slinky and sexy for me?"

"Maybe," Bella sang, threading her fingers through mine. Yvette huffed quietly, stomping away. "If she could have, she would have stripped off her clothes and lay down on the floor, begging you to fuck her."

"Well, I don't want her. I want you," I said, kissing Bella's neck. She sighed contentedly, angling her head so I could move my mouth further down her smooth skin.

"Stop dry humping in my store," Alice chuckled as she finished up with a sale. Her customer laughed, carrying her bag out the door. "Yvette has had a crush on you for as long as you can remember, Edward."

"Well, Yvette is a nice girl, but not my girl," I retorted, letting go of Bella so she could resuming her shopping. Bella winked, swiping a short sexy dress and handed it to Alice. "For me?"

"Oh, yes," Bella giggled, walking to the cash register. "And Alice do your thing with that, too."

"Got it," Alice said, bouncing away.

"Her thing?" I asked.

"I can usually find one item but matching it to others? Not my strong suit. So, I pick what I want as the base of an outfit and Alice decks me out in accessories, shoes, jewelry and such. It's a pretty fancy dress, Cullen," Bella purred.

"I'll have to find an occasion for you to wear it," I replied, kissing her soft pink lips. Alice matched Bella's dress with several items from the store. Ringing them up, Bella paid for them as the door opened again. A red-headed woman strode in.

"Victoria!" squealed my sister, running to the woman. They hugged and smiled fondly at each other. "Thank you for coming."

"My pleasure," Victoria said, her voice husky. "This place has been on the market for as long as you've owned the shop. I'm surprised that no one has expressed interest."

"It's pretty small," Alice said. "This is my best friend, Bella Swan. Next to her is my brother and Bella's boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you both," Victoria said, shaking our hands. "Bella, are you the one interested in the travel agency?"

"Yes," Bella replied. "Though, I won't use it for that. I'm thinking more along the lines of graphic and web design with some photography."

"Sounds intriguing," Victoria said. "Come, let me show you the place." Alice smiled, waving us out of her store. Victoria used her key to unlock the travel agency and we followed her inside. "Now, this is reception area. The floors are wood, obviously in need of some repair. The furniture comes with the place, but it's older than my grandmother." Walking past the decrepit desk, she opened a door. "The back is far bigger than the reception area. You could tear down this wall and make the whole thing so much larger. With what you have in mind that may be your best bet." Behind the door, there were five desks and posters all around, displaying tropical locales. From like the seventies. Feathered hair went out of style years ago.

"How much is this place?" I asked.

"$150,000," Victoria replied. "It also includes parking in the back. It's nice because it's the end unit of the mall, which means you could add windows to this side. Plus, Alice is an amazing neighbor."

"This place does need a lot of work," Bella said. "It's small, too. What about $100,000?"

"I'd have to call the family. The woman who owned this place died unexpectedly. The price has come down significantly. It was listed at over $300,000," Victoria cringed. "I'll let you know?" Bella smiled, nodding slightly. "I can try them now while you explore. I'll be right back." We wandered around the office. Bella was making mental notes of what needed to be changed and what would stay the same. Twenty minutes later, Victoria came back. "I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that they accepted your offer."

"And the bad news?" Bella questioned.

"They want to close next week," Victoria frowned. "I don't know how you'll be able to secure a loan…"

"I don't need a loan. I'll take it," Bella said sternly. Victoria gasped. "Do they need earnest money?"

"Um, no. Just the full amount on the day of closing," Victoria said. "I'll send you a contract."

"Here's my email address. Please, send it to me that way. I'll sign it and email it back to you," Bella smiled, handing Victoria her card. "Thank you for all of your help."

"It was a pleasure, Bella," Victoria said, shaking Bella's hand. "The contract will be sent to you by the end of business today."

**A/N: Bella got the travel agency. Or rather the space. She'll have another location for her lucrative business. And who was following Edward or was it all in his mind? Leave me some! **


	59. Chapter 59

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

**EPOV**

After a celebratory dinner, Bella went home to do some work on her new assignment from Summit. She also had to send back the contract to Victoria. The next day, I went to work and spent yet another shift filing paperwork, typing up reports and being Garrett's lackey. When I wasn't dealing with that, I was helping out Emmett with arranging for the guys to help him and checking on my mom for the deliveries.

I also chatted with Bella. She had begun the process of transferring the money for the purchase of the office space. She seemed happy at this new venture, telling me her business plan and the renovations she had in line for the office. I promised I'd help in any way I could. She eagerly accepted my help and said that she'd need my muscles more than anything.

Early Saturday morning, Emmett dragged me out of bed. I was the driver of the rental truck. Jacob, Paul, Tyler and Jasper were all helping us with moving Emmett's belongings out of storage and into his new home. He didn't have much, but he was able to salvage his CDs, some books and family trinkets. Rosalie got lucky in just having to pay him restitution. I would have fought harder for a felony vandalism charge, breaking and entering and trespassing. Emmett just wanted her out of his life. He did manage to get a restraining order against her, not that a piece of paper could do much.

The help that Emmett needed was for some minor redecorating. The paint on the walls was very feminine, pink and peach. After we moved him in, the walls were going to be painted gray and beige.

Loading up the truck, Emmett and the boys followed me to my condo complex. Parking near the freight elevator, we managed to get everything up to Emmett's floor, just above mine, in one trip. We were all working on pushing the furniture to the center of the room to start painting. We had just finished taping the living room when there was a quiet knock on the door. Emmett jogged to the door, opening it up. Standing outside was Bella and Alice, dressed in grubby clothing and holding paint rollers.

"Need some help?" Bella asked.

"That would be awesome," Emmett smiled, hugging both of them. "These guys are awesome, but I fear for my floors and ceilings."

"We can just leave," Tyler barked.

"Please don't," Emmett whimpered. "I need this pink shit off the walls. I got a great deal on this place because I was buying it as is. The woman who lived here before me loved Pepto Bismol pink."

"It is pretty feminine," Alice snorted. "I love the frilly sheers, Em. The lace suits your personality."

"I got new drapery but I have to paint first," Emmett chuckled. "Do you think that you could work on the bedroom? That's a god awful peach color."

Alice and Bella nodded, taking the paint and padding into the bedroom. We worked on Emmett's walls for a couple of hours. Around three, he ordered some pizza, bread sticks and other nosh. When the food was delivered, Bella and I went down to get it since everyone was covered in paint. I wasn't as bad since I was working with the girls in Emmett's bedroom. Bella was just fastidious about paint. Emmett was determined to get her, but she'd proven to be elusive.

"I think that Emmett's bedroom may be done when we leave," Bella said, pulling her hair out of her ponytail. She rolled her head.

"He'll be happy with that," I said, sliding behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist. I nuzzled her neck, pressing soft kisses on her skin. "Do you think you can stay tonight?"

"I'm glad I brought my bag then," she giggled, turning in my arms. She brushed her lips with mine. "It's at Alice's."

"Good," I said. The elevator opened and we paid for the food. As the delivery guy left, someone familiar slipped into the lobby of my condo. She smiled as she sauntered to me, looking like she was on the hunt. "Bella, let's go."

"Okay," she said, not noticing the feline walk of the approaching huntress. She was trying to balance the bags of food.

"Don't go running off because of me…" the huntress purred. "I just want to talk."

**A/N: Cliffie…who is the huntress? Leave me some! **


	60. Chapter 60

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Sixty**

**EPOV**

"Edward, I'll just take this stuff upstairs," Bella said, eyeing the woman approaching me. "Do you want back up?"

"If I'm not up in ten minutes, send down Emmett," I said, glaring at the unwelcome guest. "Thank you, beautiful." Bella smiled, balancing six pizzas and two bags of food. She got on the elevator. Her eyes narrowed as the doors slid shut.

"Mousy little thing."

"Shut the fuck up, Irina," I snapped. "What do you want?"

"Well, the rumor mill was all a-titter that you were dating someone. That you had a _girlfriend_," Irina said coldly. "You're not going to crawl back to me?"

"That would be a no," I said, giving her a wicked grin, sarcasm dripping from my tone. "Irina, you're banned from this building. I broke it off with you because of what you did to me. Why does it matter that I have a girlfriend? Did you think that I was going to get back with you? After finding you in my bed with three guys? You're deluded."

"I'm prettier than her," Irina said, crossing her arms over her obviously surgically enhanced breasts.

"I beg to differ, but I'm not going to argue. You have thirty seconds to get the fuck out of my building before I call the cops," I said, pressing the button of the elevator.

"For what? It's a free country."

"It's a secured building and you were not invited in," I sighed. "Trespassing."

"Well, if you get bored with your little mouse, you know where to find me," Irina said, turning on her heel. "I miss you, Edward."

"The feeling is not mutual," I growled, watching as she slipped out of the lobby, waving at me with her fingertips. I went up to Emmett's floor, feeling unsettled. Irina was obviously crazy to think that I was going to get back with her. And how did she know about a girlfriend? Rosalie hated Bella's guts but we weren't dating at that point, just building a friendship.

Tanya…

_Tanya and Irina…they're connected. How?_

Getting out of the elevator, I walked to Emmett's condo. "I was just about to come down for reinforcements, Ed! What did Voldemort have to say?"

"Bullshit," I snorted. Bella handed me a beer. I pulled her to my side, nuzzling her cheek. "She thinks that I should go back to her."

"Are you?" Jacob asked, giving my girlfriend a surreptitious look.

"Fuck no! She is a skank. I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole with Emmett's dick," I shuddered.

"I resent that, Edward Anthony," Emmett said with his mouth full of pizza.

"Why would she come back now?" Alice asked from her perch on Jasper's lap.

"She made some big to do about the fact that I had moved on and that I was in a relationship," I said, looking down at Bella. I gave her a concerned grin. She elbowed me before wrapping her arms around my waist. "I think that she found out from Tanya."

"Why do you think that?" Tyler asked. "Tanya is a nurse and Irina is some buyer for a department store. Two different realms of personalities."

"Sisters? Cousins? Related somehow?" I shrugged. "I don't know, but her coming back is squicking me out."

"Perhaps you need a restraining order," Bella suggested.

"They wouldn't grant it. She didn't threaten me or my family. She's just a gnat," I grumbled. "A whorish gnat, but obnoxious just the same."

"You two got some crazy exes," Emmett said, pointing to Bella and me.

"Uh, so do you," Bella snorted. "Your shit was covered in paint and bleach because your ex had a hissy fit because I was 'flirting' with Edward."

"Burn!" Jake laughed, tossing a beer cap at Emmett's shoulder.

"Enough talking about psycho exes," I said, laughing it off. "Let's finish painting up your condo so I can personally soak in my bathtub. My back is fucking killing me."

**A/N: We're switching gears to Bella next chapter…perhaps some lemony action? Leave me some! **


	61. Chapter 61

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Sixty-One**

**BPOV**

"Come on, Edward. You are moving like an eighty year old man," I said, dragging him out of the bathroom. "You're supposed to be taking it easy."

"Do you want to be Garrett's bitch for another month?" Jasper asked from his spot on Emmett's couch.

"Ugh, no. I just want to start physical therapy," Edward whined.

"Well, go home. Soak in the bathtub. Perhaps, Bella can give you a massage?" Emmett snickered, waggling his brows.

"Not a bad idea," I smirked. "Come on, old man."

"I'm not that old," Edward grumbled as we left Emmett's new place. It was a nice one bedroom apartment. Obviously, there was work that needed to be done, but with Emmett being a contractor, he could it quickly and most of it on his own.

We worked on painting for another couple of hours after dinner. I could tell that Edward was overthinking and worrying about his run-in with Irina. She was undoubtedly beautiful, in a fake way. Her hair was blonde, highlighted within an inch of her life. Her breasts were fake and she looked plastic. I was the total opposite of her. Part of me made me thing what Edward was doing with me, but his constant need to touch me and cuddle with me reaffirmed his attraction.

_Or his guilt. _

Down in his condo, Edward walked directly to his kitchen. Grabbing a prescription bottle, he popped two muscle relaxers with a chug of water. "I'm not normally a bath guy, but I'm going to soak. Care to join me?"

"Tempting," I chuckled. "I'm not ready for you to see my stretch marks and scar."

"Scar?"

"They had to perform a c-section to take out my baby girl. It's just above my bikini line and a cruel reminder of what I don't have," I said flatly. "Sorry. I don't mean to sound bitter."

"You have every right to be," Edward said softly.

"As much as I want to see your Adonis-like form, I'm nowhere near ready for you to see me," I blushed. "Touching over clothes is one thing, but I'm afraid that once you see…" I huffed out a breath. "I'll just use the guest bath?"

Edward walked over to me, cupping my face and his thumb caressing my cheek. "Bella, no one is perfect. I know that I'm not."

"Please," I chuckled. "Your muscles have muscles. You're smart, handsome, funny and kind. You're perfect."

"I smell like ass after a call. My hair is a riotous mess. I had braces for six years that included headgear. I can't sing and I'm horrifically allergic to cats," he snickered. He guided my face to look up at him. "I'm not perfect. That would be you, beautiful. I can't wait to show you. On your terms, though. With clothes on or off, you are gorgeous and trust me when I say that I can't wait to see. And those 'stretch marks' and your scar, they are badges of honor. Showing me how incredibly strong you are." He leaned down, kissing me softly. However, he winced.

"Go take your bath, baby," I said, gently pushing him to the master bedroom. "I have to get my bag from Alice's. She gave me her key."

"Okay," he said, hugging me gently before walking rigidly to the bathroom. Once the door closed, I darted down to Alice's place. I let myself in, grabbed my bag from the living room and went back to Edward's condo. I ducked into the guest bathroom and showered quickly, getting all of the paint off my skin. As I washed my pale flesh, I appraised my body. It was forever changed from my pregnancy and from what James did to me. The only outward scar I had was where I had the c-section. I couldn't exactly push since I had so many broken ribs. I was still slender but rounded from being pregnant. I used to like what I saw in the mirror. I was proud of it. Ever since that night, I was ashamed of it. This body couldn't protect my baby.

Shaking off my insecurities, I finished showering and dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a loose t-shirt. Blow drying my hair, I loosely braided it. Padding to Edward's bedroom, I put my bag on his chair and checked to see if I had what I needed to give him a massage. I had run into Jasper at the hospital after my appointment with Pam on Friday. I had a tub of IcyHot and I just needed some towels. Grabbing them from the guest bathroom, I sat down on the bed and waited for Edward to come out of the tub.

**A/N: What do you think is going to happen between Edward and Bella? Is he going to talk about Irina? Do you think he's going to drop the bomb? Leave me some! **


	62. Chapter 62

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

**BPOV**

A few moments after I had set up the make-shift spa in Edward's bedroom, he walked out. He was wearing a pair of pajama pants and holding his shirt. _Sweet baby Jesus, he's RIPPED! _I vaguely remembered seeing it when I was having my leg cramp. I had kind of felt it when I was cuddled with him, but seeing it in the flesh? Damn. He looked up, smiling at me. His eyes were twinkling and shimmering with something beneath their evergreen depths. With that single look, he made me feel safe and protected, loved and adored.

"Feeling better?" I asked, patting the bed.

"Yeah. The muscle relaxers kicked in and the warm water felt good. I'm going in for another MRI on Monday during my shift to check the damage," he said. "It was a minor tear, but enough to bench me for a month. Today didn't help, though."

"Well, I spoke with Jasper on Friday. He said if I take it easy, I could give you a massage." I held up the jar of IcyHot.

He nodded, tossing his shirt onto the edge of the bed. "Where do you want me?"

"On your belly," I said. He crawled onto the bed, kissing me sweetly before lowering himself on top of his bedspread. His muscles rippled in his arms, abs and shoulders. "Where's the tear?"

"Just below my rib cage on the right side," he said. "It's swollen, slightly." He raised his arms, cradling his head on his hands and looked back at me. Tenderly, I ran my hand along his back until I felt the swelling. He shuddered.

"Did that hurt?"

"Heh, no," he snorted. "Your hands feel good on me."

"Well, good. I like touching you," I said, dipping my fingers into the medicine. "At least you don't have a hairy back or anything."

"That would be Emmett, but he's so sensitive about it that he's going through laser hair removal," Edward chuckled. "He's nearly finished and then he's getting this huge back tattoo."

Lightly, I massaged the IcyHot into his back. Edward groaned then sighed. "Of what?"

"A grizzly bear," he said, his eyes closing. "A ferocious, snarling bear with fangs and claws."

"Why would he want that on his back?"

"He's been fascinated with them," Edward answered, looking at me. "I don't know why. Just has been. He has bear slash marks on his ribs and a bear paw on his pec."

"That is…wow," I giggled. "Any tats for you?"

"I toyed with the idea, but I'm pussy when it comes to pain and especially needles," Edward laughed. "The guys are still working on me to get the Chicago Fire Department logo tattooed on my arm. All of the guys have it, even Emmett. I'm just…"

"I hear you," I said, moving so I was straddling his waist. "James wanted me to get a tattoo of _his_ initials on my wrist. Obviously, I refused but it ended in a brutal fight."

"It's your body. You have the right to do with it what you want," Edward said, his brows furrowed.

"You should listen to your own advice," I snickered, adding more muscle to his massage.

"I should, but it's not about the needle or even the tattoo. It's a bonding exercise for our crew," Edward sighed. "We need to work as a team. That bond keeps us safe. We're brothers, really. We're there for each other when we need it. You saw it, kind of, when Seth had his little girl. We band together in good times and bad."

"It must be nice to have so many people you can trust," I murmured, wiping down his back. "What happened with Mike Newton?"

"Emmett and I tried to get him to come back but that loop train derailment really shattered him," Edward said. "We're probably going to train Tyler to join Squad. I gave him some classes he can take at the academy. He's already signed up. But, we have an open spot. Several candidates have interviewed, but we're going with this guy from out of state. His name is Larry. He knows his stuff and would make a great fit on Emmett's truck."

"So, this Larry guy won't join Squad?" I asked.

"No. You have to pass a series of tests before you're even considered. Larry is a fine fire fighter based off his resume and references, but he doesn't have the rescue experience to join my team," Edward explained. I got off his ass and padded to the bathroom, washing the not-so-pleasant feeling if IcyHot off my hands. Edward slipped behind me, his arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Thank you for the massage, love."

"Anything to touch that sexy back of yours," I quipped, turning in his arms. "I knew you were built but to touch? Hmmmm…heavenly."

"One day, I hope to return the favor, Bella," Edward purred. He dipped down, kissing my lips softly. Butterflies assaulted my stomach and I sighed against his mouth, sliding my hands up into his slightly damp hair. He gently lifted me onto the counter top, standing between my legs.

"You're going to hurt yourself, Edward. I certainly weigh more than fifty pounds," I giggled, running my fingers down his smooth chest.

He chuckled, his lips finding the hollow behind my ear. "I'd move mountains to be with you, Bella. Injuries be damned." Pulling back, he stared into my eyes and I felt that warmth and love radiating from him.

"Did you feel that way with Irina?" I asked, not really thinking. The warmth dissipated from his eyes and he pulled back slightly.

_Open mouth. Insert foot. Smooth, Bella. _

**A/N: You knew she was going to ask. Her timing is impeccable, yes? *Dripping sarcasm* Picture of the tattoo that all of the guys, except for Edward, is on my tumblr, blog and twitter. Links for all of those are on my profile page. You can also see it on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Leave me some! **


	63. Chapter 63

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

**BPOV**

_He chuckled, his lips finding the hollow behind my ear. "I'd move mountains to be with you, Bella. Injuries be damned." Pulling back, he stared into my eyes and I felt that warmth and love radiating from him. _

"_Did you feel that way with Irina?" I asked, not really thinking. The warmth dissipated from his eyes and he pulled back slightly. _

Open mouth. Insert foot. Smooth, Bella.

"Shit, I'm sorry," I squeaked, trying to get off the counter. "I'll just go."

"Stop squirming, Bella," he said, caging me with his body. "I don't want you to go."

"What?"

"I want you to stay and we should talk about Irina. But I'd rather do it in the bedroom or the living room. Not my bathroom," he snorted.

"Are you mad at me?" I whispered.

"Never, sweet girl," he said, kissing my forehead. "Come on. Let's veg out on the couch and talk about Voldemort." He helped me off the counter, gently holding my hand and guiding me to the living room. He got a couple of bottles of water, sitting down on the couch. "Bella, don't be intimidated by Irina."

"I'm not," I said, jutting my chin out defiantly. _Liar, liar, pants on fire!_

"Bella, I know that we've been together for less than a month, but I think I recognize when you're lying," Edward smirked. "You saw Irina and I can see that you're questioning us."

"She's very pretty," I mumbled.

"If you like fake plastic parts, yes. She's a living, breathing Barbie doll. I was dazzled by her beauty at first but then as we grew closer, I knew that she wasn't pretty on the inside. She was actually pretty fucking cruel. You know, Leah?" He asked. I nodded. "Irina called her every name under the sun because she hates gay people. Irina was banned from Clear Waters. I should have known that she was a cruel vindictive bitch when she called Leah those names, but blindly I thought I loved her and that I could change her." He picked my hand, idly playing with my fingers. "Irina is not in my life, just like Tanya."

"Compared to them, I'm a troll," I deadpanned.

"I disagree, Bella. They may be outwardly beautiful, but it's what is inside that draws me to you. You are gorgeous both inside and out. You're _real_. You make want to be a better man and I want to be that man for you. I live to see you smile, to see those adorable dimples. I adore your blush, how it brightens up your entire face. Your dry sense of humor and wit keep me on my toes. But, what's in here," he whispered, pressing his hand just above my heart, "is what makes me want you. And only you. You are my future, Bella. Am I yours?"

I bit my lip, staring at him. Moving subtly so I was on his lap, I put my hand on his warm chest. "I am yours, Edward. I never thought I'd find a man who would accept me, broken and all."

"You're not broken, Bella," Edward chided.

"Technically. I was broken, but I've gathered all of the pieces that were shattered of me and I'm slowly putting them together," I said. "I know that Tanya and Irina are your past, like James is mine. I want you. Badly, but my fears are overwhelming."

"I'm willing to wait, love," he smiled, his lips quirking up to a crooked grin. "You're already getting better."

"I am," I said, leaning forward to kiss him. He smiled as we tentatively kissed, sweet and gentle. His hands moved up to my hair, tugging out my hair tie and tangling his hands into my curls. I licked his lower lip, tugging on it with my teeth. He growled, pulling me closer to his hard body. His tongue slid inside of my mouth, tasting me. I rocked against his growing arousal, earning me another growl. Pulling back, I stared into his evergreen eyes. "I may not be ready to make love, but I want more."

"Me, too," he whispered. "In the bedroom, love. I want to take my time and I want you in my bed." His voice was rough and needy. He sounded as turned on as I did. Biting my lip, I got up off his lap and he took my hand. Kissing my wrist, he pulled me toward his room.

I was excited. I was scared. I wanted him. He wanted me.

In his bedroom.

**A/N: Needless to say, citrus warning next chapter. Leave me some. **


	64. Chapter 64

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight _characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

**BPOV**

Edward made sure that the door was locked and Alice-proof. Meaning, he used the chain. His sister was notorious for just strolling in to make herself coffee. He didn't want us to be interrupted or disturbed by Alice. I nervously crawled on the bed, picking at a random invisible fuzz on the comforter. The distinct scent of IcyHot hung in the air.

"Whoa, that's pungent," he laughed. I nodded, giggling quietly. He darted into the hallway, grabbing a couple of jar candles. "I had to hide these while Emmett was around. He'd tease me relentlessly because I'm a pussy with candles." He handed me one and I noticed it was one of my favorite scents from Yankee Candle, Paradise Spice. "You're not the only one with an addiction." He lit a few candles around the room before flipping off the lights. "Now, we have ambience and losing the scent of a locker room." He got into bed, laying on his side, facing me. I was still sitting up, my fear overwhelming me. "You okay?"

"Just panicking," I tittered. "What if you don't like this?" I gestured to my body.

"Bella, come here, love," he said as he tugged on my hand. I lay down next to him, staring at a birth mark on his chest. "You are beautiful, sexy and strong. I won't push you into doing something that you are not comfortable doing. If you want clothes to stay on, then they stay on. You're in control, Bella."

I trembled, moving closer to his warm body. He wrapped his arm around my waist. "I want more. I used to be so confident in the bedroom. I knew what I wanted and I went for it. Now?"

"You're gun shy," he said, cupping my chin. "I promise I'll never hurt you, love. Ever. I want to make you feel good. I want to taste your soft skin and feel you as you come for me. I want to make love to you, erasing every memory of James from your mind. Replacing those memories with ones of someone who truly cares about you. Of someone who loves you."

"What?" I breathed. I looked up at him, shocked at his admission. "What did you say?"

"I love you, Bella," he smiled crookedly. "I don't expect you to say it back, but I can't deny it. I want to show you how much I love you; how much I want you. If you let me."

Tears filled my eyes. It had been so long since I'd heard anyone say that they loved me. Charlie said it, but I think it was just a reflex reaction. Renee never did. James never said the words, only the phrase, 'you know I do, too,' after I said that I loved him. Grams was the only one who gave me love without any sort of price hanging over it.

"Baby, don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry," Edward frowned, wiping my tears away.

"I'm sorry," I sniffled, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips to his. His hands moved down my back, pulling me closer to his body. Our kisses were soft, reverent, sweet and loving.

"Do not apologize," he said, his voice deep and raspy as he kissed my ear. I whimpered, my fingers massaging his scalp. "Just let me love you." He looked at me and his eyes were tender, not crazed or angry like I was used to. "You're in control, Bella. What do you want? More kisses? I'll kiss you forever."

"T-T-T-Touch me?" I choked out. I guided his hand under my shirt. "It stays on." He smiled softly, his mouth moving back to mine as his fingers glided along my belly. His hand was hot and his palms were slightly calloused, probably from the work he did at the fire house. What I didn't expect was how soft his touch was. It was like he was using his fingers to memorize every inch of my torso, from my waistband of my yoga pants to my collarbones.

As he moved his hand up my body, his lips were moving with mine as he held me close to his own body. Just as he reached the underside of my breasts, he stopped. He looked into my eyes. "Can I touch you, love?"

My heart was stammering. He was asking permission, not just taking or forcing. I nodded, biting my lip. Keeping his eyes on me, his large hand gently cupped my bare breast. I shuddered, gripping his neck and pulling his mouth to mine. His thumb caressed my nipple, rolling it and making me extraordinarily wet between my legs. His movements on my chest were slow, deliberate and very gentle. His mouth moved from mine and his hand slid to my other breast as his lips glided down my neck. I whimpered, arching my back, wanting to feel more. He squeezed my breast as he languidly kissed back to my mouth. His tongue eased between my lips and I was lost in him.

His arm slid around my torso and hugged me to his body. His other hand, which was pinned underneath my head, also moved to embrace me. I didn't have an orgasm but I had let him touch me. Burying my head on his shoulder, I snuggled in his arms. I was done. I wasn't ready for clothes to come off. "You did amazing, love," Edward encouraged, holding me to his hard body. In more ways than two. His arousal was caught between his belly and my hips. I smiled against his shoulder, nodding enthusiastically. His arms tightened and he kissed my neck.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?"

"For being gentle," I replied, looking at him. "For letting me lead us." I gulped, brushing his hair back and trailing my fingers down his scruffy face. "For loving me."

"Always, sweet girl," he murmured. "I think I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. But, you do not need to say it back. If you're not ready, I understand. I just…just wanted you to know."

"I do care deeply for you, but I'm afraid of saying…" I trailed off. "Give me time?"

He smiled softly, kissing me with such tenderness, I thought I would cry. "We have all the time in the world, Bella. I'm not going anywhere."

**A/N: He dropped the ILY! OMG! He's awesome. I want a man like him. Just saying…And when do you think she'll say it back? Hmmmm? **

**Leave me some…**


	65. Chapter 65

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

**BPOV**

The next couple of weeks were crazy. Edward had begun physical therapy for his back injury. He was slowly being weaned off the muscle relaxers and going out on calls, but still unable to really do much. At least he was no longer tethered to Garrett and able to help out with his crew.

I had closed on the travel agency. Using Emmett and his connections from being a contractor, we started demolition and renovations for my new office. Emmett's strength was commercial renovations. I trusted him to make decisions for what I wanted for the space while I worked on purchasing computers, software and placing ads for employees who had a background in web and graphic design.

This was a long time coming, expanding my business. I had been working myself to the bone, trying to keep my mind occupied, avoiding my pain from my ex-boyfriend and losing my child. My plate was overflowing with requests and contracts. Insomnia was good for that, but now that I was actually starting to live my life again, I was unable to keep it up. I had to turn away clients and job offers due to the fact that I was not going to meet their deadlines, nor maintain their sites. Not yet. With the office, I could have three or four employees, plus an intern or two, doing the work that I was now doing by myself.

My relationship with my father was growing. Slowly. We talked nearly every night. I got to know him, finding out about his life in Forks, Washington. He told me about his job as a police chief and how he enjoyed fishing on his downtime. Charlie also sent me his itinerary for when he was coming out to visit. He would be in town for my birthday for an entire week. I could tell that he wanted to make a big deal out of it because he had missed out on so many of them thanks to my mother's interference. His hatred of Renee grew with each conversation I had with him. Mine, too. He was determined to make her pay for what she did to me. He was even trying to get her arrested for conspiracy to commit murder and assault when I was I attacked, providing an alibi for James.

I knew she needed to pay for actions, but my father couldn't do anything, really. We needed evidence and I wasn't about to go back to Florida to get it. I closed that chapter of my life and I was focusing on the new chapter. I knew I was being naïve in trying to ignore it, but I didn't need constant reminders of what I'd lost.

One day, in late August, I was at my new office, discussing what I wanted for the bathrooms with one of the plumbers that Emmett had hired. Alice breezed into the door, carrying a bag from a local sub shop and a tray with some drinks. I finished what I was saying, walking over to her. "Hey, Ali. What's this?"

"Lunch. You've been here all morning. You need a break," she said.

"Can we eat it in your store? I don't think we'll be able to…" As I spoke, there was a buzzing from a man cutting tiles in the bathroom. Alice grimaced and led me to her office next door. We sat at the small table in her office, tucking into our lunch. Through the walls, we could still hear the tile cutter, but at least we didn't need to scream at each other.

"Do you have any plans this weekend?" Alice asked. "With my brother or otherwise?"

"No. He's working on Friday. It's his first shift back from being injured. He's anxious to get back into the game," I answered. "We were talking about doing something on Sunday, a barbeque or something since it's Labor Day weekend, but we haven't solidified plans."

"A barbeque?" Alice replied, her eyes twinkling.

"Do you want to come?" I giggled.

"Well, normally, my family has this big blow out on Labor Day, but my dad's working and Mom's a bit bereft," Alice snickered. "I was going to host it, but having a barbeque in a condo is not nearly as fun as having it at a house. With a yard."

"You're subtle, Alice. Like a Mack truck," I deadpanned. "Besides, my yard is the size of your patio."

"No, it's not," she argued. "It'll be fun. We can invite the guys from the house, my mom, Jasper…I'll even help you cook."

"Alice, that's not helpful. That's a threat," I guffawed. "I love you, girl, but I fear for my pans with your severe lack of cooking skill." Alice made a face. "But, it sounds like fun. Edward and I were talking about inviting everybody. He can invite the crew when he works and we can go shopping while he's on shift."

"Yay!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands. "Now, enough about that. How are things going with Edward?" She waggled her brows, looking like an evil villain.

"Fine," I replied, popping a chip in my mouth. "I mean, he's very sweet and gentle, letting me call the shots about our relationship on how fast or slow we go." I blushed slightly, looking up at Alice. "He said he loved me a couple of weeks ago."

"WHAT?! And you didn't tell me?!" she yelled, jumping up from her seat. My eyes widened. "Sorry," she giggled. "I'm just surprised that he said it so quickly. Edward is very hesitant when it comes to the matters of the heart. He took a long time to say it to Irina."

"How long were they together before they broke up?" I asked.

"Four years?" Alice replied. "He didn't say the elusive I love you until they were together for at least a year and it was after that, her true colors came out." She looked at me, her brow arched. I looked at my pop, uncomfortable with her scrutiny. "You haven't said it back."

"Do you blame me?" I whispered.

"No, I don't," she sighed. "Edward, though, is a good guy. He'd never hurt you, Bella."

"I know that. I experience it every time we're together, but getting my head to be on the same page as my heart, it's taking time," I grumbled. "Edward tells me as often as he can, showing me with his actions and sweet gestures. I care about him. I feel something amazing toward him, but I'm terrified that as soon as I say that I love him, he'll change. The monster could come out and I'm in a situation like when I was with James." I bit my lip, toying with my pop. "I've talked to Pam about it and it's all in my head. I know this. I'm playing catch up, mentally and emotionally. He said he'd wait forever, but what if I can't ever say it back."

"I have a distinct feeling that you will be saying it to him. Sooner than you think, Bella," Alice replied, smirking slightly. "Now, let's make a list of groceries for the Casa de Swan Labor Day Barbeque and Last Summer Blow Out."

**A/N: We moved forward a bit in this chapter. Up next will be Edward's POV of the BBQ, some upcoming drama and…well, you'll see! Leave me some! **


	66. Chapter 66

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

**EPOV**

I dragged my exhausted, sore body back to my condo. It had been my first shift back on the job, fully able to work with my crew. I could feel how tight my back was, but it felt great to be a functioning member of the team as opposed to being a pencil pusher for Garrett. Loved the guy, but he was not the most direct boss outside of a call.

I was about to crawl into bed when I received a text from Alice.

_We need you! How do you put together a grill? ~ Ali_

I grumbled. I was not in the mood to deal with my hyperactive sister. Seeing my beautiful girlfriend would be a bonus, but all I wanted to do was sleep, soak in the tub, and take some ibuprofen for my body. I did not want to set up a grill. _Ali, I'm tired. Call Jas ~ E_

_Like he knows! He's worse than me when it comes to cooking and putting together shit ~ Ali_

My phone pinged again and I saw a text from Bella. _Ignore her, Edward. She's being a drama queen. I know you just got off shift. We'll figure it out. Kisses ~ Bella_

I knew there was a reason why I loved my girl. She was awesome and knew how much this job could kick your ass. I smiled, texting back. _I love you. I'll collect on those kisses tonight…maybe? ~ E_

_It's a date! ~ Bella_

I turned off my phone, not wanting to be interrupted by Alice or anyone else. I closed my black-out shades and curled up on my bed, falling asleep almost instantly. When I woke up, I felt sorer than when I went to be bed. Dragging my body to the bathroom, I soaked in my tub, letting the jets pummel my lower back. Once I finished my bath, I got dressed. I kept it casual, but packed a bag to hopefully spend the night with my girl. Checking my phone, I saw no new text messages from Alice. I called Bella, asking her if I could still come over. Her response was immediate that I could. Riding down the elevator, I threw my bag into my car and drove the short distance to her home. With her newly renovated garage, there was room for my car inside. She gave me a garage door opener, saying that despite my great parking karma, my car should not be on the street.

Knocking on the door, Bella ushered me inside. She threw her arms around my neck, kissing me with her sweet, soft lips. "I'm glad you're here," she murmured, her fingers threading in my hair. "Your sister is driving me bananas."

"She's still here?" I chuckled.

"Yeah. She wants to make sure that the grill gets put together properly," Bella said, rolling her eyes. "It wasn't that hard, but neither one of us had the strength to do it. So, Alice called the store where I bought it and some guy came out to assemble it for us. This was after I nearly sat on her from driving over to your condo to make you do it."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help," I frowned. "I would have done it."

"Edward, it's fine," Bella smiled, leading me into the kitchen. "I knew that you probably were exhausted and sore." She reached inside a drawer, placing a large tube of IcyHot on the counter. "I'm prepared to knead your muscles."

"And I'll gladly accept it, sweet girl," I laughed. "What do you need me to do now?"

"Nothing, really. We have everything ready for the barbeque." She opened the fridge, showing me the stocked shelves. "In the storage of my first floor, we have an entire refrigerator filled with beer, soda and other various alcoholic beverages. Jasper is bringing over bean bags and Emmett is manning the grill. We're good to go."

"Who's all coming?"

"You and me, Ali and Jasper, Emmett, Leah, Seth, Claire and the baby, Jacob and his girlfriend, Ben and Angela, Jessica and her boyfriend and of course, your mom," Bella smiled. "Did you speak to Garrett and Kate?"

"They have another barbeque, but said that they'd try to stop by if they can," I replied. "The rest of the guys already had other plans or they were asked to work."

Alice breezed in with a kid that looked no older than twelve, it seemed, chattering about the grill. She thrust a fifty dollar bill into his hands, thanking him for helping out. He left and Alice walked back into the kitchen. "Now you show up?"

"Be nice, Alice," Bella warned. "We got the grill set up. No big deal." Alice gave Bella a dirty look. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice. If I had the strength, I would have done it myself. Leave Edward alone."

"Fine, fine," Alice chuckled. "Do you guys want to go out to eat? I don't want to go home and eat by myself." She pouted adorably.

"Let me just change and we go out," Bella said, wiping her hands on her short black sorts that displayed her long, sexy legs. My girlfriend kissed my cheek before darting up to her room. Alice and I talked about the barbeque, waiting for Bella. My sister also apologized for being a pain regarding the grill. I shrugged it off. I loved my sister, but I wanted to spend time with my girlfriend. The sooner we went out, the sooner Bella and I got back, the sooner I could get my massage.

_Is that so wrong? _

**A/N: Up next will be the barbeque and some drama…and raise your hand if you want lemonade? ;-)**


	67. Chapter 67

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

**EPOV**

After we went out to eat with Alice, Bella and I went back to her place. She gave me another stellar massage after she invited me to stay the night. We also spent a fair amount of time making out and groping each other over our clothes. Well, erm, rather over Bella's clothes. I kept my shirt off because Bella's soft hands on my skin ignited me in a way that I never experienced. Plus, she loved touching me.

The next morning, Bella was up early. She told me to sleep in but that she had to do some work on a couple of websites before the party. I nodded, clutching her pillow and falling back asleep. A couple hours of later, I felt soft lips gliding over my torso. I moaned quietly, shifting on the bed. Cracking open my eyes, I saw Bella perched on my lap, kissing my chest. "You are a vixen," I said, my voice raspy.

"You look sexy in my bed," she purred, kissing up my neck and nibbling on my ear. Her hands slid down my body, lightly scratching my nipples. I moaned, turning my head to kiss her lips. She eagerly accepted my kiss, grinding her body on mine. I was already experiencing morning wood but feeling her heat press against me made me even harder. "Were you dreaming of me?" she asked, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Always, baby," I cooed, my hands finding her ass and squeezing slightly. She bit her lip, smiling seductively. She traced my face with her fingertip while she rolled over my now painful arousal.

"I want to try something," she whispered, kissing my nose.

"Anything, Bella," I whispered back. She blushed, sitting up slightly. She was wearing a tight camisole, outlining her bare breasts and her slender, sexy body. Looking directly at me, she fingered the hem of her shirt. Blowing out a breath, she lifted the shirt up, revealing her toned stomach. She pulled it completely over her head. Her eyes were shut and she was trembling slightly. I kept my eyes on her face. It was a challenge because all I wanted to do was look at her gorgeous body and take her perfect breasts into my mouth. Tenderly, I ran my hands up and down her arms. She relaxed, opening her eyes and giving me a sheepish grin. "You're so beautiful, love."

"So are you," she murmured. "Can you touch me?" I nodded, sitting up to enfold her into a warm embrace. Our bare chests were touching and I was almost giddy that I was able to touch as well as see her silky, beautiful porcelain skin. I kissed her, barely brushing my lips with hers. My fingers grazed her back, running up along her spine. Moving my mouth down her neck, I tasted the sweet spot behind her ear as my fingers traced her ribs. Bella was whimpering, grinding on top of me. "Fuck, Edward…so soft…"

"Does it feel good, love?" I growled lowly, my palm cupping her shoulder and easing down her midline.

"Yes," she breathed, her body bucking as I passed just between her breasts. "I'm so wet, Edward." Her fingers threaded in my hair. "More, please…"

"Tell me," I panted in her ear. "What do you want, baby?" She wrapped her tiny hand around my wrist and guided it to her pert breast. Palming it gently, I massaged her chest and rolled her dusty rose nipple between my thumb and forefinger. "Like this, love?"

"Uhmmmhmmm," she groaned, rocking further into my cock. "Taste me?"

I bit back a moan, kissing down her neck and bending her slightly backwards. Her skin was salty and spicy, perfectly Bella and even better than I imagined. Wrapping my lips around her nipple, I swirled my tongue over it. Bella grunted, arching her back to press her breast further into my mouth. My other arm was wrapped around her waist, but I wanted to touch her where she was grinding on my lap. I could feel her wetness through her shorts and my boxers. I looked up at her, making sure she wasn't uncomfortable. Her head was thrown back as she undulated sexily. "Yes, baby," she gasped.

"Do you want more?" I asked, hoping that she would say yes. "Can I make you come?" She looked at me, her eyes filled with trepidation and lust. "Please, Bella…I want to feel you." She nodded, her arms wrapping around my neck. My lips found hers and I rolled us on the bed so I was hovering over her. Bella squeaked, blushing a brilliant red but smiling softly. "If it becomes too much, let me know and I'll stop, Bella."

"I trust you, but the shorts stay on," she whispered. I nodded as I slid off to the side. Kissing her softly and sweetly, my hand caressed every inch of her torso, toying with the waistband of her tiny shorts. I dipped my fingers underneath her shorts. Bella gasped but relaxed almost immediately. My hand moved further into her shorts and I felt her soft curls. I pulled back, staring into her eyes. "I'm okay. Your touch feels so good."

"I'll never hurt you, Bella," I said, kissing her lips softly. "I love you."

She smiled softly, gently pulling on my neck so she could deepen our kiss. My fingertips toyed with the soft hair at the apex of her thighs before I moved to cup her sex. I was kind of shocked that she wasn't wearing any panties, but was thrilled in the same respect, too. I was finally touching her, feeling her body. I inched my hand further between her legs and I felt how wet she was. Drenched was a more appropriate term. My fingers were coated with her arousal that seeped from her body. Using that wetness, I circled my finger on her clit. Bella moaned in my mouth, draping one of her legs over my hips. Her body was open to me and allowed me more room to maneuver. Secretly, I wished I could see her pussy, taste her sweetness, but Bella wasn't ready.

Languidly, I felt her body. She was soft, wet, sexy and needy. I also loved the fact that she felt like a woman. She was waxed bare from what I could gather. I loved feeling her clit under my fingertips. It was hard and pulsing from my ministrations. Bella bit my lip, staring up at me. "I need more," she commanded, a subtle growl in her tone. "Inside…I want you inside."

Keeping my eyes on hers, I slid my fingers along her slit before pressing my middle finger inside of her. Bella whimpered, her brow furrowing as she arched further into my hand. She was so tight, gripping my finger with every inch of her pussy. "Like that, love?" I asked, slowly pumping it in and out.

"Fuck," she spat, her fingers tugging on my hair. "Your fingers are so long, Edward. So fucking good…"

"You feel even better," I said, adding another finger inside of her. "I can't wait until I can see you. Taste you. Make love to you."

"Oh, God," she whispered, rocking against my hand. "Yessssss…"

Her arousal was pouring out of her, coating my fingers and palm. I could feel her walls around my fingers, clenching them almost uncomfortably. I curled my fingers, massaging the spongy spot inside of her. Bella was writhing in my arms, whimpering and pleading for more. My lips were pressed to her neck, tasting her sweet skin. She was a siren, a sex goddess begging and yearning for her release. I was ready and willing to give it to her. "Just feel. Let go, love. I'm here. I'll always be here. Come, Bella…"

With a full body shudder, she screamed silently, her fingers digging into my back as her muscles between her legs pulsated around my hand. I watched as she jerked, panting with each wave of pleasure that I had given her. When she calmed, she curled to my side. I slid my hand out of her shorts, tasting her release on my fingers. She did taste as sweet as I had hoped and I was counting the moments when I could taste it directly from the source, since that was my favorite thing to do to a woman. Lick her sex and kiss her between her legs, bringing her untold pleasure from my mouth.

Speaking of which, Bella's soft lips found my neck and she purred contentedly. Her hands slid down my body as she captured my ear in her lips. "Your turn…"

**A/N: Holla! Lemonade! To be continued in the next chapter…but hand job or blow job? O.o Leave me some! **


	68. Chapter 68

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

**EPOV**

_Speaking of which, Bella's soft lips found my neck and she purred contentedly. Her hands slid down my body as she captured my ear in her lips. "Your turn…"_

"Uhhhh," I choked out as her tongue flicked my earlobe. "You don't have to, Bella."

"I want to, Edward," she purred, her voice seductive and wanton. "You've been so patient, gentle…I want to; I need to make you feel as good as I did." Her breath was hot against my ear as her hand traveled down my body. Her short nails ran across my belly. I shuddered, my body igniting in flames from her sweet touch. Her lips brushed along my temple. I turned to look at her, seeing her deep brown eyes, filled with so much emotion. I couldn't pinpoint what she was feeling but it was intense. She leaned forward, kissing my lips as her hand danced along my belly.

Our kiss grew more intense as her hand moved closer to my boxer briefs. Pulling back, she blushed as she ran her finger along the waistband. "Can we take these off? I know it's not fair…"

"Bella, it's fine. I don't want my shorts filled with jizz," I chuckled. Her blush deepened. Together, we pushed my boxer briefs down over my hips. Her tiny hand brushed the tip of my cock and I had to bite back a guttural groan. She snuggled closer to me, kissing and nuzzling my neck as her hand hovered over my arousal. I was so hard that I was in pain.

"What do you like?" she asked.

"Anything, love. Just, please, touch me," I begged.

She nodded, her hand wrapping around the base of my erection. Slowly, she ran her palm along the length of my shaft. I was staying quiet, not wanting to spook her. She was obviously exploring and unsure of how to touch me. She looked up at me, kissing me deeply as her hand began pumping my cock. It felt amazing. The warmth from her hand and the friction from our skin, I knew that I would not be able to last long. Plus, being with her like this, I was already turned on beyond all recognition.

"Does this feel good?" she whispered, pressing her forehead to mine.

"You have no idea, Bella," I breathed, looking down at her hand. "Your skin against mine, touching me?"

"Tell me what you want," she said, looking at me. "I want to see you come, Edward."

"The head, play with the head," I answered. She kissed my cheek, twisting her hand up my length and rolling the purple head of my cock. I moaned, gripping the bedding as she played with me. "Bella, that…fuck, don't stop."

"Do you want more?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with something mischievous.

"Yes," I panted. "Whatever you want, Bella…I trust you."

She slid down my body. Staring at my cock, she bit her lip. I let her analyze me, in essence. I didn't move, just kept myself calm as she slowly pumped my arousal with her hand as she looked at me. Moving slowly, she ran her tongue along the underside of my dick. "Oh, God…" I whimpered.

"Bad?" she asked, sitting up with fear in her eyes.

"Never, Bella. It felt amazing," I reassured her. A blush covered her face, traveling down her neck. She bent back down, her fingers wrapping around me and she eyed my arousal like a lollipop. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to the head of my cock before swirling her tongue around the slit. I groaned, falling back onto the pillows. Her hot mouth surrounded my erection as she began bobbing up and down, tasting me. Feeling her tongue glide along my length as she twisted her wrist was nothing short of erotic and so fucking good.

She moaned around me, her hand slipping down to my balls. She rolled them gently with her fingers. My cock was hitting the back of her throat. It took all of my control to not thrust into her mouth. She was driving me to the brink of insanity with her tongue and teeth, nipping at my length. "Bella, baby…I'm…holy hell, I'm so close," I panted out, looking down at her. Bella's eyes were trained on mine as she swallowed me nearly whole. Her fingers continued massaging my balls, which were tightening with my imminent orgasm and were twisting the base of my dick, making me twitch inside of her delectable mouth. Her pink lips glided over me and I couldn't wait until I felt her pussy do the same.

_Don't rush her, Cullen. She's in charge. _

She growled, the vibrations quaking me as my cock grew just before it was going to explode. "Bella, love, I'm…I'm going to come!" I warned her. She winked at me, suctioning my arousal, bobbing faster around me. I was panting, trying to keep my orgasm from exploding. I wanted to enjoy this as long as I could. My body, however, had other ideas. I grunted loudly while my release began, washing over me in waves of euphoric pleasure. Bella's mouth stayed on me as I came hard, probably the hardest in a long time. Collapsing on the bed, I tried to catch my breath. She kissed the tip of my erection, pulling the boxers up over my hips before cuddling to my side. I wrapped my arms around her, nuzzling her hair. "You didn't have to do that, love, but it was the best I've felt in years."

"It was good?" she asked, her voice quiet and unsure.

"Good is an understatement, Bella. Thank you," I said, cupping her chin so I could kiss her. Tasting my residual release on her lips and mouth turned me on. I had claimed her. _Thank you, my inner caveman_. Pulling back, I stared into her beautiful eyes. "I can't wait to return the favor, Bella."

She blushed, smiling crookedly. "Me neither."

**A/N: Bella is feeling much more confident. Can we get a hallelujah? Up next will be the barbeque and the drama. (I ain't saving it for your llama). Leave me some! **


	69. Chapter 69

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

**EPOV**

By mid-afternoon, Bella's backyard was filled with some of my coworkers, my mom and a few of Bella's neighbors. Emmett was at the grill, dancing to the music playing on Bella's sound dock. I could see my mom fuss over Bella, excited that I had such a wonderful girlfriend. Hell, I was excited. She was everything I had ever hoped for, wished for in my life. Someone smart, funny, sarcastic and snarky. Not to mention beautiful inside and out.

I did truly love her. More than anyone else on this world. I knew that she was scared of saying it back, but she showed me how much she loved me with her actions. I wanted to hear her say those three little words, but I couldn't push her. I couldn't force her to say something she wasn't ready to say. Her fear was her guiding force. I hated that James and her mother implanted this fear inside of her, causing her flame inside to flicker and burn out. It was slowly gaining its power, but she was still to trust.

That would take time.

"Edward, can you grab me a clean plate?" Emmett bellowed. I gave him a thumbs up, walking inside of the brownstone to pick up the platter for the meat that Bella had set aside. Carrying it out to the patio, I handed it to Emmett. "Thanks."

"No prob. Do you want something to drink?" I asked.

"A fresh brew," Emmett said, handing me his empty bottle of Blue Moon. I swiped it, tossing it into the recycling bin and grabbing two more beers. Opening them both, I handed one to my best friend. He took a long pull. "Just what the doctor ordered."

"Everything okay?" I questioned.

"Fine, I guess. I'm happy in my new place, but Rose is trying to get ahold of me," Emmett grumbled. "She says she wants to talk. But, I don't. That girl, like Irina, is poison."

"It may be important, Em. Rose may be poisonous, but it must be a big deal if she's trying to get in touch," I shrugged.

"In her emails and texts, it is big. My fear is that she's pregnant," Emmett deadpanned. "I always wrapped it up with her. I am not ready to be a daddy, but she would be that type of girl, trying ensnare me into parenthood."

"Call her," I said. "Find out. I don't like seeing you this stressed, Em. Hopefully it's nothing." I took the spatula from his hand and pushed him away from the grill. He sighed, pulling out his phone and dialing Rosalie. Bella came over to the grill, concerned when the 'grill master' took a break. I told her about how Rosalie was trying to contact him. She nodded, asking when the meat was going to be ready. Looking at the food, I said that ten minutes she could start setting up the buffet. She kissed me, dancing off to pull things out of the fridge.

Emmett came stomping back, his blue eyes clouded with confusion. I arched a brow. "She said that she's sick."

"What do you mean? Like a cold?" I asked.

"No, cancer. Ovarian cancer," Emmett said, his eyes meeting mine. "They caught it early. However, she's going to have a complete hysterectomy at the end of the week. She wants me to help her. Rose and Irina had a falling out. Her mom has dementia and she refuses to speak to her father. She's scared and needs someone to take care of her."

"Are you going to?" I asked.

"I said I'd think about it. After what she did, I do not want to fall back into her trap. I get that she's sick and doesn't have anyone to turn to, but she ruined all of my shit and forced me to decide between her or you." Emmett ran his hand through his hair. "What would you do? What if Irina called you with the same thing?"

"I don't know. Seeing as I'm with Bella, I'd probably tell Irina to fuck off. Hell, I'd still tell Irina to fuck off. Ultimately, it's up to you in your decision. Personally, she had crossed a significant line when she decided to vandalize your apartment, but I know you loved her at one point," I sighed. Squeezing his shoulder, I gave him a sympathetic look. "Whatever you decide, Em, I'll support you."

"Thanks," he replied. "Do you mind finishing this up? I'm going to take a walk. I need to clear my head."

"Sure, man."

**A/N: And no, that is not the drama…though, what do you think Emmett should do? Also, you must have noticed that I have not been updating this as often. RL is kicking my rear end, with the beginning of the school year, my own RL issues and just finding the motivation to write. In regards to updates, I'm planning on updating every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for this story, so long as I have chapters to update with. It's mainly pre-written, but with lack of mojo and other commitments (RL and fanfic related), it's been tough to get above water. Please be patient…**

**Thanks and please, leave me some!? **


	70. Chapter 70

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Seventy**

**EPOV**

An hour later, Emmett was back and he seemed his normal, jovial self. He even had four hamburgers, indicating he was not worried about anything. The man was a bottomless pit usually, but when he was upset he would throw up with anxiety. After his first call as a firefighter, he spent nearly the rest of his shift in the john, puking his guts out.

Around six, a few people left, including Leah and Jacob who had to work at Clear Waters. Kate and Garrett arrived, carrying a twelve pack of beer. I lit the fire pit on the patio and we all settled into various chairs and chaise lounges. Bella was curled up between my legs, idly twisting my watch around my wrist as the sun dipped further, darkening her yard. There was laughter and good times, but my girl seemed pensive, lost in thought.

"What's with this?" I asked, pressing between her furrowed brows. "We're at a barbeque, drinking and having fun. No sullen faces."

"I'm sorry," she chuckled. "I just never had this before. My mom and I were never really close. We moved around so much that I didn't have many friends. James would have work parties but nothing like this where everyone could be chill. It's nice to have this. I love it, honestly."

"Well, everyone adores you," I said, nuzzling my cheek with hers. "I think my mom wants to adopt you."

"That would be weird. Dating my brother?" Bella giggled, looking up back at me. "I don't want to break up with you because your mom wants to adopt me. You're too perfect."

"Ah, no," I snickered, kissing her nose. "I'm far from perfect."

"Well, you're perfect for me," she smiled, her eyes twinkling and something crackling around us. "Edward…I…"

"Ugh, Isabella! What have you done to my mother's home?" shrieked a female voice, slamming the back door open. "And a party? Where was my invite?"

"She can't be here," Bella blanched. "Why is she here?"

"Who, love?" I asked, ready to kick this woman's ass.

"My mother," Bella whispered, tears streaking down her pale cheeks. Turning in the lounge, I saw an older version of Bella with highlighted hair and a pinched face. She was scowling at our friends, obviously not happy that they were here. Hanging on her shoulder was an overnight bag. "I need to talk to her. Get her to leave."

"I'm going with you," I said, helping Bella off the chair. She stumbled, barely catching herself on my arm. I held her tightly to my body as we walked up the steps to the deck.

"You are such a slut, Isabella," Renee sneered as she watched her daughter walk up the stairs. "What about James? What would he do if he knew you were fucking around on him?"

"James and I are no longer together and he's not in my life, Renee," Bella snapped. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my only daughter, but apparently, you are too busy spreading your legs for your boy toy," Renee smirked, giving me the once over. Her smirk turned into something sexy and she winked at me.

"Renee, you are not welcome here," Bella said.

"Why not? It was my house at one point," Renee growled. "I did live here before I met that loser Charlie. Your sperm donor?" She dangled her keys in front of her face. "And if I'm not welcomed, why do my keys still work?"

"Because I haven't changed the locks but that's first on the to-do list tomorrow," Bella deadpanned. "You lost all rights to come visit me when you took James' side when he beat me to a bloody pulp, causing me to lose my baby. Your granddaughter."

"James did not touch you," Renee scoffed. "He was with me and Phil, out on the boat."

"Renee, you have thirty seconds to get the fuck out of my house and out of my life," Bella seethed. Renee reared back, slapping Bella harshly across the cheek. Bella glared at her, walking through the kitchen and pointing to the door. Renee scoffed again, stomping out of the house and down the street. We followed her, watching as she hailed a cab, giving Bella the finger. Fresh tears fell onto Bella's face. She was quickly crumbling. "Can I ask a favor of you?" she whispered, sounding broken and small, very much like how I first met her.

"Anything, love," I said, enfolding her in my arms.

"I need new locks," she sniffled. "Can you get some?"

**A/N: And so Renee rears her ugly head…Fall out from her visit will continue next chapter. **

**Also, you must have noticed that I have not been updating this as often. RL is kicking my rear end, with the beginning of the school year, my own RL issues and just finding the motivation to write. In regards to updates, I'm planning on updating every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for this story, so long as I have chapters to update with. It's mainly pre-written, but with lack of mojo and other commitments (RL and fanfic related), it's been tough to get above water. Please be patient…**

**Leave me some! **


	71. Chapter 71

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**Also, you must have noticed that I have not been updating this as often. RL is kicking my rear end, with the beginning of the school year, my own RL issues and just finding the motivation to write. In regards to updates, I'm planning on updating every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for this story, so long as I have chapters to update with. It's mainly pre-written, but with lack of mojo and other commitments (RL and fanfic related), it's been tough to get above water. Please be patient…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Seventy-One**

**BPOV**

Shortly after my mother left, the party quickly disbanded. Edward left with Emmett to get new locks and I woodenly began cleaning up. I couldn't show my face to the remaining guests. I had been so embarrassed by my mother's actions. The sting from her slap was still fresh on my face and in my mind.

"Bella," came the soft voice of Edward's mother. I clenched my eyes shut, trying not to cry. I didn't want this woman to see me as a blubbering mess. I turned to face her, giving her a half grin. "Do you need some help, sweetheart?"

I wanted to tell her no. In fact, all I wanted to do was take my anxiety medication and go to sleep. That wasn't going to happen any time soon. "If you want, can you put the food into plastic containers? They are all pulled out on the table, Esme," I said, my voice rough.

"Sure, Bella. I'd be glad to," Esme said sweetly, picking up a handful of spoons. I turned back to the sink, working on washing the dishes and keeping my tears at bay. We worked in relative silence, only the sounds of the water sloshing and Esme's scraping of the salads filling the kitchen. Alice and Jasper were cleaning up the backyard, dancing to the sound dock on the patio. "Bella, I just want you to know that if you need to talk, I'm more than willing…Like you, I didn't have the best relationship with my mother."

"I'm okay, Esme," I whispered, emptying the soapy water so I could make another batch.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, gently turning me around. Esme frowned. "Are you?"

I snorted humorlessly. "No, not really. I'm just…I need to work out what I'm feeling before I can talk about it. I've never really had anyone in my corner, Esme. The only person who truly cared for me was my Grams, but she lived here. When it was me and my mom, I was the adult." Tears filled my eyes and I tried, fruitlessly to stop them from falling. "Sorry…I'll be okay, Esme."

"Alright," she said, rubbing my back. "I'm going to put the food in the refrigerator. You have enough to last the rest of the week."

"I'll probably send it with Edward to the firehouse," I replied. Esme smiled, nodding gently. "Thank you for the offer to talk. I really do appreciate it. I'm just…"

"You're used to taking care of everything yourself. I get it. When you are ready, I'll be there, Bella," Esme said, hugging me. "I just know what it's like to have a mother who disapproves of everything you do. Mine is not nearly as harsh, but there never goes a day when she doesn't remind me that I am a failure. Eventually, I learned to ignore it since she was so set in her ways. Spiteful, old bat." I giggled. "I put my phone number on your dry erase board on the fridge. I'd like to get together for lunch with you and Alice at some point. Call me anytime."

"Thank you, Esme," I said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Esme cooed. "Anyway, I am going to head out. Thank you for inviting me and I look forward to lunch." I nodded. She kissed my cheek, pressing her hand to my face. With a wave, Esme grabbed her purse and keys, ducking out of the kitchen to say goodbye to Alice. As I finished up in the kitchen, I said goodbye to the remaining guests, thanking them for coming.

Garrett and Kate were one of the last people to leave, besides Alice and Jasper. He pulled me aside. "Bella, I know that you only know me as the dirty old man that is Edward's boss. I know what happened with your mom goes deeper than what we saw. I've got a couple of friends in the Chicago Police Department if you need a restraining order." He handed me a card of an Antonio Cruz. "He can help you, Bella, if you want it."

"Thank you, Garrett," I whispered.

"You're welcome, Bella. I'll talk to you later," he said, awkwardly hugging me. As he and Kate were leaving, Emmett and Edward came back with several bags from Home Depot.

"Bella, do you want us to install the new locks now or tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

Biting my lip, I looked down at the business card. "Now, please. I'll pay you…anything…I just need..."

"You need to feel safe and secure," Edward finished for me, wrapping his arms around me. I melted against his chest, tugging on his polo shirt. "I understand, love."

"And you are not paying us shit," Emmett growled playfully. "You're a part of our family, Bella. We take care of family."

**A/N: So…? Leave me some! **


	72. Chapter 72

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**Also, you must have noticed that I have not been updating this as often. RL is kicking my rear end, with the beginning of the school year, my own RL issues and just finding the motivation to write. In regards to updates, I'm planning on updating every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for this story, so long as I have chapters to update with. It's mainly pre-written, but with lack of mojo and other commitments (RL and fanfic related), it's been tough to get above water. Please be patient…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Seventy-Two**

**BPOV**

By midnight, I had new locks throughout my entire house and garage. I tried to pay Emmett, but he just shoved my hands away and told me to make some of my rocky road cookies. He had pilfered a few when I gave some Edward of my latest batch, falling in love with them. I promised to bring some by the next time I came over to my boyfriend's. Beaming brightly, Emmett gave me a hug, kissing my cheek and ambled out of the brownstone with a goody bag of leftovers from the was rifling with the new keys, attaching them to my key ring.

"You have four extra keys, Bella," Edward said, handing me the remaining keys. "The gold key opens up the deadbolt and the silver key opens up the door. You have two extras of each."

"That's perfect," I replied, swiping a key chain that I had found when I went grocery shopping with Alice. I put one of the extra sets keys on the Chicago Fire Department keychain, handing it to him. "I want you to keep these."

"Really?" he asked, his brows shooting to his hairline.

"Edward, you are the person I trust the most in this city," I whispered, closing his hand over the keys. "Besides your sister and she's not getting her keys until later." I pulled out a butterfly, sparkly and dangly keychain. "Once I realize that she won't randomly barge in."

"Which will be never," Edward snorted, adding my keys to his own keychain. "Alice has difficulties with personal boundaries. However, you seem to have the knack about keeping them in check. I'm impressed, Bella." He took my hand, tugging on me gently and guiding me into the living room. "Now, talk to me, sweet girl." He sat down, holding me on his lap. He pressed his hand to my stinging cheek. "Are you okay with what happened tonight?"

"No," I pouted, leaning into his warm palm. "I knew she'd come at some point, but today? Of all days?"

"Was she always like that?" Edward asked, his voice turning icy.

"Minus the physical abuse, pretty much," I grumbled. "The smacking is new. She probably thinks that because James got away with it, so can she? I don't know."

"Bella, I think you should go to the police," Edward muttered, his eyes filled with concern.

"So do I. Garrett gave me a name of someone who can help," I said, showing the business card of Detective Cruz. "Do you know this guy?"

"Yeah, Antonio's great. He's got a good head on his shoulders. When do you want to talk to him?"

"The sooner the better. Do think he's working tomorrow? It's Labor Day," I blushed.

"Antonio is a workaholic. It's sad, really. The guy lives and breathes for his job. I don't even think he goes home or if he has a home address. He may just bunk at the precinct," Edward chuckled. "I can go with you tomorrow. For moral support."

"I'd like that," I said, snuggling in his arms and pressing my nose to the crook of his neck. "Thank you."

"Anything, baby," Edward soothed, his arms traveling up and down my back. "I love you. More than you know."

And I did know. He showed me that he loved me in his actions, his words and with every moment that we shared. He was the person that I trusted most in my entire life, not including my Grams. His strong presence made me feel safe for the first time in forever. I had a long way to go in the way of healing, but Edward was definitely a factor in the progress I had made thus far. I reached up, tenderly caressing his slightly scruffy jaw. He hummed, kissing my forehead and holding me against his body. "Edward?" I whispered against his warm and spicy skin.

"What, love?" he cooed, tightening his arms around me.

"I love you, too," I murmured, clamping my eyes shut and tears falling onto his shoulder.

**A/N: Ta da! She said it! WOOT WOOT! Now, next up will be his reaction, Bella's meeting with Antonio and then I'm moving forward in time. Closer to Charlie's arrival and Bella's birthday. Not to mention some more fire action for Lieutenant Cullen and drama…**

**Oh, and who wants a full lemon?**

***Snorts***

**Leave me some! **


	73. Chapter 73

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**Also, you must have noticed that I have not been updating this as often. RL is kicking my rear end, with the beginning of the school year, my own RL issues and just finding the motivation to write. In regards to updates, I'm planning on updating every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for this story, so long as I have chapters to update with. It's mainly pre-written, but with lack of mojo and other commitments (RL and fanfic related), it's been tough to get above water. Please be patient…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Seventy-Three**

**BPOV**

"_I can go with you tomorrow. For moral support."_

"_I'd like that," I said, snuggling in his arms and pressing my nose to the crook of his neck. "Thank you."_

"_Anything, baby," Edward soothed, his arms traveling up and down my back. "I love you. More than you know."_

_And I did know. He showed me that he loved me in his actions, his words and with every moment that we shared. He was the person that I trusted most in my entire life, not including my Grams. His strong presence made me feel safe for the first time in forever. I had a long way to go in the way of healing, but Edward was definitely a factor in the progress I had made thus far. I reached up, tenderly caressing his slightly scruffy jaw. He hummed, kissing my forehead and holding me against his body. "Edward?" I whispered against his warm and spicy skin._

"_What, love?" he cooed, tightening his arms around me. _

"_I love you, too," I murmured, clamping my eyes shut and tears falling onto his shoulder. _

"What did you say?" Edward asked, his voice filled with shock, but the smile evident in his expression.

"I said that I love you," I replied, looking up at him. "I'm sorry that I didn't say it sooner…" I couldn't finish my statement. Edward's lips were crushed against mine, claiming my mouth. His hands were cupping my face like I was the most precious thing as he made love to my lips. We kissed until the pesky need to breathe broke us a part. Panting like we had run a marathon, Edward stared at me, his thumbs caressing my cheeks.

"Hearing you say that…it's music to my ears, sweet girl," Edward cooed. I smiled, throwing my arms around his neck and burrowing close to his body. He easily picked me up, carrying me to my room. Then, until early in the morning, he proceeded to show me how much he loved me with his soft lips, long fingers and sexy voice.

The next day, Labor Day, Edward and I went to the precinct to meet up with Detective Cruz. We filed a report against my mother and got a temporary order of protection placed against her. If she escalated, then we'd get a permanent restraining order. At least we got the ball rolling on one of the two crazies in my life. I also brought up James with Cruz, but he couldn't do much with him since James had yet to make any sort of threat against me up in Chicago. I did mention the garage fire, but there was no evidence linking it to my ex-boyfriend.

Edward spent the night with me, but my nightmares came back in full force, causing both of us to not sleep. I felt horribly since he had to work the next day at the station. When he left my home, his eyes looked almost bruised from the deep circles beneath them. I went back to bed after he left, setting my alarm so I could go check on the work on my office and finalize my want ad for potential candidates. I spent a few hours at the office, going over what I needed for wiring and making decisions on what I wanted for ambient lighting. After that, I went out for lunch with Alice before going back home, placing my ad for computer graphics experts and web designers. With all of that done, I worked on my site for Summit along with a few other sites that needed maintenance.

The rest of the week went along the same lines as Tuesday. Edward hung out with me, protecting me from my mother and ex-boyfriend since he didn't trust a piece of paper to do the job. I didn't trust it either, but it was all that I had and I had rely on it to ensure that my mother would not bother me.

On Saturday, Edward and I were relaxing, watching a movie after he had a particularly grueling shift. He had to go in for a water rescue where the woman's leg was tangled in a boat propeller. Trying to extricate her and not cause further damage to her leg or cut any major veins or arteries proved to be difficult. Edward and Jacob did manage to get her out, but she would probably lose her leg due to the blood loss and injuries sustained by the propeller. Edward also got hurt by the propeller, cutting his hand when they finally removed the woman. He had three stitches on his right palm.

His head was in my lap and I idly playing with his soft hair. He was almost purring, snoozing with his cheek pressed to my thigh. Around nine, the doorbell rang and Edward jumped off the couch. "What was that?"

"Relax, baby. It was just the door," I said, kissing his cheek. Edward looked at his watch, arching a brow. He walked with me to the doorway and looked ready for a fight. "Edward, if it was my mother, she would have tried, unsuccessfully, to get in with her key."

"Okay, okay," he grumbled, rubbing his face and trying to wake up. He was suctioned to me, glaring at the door angrily as the doorbell rang again.

Peeking out the side window, I saw a shoulder with a bag resting on it. Frowning, I unlocked the door and wrenched it open. Standing on my stoop was someone that I did not expect until at least Wednesday. "Dad?"

**A/N: Leave me some...**

**Oh, and I know that some of you are not happy that I didn't give you a full lemon. It will be coming soon. I promise you. And it will be good (with pic teasers and everything…), but Bella still isn't ready. **


	74. Chapter 74

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**Also, you must have noticed that I have not been updating this as often. RL is kicking my rear end, with the beginning of the school year, my own RL issues and just finding the motivation to write. In regards to updates, I'm planning on updating every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for this story, so long as I have chapters to update with. It's mainly pre-written, but with lack of mojo and other commitments (RL and fanfic related), it's been tough to get above water. Please be patient…**

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved _Twilight _characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Seventy-Four**

**BPOV**

_Peeking out the side window, I saw a shoulder with a bag resting on it. Frowning, I unlocked the door and wrenched it open. Standing on my stoop was someone that I did not expect until at least Wednesday. "Dad?"_

"Bella," he said, smiling. His mustache twitched nervously as he shifted his bag from one shoulder to the next. "Surprise!"

"Come in," I squeaked out, moving back, bumping directly into my still sleepy boyfriend. "Sorry, Edward."

"It's okay," he replied tightly, his eyes narrowed on my father.

"I thought you were coming on Wednesday," I sputtered out, taking my dad's luggage and putting in the living room.

"I managed to get some more time off and I switched my flights," Charlie answered, his face flushed and his eyes appraising my home nervously. "Bells, I haven't seen you in years. I couldn't wait any longer." Charlie looked at Edward, his brows furrowing. "Am I interrupting?"

"No! We were just watching a movie," I answered. "Charlie Swan, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward, my Dad, Charlie."

"Nice to meet you," Edward said, extending his injured hand.

"What happened to your hand, son?" Charlie asked as he gingerly shook it.

"I'm a member of the Chicago Fire Department, Rescue Squad, and I cut my hand on a boat propeller," Edward answered, clenching his fist.

"Firefighter?" Charlie said, his voice wistful. "How long?"

"Since I graduated from college. Roughly six years," Edward replied. "It's a grueling job, but I love it." Charlie beamed, obviously experiencing a bit of hero worship. From what I remember, the Forks Fire Department was voluntary and they didn't get called out very much, only on a random cat rescue or car accident.

"Dad, are you hungry?" I asked, guiding him further into my home.

"A little. All I got on the damn plane was a little bag of pretzels and a warm soda," Charlie grumbled.

"We have leftovers," I smiled. "Chinese okay?"

"My own shoe sounds edible compared to what I got served on my flight," Charlie sassed. I nodded, pulling out the leftovers from dinner, the fried rice, orange chicken and beef and broccoli. My boyfriend had shown my dad where he would be staying on the first floor, across from my office while I reheated the food. Charlie sat down, digging into his meal. Heating it up, I served Charlie a late meal, sitting down at the table, next to Edward. "Wow, this is great. You can't find decent Chinese takeout in Forks."

"You can't find any decent takeout in Forks. Isn't the Lodge the only restaurant?" I quipped.

"Nah. It closed down. All that's left is a truck stop just before you get into town. That only has convenience food," Charlie chuckled. "If I need takeout, I have to go to Port Angeles. Frozen pizzas and Stouffer's Hungry Man meals are my mainstays."

"Don't you cook?" Edward asked.

"I char, maim and destroy," Charlie snorted. "Cooking is not on my resume of applicable life skills. I tried, but nearly burnt down my house shortly after Renee left with Bella. After that, I decided to stick with meals I could make without burning me out of house and home. Pizza, microwaveable meals, or mooching off my deputy's wives. You'd be surprised how often I eat well when you're a pitiful, lonely bachelor."

"I can imagine," I deadpanned. "I can also only imagine what your cholesterol is, Charlie."

"I just had a checkup. I'm healthy as a horse," he laughed, rubbing his slight belly. "I can still outrun all of my deputies and collar all of the idiot high school students who think that I don't know they go to the beach to get high and drink themselves stupid. I was young. Once."

"So, how did you manage the time off, Charlie?" Edward asked.

"I haven't taken a vacation for as long as I've been the Chief of Police. When I contacted the mayor, he said that I deserved it and that I had as much time as I needed. I put in for two weeks. I left this morning and I don't have to go back until the twentieth. That's if it's alright."

"Of course it's alright, Dad," I said, my heart clenching. "I'm looking forward to spending time with you."

"Well, you know what they say about house guests and fish. They both start to stink after three days," Charlie teased. "I don't want you to feel like you have to entertain me."

"I'll keep you busy, Dad," I giggled. "I may not be able to 'entertain' you but we will spend some quality time together. I promise." Charlie smiled warmly, his eyes crinkling and his teeth gleaming behind his mustache. He finished up his meal and went to the bathroom.

Edward took my hand. "I'm going to go, love. You should spend time with your old man," he said quietly.

"Okay," I murmured, my face flushing. "You don't have to leave, though. I'm certain that Charlie won't mind…"

"I don't want to give him the impression that…I want to do right by you and showing him that I respect you. It's his first night in Chicago," he explained. Walking back into the kitchen, Charlie yawned as he sat down at the table. "Charlie, it was a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to getting to know you better while you're here in Chicago."

"You're going?" Charlie asked. "You can stay, Edward."

"I'm probably going to have Jasper, my sister's boyfriend and a doctor, check out my hand and then crash. Perhaps while you're in town, we can catch a baseball game or something?" Edward suggested. Charlie smiled, nodding excitedly. Edward cupped my chin, brushing his lips with mine. "Love you, Bella. Call me if you need anything."

"Love you, too," I smiled against his mouth. He nuzzled my cheek before grabbing his keys and leaving out the back way, toward my garage.

"He seems absolutely smitten with you," Charlie said, his voice amused. "And from what I can gather, a good man."

"How would you know that?" I asked, curious.

"His eyes are always trained on you and while he helped me downstairs, he all but told me that you were the one for him. Edward would do anything for you, Bells," Charlie said quietly, his smile dropping. "If only I could have done the same…" He reached for my hand, taking my fingers in his. "I'm so sorry, Bella…"

**A/N: To be continued…what will Charlie say? A picture of Charlie is on my blog and I have created a CITF specific blog, as well. Links are all in my profile. **

**Leave me some! **


	75. Chapter 75

**Okay, so I'm starting something new. I'm one of those writers that I have to have a ton on my plate or I get bored. I do plan on finishing all of my WIPs, but I wanted to try something different. Anyhow, this will be a drabble-ish fic. My chapters will be a thousand words or less, unless the chapters lend themselves to something longer (i.e., a lemon…). We're also going to be switching back and forth, every five chapters between our two favorite characters, Edward and Bella…**

**Also, you must have noticed that I have not been updating this as often. RL is kicking my rear end, with the beginning of the school year, my own RL issues and just finding the motivation to write. In regards to updates, I'm planning on updating every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for this story, so long as I have chapters to update with. It's mainly pre-written, but with lack of mojo and other commitments (RL and fanfic related), it's been tough to get above water. Please be patient…**

**PS ~ this will be the last epically long A/N. **

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Seventy-Five**

**BPOV**

"What are you talking about, Dad?" I asked. "You're sorry for what?"

"I'm just sorry about being an absentee parent. I shouldn't be getting to know you as you are about to turn twenty-seven. I should have been a part of your life," Charlie said, his lips turning downward. "I should have fought Renee for visitation, or even for custody. She was such a manipulative bitch."

"She still is," I deadpanned. "And now we can add abusive…"

"What are you talking about?" Charlie questioned, his brown eyes hardening. "Do I need to arrest her ass?"

"No, Dad," I replied. "Over Labor Day weekend, I had a barbeque with my friends and out of nowhere, Renee showed up, using her key to let herself in. She made some stink that was acting like a slut for being with Edward. She also said she was ashamed of me for not staying with James. She decided to smack my face when I told her to get out."

"Did you change the locks? Get a restraining order?" Charlie asked, sounding like a cop and a concerned father.

"Yes, to both," I said. "Edward and Emmett, Edward's best friend, changed the locks that night. The following day, I got a temporary order of protection."

"Okay, good," Charlie sighed. "I still want to pick up a can of pepper spray and even see if we can get you registered for a handgun."

"Dad, I'm not going to use a handgun. Knowing my luck, I'd shoot myself in the ass or something," I snorted. "You saw my boyfriend. He's a beefy fireman."

"Who doesn't live here," Charlie argued. "At least let me get you the pepper spray and possibly research small, user-friendly pistols."

"You're crazy," I said, rolling my eyes. "Do you think that Renee would hurt me? I mean, really hurt me? That woman has more Botox than a can filled with botulism. She's more concerned about breaking a nail than anything else."

"Renee…it's possible," Charlie shrugged. "She has a temper. When she found out she was pregnant, I get my ass beat. She broke my nose, cracked a few ribs and gave me a hell of a scar on my neck from her talons." He pulled down his button down shirt collar and revealed a pretty significant gouge in his skin. "And let's not forget that monster who beat the shit out of you, Bells."

"I really don't want a gun, Dad," I argued feebly. "Let's just talk about this tomorrow, okay?"

"That's fine. I'm tired. I spent the entire day traveling and I'm bushed," Charlie yawned again. "Won't be upset that I go to bed, will you?"

"Not at all," I smiled. "I'm glad you're here. This was the best surprise, Dad. I wished you would have called though…I could have picked you up at the airport."

"Then, that defeats the purpose of a surprise, Bells," Charlie quipped. "I took a cab. No big deal." I eyed him, still feeling badly that he took a cab. "Why don't you give me a tour of this place? I heard stories from Renee at how gaudy it was and how much she hated it. But, from what I see, it's neither gaudy nor hateful." I nodded, giving him the tour. He complimented me on my décor. When we got to his room, I showed him where the bathroom was located along with the entertainment room if he couldn't sleep.

"I don't know what time you get up, but help yourself to whatever you want in the kitchen," I said. "The coffee maker is set to a timer. It'll turn on at nine in the morning."

"Thanks, Bella," Charlie smiled, nervously adjusting his shirt. His gaze fell to his boots and his skin flushed. "Would it be alright if I gave you a hug? I don't know how you feel about affection, but I want to hold my baby girl."

"Dad," I sniffled, walking into his arms and snuggling against his chest. He held me tightly, leaning his cheek on my hair. He smelled like Old Spice, tobacco and spearmint. His arms were strong and protective. The only other person who made me feel this safe was Edward, but his protection was different from what I felt from Charlie. For the first time in my life, I felt like I had a parent.

Not someone who used me.

Not someone who treated me like a slave.

Not someone who was flaky and irresponsible.

Not someone who resented me.

Someone who seemed to genuinely love me and wanted to protect me.

"I love you, baby girl," Charlie whispered against my hair. "I'm so proud of you and I am sorry for everything…"

"It's not your fault, Daddy," I cried. He held me closer to his chest. "I love you, too."

**A/N: This batch of chapters took **_**FOREVER**_**. Just saying…moving on to Edward and we'll get to know Charlie. PLUS, in Bella's next batch of chapters, I promise a lemon. A full lemon. A nice juicy one. **

**Leave me some! **


	76. Chapter 76

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Seventy-Six**

**EPOV**

It was the day before Bella's birthday. I was working and trying to figure out what to get the woman of my dreams. I was perusing online, trying to find anything that would be meaningful and show Bella how much I loved her. Everything that I saw seemed too trite or too contrived. I knew I procrastinated. Big time. Life had just snuck up on me with the injury, this new relationship…I loved every minute of it, but it sent me reeling since I was not ready for her birthday and had zero time to go out to buy anything.

"Edward, there's someone here looking for you," Tyler said.

"Okay," I sighed, shutting my laptop and walking out into the garage of the firehouse. Chatting with Emmett was Bella's father, Charlie. He was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. He wore a pair of silver aviator sunglasses. "Hey, Charlie!"

"Edward," he smiled. Bella had his smile, slightly crooked and it lit up her whole face, just like Charlie's. Bella also had his coloring, but she had her mother's slender frame. My girl was petite with the perfect amount of curves. Shaking off my pervy thoughts, I focused on talking to Bella's father. I shook his hand. "Bella had interviews this afternoon for her new office and was meeting with your mom and sister to discuss décor for the new digs. She got a great space…"

"She did and a great deal, too," I chuckled. "So are you slumming it?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, running his hand through his greying chocolate brown hair. "Bella felt badly about not entertaining me, but I told her that I could figure something out. She gave me her car if I wanted to explore. I couldn't figure the damn thing out. All these bells and whistles." He wrinkled his nose. "Give me a Crown Vic with a set of lights and a siren and I'm happy. I remembered that the station was nearby and that you were working."

"Do you want to hang out here?" I asked. "I was just looking for a birthday present for Bella online but I've had little luck in finding what I want. Or what she would want." I led him into the lounge area. He followed, his hands thrust in his pockets. "Want something to drink? We have every soda you could possibly ever want, sports drinks, and water…"

"A coke would be great," Charlie said, sitting down at the table. I grabbed two cokes and sat down next to Bella's dad. "What are you looking at for Bella's birthday present?"

"I honestly don't even know," I grumbled, opening my MacBook. "I was thinking about a new camera, but she's got amazing equipment, being a photographer and all. Then, I was thinking about jewelry. That seems almost too impersonal…I'm lost." I thrust my hands into my hair, sighing heavily. "I want to spoil her, make her feel loved and cherished. Do you have any ideas?"

"I don't think I'm in a position to give you suggestions. I'm just now getting to know my daughter," Charlie murmured sadly. "My only suggestion is that you get something from the heart. Maybe a weekend away or something. I'm a bit blind when it comes to affairs of the heart. The last time I was smitten, I got abused horribly by my ex, Renee. She took away the best thing in my life in Bella because she was bitter over being pregnant. Ever since, I've shut myself off from anything related to romance. Less likely to be hurt."

"That sounds a little like Bella when I first met her," I said sadly, remembering the incredibly sad and distant girl who had captured my attention. "She was determined to keep everyone at arm's length. There was a month that she isolated herself from everyone except my sister. There was a situation at this local bar, Clear Waters, where a patron got in Bella's face and she just imploded in sadness and fear. She bounced back, though. It was her wakeup call to get the help she needed. Bella started working with a therapist and has been going ever since. She's got to be the strongest woman I know, Charlie. Every day she amazes me with her strength, smarts and ambition."

"I bet you're glad that she didn't stay closed off," Charlie mused quietly. I nodded, thrilled that Bella and I were together and that we loved each other. "You two seem so 'in tune' with each other. It's amazing to see. I'm happy that my baby girl has some wonderful friends and a man who is protective of her, loving her unconditionally. Heaven knows she never really had that growing up." Sighing, Charlie leaned back in the chair, watching the baseball game that was on the flat screen. "So, you don't mind that I'm stealing Bella for her birthday? You didn't have anything planned, did you?"

"No, I honestly didn't. Her birthday just snuck up on me. Though, I do think that I want to take her away for a long extended weekend or something," I murmured, surfing the web for some ideas. "Someplace close, but far enough way to just allow us to relax. Perhaps Michigan? They have some amazing vineyards with spas and such…" My parents had stayed in a really beautiful bed and breakfast in Traverse City a couple of years ago. I did a search, finding the Chateau Chantal. Beaming, I arranged for a long weekend, the weekend following Charlie heading back to Forks.

"Did you find something?" Charlie asked.

"Yep and I think, after talking to you, I know what I'm going to get her for her birthday," I smiled crookedly.

"Care to enlighten an old man? I'm dying of curiosity," Charlie quipped.

"You will have to find out when Bella does," I smirked. "Do you mind if I come over early on Sunday to cook her breakfast since you're getting her tomorrow?"

"I'll even help. I'll make the coffee," Charlie laughed.

"Deal!"

**A/N: What do you think Edward has in mind for Bella's birthday? Hmmmmm? AND the weekend they are away is the lemony citrusy weekend…just saying and something to look forward to! Holla! **


	77. Chapter 77

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Seventy-Seven**

**EPOV**

Bella spent her birthday with her father. I missed her terribly but was grateful that I was given a day to finalize my birthday presents for her. Plus, I needed to get some sleep. The shift picked up immensely shortly after Charlie arrived at the house. Five calls and no sleep, I crashed in my condo for a few hours before going out to pick up Bella's birthday present.

I knew that I wanted Bella to have access to my home. So, I had a key made up for her and went to a specialty shop to pick up a keychain. The keychain was a map of our streets and even included the firehouse. In the shop, I also found the second gift. I didn't want to get her jewelry but this piece was amazingly unique. It was a platinum chain with an onyx gem. The jeweler explained that inside of the gem was pattern that represented strength and beauty. My girl was the strongest person I knew and I wanted her to know that I respected her in every way. It was beautiful but one of a kind, just like my girlfriend.

The last stop was Alice's shop. She said that she had something for me to give to Bella. When I walked into Alice's shop, she handed me an already wrapped present. "This better be appropriate, Mary Alice," I chided.

"It will be. Especially for what you have planned in two weeks," Alice smirked.

"Wha…huh…how did you know?" I squeaked. She tapped her temple. I arched a brow dubiously.

"Okay, okay," she chuckled. "I was at your condo this morning, drinking some coffee and your house phone rang. I picked it up and some woman from the Chateau Chantal wanted to confirm your reservations that you made in the Behrens Suite. I confirmed your reservation and also made arrangements for a couple's massage, a cooking class, tour of the vineyard and reservations at the Grove Restaurant in downtown Grand Rapids. Say thank you, Edward."

"Thank you, Edward," I parroted.

"Ass," Alice snickered.

"Yes, I have a nice ass," I smirked. Alice rolled her eyes. "Seriously though, what's in the box?"

"You'll see," Alice sang, putting it into a bag. "Now, tomorrow…"

"Will be handled by me. I love you, Little Bit, but I think I know how to woo my girlfriend," I deadpanned. "Stop being a control freak."

"I'm not a control freak," she pouted.

"Yes, you are," sang one of her shop assistants, Mira.

"I'll bear that in mind when I do your review, Mira," Alice said dryly.

"You love me, Ali. If it weren't for me, this place would be in shambles," Mira quipped. "Especially the online ordering. Bella was amazing in what she did for the new site, but it has definitely picked up."

Alice gave Mira a thankful smile. "I do appreciate all you do, Mira. But I'm not a control freak."

"You keep telling yourself that, Little Bit," I teased, kissing her cheek. "Now, I'm going home since I only got about three hours' worth of sleep in the form of a nap. Thank you for this. I hope it's not some see-through nightie thing that will embarrass the hell out of my girlfriend." Alice bit her lip, dancing back to the register. "Alice!"

"Good night," she tittered, focusing on the computer. I scowled, stomping out to my car and driving back to the condo. I was tempted to unwrap the present and see what it was that Alice gave me. However, my present-wrapping skills were somewhat elementary. Everybody knew that I was the king of the gift card. I always found the perfect card and would insert an appropriate gift card. If a gift card couldn't be found, I'd find something that would fit nicely in a gift bag.

I sent Bella a text before crawling into bed, wishing her a happy birthday for the eightieth time and that I loved her. I slept long and hard, my body exhausted from the grueling shift. When I woke up the next morning, I made sure that my requested time off was approved. I had dropped it off in Garrett's office before I left. It was rare for me to take time off and I was usually the first person to volunteer when someone needed to trade shifts. Looking at my schedule, I noticed that I was covered and had a week and half off.

I was thrilled. Overjoyed, really. It was a weekend away but I was giddy like when my parents took me and Alice to Disney World when I was eight and she was five. I was never this excited when I went on trips with Irina. Granted, with Irina, she was all about spending the most exorbitant amount of money to stay at the chicest places she could think of. I was more of a guy's guy. Fishing, camping, outdoorsy shit. Granted, lounging by a pool could be awesome, but for two weeks at a resort that cost an arm and a leg?

_Edward, you're going to be late! ~ Ali_

_I'm going! Thanks for the reminder ~ E_

Grabbing Bella's presents, I darted out of the condo and into my car. It was my turn to celebrate the most important day to me…the birth of my dream girl. _That was cheesy, Cullen. Really?_

**A/N: Up next, Bella's birthday with Edward…and his presents…not to mention an invitation! Leave me some! (And I promise a lemon in Bella's chapters! Scout's honor!)**


	78. Chapter 78

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Seventy-Eight**

**EPOV**

Parking in Bella's garage, I let myself in through the back. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper. "Hey, how did it go?" I asked, putting Bella's presents on the counter.

"We had a great time! Thanks for the tip on where to take her. The food was amazing at the Signature Room," Charlie grinned. "If it were up to me, I would have found a tavern, but my baby girl deserves the best. I had twenty-seven birthdays to make up for." His grin fell and his eyes watered.

"Charlie, you know that's not your fault," I said, sitting down next to him.

"No, it is, but it's something that I need to get over," he sighed. "I should have fought harder for her, Edward. Renee…"

"Is a manipulative bitch who has no feelings toward her daughter," I finished for him. "I've met her. I know."

"Well, I'm going to shower," Charlie mumbled, his shoulders slumped. "Emmett and Jacob are taking me to a Sox game while you and Bella celebrate her birthday together."

"Psssh, the Sox," I scoffed. "You should go to the friendly confines…Wrigley Field!"

"You can take me the next time I'm in town," Charlie replied, his voice still sad and upset. "Have fun with my baby girl, Edward. I'll see you when I get back!" He disappeared down the steps and I heard the shower start in the floors below. I felt for Charlie. What Renee had done to him was reprehensible. Keeping his only daughter away? It would be a long road until Charlie felt worthy and could forgive himself. I knew that Bella already had and was thrilled to have a parent who loved her back in her life.

Shaking that off, I went about to making Bella breakfast. I made blueberry pancakes with fresh fruit and side of bacon. Arranging everything on a tray, I carried her breakfast along with her presents and a steaming cup of coffee up to her room. Placing the tray on the dresser, I crawled onto the bed and lay down next to my girl. She was curled up, hugging her pillow to her body. Her pink lips were parted and her long brown hair was all around her, like a halo of the sweetest chocolate. I ran a finger down her soft cheek. Her lips twitched and she shifted, turning her head away from me. I chuckled quietly, moving closer and snuggling with my girl. Kissing below her ear, I began singing.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday my sweet beloved. Happy birthday do you," I crooned.

"Hmmmm," Bella moaned, cracking an eye open. "Edward, I'm saying this from the heart…don't quit your day job."

"I know I'm not a singer," I snickered, kissing her pouty lips. "It's the sentiment that counts, right?"

"True," she giggled, turning in my arms and putting her head on my shoulder. "Thank you for the wonderfully off key rendition of 'Happy Birthday.'" She kissed my neck. "And for letting my dad spend the day with me. Charlie was worried that you'd be upset for not…"

"Bella, it worked out perfectly," I smiled. "I had a horrible shift and got very little sleep. I would have been useless if we had gone out. Your dad wanted to do something special, just the two of you."

"And he did," Bella smiled. "He took me to the Signature Room at the Hancock Building. He also gave me these." She showed me her ears, which had a pair of sapphire earrings in them. "They belonged to my grandmother on my dad's side. She was also a September baby. My grandfather gave these to her when they got married."

"Beautiful," I said, tracing her earlobe. "Now, I have breakfast for my favorite girl and my presents. Plus, we have a date today, love."

"What are we doing?" Bella asked, her brown eyes twinkling.

"It's a gorgeous day. I was thinking we could go to Lincoln Park Zoo and Botanical Gardens," I replied. "Then, we have reservations at Gejas, a very romantic fondue restaurant."

"Sounds perfect," Bella breathed, her fingers threading with mine. "How should I dress?"

"Comfy and bring one of your cameras," I said. "There are some really wonderful opportunities for great photos." She nodded. "Now, let me feed you because your stomach is making some interesting sounds and give you your first present." Her stomach snarled and Bella blushed, matching her pink tank top she wore. I kissed her forehead and got out of the bed. Picking up the tray and the box that held the keychain, I carried it to Bella, placing it on her lap. We ended up sharing her breakfast since I had made enough to feed both me and Emmett. I was so used to cooking for firefighters who could eat eight pancakes without breaking a sweat. Bella barely finished two. I ate the rest.

"I'm going to gain weight if you keep cooking like that for me," Bella teased.

"I'm sorry," I chortled.

"Don't apologize. Breakfast was delicious," she said, popping a strawberry in her mouth. "Just remember…I'm not a beefy firefighter. I'm not like you where I would work off my entire days' worth of calories in a blaze or one huge walking muscle." She squeezed my bicep.

"But, you love me," I quipped, kissing her nose and putting the tray onto the dresser while picking up the gift I had brought up with me.

"Hmmm, I do," she said, her eyes softening. "And you love me."

"Unconditionally, my sweet," I whispered. I handed her the box. "First present…"

"You didn't have to get me anything, Edward," she chided. "I'm not like most women where I love to be showered with gifts. I had that with James and you know how well that turned out."

"You have multiple gifts coming but none of them are very expensive," I said.

"Usually, the smaller the box, the more expensive," she replied, pointing to the small box on her lap. "It's usually jewelry."

"I can assure you. This is _not_ jewelry," I promised, pushing it closer to her.

Bella eyed me before pulling on the purple bow that I had wrapped around the silver box. Shaking the lid from the box, she pulled the cotton off the keychain. She picked it up, looking at it. "Is that our neighborhood?"

"Yeah," I said. "Here's your street and mine. Plus, here's the firehouse."

"That is cool," she said, running her fingers over the tiny map. "And what does this key belong to?"

"My place," I answered, my voice turning gruff. "You gave the keys to your home and now, I want you to have the keys to mine. If you need a place to stay, you feel unsafe, whatever the case maybe, my house is your house, love."

She closed her fingers around the keys. Her eyes were glistening with tears and she bit her lip. "Thank you," she murmured.

"I told you it wasn't jewelry," I said, wiping my thumb underneath her eye. "But, I'm not done yet."

**A/N: Picture of Edward's keychain is on my blog(s). Links for them are on my profile. Leave me some! **


	79. Chapter 79

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Seventy-Nine**

**EPOV**

Bella got dressed while I just relaxed on her bed after I had cleaned up the breakfast I had made for her, flipping through the television stations as she showered. Charlie had left with Emmett and Jacob shortly after I had arrived, having some breakfast with them before driving to U.S. Cellular Field. Right after he went with my friends, Bella walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of jeans and tight-fitting t-shirt. She picked up an orange jacket from her bed, tossing it over her arm. "What camera should I bring? My point and shoot or one of the big guys?" she asked.

"One of the big guys," I said. "You look beautiful, love."

Bella blushed, smiling shyly. "Thank you," she replied. She kissed me sweetly, ruffling my hair. "My equipment is in my home office. I need to load up a bag and then we can go?"

"Sounds perfect," I beamed. Walking to the first floor, Bella checked her Dad's room before going into her office. She plucked a backpack out of the closet and chose a camera. She quickly turned it on, checking the battery and then swiped a few different lenses along with a spare battery and extra memory cards. Packing everything carefully into the bag, she slung it onto her back. After getting her wallet, we went out to my car and drove the short distance to Lincoln Park.

We started at the conservatory. Bella was excited at how beautiful it was and began snapping photo after photo. She was in her own world, taking pictures of the flowers, the people in the conservatory and a few sneaky ones of me. She giggled each time she got me. I scowled good-naturedly. As we wandered, Bella found another person with a big camera and she approached him with trepidation. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" the middle-aged gentleman replied, smiling at my girlfriend.

"You look like someone that knows how to take a great photo," she beamed. "I'd love a picture of me and my boyfriend but I don't trust just anybody with this beast. Since you have a Nikon D800, I know that you can handle my camera. Can you take our photo?"

"I'd be more than happy to," the man said. He guided us to several different locations, taking a number of pictures using Bella's camera. He even gave us directions, asking us to kiss and just have fun. It felt like an engagement photo shoot. Irina demanded we do one and we had had ours in Grant Park. Those photos felt stilted and staged while every photo I took with Bella felt natural and amazing. "You two are such a beautiful couple! So much in love," he said, handing Bella back her camera.

"That's the truth," I smiled, nuzzling Bella's hair.

"I used to shoot weddings and engagement photos all of the time. Then the company I worked for went belly up," the man shrugged. "Now, I take photos, freelance mainly."

"Do you want to continue shooting weddings and such?" Bella asked. The man quirked a brow up. "My name is Bella Swan and I'm opening up a graphic/web design office in the Gold Coast." She handed the man her card. "I could use a photographer. Weddings, engagements, family photos…those are great for publicity."

"Bella Swan?" the man murmured. "I think I had you in one of my seminars. My name is Peter Rutter. I used to be an adjunct professor down in Florida, but then my mom got sick and I moved up here."

"No wonder you looked familiar," Bella said. "How's your mom?"

"Unfortunately, she passed away this winter," he frowned. "But, I fell in love with the city." He looked down at Bella's card. "When can I come in to talk to you?"

"Why don't you stop by on Tuesday at eleven at the address on the card? I have some meetings in the morning but would love to chat with you after that," Bella said. Peter nodded. "Thank you for taking our photos."

"You're quite welcome," Peter beamed, tucking the card into his pocket. "I'll call you if something comes up. I look forward to talking with you, Bella. You and your fiancé, I hope you enjoy your day…" He turned, walking away.

"We're not engaged…" Bella called out to his retreating form, biting her lip.

"Let him believe it. We are so much in love," I purred, kissing her cheek. Bella smiled, flipping through the shots that Peter had taken. "See?" The photos were filled with vibrancy, happiness and adoration between the two of us.

"You are so handsome, Edward," Bella breathed, turning to look at me. She kissed my lips tenderly. "I can't believe that we're together."

"I can. You make me happy and I love you so much, Bella. That will never change," I vowed, holding her to my body.

"I love you, too, Edward," she whispered, turning to kiss me softly. Her plump lips brushed mine and we quickly lost ourselves in our embrace. Some coughing patrons broke us apart and we both stepped away from each other like we'd been caught by our parents. "I think we should go to the zoo. Away from all of these romantic flowers. I don't want to mount you in public. You are so sexy that it should be illegal."

"It goes both ways, love," I quipped, leading her out of the conservatory and toward the zoo. "But, when we do make love," I purred in her ear, "I want to take my time with you and show you how much I cherish every inch of your body. And it will be just you and me…"

She tittered nervously, melting against my chest. Tugging on my hand, she dragged me out of the conservatory and toward the zoo.

**A/N: Pictures of the Conservatory and the zoo are on my profile, along with a picture of Peter. Up next will be a stop at the zoo, Bella's next two birthday presents and an invitation. Leave me some! **


	80. Chapter 80

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Eighty**

**EPOV**

We spent a few hours wandering around the zoo. A random rainstorm forced us to go to the restaurant early, though. Dodging raindrops was a bit of a challenge with Bella's bag, but we managed to get there without incident. It was just across the park, close to the entrance to the zoo. In the restaurant, Gejas, we were seated immediately in a booth and lost in the quiet ambience.

"This place has quite a unique odor," Bella giggled as she sipped her water.

"It's the oil that they use to cook the food. Or rather that _we_ use to cook the food," I said, pointing to the small pot on the table. "The smell will stay with us when we leave, too. The food is really good. And supposedly, it has a romantic feel to it."

"It is romantic," Bella smiled, taking my hand.

"It would be more romantic if I did this," I smirked crookedly, getting up and sitting next to her in the booth. She laughed, draping her leg over mine underneath the table. "Hmmm, much better. It also allows me to give you this." In another silver box with a purple bow, I handed her the necklace I had found. I kissed her lips, tasting her uniquely sweet mouth.

"Another tiny box," she chided. I just kept smiling as she opened it up. With a quiet gasp, she lightly fingered the pendant and looked at me. "Edward, this is beautiful and so different…where did you find it?"

"The same place I got the keychain," I said, taking the pendant out of the box. "The salesman said that it represents strength and beauty. I knew that I had to get it for you because you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me and you are so incredibly strong, Bella. Turn around." She did and looped her hair into her hand. Carefully, I put the pendant around her neck, kissing just below her ear. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too," she breathed, turning around and throwing her arms around my neck. "Thank you for this. I'll wear it always!" She kissed me soundly and tangled her fingers into my hair, kissing me until the server arrived to take our order. We got a little bit of everything. We started with some cheese fondue along with a bottle of white wine. Then, a platter of meat for our main course with various dipping sauces. Last but not least, I arranged for a birthday special dessert for Bella, using the restaurant's famous chocolate fondue with cheesecake, bananas, pound cake, strawberries and pineapples.

Sufficiently stuffed, we left the restaurant and walked back to my car, hand in hand. Bella was giggly, slightly tipsy from the wine she'd had at dinner. Helping her into the car, I drove us back to her brownstone, parking in her garage, next to her Land Rover. We got inside. Bella went directly to the fridge, downing a bottle of water. "I'm such a lightweight," she said, tossing the empty bottle into the garbage and grabbing another one.

"You don't drink a lot. I'm a little more immune to wine and beer, but with whiskey or anything strong like that, I turn to a stumbling fool in no time," I snorted. "Though, I tend not to drink when I'm off. I never know when I might get a call to go back to the station. Remember the el train derailment?"

Bella nodded, biting her lip slightly. "That's true. I wouldn't want you to make a mistake because you were drunk. I'm kind of attached to you, Edward," she said, smiling sadly. She snuggled into my arms, clutching my button-down.

"I'm not going anywhere, love," I said, cupping her cheek with my hand. "You're stuck with me for a long time. I fully intend to spoil you for as long as you'll let me. In fact, I still have one more present for you."

"Today has been perfect and the presents, while I appreciate them, are too much," Bella chided, giving me a fake pout.

"Everyone deserves to be spoiled on their birthday, Bella," I said, putting Alice's suggestion onto the kitchen counter. Bella pursed her lips before tearing into the immaculately wrapped present.

"You didn't wrap this one," she teased.

"Nope. It was Alice. I'm all thumbs when it comes to that," I laughed, pointing to the gift. Bella giggled, shaking the box open and pulling out a soft grey camisole with creamy lace trim and a matching pair of shorts. Underneath the pajama set was a stack of photos. I recognized them from the website. Bella picked them up, flipping through them. "I was hoping you'd go away with me for the weekend. This is a beautiful vineyard in northern Michigan called Chateau Chantal. It's a bed and breakfast, spa and cooking school, all wrapped up into one. It's located near Traverse City, which is gorgeous."

"Wow," Bella breathed, looking at the photos. "This place looks almost magical." Her espresso eyes caught mine and she smiled softly. "When?"

"Two weeks. We'd leave on Thursday and get back on Monday," I beamed. "I want to spend the weekend with you, cuddling and being that obnoxious couple, pawing at each other."

"You promise?" she whispered, putting the photos back in the box and sliding her hands up my arms. Her tiny fingers reached my hair and she toyed with the strands that just brushed against the collar of my shirt.

"I vow it," I choked out, my hands wrapping around her tiny waist.

"Then, I look forward to you removing this lovely pajama set with your teeth, when we make love. For the first time," Bella murmured, her eyes swimming with love, lust and pure sex. "I want you to love me as I will show you how much I love you."

I gulped, looking down at my beautiful, strong and brave girlfriend. She was telling me she was ready. She wanted me. From the fire in her eyes, she wanted me as much as I wanted her. "I can't wait, my sweet girl," I cooed, my voice husky with pure, unadulterated need. "I will spend the entire weekend showing you what you mean to me."

"Can we get a sneak preview now?" she begged, her hands tugging on my shirt, dragging my mouth closer to hers. Just as I was about to devour her sweet lips, Charlie let himself into the house.

"Bella! I'm home!" he called out.

"Fuck," we both responded and our incredibly lusty moment had dissipated.

_Charlie Swan, cockblocker._

**A/N: Up next will be Bella's next batch of chapters and as promised, there will be a lemon within the next five chapters (which means a longer chapter! WOOT WOOT!). Also, there will be some drama coming up…you'll have to wait and see what it is! **

**Pictures of the pajama set and few pics of the Chateau are on my blogs. Links for those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some! **


	81. Chapter 81

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Eighty-One**

**BPOV**

"Bella, you have to stop obsessing over what you're packing. You and I both know that my brother and you are going to spend a majority of the weekend, naked, humping each other like horny jack rabbits," Alice quipped as she idly drew on her sketch pad, seated in my bedroom.

"Naked fun time is awesome," Leah snickered, lounging on my pillows. I'd gone over to the firehouse, hoping to catch Edward, but he was out on a call. Leah, who was injured on a call during her last shift, was in the kitchen and we'd gotten to talking. We bonded over a cup of coffee, commiserating over abusive and deceitful exes. Her ex-girlfriend had robbed her blind, trying to pay off her 'swindler' father's attorney. Leah and I both had people who we thought we loved and _loved us in return, _betray us and hurt us irrevocably. "I miss sex."

"Me, too," I blushed, folding the soft grey camisole set that Edward had given me for my birthday. "It's been so long since I've had sex but what I remember of it is not good. I had lovers before James, but even then, it wasn't about me. It was about them and their orgasm."

"You've had some selfish exes, Bella," Alice admonished, giving me a fake pout. "My brother will not leave you unsatisfied."

"I find that you know that fact a little disturbing, Alice," Leah deadpanned. "Incest much?"

"Ewwww! Gross!" Alice laughed, tossing a crumpled paper at Leah. She just cackled, batting the paper away. "What I'm trying to say is that Edward is very unselfish. He always puts the needs of others in front of his own needs. I'm assuming it's the same in bed." Alice shot Leah a dirty look. "I'm going to be scarred for life, Leah. Thanks."

"Well, the only person who can really give accurate information about Edward's prowess in bed is the woman packing for a romantic weekend away with her swoon-worthy boyfriend," Leah said, winking at me.

"Leah, you're a lesbian," I snorted.

"I may be a lesbian, but that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate a pretty face. And Edward is very, very pretty. I'd kill for his eyelashes and natural highlights," Leah retorted. "Can we find a female version of him? I want one!"

"Leah, you're gorgeous," I said, arching a brow. Leah was tall, slender but muscular, with thick dark brown hair, warm tanned skin and ice blue eyes. She was part Native American, but had something else as well, giving her these exotic features.

She waved her hand, rolling her eyes and dismissing my compliment. "I'm alright," she shrugged. "I'm just picky and hesitant to jump back into a relationship."

"I understand that," I replied, smirking at her.

"Now, enough about me. Let's talk about this romantic fuck fest," Leah giggled, waggling her brows. "I may be a lesbian, but that doesn't mean I can't dish about men's cocks with the best of 'em. Personally, they're the ugliest things on the planet, but I understand the importance of length, girth and how he uses it."

"Leah, have you ever been with a guy?" Alice asked.

"In the traditional sense?" She pursed her lips. "No. I am a 'virgin.' I did have my cherry popped by my first girlfriend, Elyse, when I was eighteen. She used a cock-shaped vibrator to do the deed. It wasn't unpleasant, but it wasn't great either. Elyse was so into the moment that she forgot that I was inexperienced and rammed it inside of me. We broke up not long after that. I didn't feel comfortable with her down there after that. In fact, I tried dating men after my thing with Elyse, but seeing a real penis freaked me out and met FeiFei, my first serious girlfriend when I walked into a gay bar, demanding the biggest shot of the strongest liquor they had. She was the bartender."

"What happened with FeiFei?" I questioned.

"She had to move home to China to take care of her dying grandmother. She couldn't exactly come out to her family. They are very traditional. The mere thought of having a gay child is abhorrent. I tried to contact her after her grandmother died, but she never responded. FeiFei's been there in China ever since," Leah shrugged. "But, enough about me. This is about Bella and her getting her groove on. When are you leaving for Michigan?"

"Tomorrow. Early afternoon. Once he gets off his shift," I answered. "He said it's a five hour drive, roughly. But, getting out of the city is where it gets kind of hairy."

"Yeah. Traveling through northern Indiana is a bitch. People don't know how to drive on the highway," Leah grumbled. "If it's possible, take the Indiana toll road, the Sky Way. It may save you some time. Get you up to Michigan in order to get your swerve on."

I blushed again, trying to calm my sputtering heart. I was ready for everything with Edward. In the two weeks since my birthday, we'd explored our bodies, using fingers mainly. However, I was still afraid of him seeing me naked. I was comfortable with no shirt on, but my panties usually stayed in place. I don't know why. Maybe because I was ashamed of my C-section scar along my bikini line. He was patient and loving, but I wanted to give him all of me. I was terrified of him seeing my body and running for the hills. I had been more 'horny' when I had some alcohol in my system and if it hadn't been for my father's interruption, I probably would have made love to Edward the night we went to Gejas. Plus, I was also afraid that once we did have sex, it would change the dynamic between us.

"Bella," Alice murmured, rubbing my arm. "You okay? You spaced out."

"Just having an anxious moment," I stuttered. "My mind is focusing on what could happen…"

"The only thing that is going to happen is that Edward is going to shower you with love, affection and adoration. You are going to have this amazing time and by the time you return, you will be floating, basking in the afterglow," Alice said, hugging me lightly.

"Of multiple, toe-curling, smexy orgasms from the sweetest, sexiest man on the planet," Leah quipped. "Now, if only I could find a female version of your boyfriend, all would be great in the world."

"I'll keep my eyes open, Leah," I chuckled.

**A/N: Up next will be the drive up to Michigan and some time at the vineyard…**

**Leave me some! **


	82. Chapter 82

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Eighty-Two**

**BPOV**

"I swear I'm going to scream at the next person who honks," Edward grumbled. We were stuck on the Sky Way. There was a nasty accident, a jack knifed semi blocking the left lane that caused the toll road to come to a dead stop. Edward had his car in park, scowling at the unmoving vehicles around him. "What I wouldn't give to have my rig right now. Lights and sirens…they would _have_ to move."

"Edward, we'll get there when we get there," I soothed, rubbing his arm.

"I kind of had this dinner thing planned," he said, shooting me a nervous grin. "I wanted to take you to this highly recommended restaurant in Traverse City. I had reservations."

"You can't help traffic, Edward," I said, taking his hand and threading our fingers. "Maybe this is God's way of saying that we just need to relax once we get to the Chateau. We're in Traverse City for a couple of days. There will be time to do everything."

"You're right. Then again, you usually are," he snickered, kissing my wrist. "Speaking of doing everything, what do you want to do while we're up there?"

"Whatever we want," I giggled. "We're going for a mini vacation, Edward. Every second doesn't need to be planned. We can do what we want, when we want. It's just going to be nice to relax since once we get back, my new business steps into high gear."

"Yes, the grand opening of your new storefront. Emmett is working over this weekend, making sure everything is good to go for your first week in the new office," Edward beamed. "He's avoiding Rose." Edward wrinkled his nose. "She came to the firehouse yesterday and she was begging to see Emmett."

"He made his decision, loud and clear," I frowned. "What she did to him was reprehensible. She has some brass balls, asking for help from him."

"Rose looked like a ghost, a waif," Edward sighed. "She has lost easily thirty pounds due to her chemo treatments. Her head was covered with a scarf and she looked lost. I feel for her, but I agree with you. She was a heinous, hateful, spiteful bitch to my best friend."

"Did she leave?" I asked.

"Only after Garrett escorted her out. He strongly suggested that she reconcile with Irina and rely on her," Edward sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"You feel bad for Rose, don't you?"

"I do, but in a way, I don't. Rose has always been harsh, mean and cruel. I didn't understand what Emmett saw in her. Probably the same thing that I saw in Irina when I first met her," Edward mused. "I hate that Rose is sick and doesn't have anyone to care for her, but in her own way, she brought it on herself." Cars around us began moving. Edward started his Mustang, putting it into gear. "Regardless, Rose has no place in _our_ weekend away. Let's spend these next few days just enjoying ourselves, resting up during the calm before the storm."

"You'll be there? My opening day?" I asked. I had interviewed twenty people, hiring five designers, one receptionist and Peter as a photographer.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, sweet girl," Edward beamed as we began inching closer to the Illinois/Indiana border. I kissed his cheek and we spent the rest of the time on the road talking about everything for my new storefront, White Swan WebDesign. I had informed all of my current clients about the change and they were excited. As a result, I got some new clients lined up once I was moved into the shop.

Edward also told me about an upcoming event, honoring firefighters, squad members and paramedics for their hard work on the job. It was a banquet being held at the Palmer House in downtown Chicago on the first weekend of November. Edward informed me that it was black tie and he needed to be there, along with most of his squad. It was black tie and there would be dancing

_Edward in a tux? Yes and please._

After nearly seven hours in the car, we finally arrived at the chateau. We did stop for dinner along the way in Kalamazoo at some greasy spoon. It wasn't the romantic restaurant that Edward had envisioned, but our growling stomachs made their presence known and we stopped.

Pulling up to the chateau, I was shocked at his opulence. We checked in, using the valet to park the car and were ushered into a very ornate, but comfy room. I crawled onto the bed, testing its firmness. Edward pounced onto it, curling around me and burying his nose in my hair. "My brain hurts from all that driving," he grumbled, kissing just behind my ear.

"I offered," I said, turning in his arms.

"I know, love. On the way back, I may take you up on it," Edward smiled, kissing my lips. "Now, while I was checking us in, the woman at the front desk said that the chateau only does vineyard tours on Fridays. Well, technically Tuesday through Friday. I was thinking we could do the tour tomorrow and then go out to dinner in Traverse City tomorrow night?"

"That sounds perfect. The weather, according to WeatherBug, is supposed to be sunny, but cool tomorrow," I murmured, kissing his nose. "I hope I can get some great photos tomorrow."

"If you're the photographer, then you will," he replied, giving me his crooked grin. "Now, I don't know about you, but all I want to do is shower, get the grime of traveling off me and then go to sleep."

"Do you want company?" I blushed. "In the shower?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger…kind of…Leave me some! **


	83. Chapter 83

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Chapter Eighty-Three**

**BPOV**

Edward blinked at me, shocked at what I was suggesting. I'd seen him naked but we hadn't crossed the boundary of me being bare in front of him. However, as soon as I said it, I wanted to take it back. Making love in the dim lights of candles and underneath covers was far different than being underneath bright lights and slick skin. With a slow, disarming grin, Edward leaned forward, barely kissing my lips. "How about a bath? Bubbles? Candles? Romantic music?"

I must have nearly collapsed with his suggestion. "That sounds better than a shower," I sighed.

"Stay here, love," Edward cooed, kissing my forehead. "I'll get everything ready." He got up and went into the adjoining bathroom. I heard the water start. Getting up off the bed, I picked up the grey camisole pajamas that Edward gave me. Feeling bold, I decided to not wear anything underneath. Padding into the bathroom, I put my clothes onto the counter. Edward was shirtless, filling the tub with bubbles. All around the room, there were candles lit and the overhead lights were dimmed.

"Very romantic, Lieutenant," I chuckled. "It seems like you had this planned from the start."

"I may have asked the management to leave the candles," he smirked. "They're not Yankee Candles, though." He picked up one of the unlit pillars. "Some local company or something. I like how they smell."

I nodded, agreeing with him. The bathroom was filled with the aroma of vanilla, lavender and cedar. Edward lit the candle he was holding, placing it on the window sill and stood up, taking my face in his hands. He leaned down, brushing his lips with mine. My hands traveled up his muscled torso until I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands took purchase on my ass. His thumbs slid underneath my tight gray shirt and caressed the sensitive skin on my back. Pulling back, I looked up at my boyfriend and smiled shyly. "I know it's a bath…but, I'm nervous."

"Why?" Edward asked, cocking his head to the side.

Dropping my gaze to his chest, staring at his pectoral muscles, I blushed deeply. "What if you don't like what you see?"

He gently cupped my chin, forcing me to look into his warm, loving green eyes. "My Bella," he whispered. "I love you. You are beautiful, perfect and amazing. I'm so happy that you're with me, love."

"I'm far from perfect," I snorted.

"No, you are," he argued. "Perfect for me…"

"I'm so afraid that you're going to see me as damaged. I don't know if I'll ever be able to have a baby. I have scars," I pouted.

"Bella, regardless of anything you say, it will not stop me from loving you," he said, looking directly into my eyes. He began inching my shirt up. "We all have our scars. Some are outward, while others are inside. You are battling both. Regardless, I will wait as long as you need me to…"

"I don't want to wait," I replied as he removed my shirt. "In my heart, I know what I want, but my head is taking _forever_ to catch up."

"Well, don't think," he quipped, crushing me to his chest. His hands tangled into my hair and tenderly he kissed me, sliding his tongue between my lips. Languidly, we made out as our clothes fell to the floor. Soon, we were both standing in our underwear. Edward had on his boxer briefs and I wore my lacy panties. He smirked as he dropped his underwear, climbing into the old-fashioned claw tub. While his back was turned, I slid my panties down my legs and kicked them on top of my skinny jeans. I took a quick look at my reflection, frowning slightly at what I saw. Edward was settled in the water when I climbed in, sitting between his legs. "I saw that look, Bella. I also saw the most gorgeous woman in the world…"

"You need to get your eyes checked," I quipped, pulling my hair up into a messy top knot.

"I have perfect vision, love," Edward said, nuzzling his cheek against mine. "I don't understand why you think you're this atrocious monster when all I see is beautiful curves, alabaster skin and perfect woman? And if it's you thinking that you are less of a woman because you _may_ not be able to have children, that's BS. There's adoption, foster care, surrogates…"

"Who knows if you even want to raise a family with me?" I shrugged.

"Bella, I've told you time and time again. You are _it_ for me," he murmured, turning my head to face him. "I've never felt a connection with anyone like I do with you. I will do anything to ensure your happiness. Just let me…"

"I'm _it_," I whispered.

"I'd propose right now if I knew you wouldn't run away screaming," he snickered. I arched a brow. "But, you're not ready. All I know is that you are my future, in any way shape or form. I love you. Adore you, really. We barely know each other, but I want to know everything about you. I want to share every moment with you, with Charlie, with my family."

Turning in his arms, I slid my hands up around his neck and hugged him tightly. The water sloshed over the sides of the tub as he pulled me into his lap. "I want the same things, Edward," I murmured against his shoulder. "I'm sorry that I'm an insecure mess."

"My insecure mess," he said, his hands rubbing my back. "But, in reality, you're not insecure. In so many ways, you are strong and confident. It's James' voice that tells you that you are not good enough. Soon, you'll have to listen to _me,_ the man who loves you more than his own life, and realize that you really are amazing, perfect, beautiful, sexy and smart. James does not matter. Neither does Renee."

I nodded, blushing and my heart warming at his impassioned speech. As I listened to him, I knew that I could give him all of me and whatever happened, I would be okay. I stared into his warm, evergreen eyes and cupped his slightly scruffy chin. "I love you, Edward. Thank you for believing in me and for arranging all of this."

"Thank you for coming," Edward said, kissing me swiftly. "My favorite birthday girl deserved to be spoiled and spoiled you shall be."

"Just be prepared when it's your birthday, bub," I quipped. "Turnabout's fair play, Lieutenant."

**A/N: I'm thinking that the next chapter will be a little longer…if you catch my drift…Pictures of the room are on my tumblr and blogs. Leave me some! **


	84. Chapter 84

**As always, none of this is mine. I'm just the perv who want to make our beloved **_**Twilight **_**characters swear, drink, and go at it like horny rabbits. This story will be a combination of love, suspense, some violence and steamy, sweaty sex. **

**On with it!**

**Also, this will be a longer chapter that comes with a lemon warning. Many of you were ready for this many chapters ago and frustrated with the slow burn, but Bella was hurt irrevocably and wasn't ready until now. I hope this makes up for it!**

**Chapter Eighty-Four**

**BPOV**

After soaking in the tub until the water cooled and bubbled dissipated, I felt infinitely more comfortable with Edward. I didn't have any qualms getting out of the tub and for him seeing my naked body. I knew he appreciated it with the response of his growing cock, but he was respectful and let me handle everything in my own way. Though, I did make it harder, in more ways than two, when I put on my pajamas without any underwear.

I thought my boyfriend was going to have an aneurysm.

The next morning, we woke up early and made arrangements to go on a tour of the vineyard at the chateau. We dressed casually in jeans and jackets before meeting in front of the chateau. I was snapping photos of the building and the bay we were overlooking. When Edward wasn't paying attention, I took numerous photos of him, too. He was quickly becoming my favorite subject to photograph. His face was angular and sexy. His hair was artfully tousled with natural copper highlights. His jaw was square, pronounced and stubbled lightly with his beard. His eyes were a bright jade, twinkling with happiness and love, surrounded by long, dark eyelashes. His nose was slightly crooked from a fight he had when he was in middle school, but it made his features rugged.

"I hear the shutter click, Bella," Edward said, giving me a crooked grin. "I know you're taking my picture."

"What? You're handsome," I retorted, batting my eyelashes behind my sunglasses. "You should be a model."

"Ah, no. My one foray in the modeling world was a firefighter's calendar for some fundraiser for the hospital. I felt like a piece of man meat," Edward grumbled. "I was oiled and slicked up. I felt so…so…used. It felt tawdry and…" He shuddered.

"Did you really use the word tawdry?" I snorted.

"I did. It's how I felt," he replied, jutting out his lower lip.

"Tawdry?" I laughed.

"You are really damaging my fragile psyche, Isabella," Edward growled playfully. "I am not a piece of meat to be ogled."

"And how much money did the calendar raise?" I countered.

"$25,000 for a new children's wing," he grumbled.

"Would do it again?" I asked.

"If you were the photographer and I wasn't bathed in baby oil, making me look like a damn stripper," he answered, shrugging slightly.

"Have you been asked?" I questioned, slipping my camera into the bag I had slung over my shoulder.

"Emmett and I were approached during our last shift by the same woman who arranged the previous calendar," Edward replied. "Emmett jumped at the chance, but I said I'd think about it. The only person I want to objectify me as a sexual being is you."

"Whoa, big words!" I quipped, wrapping my arms around his waist. "But it's for a good cause…the same child's wing?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "They are looking for a photographer, though. Would you be willing?"

"Definitely," I replied, kissing his cheek. He beamed, hugging me close. "Call Emmett and make the arrangements. When does it need to be done?"

"They want it to be done by Thanksgiving, for the holiday season," Edward answered. "I'll call Emmett later this afternoon and have you discuss it with Kate, Garrett's wife. She's a nurse at the hospital and one of the people who helps out with the calendar."

"Ladies and gentleman, come this way!" called an older gentleman wearing a pair of glasses and a fishing vest. "The tour is about to begin!" We wandered to the cluster of people and we waited for the man to start the tour. Nearly three hours later, a picnic lunch and some wine-tasting, the tour was over and I had filled up my memory card on my camera. The land was absolutely beautiful and the trees were just starting to turn. I was also a little tipsy from the two glasses of wine that I'd had while we wandered throughout the vineyard.

Edward encouraged me to take a nap after the tour since we were going to an Italian restaurant, Sorellina, in downtown Traverse City for dinner. Seeing as I was a little loopy, I wasn't about to say no. Besides, life was about to take a turn for the better and for the busier with the opening of my storefront and possibly taking the calendar photos for the hospital fundraiser once we returned from our trip to Traverse City.

Edward said he was going to use the bed and breakfast's workout area and then get a haircut in town while I was resting. I set my alarm for an hour before climbing into bed to take my nap. Taking a short, but restful power nap, I got up to my alarm and went to shower. I wanted to make sure that I was perfect for my date with Edward.

_You're probably going to get some, Swan._

Was I? Was I ready to take that step? I did share a bath with him. He did see me naked. Edward didn't run away screaming and actually seemed turned on by my body. Brushing my fingers along my abdomen, I sighed. My original plan of being a loner, ignoring the opposite sex had obviously fallen to the wayside. I loved Edward. He made me feel whole, safe and protected. Can I give him all of me? Broken pieces and all?

_Yes, you can. He loves you. Build a bridge and get. Over. It. _

After I showered, I curled my hair and applied my makeup perfectly. I felt gorgeous for the first time in a long time. While I was ironing my dress, Edward came back. He kissed my cheek before breezing into the bathroom to take his own shower. When he finished up, I was dressed and was applying some perfume.

"Wow," Edward breathed as he gazed at me appreciatively. "That dress…you…no words…"

"Just like your haircut," I said, ruffling my fingers in his damp locks. "Why did you wash it?"

"The stylist did some lame faux-hawk. I needed to get rid of it," he laughed, picking up some hair gel from his bag. "I asked for just a cut with some styling. Apparently, Lulu had other plans."

"Well, I'm glad that you got rid of the faux-hawk," I snickered. "When are we going?"

"Once I'm dressed," he replied, kissing my lips softly. "Give me fifteen minutes, love." He walked to the closet and pulled out a dark grey suit. I watched him hungrily as he dressed, looking like a secret agent with his sleek suit. Tossing the jacket onto the bed, he slipped into the bathroom and he attacked his head with the gel and applied his cologne. Walking back into the bedroom, he put on his jacket and gave me his signature crooked grin. "Make sure you grab you camera. I want a picture of us, love."

"Your long monkey arms will have to take it," I giggled, tossing my point and shoot into my bag.

"I do not have monkey arms," he pouted, tugging on my hand and pulling me into his embrace. "That would be Emmett. The man is a freaking gorilla with all of the hair he has on his body."

"Didn't need to know that!" I smiled.

"He has so much hair that he clogged my guest bathroom," Edward smirked, kissing my nose. "He used to get waxed when he dated with Rose, but he let it slide once they broke up."

"Again, didn't need to know that," I laughed. "Are going to go or are you going to share more tidbits about Emmett that will really gross me out?"

"We're going," Edward said, threading his fingers with mine. We left the room and went down to the lobby. Edward walked us to the front desk. The clerk darted into an office, returning with a large bouquet. "Thank you," he replied, handing her a five dollar bill. He took the bouquet and handed it to me. "For you, my love. I wanted to make sure the flowers stayed fresh while I got ready."

"Wow," I breathed, inhaling the beautiful bouquet. "This is gorgeous."

"Not nearly as gorgeous as you," he crooned. "Can I have your camera? First of many photos from tonight, love." I nodded, giving him the camera and we stood while the clerk took several photos, swooning over my boyfriend. With a sweet embrace, he darted away. "I'll get the car. It's gotten colder, baby. Be right back."

The clerk beamed at me. "Girl, you got yourself one fine man," she sang. "Do not let him go."

"I don't intend to," I blushed.

"Does he have a brother?" she giggled.

"Nope. A sister," I shrugged. "And she's with someone."

"Damn," she sighed. "All the good ones are taken or gay. You have fun tonight and _enjoy_ your time with him." I gave her a wicked smirk as I saw Edward's Mustang pull up to the front entrance.

"All night," I retorted, sauntering out of the lobby. The clerk cackled, giving me a thumbs up. Edward opened the door for me and we drove to downtown Traverse City, using the valet to park at the restaurant. Walking inside, we were led to a private dining room that was lit with candles. "Wow…"

"I kind of met with the manager, asking for the private dining room," Edward blushed, guiding me to the table in the center of the room. "This is still a part of your birthday gift."

"I would have been happy eating in the main dining room," I chided gently.

"But, I can't dance with you in the main dining room," he argued, picking up a remote that was on the table. He flipped on a switch and some music came on, slow and romantic. He took my flowers, placing them onto the table and gathering me in his arms. Swaying to the beat, he smiled sweetly down at me. "Relax, love. I'm not going to step on your toes."

"It's the other way around," I quipped. "I have two left feet, unfortunately. I can appreciate music. But move to it? It's like a bull in a china shop."

"You're dancing now," he murmured, his hands resting just above my ass.

"We're swaying. Big difference," I blushed, toying with his shorter hair at the nape of his neck. "But, give me time. I'll break a toe. Trust me."

"Unlikely," he said, dipping me in his arms. I squeaked, gripping his lapels. He laughed before covering my mouth with his and righting us as we kissed. We swayed to the music until our server arrived, asking us for our drink orders. We both ordered a glass of wine and Edward got an antipasto of bruschetta, ravioli and caprese while we decided on our main courses. I ordered a salmon dish while Edward chose veal saltimbocca. "So, are you excited about your grand opening?"

"Excited, nervous, anxious, happy," I answered, sipping my wine. "Having an office, other than my home, has been a dream for me since I started my web/graphic design business. It kind of went to the back burner with James and the situation around our relationship."

"Did he not want you working?" Edward asked, his voice taking on a hard edge.

"I honestly don't know. Phil, his co-worker, gave me the startup capital at James' insistence. When my business started taking off, that's when James really began his control-freak tendencies. Even Phil told me that I was growing too fast," I shrugged. "Regardless, the company I had envisioned is coming to fruition."

"And I'm proud of you," Edward replied, clinking his wine glass with mine. "Who else is coming to your opening?"

"Well, you. My employees…they need to be there to get paid," I snorted. "I also invited Alice, Emmett, and Victoria. I think your sister is bringing your mom. Your mother's business is my next website that I'm attacking after the first of the year."

"Mom's been unhappy with her webmaster for a while now. The contract is up in December," Edward said, wrinkling his nose.

"I'm also helping out Emmett and Victoria's realty company, Gold Coast Realtors, at a discount, for their assistance with finding the space and helping with the renovations," I said. "Leah also asked for some help with creating a website for Clear Waters."

"I'm never going to see you, love," Edward pouted adorably.

"Victoria's company and Clear Waters are going to be looked at by Frankie, the girl I hired from the Art Institute. I'll give the final okay, but I trust her to make those sites. Emmett and your mom's business are going to be cared for by me. Peter will take photos for everything, if needed," I explained. "You'll see me, Edward."

"I know," he said, taking my hand and kissing my wrist. "I'm just getting spoiled from seeing you two days in a row and this weekend…I may never leave."

"You won't get any complaints from me. I love having you around," I blushed.

"Good, then I'm staying," he laughed. "I love being around you, sweet girl." I smiled shyly, hiding behind my hair. "None of that, love. I want to see your beautiful face." He tucked some hair behind my ear and I caressed my cheek.

"Sorry. Just having a shy moment," I muttered anxiously. The pessimist in me was waiting for Edward to say that I wasn't worth the time and then leave me in northern Michigan. Switching gears, I needed to move off this topic. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"They offer cooking classes and there's also a tapas tasting," Edward answered. "Perhaps we could wander around the city. There are some cute shops. I could get a head start on my Christmas shopping."

"Pick up Emmett some specialty candles? Or maybe buy Jasper essential oils?" I teased.

"Just because we're men doesn't mean we don't like being pampered," he said, puffing out his chest. "I have enjoyed a massage, a pedicure and a facial before. All thanks to my wonderful sister."

"I would pay money to see you getting a facial," I laughed.

"I went to the salon with Emmett the first time he had his body waxed," Edward snorted. "His treatment took as long as my massage, pedicure and facial. He had to have the technician stop since it hurt so badly."

"And this is why I do not wax. I'm a wuss when it comes to pain. I can only imagine what Emmett experienced, being as hairy as he is," I shuddered. "I pluck my brows and shave everything else."

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"When is the cooking class?" I asked.

"They have two. One is in the late morning and the other is in the mid to late afternoon," Edward answered.

"Let's sign up for the morning class and spend the afternoon shopping," I smiled.

"I'll make the arrangements once we get back to the chateau." As he said that, the server came out with our meals, placing them in front of us with a flourish. Edward thanked him, asking for another glass of wine. I requested some water since I was feeling the alcohol and if I wanted to give Edward all of me, I wanted to do it with a clear head.

Over dinner, we talked about nonsensical things, just enjoying our time together. However, I loved listening to Edward speak. His voice was smooth as velvet with a slight rasp in the lower register. His eyes twinkled when he got excited about a topic and darkened slightly when he was turned on or angry. As I listened and watched him, I became more and more turned on. When the server arrived, asking if we wanted dessert, I jumped in with my response. "Everything was so delicious, but I cannot even think about having dessert. The check when you have it?" The server left, scuttling off.

"I've been told this place has amazing tiramisu," Edward said.

"I don't want tiramisu," I purred, looking at him lustfully. "Dinner was great, but I want to go to bed…"

Edward's brows shot to his hairline. "To bed or to sleep?" he squeaked. I just smiled. As soon as the server returned with the bill, Edward haphazardly tossed in some cash and thrust it back into the server's hand. "Keep the change." Helping me to my feet, Edward and I walked to the entrance. His hands were gliding over my arms and toying with the skirt of my dress.

I don't remember much of the drive back to the chateau. Edward's hand was on my knee, massaging my skin and making me squirm with anticipation. His pinky was halfway up my thigh, caressing the soft skin there. My lacy panties were undoubtedly ruined from this innocent touch. Edward tossed the keys to the valet and we walked, hand in hand to our suite in the chateau. Once inside, my nerves hit me. _This is it, Isabella_.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, stepping in front of me. His hands cradled my face and he looked adoringly into my eyes. "You're trembling."

"Nerves," I replied shakily.

"We don't have to do anything, love," Edward said. As we stood there, ran began pattering against the windows and lightening flashed across the bay. The lights flickered, then blinked out. Thunder rumbled and I jumped into Edward's arms. A few moments later, one of the owners knocked on our door. Edward opened it. "Yes?"

"We've got a severe storm rolling through. We're safe, but the power is probably going to be out most of the night," he explained. "Do you need some candles?"

"No, we're good," Edward said, nodding to the bathroom. "Maybe a spare flashlight?"

"In the nightstand, sir," he said. "If anything changes, we'll let you know."

Edward nodded and closed the door, locking it behind the owner. "Let's light the candles before it gets too dark to see, love," Edward murmured. We walked into the bathroom, grabbing the pillar candles and two jar candles from the counters. Setting them up on small plates, we lit them quickly and the room was bathed in a romantic, warm glow. The sky was fractured by lightning and the windows rattled with the thunder. Edward was turning off his phone to preserve the battery when I decided to be bold. Unzipping my dress, I let it fall to the floor and draped it on the rocking chair in the corner.

Edward turned around, stopping dead in his tracks. His eyes widened when he saw me in my lacy bra and matching lacy underwear. "Bella?"

I walked over to him, moving my hands up his strong, muscular arms. "I want you," I murmured, staring into his wide, jade eyes. "I want to feel your love for me. I want to give my love for you." I licked my lips and pushed his suit jacket over his shoulders, onto the floor. "Make love to me?"

He blinked a few times before he leaned forward, his forehead pressing to mine. His large hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to his hard body. He didn't say anything, just caressed my skin. Opening his eyes, he moved one of his hands to my lips, brushing his thumb across my lower lip. "I would love to show you how much you mean to me…you are in control, though. Please, let me know if I'm doing something that you don't like or something that makes you feel uncomfortable, sweet girl."

I nodded before I kissed his mouth. Edward moaned, bending down and picking me up easily. My legs wrapped around his trim waist and he carried me to the bed, laying me onto the white, fluffy sheets. My fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt, nervously fumbling them open. He helped me by tearing the shirt open and tossing it off his body. Pressing my hands to his chest, I moaned quietly at the feeling of his hot skin and rippling muscles. Edward's lips moved from mine and he nipped at my neck, tasting my skin. I writhed underneath his tongue, arching closer to his body.

His hands slid across my belly, tracing my midline before he reached my breasts. Tenderly, he palmed my breast, rubbing his thumb over my pebbled nipple that was pressed against my lacy bra. "Edward," I whimpered, breathless and yearning for more. Edward gave me a smirk before he tugged down the cup to my bra and wrapped his lips around my nipple, flicking it with his wet, warm tongue. I wriggled and squirmed, needing more of him. Edward must have realized it and he reached around me, unclasping my bra and removing it from my body. His other hand cupped my breast and he massaged it.

"Your skin…it's so soft," he said, almost in awe. "I can't get enough of it." He kissed across my chest giving my other breast the same treatment he gave the first. "It's one of the millions of things that I love about you, Bella." He bit down gently on my nipple and I moaned deeply. My hips were rocking against his and I knew he could feel how wet I was. Kissing up my body, Edward brushed his lips against mine as he stared at me. His hands glided down my bare chest and down my belly until he reached the waistband of my panties. "Can I touch you, love?"

"Please," I breathed wantonly. "Take them off, Edward."

He looked deep into my eyes, obviously making sure that I wanted this. I nodded, biting my lip in anticipation. "I love you, Bella," he said. "I am in awe of you." He kissed my lips followed by kissing my pendant while his hands gently pulled down my lacy boy briefs. I was bare before him, needy and desperate to feel all of him. He rolled off to the side of me and his fingers grazed along my hipbones, his eyes never leaving mine. I shuddered, opening my legs further for him. His fingers moved to my inner thighs and I whimpered. "I want to taste you, love. I've wanted to since we started exploring our bodies. Can I?"

I looked at him. His eyes were pleading with me, glowing with lust and yearning. I also knew I could trust him. Edward would never hurt me. "Okay," I replied, nodding jerkily. He smiled crookedly, brushing his lips with mine. Our kiss became more heated and I felt myself being moved, pressed against the mountain of pillows at the head of the bed. Edward's mouth moved from my lips and kissed reverently down the column of my neck. Continuing their journey south, he tasted my breasts once more and finally settled between my legs. His lips moved slowly across my midsection and down my belly. I noticed his brows furrow when he saw my scar. With respect and deference, he bowed his head and kissed every inch of the evidence of my lost baby. A few tears leaked out my eyes but thankfully Edward didn't notice them. He was too enamored with my leaking sex before him.

The man growled in anticipation.

I squirmed, wanting to feel him _there_. With a wink, Edward leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my sex, sliding his tongue inside of me. _Holy Mother of all that's good in the Earth. _I nearly came when I felt his rough tongue against my pussy. When he snarled against my sensitive skin between my legs, my arousal grew tenfold. His tongue flicked to my clit and he eased two fingers inside of me, curling them perfectly. I threw my head back, thrusting my fingers into Edward's messy, silken hair. My hips were rocking against his face and the all-too-familiar tightening in my stomach began to wash over me. Edward's tongue was relentless, bringing me closer to the brink and then stopping just as I was about to fall over the edge. Never once was he harsh or cruel, just seductive and teasing.

"You really are a sweet girl," Edward cooed against my inner thigh, kissing my skin. _Oh, God_. He smiled, burying his face between my legs and kissing my sex hungrily. I was moving uncontrollably, lost in the sensations of Edward's mouth on me. Never in my life had I felt so good. My body was on fire, sizzling from his sensual teasing. Out of nowhere, my body began to quake, my orgasm pulsing through every pore. With a silent scream, my muscles clenched around his fingers and my release poured out of me, unrelenting and powerful.

Collapsing against the pillows, I panted heavily. My body twitched with aftershocks. The storm raged outside and Edward crawled up my body, his profile illuminated by the lightning. He looked dangerous and sexy, but his eyes were calm and filled with love. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice rough and husky. Not trusting my voice, I nodded. "You sure?"

"Yes," I breathed, pulling him down on top of me. Our mouths met in the middle and I kissed his lips, tasting my essence on his tongue. "Please, Edward. Make love to me."

"Don't beg, love. I've want to show you how much you mean to me," he whispered against my mouth, removing his pants and tossing over the side of the bed. He sat back, picking up something that was buried in the pillows. When the lightning flashed, I noticed a foil packet. I took it from his hands and threw it onto the floor. He arched a brow.

"All of you. I don't want to feel the condom. I want to feel _you,_" I breathed. "I'm clean and safe."

"Me, too," he murmured, crawling back up my body. He gathered me in his arms, brushing my hair away from my face. He nestled in the cradle of my hips. I felt his arousal brush against my lower lips. "Are you ready?" I nodded. He picked up my hand, threading our fingers together. With his other, he guided himself to my entrance. His head slipped inside and I gasped. "Bella?"

"I'm fine," I whispered, looking up into his evergreen depths. "Keep going, Edward. Please…"

He kissed me lovingly, moving slowly and deeper inside of my body. I stretched around him and my body ached. I felt like I was losing my virginity all over again. However, it was drastically different from that. Edward was moving slowly, ensuring that wasn't hurting me. The sweat beading on his face indicated how much he was holding back. Once he was fully seated inside of me, he looked down. "Bella, love, don't cry…I don't mean to hurt you…" he said, wiping my tears with his thumb.

"No, I'm…" I trailed off. "I want more, baby. You can move."

He kissed me deeply and sinuously, his body began gliding in and out of me. I latched my legs around his waist, moving with him, lost in the warmth, pleasure and love I was feeling from him. Releasing my hand, he dipped his head and kissed me while he moved deep within me. His arm hooked underneath my leg and I spread further open for him. His body moved further inside. I moaned against his mouth, lost in the overwhelming pleasure of his glorious cock. My other foot slipped and I planted it on the bed, moving with him.

"Fuck, Bella. You do that and I'm not going to last long," he growled.

"I'm already there," I whispered, my hand finding his sweat-dampened hair. "Don't stop."

He grunted, putting more force behind his thrusts. The sounds of our breathing, our skin slapping and kissing were the soundtrack to our lovemaking. Even though he was moving roughly, I wasn't in pain. I was on the precipice of my second orgasm of the night. The angle at which he was thrusting was hitting my g-spot, making me come undone. "Bella," Edward choked out. "My Bella…my beautiful Bella…"

"Yes," I chanted, my hands tangling deeper within his hair. "Edward…hmmmm…" He looked down at me, his eyes swirling with love. I couldn't look away. Everything that I had felt for this man was amplified with his actions, his sweetness and his adoration. The way he made me feel while we made love surmounted any expectations I had, nullifying any trepidation about giving my whole heart, my entire body and my fractured, but healing soul to this beautiful, perfect man.

Edward's mouth dipped and pressed to mine as his movements grew erratic and jerky. He was close but trying to stave off his release. A few more pumps and he groaned, stiffening above me. I felt his warmth fill my belly and my own release kicked in, clenching and caressing his length buried deep inside of me.

We slowly returned to our own bodies and out of the post-coital haze. He rolled off me, darting to the bathroom and grabbing a damp washcloth and a bottle of water. Wiping between my legs, he handed me the water bottle and climbed into bed. I chugged half of the bottle before handing it to him where he finished it off. "I love you, Bella," Edward whispered into the darkness. "With everything that I am, I love you. I've said the words before and even thought that I believed them, but I truly do now with you. You are absolutely everything to me."

"Saying that I love you seems insignificant compared to what I really feel," I replied, kissing his chest. "I honestly didn't expect this when I asked you to make love to me."

"What did you expect?" he asked.

"Wham, bam, thank you, ma'am," I shrugged.

"Bella, you are so special to me. I want nothing more than to spoil you in every way possible and that includes in bed," he quipped. "And if that's all you ever experienced, then your ex-boyfriends are assholes for meeting your needs before theirs." I blushed, snuggling closer to his chest. His fingers traced my jaw before he guided my chin upwards. "You are the most important thing in the world to me, Bella."

The room shook with a large clap of thunder. I shrieked, burying my face into his neck. "I've got you, baby," he soothed. "We're safe in here."

"I know. I just hate storms. Bad experience with a hurricane has freaked me out about thunder and lightning," I shuddered.

"Anything revolving a hurricane would freak me out," he quipped. "Why don't we try and get some sleep?"

"Kay," I replied. He pulled back the sheets and we snuggled underneath, watching the night sky erupt with jagged flashes of lightning and the windows shake with the answering thunder.

Sometime, during the night, the power had switched back on causing the lights to wash the room in harsh incandescent lighting. Edward swore under his breath as he turned off the lights before crawling back into bed with me. However, his hands found my bare ass and we made love quietly underneath the covers, lost in our own little cocoon of warmth, ecstasy and pleasure.

When I woke up, the sun was brightly shining and I was extremely hot. Edward was using my chest as a pillow and he was clutching me tightly, pinning me down with his body weight. He'd always been a cuddler, but never like this. Gently, I brushed the hair back from his forehead, staring at his sleeping face unabashedly. He shifted slightly and it reminded me why I woke up.

I had to pee.

I wriggled, trying to get out of his octopus-like hold on me. He only tightened his embrace, nuzzling my breasts with his slightly scruffy cheek. "My Bella," he cooed sleepily.

"Edward, baby," I whispered, tugging on his hair slightly. "Get up…please?"

"Comfy," he mumbled, kissing my right nipple.

"Edward, if you don't move, I'm going to have an accident. Are golden showers your thing?" I teased.

He furrowed his brow, blinking open his sleepy green eyes. "No, Bella. That's a whole other level of kink that I do not want to even…" He shuddered, removing his vise-like grip from my body. Kissing me chastely, he rolled onto his side and was snoring before I was even in the bathroom. I showered since I was so sweaty and when I was done, Edward was somewhat awake, scrolling through his phone.

"What time is it?" I asked, crawling onto the bed. I was wearing my pajamas and drying my hair before plopping down next to him.

"A little after eleven," he replied. "We missed the cooking class."

"Well, you're an awesome cook and as much as I wanted to go to the class, being here with you, in bed, is infinitely more appealing than that," I giggled, crawling onto his lap.

"In order to do what I want to do, you're wearing too much clothing," Edward quipped. I bit my lip, wanting to say that I wanted to make love to him. But, I was sore. Edward was bigger than other guy I'd been with and years of no action had rendered me inactive. "You're sore. I'm so sorry, Bella I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"A little," I whispered. "And you didn't hurt me. The fact that there were cobwebs up there probably was a clear indication that I…" I brushed my lips with his. "Don't beat yourself up. I loved it. I love you."

"I love you so much, Bella," he whispered back. He massaged my shoulders gently, kissing my nose. "We could spend the day shopping and then do the tapas tasting for dinner. Tomorrow, though, we have to leave early since you never know about traffic."

I nodded. Once Edward showered, we went to Traverse City, wandering around the quaint town. We both found Christmas presents for our friends and family. The most fun we had was in several kitchen specialty stores, finding the most bizarre items. Edward's trunk filled with all of our booty, we went back to the chateau to get dressed for our tapas tasting. We ate some delicious food and enjoyed amazing wine, purchasing a couple of bottles to take home.

After dinner, we were curled up in bed. I was flipping through a new book I had purchased on Michigan at the camera shop. Edward was flipping channels on the television. "Bella?"

"What?" I answered, closing my book.

He opened his mouth and then shook his head. "Never mind."

"What, Edward?" I pressed.

"I'm curious about last night. I trust you and I know that you're safe, but why did you not want me to use a condom?" I frowned, my heart sputtering in my chest. "Shit! Bella, I'm sorry…I'm an ass."

"No, you're not." I blew out a breath. "The probability of me getting pregnant is slim to none. My periods, when they do come, are spotty at best. I can count on one hand how often I've had my period since I miscarried. I do not want to hinder my possibility of being a mother by taking birth control. If it happens, then it's meant to be. If that's something you don't want, I won't ask anything from you. Not many men are ready to be a dad."

"I would love to have a baby with you," he whispered.

"Well, it's something I probably should have said to you earlier, but I don't want to prevent what _could_ happen. If you hate me for it, I understand," I frowned.

"I could never hate you. I would have liked to been included in the conversation, but I understand why you don't want to use precautions. _And_ if you become pregnant, I'd never abandon you. That imaginary baby is part me and I want to be in our child's life," he said, kissing my lips tenderly. "As I want to be in your life. Remember? You're _it_ for me. Get used to having me around, Bella. I'm not going anywhere."

**A/N: Sooooo…how did you like the lemon? It wasn't as **_**graphic**_** as some of my other lemons, but I think it turned out great. Pictures of the chateau, Traverse City and some perviness are on my blog and tumblr. Links for those are on my profile. **

**Up next will be their return to Chicago and Bella's grand opening…not to mention, **_**Drama!**_

**Leave me some! **


End file.
